Kill me, Kiss me
by habbist
Summary: Blaine Anderson voyait enfin son rêve se réaliser, entrer dans la prestigieuse académie de New York et évoluer parmi les plus grands... Hélas c'était sans compter une rencontre qui fera de sa toute nouvelle vie un enfer ! Rivalité, haine, vengeance, désir, dépendance, passion, qui les mèneront à une fusion dévastratrice. AU/Klaine Arrogant!Kurt & Kind!Blaine
1. Chapitre 1 : You are a firework

**Hey les gleeks !**

**Je reviens de ma 3ème crise cardiaque après ce merveilleux épisode qui a débuté la saison 5 ! Non mais sérieusement, suis-je la seule à être morte étouffée dans ma bave devant cette overdose de Klaine ? *-***

**BREFFONS !**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous :) Pour ceux suivent Now I See ( CrissColfer ) je ne l'arrête pas pour autant, pour ce qui est de You Found Me ( Klaine ) je la laisse en pause pour le moment redéfinissant un peu mieux l'histoire. Celle-ci est la deuxième Klaine que j'écris, étant plus habituée à écrire sur le crisscolfer avec un 40ème chapitre en cour ( qui sera posté en courant semaine prochaine ) j'espère tout de même que j'arriverais à vous faire apprécier ce couple mythique qui est le klaine ! ( si si mythique ! )**

**Je tiens à remercier CordonBleuPasCuit ( alias Stef, oui je dis ton nom sinon ils vont vraiment finir par penser que tu t'appelles comme ça ) et ma Kinou, qui m'encouragent depuis le début :)**

**Notes à propos de l'histoire : ****L'action se déroule principalement à NY dans une école qui se rapproche beaucoup de la NYADA, la seule différence est que la NYADA est sur l'Art Dramatique, celle-ci est sur l'Art tout court ( chant, danse, comédie ) c'est tout aussi simple.**

**RATED : M **

**Notes à propos des personnages : Certains personnages sont OCC ( vous verrez vite lesquels ) d'autres se rapprochent davantage des vrais. **

**Artie n'est pas en fauteuil roulant ( bien que je n'ai rien contre Artie en fauteuil ) il se rapproche plus de l'acteur que du personnage pour ce qui est du physique et du look.**

**Cette fic sera publiée chaque samedi ( oui ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de définir un jour :p ) **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB :)**

* * *

_« Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave them all __in awe __»_

___K.P - Firework_

___..._

___« _Bébé, t'es un feu d'artifices  
Allez, laisse éclater tes couleurs  
Fais-leur faire des "oh oh oh"  
Tu vas les faire tomber en admiration _»_

* * *

Dans la chambre d'un hôtel à Brooklyn, le bruit extérieur étouffé par l'épaisse fenêtre, dans un lit défait par une nuit mouvementée, Blaine Anderson se réveilla par une inconfortable sensation de froid. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un doré flamboyant se mélangeant avec la vivacité d'un vert sous ses longs cils noirs et fronça ses épais sourcils bruns au manque de la chaleur d'un corps contre sa peau mate. Son regard se posa sur l'oreiller vide à côté de lui possédant encore la forme de celui qui s'y était reposé, continuant son chemin sur le drap retroussé du côté non occupé du lit jusqu'à atteindre une silhouette.

Il était là, le mec qu'il avait rencontré la veille dans ce bar, son dos lui faisant face, passant sa ceinture dans la boucle, debout parmi ses propres vêtements étendus sur le sol. Il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre, il fallait qu'il lui parle n'est-ce pas ?

« Hey.. » Tenta Blaine.

Il regarda son dos se contracter lorsqu'il tendit les bras pour enfiler sa chemise avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui tout en la reboutonnant.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Oh.. Euh c'est pas grave, Hum.. » Bafouilla Blaine cherchant désespérément son prénom, merde c'était quoi ? Harry ? Kevin ? Matt ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais aucun ne lui correspondait.

Le garçon se contenta de lui sourire tout en laçant ses chaussures, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il l'avait oublié, ou alors il s'en foutait.

« Tu sais que tes cheveux sont mieux avec un peu de désordre ? » Dit l'inconnu.

Ok il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il se permettait de remettre ses goûts en cause.

« On me le dit souvent ouais. »

Blaine ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte déjà, il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à dormir encore quelques heures avec le confort d'une étreinte. Mais l'avait-il enlacé ? Il l'ignorait comme beaucoup de choses, tout ce dont il se rappelait était l'explosion de chaleur dans tout son corps, les frissons et les vagues de plaisir, les baisers et caresses ayant effleuré sa peau.

Il le vit se lever, aller vers la salle de bain et essaya de dire la première chose venue pour en savoir plus sur lui.

« Tu .. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lui répondit l'inconnu tout en passant ses mains humides dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

« Je sais pas, j'aime bien connaître les mecs avec qui je fais l'amour. »

Dit comme ça c'était plutôt ridicule, il aurait dû lui dire ça avant de le faire, mais comment en étaient-ils venus à finir dans sa chambre ?

« On n'a pas fait l'amour. » Rit-il, sa voix masquée par l'eau qu'il coula dans le lavabo.

« Je crois bien que si. » Lâcha Blaine avec sarcasme, il le prenait pour un con ?

Il avait peut-être oublié beaucoup de détails, comme si c'était lui ou ce mec qui avait voulu qu'ils finissent à son hôtel, ou combien de verres ils avaient bu, ou encore son maudit prénom, mais il savait très bien la raison pour laquelle il était complètement nu sous le drap qui s'arrêtait au niveau de sa taille.

« On s'est envoyé en l'air. » Confirma le second tout en revenant dans la chambre et mettant sa veste.

« Ok mais - »

« On va faire simple, une fois que je sors de cette chambre, toi et moi on ne s'est jamais rencontré, ok ? »

« Ouais, mais on s'est rencontré. »

Sa remarque eut pour effet de le faire rire et il avait un rire vraiment sexy.

« A plus, c'était sympa. »

Et ce fut les derniers mots qu'il reçut avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte sans ne serait-ce lui porter un dernier regard, rien, c'était fini.

Blaine se relaissa tomber sur le matelas et plaqua ses bras contre ses yeux clos, tout ça semblait n'être qu'un rêve, c'était trop flou pour être vrai. Il releva ses bras et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale, il avait encore quelques heures avant de devoir se lever et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir marcher normalement après la nuit passée. Il rit en se rendant compte qu'il allait passer pour un boiteux mais merde ça en valait la peine. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer une nuit de plus avec lui et il y aurait droit, c'était indéniable.

* * *

Deux heures, un café, une douche, une couche de gel, un pantalon rouge, un polo noir et des chaussures vernies plus tard, Blaine se toléra comme présentable pour sortir et quitter définitivement cette chambre d'hôtel. Venant de Caroline du Nord il avait été forcé d'y dormir quelques nuits pour ne pas avoir à supporter un voyage la veille de son premier jour, il voulait être à 200% de sa forme !

Après avoir réussi à faire rentrer son énorme valise dans le coffre d'un taxi il admira la ville de New York en plein jour et déjà réveillée. Sa grandeur, sa diversité, sa liberté, tout était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu, il se sentait à sa place dans cette ville. Il resta tout le long du trajet son regard scotché à la vitre du taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa destination, mais il aurait tout le temps pour découvrir New York avec plus de détails, après tout il n'était pas prêt d'en partir.

Il descendit et traîna sa lourde valise avec lui avant de passer une imposante double porte sous les grandes lettres qui le firent frissonner d'excitation.

Il y était, enfin. Ce jour était arrivé.

Alors qu'il avait passé le hall d'entrée, il pénétra dans la cour pavée recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, ornée d'arbres symétriquement disposés. C'était encore plus beau en hiver, le ciel gris de janvier annonçait encore une nuit de neige, il avait tellement hâte de voir les flocons envahir l'espace et virevolter autour de lui. Il sentit son cœur battre à un rythme survolté dans sa poitrine et des picotements dans son ventre, il avait longtemps rêvé de ce jour où il ferait ses premiers pas dans cet endroit qu'il admirait depuis sa jeunesse, celui qui lui était destiné.

Si vous remontiez quelques mois en arrière, vous auriez pu voir le sourire radieux qui avait pris place sur son visage lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre, aussi beau que celui d'harry potter la nuit où il est accepté à l'école des sorciers ! Mais c'était encore mieux qu'avoir une baguette magique, sa magie il la cachait dans son âme, du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à sa voix et enfin il pourrait la partager, la travailler jusqu'à la faire exploser aux yeux de tous.

Oui, ce jour était arrivé.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le bâtiment à l'architecture victorienne qui lui donnait l'impression d'être l'un de ces privilégiés du 19e siècle à l'université, il s'arrêta devant l'une des vitres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure et regarda son reflet avec attention.

« Tu y es, ton rêve est en train de se réaliser, toi, Blaine Anderson, ébloui les tous. »

Il sourit fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, il était loin le petit gay caché de son lycée, à présent il serait accepté et apprécié pour ce qu'il était.

Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux, recoiffant les quelques mèches rebelles ayant échappé à son habituelle épaisse couche de gel et recentra son nœud papillon rouge au niveau du premier bouton de son polo noir. Cette année serait fabuleuse !

L'Académie d'Art de New York était l'une des plus réputées du pays, regroupant un programme enseigné par les plus grands. Que ce soit la danse, le chant ou la comédie, celui qui sortait promu de cette prestigieuse école était destiné à un avenir tout tracé sous les projecteurs.

Tout était question de compétition, lequel sortirait du lot et se ferait remarquer dès ses débuts, cette concurrence était entretenue comme une motivation, Blaine le savait mais il espérait trouver parmi cette jingle enragée quelques personnes aussi saines d'esprit que lui. C'est avec cet espoir qu'il se dirigea avec sa valise vers sa chambre dans le long couloir du dortoir n°3. Il ne savait pas encore avec quoi il tomberait, pitié pas une folle excentrique au sexe masculin presque inexistant, ou alors un grizzli renfermé et antipathique..

Blaine n'avait pas été accepté lors des premières auditions, il se retrouvait donc au début du 2ème semestre, certains se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois, il allait devoir faire sa place dans ce monde sans pitié, mais il était encore plein d'espoir, il se ferait rapidement des amis, il avait toujours su s'en faire et ceci commencerait avec son colocataire.

Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte, se demandant encore si elle serait déjà ouverte ou non, il se trouva qu'elle l'était.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur il la trouva étonnament vide, il s'attendait à y voir quelqu'un mais la personne en question avait simplement dû oublier de fermer. Il tira alors sa valise à l'intérieur et regarda ce qui lui ferait office de chambre avec plus d'attention. Il y avait deux lits simples de chaque côté de la chambre, séparé par deux bureaux et l'unique fenêtre. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvait une petite armoire ainsi qu'une étagère. C'était simple, sobre et fonctionnel. Une porte se trouvait du côté du lit non occupé, du moins c'est ce qu'il devina puisque le mur de l'autre côté était recouvert de poster et photos. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de son visage jusqu'à le cogner brutalement.

« Oh merde je suis désolé ! » S'affola le responsable tout en grimaçant. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière la porte ?! »

Blaine grogna une suite de mots incompréhensibles, sa bouche étouffée par sa main et son nez pincé lui déformant la voix.

« Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer, sérieux tu vas bien ? »

Et voilà, la première personne qu'il rencontrait venait de lui balancer une porte en pleine figure, il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le karma ou un truc du genre.

« Ouais » Blaine appuya sur l'arête de son nez pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé « C'est bon, tu ne m'as pas défiguré. »

« Fait moi voir » Il se retrouva alors face à un mec typé asiatique, des cheveux bruns, courts et des yeux d'un marron foncé « Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place .. »

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il tout en remettant sa main sur son nez.

« Je déconne t'as l'air normal ! » Rit l'autre lui mettant la main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. « Encore désolé. »

Ce mec venait vraiment de lui faire une blague aussi naze la première fois qu'il le voyait ?

« Je suppose que t'es mon colocataire. »

« Je m'appelle Wesley, mais appelle-moi Wes. »

« Blaine et .. Appelle-moi Blaine. »

Wes rit et lui serra la main pour conclure leurs présentations et une fois la douleur de son nez disparue, Blaine le trouva beaucoup plus sympathique. Son sourire semblait sincère et il avait l'air assez marrant et cool, il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était ni un émasculé ni un grizzli.

« T'as été accepté lors de la 2ème chance ? » Reprit Wes tout en allant vers son lit.

Il s'y installa et regarda Blaine défaire sa valise.

« Ouais, je commence les cours demain. » Sourit Blaine, il avait vraiment hâte de les commencer, de rencontrer des gens aussi passionnés que lui.

« T'as pris quoi comme majeure ? »

C'est ainsi que fonctionnait l'école, avant chaque demande d'inscription le possible futur élève devait choisir quels domaines il souhaitait étudier, le casant ainsi dans une catégorie. Ce qui leur laissait le choix entre danse, chant et comédie.

« J'ai pris les trois majeures. »

« Woh, t'as du courage. » Wes le regarda surpris, peu faisaient ce choix, mais il devait être plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait. « T'as déjà visité l'école ? »

« Non pas encore, je pensais le faire une fois que j'aurais rencontré - » Il fit une pause et le montra d'un signe de main « - Mon coloc'. »

Wes lui sourit et lui fit une révérence, enfin ce qu'il pouvait faire en position allongée.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ensemble ? Je pourrais en profiter pour te présenter des gens sympas, c'est pas toujours facile lorsqu'on arrive en milieu d'année. »

Finalement ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous des compétiteurs acharnés et sans pitié. Wes du moins avait l'air d'être tout à fait normal, ces clichés n'étaient sûrement plus d'actualité.

Blaine prit la pile de vêtements qu'il avait posé sur son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. « Je finis ça et on y va ? » Dit-il tout en agrémentant sa phrase d'un sourire qu'il communiqua au second.

« On fait ça. »

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre. Wes lui expliqua le fonctionnement des dortoirs, ils n'avaient aucun couvre feu mais n'étaient évidemment pas mélangés avec la gente féminine. Blaine s'en fichait un peu mais il le garda pour lui pour le moment vu l'enthousiaste qu'avait l'autre garçon à lui parler des filles canons qu'il pourrait rencontrer lors des soirées universitaires.

« Bon, là on est dans le bâtiment A destiné à la danse. » Ils avancèrent dans un couloir recouvert d'un parquet de bois clair, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des studios de danse.

Blaine put voir un professeur donner un cours et sentit son cœur accélérer, il y était vraiment, tout ça était véridique. Il admira le grand miroir dans lequel les élèves regardaient leurs pas de danse, l'odeur du sol en bois usé venant jusqu'à lui et la musique classique qui résonnait dans la pièce.

« Autant te dire tout de suite, que ceux qui prennent danse en unique majeure sont soit les sportifs, soit les pestes ou populaires. » Argumenta Wes tout en reprenant sa marche.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'université ne serait pas si différente du lycée, il y avait plus que n'importe où ailleurs dans cette école la notion de cote de popularité. S'il voulait vivre en paix il lui fallait se trouver entre la moyenne et le sommet, sinon il devrait supporter d'être l'un de ces losers sous estimés et ça ne lui arriverait définitivement pas !

« T'as pris quelle majeure toi ? » Demanda Blaine, curieux d'en connaitre plus sur son tout nouveau colocataire.

« Comédie et chant, à la base je veux faire dans le cinéma, mais je me suis dit qu'en prenant chant également je pourrais augmenter mes chances pour ce qui est de la scène. »

Il se mit à s'interroger sur la voix qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il chantait et sourit à cette idée. Il aimait se dire qu'une personne qui lui semblerait normale aurait toutes sortes de talents cachés, c'était intrigant, excitant et bien plus marrant que de savoir s'ils étaient dans l'équipe de foot, la fanfare ou le club audiovisuel.

« Ok, peut-être qu'on sera ensemble alors. » Sourit Blaine avant de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait le prendre dans le mauvais sens et penser qu'il le draguait « Enfin.. Je veux dire par là que t'es le seul que je connais pour le moment donc - »

« J'espère pas pour toi. » L'interrompit Wes.

« Pourquoi ça ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, il le prenait pour un prédateur gay ?

« Disons que je ne suis pas tombé dans le meilleur groupe, mais on y viendra après. »

_Arrête ta paranoïa Blaine..._

« D'accord, je te suis alors. »

Ils continuèrent leur route et Wes commença à lui expliquer la hiérarchie de l'école lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment destiné pour le chant.

« Ok alors, bâtiment B, en chant, tu l'apprendras rapidement qu'ici plus qu'ailleurs la compétition est horrible, celui qui sera ton meilleur ami un jour peut devenir ton pire ennemi le lendemain. » Lui expliqua-t-il tout en marchant et croisant quelques étudiants « C'est simple, si tu tombes sur le chemin des trois garces tu peux dire adieu à ta tranquillité. »

« Les trois garces ? C'est quoi ça ? » Rit Blaine.

Ils passèrent à l'intendance où Blaine reçut le code de son casier et son guide se décida à lui raconter la fameuse histoire des trois garces.

« Tout d'abord : Rachel Berry, cette fille est l'une des meilleurs, elle était adorable apparemment avant, quoi qu'énervante d'après ce que je sais, mais son ego a doublé lorsqu'elle a eu le premier rôle pour une pièce qui était présentée lors d'un show annuel. » Dit Wes d'un ton clairement méprisant.

« Je vois le genre. »

Il s'attendait à ce genre de personne, ceci n'avait rien de surprenant, il suffisait de les ignorer et se convaincre qu'il était tout aussi bon qu'eux.

« Ensuite il y a Santana Lopez, elle est dans mon groupe pour les cours de chant, cette fille est complètement cinglée et paranoïaque. Si t'as de la chance elle ne remarquera pas ton existence, si c'est le cas, attend toi à ce qu'elle te démonte. »

« Elle est si effrayante que ça ? »

Comment une fille pourrait-elle faire si peur ?

« Tu jugeras par toi-même. »

Après avoir traversé la cour ils arrivèrent devant une double porte, une fois passé Blaine découvrit un hall spacieux et constitué uniquement de noir et blanc. C'était le bâtiment C réservé au cours de comédie, théâtre et tout ce qui touchait au monde du cinéma.

« Ok, mais là ça fait que deux. » Dit-il après s'être fait une idée des deux premières.

Wes rit et il haussa les sourcils avant de révéler la troisième personne à fuir comme la peste. « La troisième, ou plutôt devrais je dire LE troisième : Kurt Hummel. Ce mec est arrivé l'année dernière et pendant le deuxième semestre du jour au lendemain plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui, il est revenu en septembre et a refait une année, le truc c'est que l'école n'accepte aucun redoublement, personne ne sait comment il a fait pour pouvoir se réinscrire, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est évite le. »

Ok, Blaine ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que ce soit un mec, mais étant donné qu'il était défini comme étant une garce, ce devait être l'une de ces folles excentriques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« C'est sûrement le pire des trois et j'ai la "chance" - Dit-il ironiquement tout en agrémentant le mot de faux guillemets - de l'avoir en comédie et chant, sérieusement ne t'en approche pas c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« J'ai l'impression que t'as une bonne raison de lui en vouloir. »

Il n'avait pas manqué l'étincelle dans sa voix qui l'avait rendu plus grave, ce mec était si horrible que ça ?

« Tout le monde a une bonne raison d'en vouloir à Hummel. »

« Ok, de toute façon il n'y a aucune raison qu'il fasse attention à moi, ça devrait aller. » Se rassura Blaine tout en faisant un geste de main pour rendre ça sans importance.

« T'as bien raison. » Wes lui tapota l'épaule et resta dans cette position alors qu'ils avançaient.

Blaine se demanda s'il devait lui dire qu'il était gay, le tiendrait-il ainsi s'il le savait ? Il voulait tellement pouvoir se faire des amis sans que ceci ne vienne se mettre sur son chemin, il s'était battu tout le lycée pour avoir le plus d'amis masculins possible mais la plupart finissaient par avoir des soupçons et le laisser de côté de peur qu'il leur saute dessus dans les vestiaires ou ce genre de conneries.

« Ce soir tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te présenter des gens sympas. »

« Où ça ? »

* * *

A quelques rues de l'académie se trouvait un piano-bar appelé Adam's Apple. La devanture était faite de briques rouges sur lesquelles le nom du bar était inscrit en lettres lumineuses blanches. Il fallait descendre des escaliers de quelques marches avant de longer les vitres du bar et atteindre une vieille porte en bois vitrée. Le son de clochette qui retentissait à chaque ouverture faisait penser à l'une de ces vieilles boutiques anciennes. Le bar était chaleureux, principalement constitué de bois, la salle était divisée en plusieurs partie à cause de quatre grosses poutres en bois qui fleurissaient symétriquement. Des cadres contenant des photos d'artistes étaient accrochés sur les murs s'ajoutant aux petites lumières de toutes les couleurs suspendues. Au fond du bar se trouvait un jukebox et une scène sur laquelle se trouvait un piano ainsi qu'une guitare.

Blaine observa avec admiration ce lieu hors du commun, New York était bel et bien pleine de surprise. Wes l'avait emmené après avoir mangé dans la cafétéria de l'école, lui promettant qu'il ferait la connaissance des gens les plus sympas qu'il pourrait trouver.

« Wes t'en as mis du temps ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs châtains se tenait devant eux les mains sur ses hanches et un froncement de sourcil trahi par son sourire.

« Désolé j'étais avec Blaine, il est arrivé ce matin. »

Blaine se mit en avant, lui tendit la main et se présenta « Blaine Anderson. »

« Je m'appelle Tina. » Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda plus attentivement et s'attarda sur son style vestimentaire assez original. Elle faisait très rétro avec sa robe rouge à pois blancs et il aimait bien ça.

« On s'est installé dans le fond. » Reprit-elle ce qui fit râler Wes. « Désolée mais Berry a décidé de faire son show et on en avait vraiment marre de l'écouter alors on s'est mis le plus loin possible. »

Blaine reconnut ce nom et il appartenait au trio infernal comme s'amuser à les appeler Wes, mais il n'y prêta pas plus longtemps attention, il s'en fichait plus ou moins.

Ils arrivèrent devant une table ou un blond avec une bouche vraiment énorme parlait avec un mec avec de grandes lunettes.

« Je suis complètement d'accord ! Ces films sont mythiques comment est-ce qu'elle peut ne pas les avoir vu ! Sérieusement ça me tue ! »

« Je le regarderais le jour où je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre. » Lâcha Tina tout en prenant place en face de lui.

Wes claqua des mains devant le blond qui commençait un spitch à l'attention de Tina sur combien Star Wars était à voir ce qui attira finalement son attention.

« Sam je te présente Blaine. »

« Salut, bonnes relations avec les Wookiees*, j'entretiens. »

Blaine lui serra la main et rit sans réellement comprendre « Ok, je suppose que je dois être un Wookiee. »

« Star Wars, Yoda. » Conclut Sam avant de prendre sa bière et en boire la moitié d'un coup.

Ce mec avait l'air complètement taré, mais il était mignon et marrant, ça lui suffisait pour l'apprécier. Il prit une chaise libre à une autre table et s'installa à côté de Wes.

« Mec, on t'a déjà dit que tu ressembles à William Holden* ? »

Ce fut au tour de celui portant des lunettes de lui parler.

« Non, mais je prends ça comme un compliment, il est sexy. » Rit Blaine sans réfléchir avant de se rendre compte que ça faisait vraiment gay.

Mais les autres ne le remarquèrent apparemment pas, aucun ne le regarda bizarrement, aucun ne lui sortit une réflexion déplacée, ils se contentèrent de rire.

« Je suis Artie Abrams, futur réalisateur, retiens bien mon nom. »

« Vous êtes tous de l'académie ? » Demanda-t-il avant qu'ils ne confirment tous.

Il était comblé, il venait de rencontrer trois autres personnes qui semblaient aussi normales que Wes, enfin.. Normale à leurs manières. Son année ne devrait pas être trop mal. Il apprit rapidement que Tina était en première année tout comme lui, elle avait pris les majeures de comédie et danse ainsi que chant en mineure, Sam lui était en deuxième année et avait pris comme seul majeure comédie spécialité cinématographique et quant à Artie il était en deuxième année également avec comédie en majeur et chant en mineur. Il pouvait par leur simple choix d'option percevoir avec plus de détails leurs personnalités, ils étaient tous différents, mais ils avaient tous une même chose en commun, la passion.

Ce fut à leur tour de lui poser toutes sortes de questions comme d'où il venait, Caroline du Nord, quel age il avait, 18 ans, s'il chantait, oui, s'il était gay ?

Blaine s'arrêta de parler lorsque Tina lui posa cette question d'un ton tout à fait naturel. Il hésita légèrement et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

« Ouais, je suis gay. »

« Alors fais attention à toi. » Dit-elle avec un air réconfortant.

« Euh.. Pourquoi ça ? Il y a genre une ligue d'homophobes ? »

Tina et Wes rirent tandis que Sam et Artie étaient repartis dans leur discussion sur les films des années 50 depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être comparé à l'un des acteurs de cette génération.

« Non je dirais plutôt que la moitié des mecs de l'école sont gays et l'un d'entre eux a tendance à ramener tous ceux qui sont mignons dans son lit. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Donc à présent il apprenait qu'il serait possiblement la proie d'un mec, ce qui serait aussi flatteur qu'effrayant, et qu'il était mignon. Cette soirée s'annonçait intéressante.

« T'oublie Sebastian. » L'interrompit Wes.

Et un nouveau prénom.

« C'est vrai mais Sebastian est légèrement supportable. »

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le fait qu'il soit gay ne les ait pas dérangé, c'était vrai que ce genre de milieu comportait beaucoup d'homosexuels, mais il n'aimait pas ce genre de cliché, même s'il y répondait à merveille.

« Dis-moi Blaine. »

Il s'arrêta de boire son verre lorsqu'il rencontra le regard insistant de Tina. Il aimait sa voix douce et cette façon qu'elle avait de sourire, plissant davantage ses petits yeux bridés. Il s'arrêta de l'admirer quand elle reprit.

« Tu voudrais bien chanter qu'on ait un aperçu de ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Elle veut juste savoir si tu es meilleur qu'elle. » Lui dit Wes s'attirant une contradiction venant de la jeune fille.

« Euh.. Ouais. D'accord. J'y vais comme ça ? »

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça fonctionnait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer devant un public, excepté lors des réunions de famille ou son père finissait par lui dire d'arrêter de chanter seulement des chansons de filles.

« Tu as juste à attendre que le prochain ait fini et t'y va avant qu'un autre ne pique ta place. »

Tous ceux qui étaient passés lors de la soirée étaient tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres, c'était légèrement intimidant. La plupart semblaient bien plus vieux et expérimentés que lui, mais ils étaient tous passés par là où lui était actuellement, oser ou ne pas oser.

« Si t'as besoin quelqu'un peut t'accompagner au piano ou à la guitare. » Reprit-elle avant que Sam ne se tourne vers eux.

« Guitare ?! » S'exclama ce dernier les faisant rire.

« Ça devrait aller, je vais me débrouiller. » Dit Blaine d'un air faussement prétentieux tout en se levant.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Tina croisa les bras et se positionna comme si elle s'apprêtait à juger sa performance, mais n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Blaine avança et passa entre les tables de tous ces gens qui le regardaient se diriger vers le fond du bar. Aucun ici ne l'avait encore vu et ça se sentait rien que dans leur façon de l'examiner de ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés à ses chaussures vernis noir. Il alla la tête haute jusqu'à se retrouver devant le piano et s'installa sur le siège recouvert de cuir marron.

Il regarda un instant tous ces visages tournés vers lui et se sentit serré avec son noeud papillon mais il vit au loin Wes qui lui donnait son soutien et ça lui suffit à retrouver le peu de confiance nécessaire. Il installa le micro plus près de ses lèvres et se jeta à l'eau.

« Salut tout le monde, je suis Blaine, c'est la première fois que je viens ici mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. »

Sa voix était étonnamment pleine de vie et d'entrain, généralement les nouveaux n'osaient chanter qu'au bout de leur troisième venue dans le bar, la concurrence étant rude. Mais Blaine s'en fichait, il n'était pas là pour se battre, simplement partager sa passion.

Il laissa ses doigts danser sur les touches blanches et s'attira déjà quelques sifflements et légers encouragements.

Il commença à chanter d'une voix calme les premières paroles, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

_Do you ever feel, __Like a plastic bag ( t'es tu déjà senti comme un sac plastique )_  
_Drifting through the wind_, _Wanting to start again ( dérivant au vent, voulant tout recommencer ) _  
_Do you ever feel_, _Feel so paper-thin ( t'es tu déjà senti fin tel du papier )_  
_Like a house of cards_, _One blow from caving in ( comme un château de cartes, s'effondrant en un coup )_

Il releva les yeux vers la salle et les vit tous arrêtés et l'écouter chanter. C'était tellement réchauffant, cette attention qu'on lui portait enfin, il était à sa place. Il vit Tina qui bougeait la tête doucement sur le rythme de ses paroles et sourit avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur la musique.

_Do you ever feel, Already buried deep ( t'es tu déjà senti comme si tu étais enterré )  
Six feet under, Screams but no one seems to hear ( criant six pieds sous terre mais personne ne semble t'entendre )  
a thing  
Do you know that there's, Still a chance for you ( sais-tu qu'il y a toujours une chance pour toi )  
'Cause there's a spark in you ( car tu as cette étincelle en toi )_

Cette chanson était plus qu'une simple manière de montrer de quoi il était capable, elle le définissait si bien. Pendant trop d'années il s'était senti insignifiant, gardant en lui une passion qu'il ne pouvait partager, mais à présent il voulait la laisser éclater, il voulait vivre, respirer avec, il voulait être lui.

_You just gotta, Ignite the light ( tu dois juste allumer la lumière )  
And let it shine ( et la laisser briller )  
Just own the night, Like the Fourth of July ( possèdes la nuit comme un quatre juillet )_

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Wes se lever et siffler, son sourire s'agrandissant il chanta avec plus de force le refrain.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework ( parce que bébé t'es un feu d'artifice )  
Come on show 'em what you're worth ( allez montre leur ce que tu vaux )  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" ( fais les faire des " oh oh oh " )  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y ( pendant que tu tires dans le ciel-ciel-ciel )_

Tous les applaudissements qu'il entendait lui étaient destinés, oui, ils aimaient ce qu'il faisait et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse recevoir.

_Baby, you're a firework ( bébé tu es un feu d'artifice )  
Come on let your colors burst ( allez laisse éclater tes couleurs )  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" ( fais leur faire des " oh-oh-oh " )  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, __awe, awe__ ( tu vas les faire tomber en admiration )_

Alors qu'il chantait le deuxième couplet, à quelques tables de là, Rachel Berry, une fille assez petite, brune mais avec un charisme comparable à celui d'une diva marchait dignement avec deux verres en mains avant de s'asseoir en face d'une latino.

Santana, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et un regard aussi sombre et chaud que la braise était les yeux rivés vers l'une des tables pas très loin de la leur. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque le bruit des verres claquant la table vint jusqu'à ses oreilles et posa son regard sur la responsable.

« Où est passé Kurt ? » Demanda Rachel tout en balayant des yeux le bar à sa recherche.

« J'en sais rien, surement en train de faire des bébés dans les toilettes. » Souffla Santana, blasée.

Elle jouait avec la paille de son cocktail tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil vers la même table qui avait retenu son attention plus tôt. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais elle le faisait, se flagellant en s'imposant une vision des plus douloureuses.

« Très drôle, sérieusement il faut que je lui demande son avis sur quelque chose. » Continua la seconde sans en prendre compte.

« Moi je suis pour. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« T'as rhinoplastie. » Ricana Santana avant de boire quelques gorgées de son cocktail.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et fit un grand signe de main lorsqu'elle aperçut son sauveur.

« Kurt ! »

Il n'était en réalité pas dur de remarquer Kurt Hummel, il suffisait de suivre le regard de tous les mecs susceptibles d'être gay. Ils guidaient tous sur un être magnifique, portant ce soir-là un pantalon bleu électrique qui ressemblait plus à une seconde peau mettant en valeur ses jambes minces et galbées ainsi qu'une chemise noire près du corps légèrement déboutonnée, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche. Elle le vit se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur table, faisant se retourner les regards admiratifs de ses prétendants, jaloux de ses anciennes conquêtes et soucieux de ses victimes. Une fois arrivé il s'installa à côté de Santana et prit le verre de cette dernière avant de le finir d'une traite.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? J'ai besoin de ton avis ! »

« Je suis pour. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour que tu couches avec lui. » Dit-il tout en haussant les sourcils faisant rire sans retenue Santana à côté de lui.

« Sérieusement allez vous faire soigner tous les deux ! » Râla Rachel.

Il n'y en avait rarement un pour rattraper l'autre. Séparés ils pouvaient être adorables, mais une fois réunis ils étaient les pires pestes qui puissent exister. Du moins aux yeux de Rachel Berry.

« Je voulais savoir ce que je devais mettre, je vais rejoindre Aidan tout à l'heure. »

« A cette heure-là ? Je pense qu'il se fiche de ce que tu porteras. » Sourit Kurt, un air débordant de sous-entendus.

« On va à l'opéra, rien de sexuel. »

Du moins c'est ce dont elle se persuadait. Rachel était ce genre de fille qui croyait à l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, chose que Kurt lui avait déconseillé comme étant une insulte contre son corps magnifique et qu'elle ne pouvait épouser un homme sans avoir vérifié qu'il était bon au lit, sinon quoi elle serait efforcée de divorcer le lendemain même de leur nuit de noce.

« Kurt tu m'écoutes ? »

Kurt était à présent le regard perdu vers ce qui semblait être la scène. Sourcils froncés et ses yeux couleur océan bien trop occupés pour que ceci n'interpelle pas Rachel. Elle se tourna alors pour voir un garçon aux cheveux bruns recouvert d'une couche de gel indéfinissable jouer du piano et chanter le dernier refrain d'une chanson de Katy Perry. Kurt ne regardait un mec que pour deux bonnes raisons, la première savoir s'il en ferait le chanceux qui aurait le droit à une nuit de sexe avec lui, la seconde savoir s'il devait s'en inquiéter et le détruire avant qu'il ne lui vole sa place en haut de la pyramide de l'échelle sociale de leur école. Mais autant elle que lui ignorait s'il était à l'académie, même si ce lieu était principalement occupé par eux, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir à peine 18 ans et qu'il chantait vraiment bien. Vraiment bien était un terme que Rachel donnait rarement pour définir le talent d'une personne, mais c'était le cas pour lui. Pour sa part elle ne complimentait aucune fille capable de lui voler la vedette, mais elle ne dirait pas non contre un bon partenaire de duo.

« Kurt ? »

Elle se décida alors à insister de nouveau, ce qui cette fois porta ses fruits puisqu'il détacha son regard du garçon qui reçut une vague d'applaudissements et qui les remerciait avec un magnifique sourire.

« Je dois y aller, mais rejoint moi à l'appart' et on voit ça. » Dit-il avant de se lever et prendre la direction de la porte de sortie.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

Le départ de Kurt sortit de nouveau Santana de ses pensées, elle détacha ses yeux de la chevelure blonde qu'elle admirait et les porta sur Rachel qui s'était levée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? » S'inquiéta la plus petite des deux après s'être rassise.

« Il doit avoir ses règles. »

Rachel ne releva pas, comme beaucoup de choses que disait Santana, elle y était habituée. A vrai dire, ceci lui semblait même étrange si elle n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de remarque, tout comme le départ de Kurt à seulement 21 heures alors que le bar était rempli de mec qui auraient été probablement à son gout.

De l'autre côté du bar, Blaine descendit de la petite scène après quoi un étudiant de dernière année alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets et se mit à chanter du bruno mars. Il entendit au loin la porte du bar claquer mais n'y prêta pas attention et alla retrouver Wes, Tina, Sam et Artie.

« C'était démen - » Commença Sam

« - tiel ! » Finit Artie avant qu'ils ne tapent dans la main de l'autre.

« Merci, c'est sympa, c'était vraiment cool. » Se réjouit Blaine avant de se rasseoir.

Wes prit son verre d'une main et alla passer son autre bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

« Je lève mon verre à Blaine ! »

« A Blaine ! » Sourit Tina tout en levant son verre également.

Sam leva le sien à son tour « A toi jeune Wookiee ! »

« Hallelujah on a un mec cool avec nous. » Conclut Artie avant que Blaine prenne sa bière et que le bruit des verres se rencontrant ne claque au sein de leur table.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva sa première soirée dans sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant à l' Académie d'art de New York.

Blaine venait de rencontrer quatre personnes qu'il portait déjà dans son coeur, il avait interprété l'une de ses chansons préférées et avait eu le droit à sa première standing ovation. Il sentait encore les palpitations dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait laissé sa voix chanter sur la musique du piano, devant tous ces visages et ces sourires qui lui étaient destinés.

Oui, c'est ainsi que s'acheva sa première soirée, sourire aux lèvres et en compagnie de ses tous nouveaux amis. Peut-être ne profita-t-il pas assez de ces instants de tranquillité, car il était encore loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait réveillé ce soir-là.

* * *

Blaine sortit de son sommeil le lendemain matin avec une légère fatigue. En effet il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Wes, ce dernier racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur l'école et ses amis, Blaine lui racontant sa vie en Caroline du nord. Ce ne fut que quatre heures après que la sonnerie du réveil de son téléphone sonna et le sortit de son merveilleux rêve. En ouvrant les yeux et les posant sur sa chambre universitaire il réalisa que ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, non il avait vécu toutes ces choses.

Wes était déjà parti lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il dut se repérer seul cette fois-ci dans l'école. Heureusement pour lui Tina partageait le même cours de danse, il y aurait au moins une personne qu'il connaissait avec lui, il se sentirait plus facilement à sa place.

Il la retrouva dans le hall du bâtiment A, il était heureux de ne pas avoir à porter ses vêtements de sport, étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une réunion sur le programme du second semestre.

« Tu as eu le temps de manger avant de venir ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir en direction du studio de danse n°2.

« Non j'ai mal calculé mon coup, mais je passerais à la cafétéria après. »

« Heureusement pour toi je me suis dit qu'en tant que petit nouveau tu n'y aurais pas pensé. »

Elle lui sortit une barre protéinée et Blaine la remercia grandement d'avoir eu une attention aussi gentille envers lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

« Je suis désolée pour toi que tu sois tombé dans mon groupe. » Reprit Tina. Elle remarqua rapidement l'air confus du garçon et tenta de se rattraper « Je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas le meilleur, c'est pas cool, mais sinon je suis contente d'être avec toi ! »

Blaine ne comprit pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, à vrai dire il se fichait des élèves de son groupe, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il les suive. Il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer et Tina semblait être assez discrète aussi, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je passe souvent inaperçu à vrai dire. » La rassura-t-il, tout en se rassurant lui-même au passage.

« Ne laisse pas Hummel te mettre dans sa poche, sérieusement ce mec est comparable à un temple, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme, ouvert jour et nuit. » Dit-elle tout en entrant dans la salle de danse.

Il comprit à présent qu'il y aurait l'une des garces dans son groupe mais été plutôt intrigué qu'effrayé, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir inférieur à un autre élève. Il espérait secrètement qu'il serait laid et ridicule, mais ce ne serait pas en phase avec le peu de chose qu'il savait sur lui.

Blaine ne put se retenir de rire et lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit une bonne partie du groupe déjà debout dans la salle en attendant que leur professeur arrive. Tina et lui allèrent se placer dans le fond ce qui lui permit de pouvoir observer chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Il laissa ses yeux balayer le groupe d'étudiants et alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur la coiffure parfaite d'un mec, leur professeur entra tout en claquant des mains.

« Salut les jeunes, pour ceux qui sont là depuis le début de l'année vous savez qui je suis et si vous ne le savez toujours pas dégagez de ma classe. »

Cassandra July était l'une des plus réputées du métier, aussi impartiale que douée. Blaine s'avoua à lui-même qu'il était aussi excité qu'effrayé de l'avoir comme professeur, mais quoi de mieux que d'apprendre à la dur ?

« Pour les autres qui sont là depuis seulement hier, attendez-vous à sortir de cette salle avec des courbatures car si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que vous n'avez fait que de la merde. »

Blaine se tourna vers Tina qui lui répondit tout en haussant les sourcils après quoi il reporta son attention vers sa toute nouvelle prof de danse.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quatre nouveaux, avancez-vous. »

Blaine n'osa pas avancer le premier, il attendit qu'une fille le fasse, suivie de deux autres garçons avant de s'avancer lui aussi. C'est alors que Cassandra passa devant chacun d'entre eux en lui balançant nonchalamment ce qu'il devrait changer s'il voulait avoir le privilège de suivre ses cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui il retint sa respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une eau profonde, mais c'était tout à fait comparable.

« Bonne masse musculaire, mais fait du basket ou prend des hormones de croissance, t'as arrêté de grandir à quel age ? »

Il la regarda bouche bée devant cette remarque venant d'un professeur mais lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts devant son visage il réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui de parler.

« Euh.. 16 ans.. » Bafouilla-t-il honteusement.

« Et t'en as ? »

« 18. »

« Alors fais toi greffer d'autres jambes. » Cracha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le grand miroir mural et se retourner d'un geste franc vers ses élèves.

Blaine retourna se placer dans le fond près de Tina qui cogna son épaule contre la sienne en signe de réconfort.

« Ok, lors du deuxième semestre c'est la sensualité qui devra prendre possession de votre corps car nous allons débuter avec le tango ainsi que les danses latines telles que la salsa, la bachata et oui Santana tout le monde sait que tu es latino et je compte sur toi pour me le montrer. »

« Comptez là-dessus ! » Sourit vaniteusement une fille sur le devant.

Blaine riva automatiquement ses yeux sur cette fille à la peau mate et aux lèvres généreuses et reconnut en l'espace d'une seconde le mot " garce " qui s'inscrivait sur son front. Elle paraissait aussi prétentieuse que diabolique, sérieusement il aurait eu peur de perdre ce qui faisait de lui un homme en simplement l'approchant.

Alors que Cassandra était partie dans son discours sur le fait qu'ils devraient mettre en marche leur sexe appeal casi inexistant, Blaine remarqua le garçon magnifique qui écoutait attentivement à côté de la latino.

Son coeur rata un battement et s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'observa plus attentivement, de ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés à la douceur de son visage. Il secoua la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve, mais non, il était bien réel. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux sous ses longs cils mais il admira ses lèvres roses et qui semblaient si douces.. Il le vit porter l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche alors qu'il souriait et trouva ce geste si naturel et mignon. Il suivit le mouvement de sa main délicate qui alla rejoindre l'autre avant de les entrelacer et les reposer contre ses jambes - Ses jambes ! - Elles étaient magnifiques, habillées d'un pantalon noir lui moulant parfaitement les courbes de ses cuisses, se contrastant avec la peau pale de ses mains. Il remonta son regard le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son ventre suivi de ses bras minces et musclés moulés dans son pull et tressaillit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux bleus et froids du garçon qui le fixait également à présent.

Blaine détourna immédiatement son attention, la rivant de nouveau sur Cassandra et se maudit lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur prendre sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux un instant et vit l'intensité de son regard s'afficher sous ses paupières.

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu penser alors qu'il l'avait regardé ainsi, peut-être de la déception ? Mais il n'en prit pas compte, il voulait le regarder, il était aussi surpris qu'admiratif d'avoir le droit à sa présence dans la même salle que lui. Il tenta alors de reposer ses yeux sur lui et n'eut à peine le temps de l'examiner que le garçon le regarda à son tour et le fit de nouveau détourner les yeux.

_Pas doué..._

Il se frappa mentalement la tête et soupira contre lui-même, exaspéré de son attitude, mais trop d'images s'imposaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il remarqua qu'il le regardait toujours, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, renforcée par le clair de ses yeux.

Blaine tenta alors un sourire mais tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut de perdre son attention.

Il continua donc ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsqu'ils reçurent comme instruction de s'habiller de manière sexy pour la prochain séance Blaine se demanda s'il resterait en vie si ce mec était plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. D'autres d'images traversèrent son esprit, plus flous que les autres, lui faisant perdre la tête et alors qu'il se croyait déjà perdu dans ses fantasmes Tina le sortit de sa transe.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'elle t'as dit, mais tu sais elle fait ça avec tout le monde, montre lui juste de quoi tu es capable. » Dit-elle d'une voix encore plus douce que celle habituelle et Blaine la trouva aussi agréable qu'une caresse. C'était réchauffant.

« C'est gentil Tina. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras alors que les premiers élèves partaient et ceci eut pour effet de faire réapparaître son sourire. Cette fille était vraiment géniale.

« Hier au bar, t'étais super ! » Reprit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

« Merci, mais non pas tant que ça tu sais. » Répondit Blaine tout en grimaçant pour affirmer ses propos.

Contre toute attente une voix cristalline et claire intervint juste derrière eux.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

Blaine et Tina se retournèrent synchroniquement avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à celui qui lui avait fait perdre la tête tout le long du cours. La première réaction qu'eut Blaine fut l'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui adressait la parole et la plus pertinente, pourquoi cette réflexion ?

« Elle est bien la seule à te trouver un quelconque talent. » Il s'approcha d'eux les bras croisés et s'arrêta devant Blaine le regardant de la tête aux pieds « Il te faudra plus que ça pour avoir une place ici, t'es peut-être bon pour le parc d'attractions de ton trou paumé, mais ici t'es juste la merde du bas de la chaîne alimentaire. »

A ces mots les esprits de Blaine retrouvèrent rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la partie logique de son cerveau et perdit l'air désemparé de son visage, le remplaçant par un beaucoup plus sûr et froid devant la haine qui jaillissait des yeux du garçon en face de lui.

« Fous-lui la paix Hummel ! » S'énerva Tina s'attirant les regards du garçon et de Santana.

Hummel ? Kurt Hummel ? C'était lui la garce ? Il avait vraiment .. Non pas lui ! C'était impossible ! Son visage était tellement doux et angélique, de tels mots sortant de sa bouche ressemblaient à du poison.

Blaine resta le regard dans le vide alors que la logique de son cerveau venait de le lâcher avant d'être ramené à la réalité par la voix débordante de moquerie de la latino.

« Qui lui a parlé à la japonaise ? » Ricana Santana, ne prêtant pas davantage attention à elle.

« Je suis chinoise ! »

« On s'en fout c'est pareil. » Souffla Kurt déjà ennuyé de la situation.

Blaine se sentait exploser intérieurement, il détestait ce genre de personnes trop égocentriques et superficielles, il avait tellement envie de les remettre à leur place mais ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout était éviter tout ennui.

Malheureusement la partie émotionnelle de son cerveau réagit avant l'autre.

« Ça cache quoi cet étalage de supériorité ? Tu te crois vraiment meilleur que les autres ? »

Les élèves encore restants dans la salle se retournèrent tous vers Blaine ainsi que Tina qui le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Santana, mais ce n'était pas elle qui retenait son attention, non, c'était Kurt Hummel.

Le regard brûlant de l'un rencontra celui glacial et l'autre, il avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté le temps alors qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, mais le plus déstabilisant fut le sourire qui prit place sur le visage de Kurt.

« Le muppet à ta place je n'irais pas sur ce terrain là » Le mit en garde Santana tandis que Kurt était toujours aussi silencieux, son sourire se contrastant avec l'insensibilité de son regard.

« Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes en première année tout comme nous, on n'est pas censé s'aider les uns les autres au lieu de se rabaisser ? Ça vous apporte quoi ? »

« Blaine laisse tomber .. » Tina essaya de le raisonner mais il ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

« Et si je me souviens bien Kurt Hummel t'es celui qui a redoublé son année, je pense que t'es mal placé pour prendre les autres de haut. »

Il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas pu garder ses mots pour lui plus longtemps. Il se souvenait ce que que lui avaient dit Wes et Tina, ils l'avaient mis en garde mais il n'avait pas abandonné sa famille, attendu toute sa vie afin de réaliser son rêve, dormi dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse et froide pour supporter la connerie d'un mec au complexe évident. Il refusait de se laisser de nouveau marcher sur les pieds comme il l'avait supporté durant trop d'années, peu importe les garces qui se mettraient sur sa route, il les écraserait une par une !

Evidemment Blaine ne pensait pas à cet instant qu'il s'était mesuré à plus grand que lui, il n'en avait rien à faire, ils étaient tous là pour le même but, apprendre, et non se faire la guerre. Mais hélas, la guerre c'était bel et bien lui qui venait de la déclarer.

Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'avancer vers le centre de la salle après quoi il fit un signe à Santana et aux élèves restants dans la salle. Les portes se fermèrent, il se retourna vers Blaine et retira son pull décoiffant ses cheveux et laissant les muscles de son torse prendre forme sous le tissu noir lui collant à la peau. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient les épaisses vitres vinrent sublimer son corps et le rendait presque surnaturel.

Bordel il était terriblement sexy mais ça ne le rendait que plus détestable.

« Malheureusement pour toi on guérit l'ignorance, pas la connerie. » Dit Kurt tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Santana alla brancher son téléphone sur les enceintes et Blaine comprit ce qu'il l'attendait. A vrai dire il était curieux de découvrir s'il était si bon qu'il le prétendait, il ne pouvait pas être aussi parfait, personne ne pouvait.

La musique commença à prendre place dans la salle et Kurt bougea la tête de gauche à droite, assouplissant son cou ainsi que son corps. Il ferma les yeux et les traits de son visage semblèrent se transformer, comme si la musique venait prendre possession de son être.

Blaine se sentait à la fois dérouté et intrigué par ce qu'il voyait mais il ne perdit pas son assurance et attendit avec un air ferme sur le visage.

_« I stand here wai-iting_ _for you to bang the gong »_

Quand la voix de Kurt caressa ses lèvres avant d'envahir la pièce Blaine n'y crut pas. Son coeur se serra jusqu'à ne finir en une carcasse informe dans sa poitrine. Car jamais il n'avait encore entendu une voix aussi mélodieuse et envoûtante que la sienne. Il se sentit s'écraser en mille morceaux sur le sol et lorsque Kurt rouvrit les yeux et les riva sur lui il comprit qu'il avait gagné.

___« _To crash the critic sa-ying _"Is it right or is it wrong ?"_  
_If only fame had an IV baby could I bear !_  
_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here __»_

Tous présent assistèrent à la scène tout en sachant comment tout ça se terminerait. Kurt Hummel ne laissait personne s'élever plus haut que lui, il les attrapait et les faisait s'écraser sans aucune pitié, leur infligeant leur médiocrité face à sa supériorité.

_____« _I live for the applause, applause, applause  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause ____»_

Son corps, sa voix, tout son être avait pris possession de Blaine, il était hypnotisé par un tel talent, tout était parfait, comment une telle personne pouvait-elle exister ? C'était si douloureux et pourtant si excitant cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder, le provoquer et le frapper en plein dans sa fierté.

_______« _Give me that thing that I love, _I'll turn the lights out »_

La voix de Kurt s'éleva plus haut, elle aurait été facilement comparable à celle d'un ange.

_______« _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch, _Make it real loud _  
_Give me that thing that I love_, _I'll turn the lights out »_

Santana s'ajouta à la sienne et leurs voix formèrent une harmonie parfaite.

_______« _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _(Make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. »_

Blaine vit Kurt s'approcher de lui et fut incapable de bouger, son corps était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait que le fixer. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un autre monde, mais fut ramené sur terre lorsque la main de Kurt vint toucher son torse. Sa poitrine prit feu sous la chaleur de la main du diable descendu tout droit des enfers, mais si c'est ainsi il était prêt à y passer l'éternité. Le parfum de Kurt l'envoûta alors qu'il se rapprochait de son visage, il murmura les paroles, son souffle venant caresser le visage de Blaine, ce mec était un démon, mais un démon magnifique.

_______« _A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch ! »

Il repoussa le corps de Blaine violemment, le faisant reculer de quelques pas et s'en écarta, fermant les yeux et laissant sa voix monter dans les hauteurs.

_______« _Oouh Touch, touch 

_Oooh .. Touch Touch.. Ooouh.. »_

Blaine sentit des frissons lui survoler la peau, il était aussi désirable que détestable, comment ces deux émotions pouvaient elles être liées en une seule personne ?

_______« _I live for the applause, applause, applause  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause ! »_

Tous dans la salle sifflaient, applaudissaient alors que Kurt bougeait sensuellement sur la musique. A lui tout seul il transpirait plus de charisme que tous les élèves présents réunis, à cet instant Blaine comprit son erreur, il ne s'était non seulement mesuré à l'élève le plus talentueux mais aussi le plus vaniteux.

_______« _Give me that thing that I love, _I'll turn the lights out_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_, _Make it real loud_  
_Give me that thing that I love_, _And turn the lights on_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_ _(Make it real loud) »_

_______« _A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch !_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud !_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch ! »_

La musique s'acheva et les applaudissements et sifflements se firent que plus forts ainsi que les remarques et moqueries que subit Blaine avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la salle.

Kurt resta au milieu de la pièce, reprenant son souffle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés avant de s'approcher de lui d'un pas franc. Blaine redouta ce qui l'attendait à cet instant, jamais encore il n'avait été aussi ridiculisé de toute sa vie.

Il rencontra les yeux de Kurt devenus d'un bleu aussi sombre que les profondeurs de l'océan et resta simplement immobile, se trouvant ridicule et pathétique alors que la prestance de l'autre garçon le démolissait pendant qu'il rapprochait progressivement son visage du sien. Il vit son regard examiner son visage, de ses yeux mordorés à ses lèvres closes et sentit la chaleur de son souffle venir caresser ses lèvres.

« Si tu restes je veillerais personnellement à ce que ta vie devienne un enfer. »

Ce fut les derniers mots que lui accorda Kurt avant de laisser ses yeux le dévorer. Il s'en détacha et partit suivi de près par Santana qui lâcha un gracieux « Merde ! » avant de le laisser avec sa honte et sa culpabilité.

Tina posa sa main dans le dos de Blaine et lui caressa lentement avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule. « Au moins maintenant tu sais qui est Kurt Hummel.. » Finit-elle par dire tout en grimaçant devant l'ignorance dont avait fait preuve Blaine.

En effet c'était officiel, il venait de rencontrer Kurt Hummel et il portait bel et bien son statut de garce.

* * *

« Tant que ça ? »

« Bein.. » Bafouilla Tina tout en lançant un regard à Wes qu'il sut interpréter.

« C'était horrible !... » Soupira Blaine tout en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains. « Je n'avais jamais été aussi humilité de toute ma vie ! Et j'ai vraiment travaillé dans un parc d'attractions... »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais c'était pour payer une soirée de rêve à mon ex pour son anniversaire.. Je sais c'est ringard. »

Il vit le sourire moqueur que retenaient Wes, Sam et Artie tandis que Tina elle semblait juste compatissante.

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la cafétéria après que Wes ait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé lors de sa pause du matin. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Blaine ait bien fait, mais c'était tellement rare que quelqu'un tienne tête à Kurt Hummel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Tina non plus ne pouvait pas dire si elle trouvait ça bien ou non, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était qu'il ne s'était pas attiré trop d'ennui dès son arrivée.

« Allez Blaine ça va aller, je suis sûr que d'ici demain il t'aura oublié. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-il ses yeux pleins d'espoir rivés sur Tina.

« ... »

Il comprit par son silence qu'elle tentait simplement de le rassurer et à vrai dire il l'avait cherché.

« Ok, donc à présent j'ai le plus gros connard de l'académie contre moi c'est ça ? »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Artie à côté de lui lui conseilla de garder le silence.

« Généralement Hummel ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs pour ce genre de raison. » Reprit Tina avant de finir sa brique de jus de fruit bruyamment.

Ce mec était sublime, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié à vrai dire qu'il soit réputé pour enchaîner les conquêtes, lui-même s'était laissé envoûter. Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait, un mélange entre le remord, la colère et le désir. C'était un ouragan d'émotions qui ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer entre elles et ça le rendait fou. Il détestait Kurt Hummel !

« J'aurais définitivement préféré l'autre raison. » Finit-il par dire tout en haussant une épaule.

« Quoi tu - »

« Je veux dire par là que ça aurait été plus facile à supporter. »

En réalité il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre le fait qu'il soit l'un des rares que Kurt Hummel ait décidé de détester et détruire plutôt que de le séduire. Il n'aurait évidemment pas été intéressé ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement depuis son cours de danse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as dit toi-même ce n'est qu'un élève comme les autres et tu es aussi bon que lui. »

Blaine tenta de sourire face à la tentative de Tina dont les propos étaient appuyés par Artie et Wes qui hochaient la tête, mais Sam ne semblaient pas de leur avis et il n'allait pas s'empêcher de le dire.

« Qui a la moitié de l'école dans sa poche. » Dit alors ce dernier faisant soupirer la seule fille du groupe.

« Sam ferme là »

« Je le déteste...! » Grogna Blaine tout en reposant son front contre la table.

Sam se leva alors brusquement et monta sur sa chaise, attirant finalement le regard dépité du brun sur lui.

« La meilleure défense est encore l'attaque, non ?! » Cria-t-il théâtralement avant que Tina ne tire sur son gilet pour le faire se rasseoir. « X-Men. » Dit-il calmement une fois assis de nouveau.

« Je ne crois pas que x-men l'aidera. » Dit-elle avant de remarquer le regard de nouveau éveillé et vif de Blaine.

« Il a raison ! »

Blaine se redressa et se leva brusquement surprenant les autres. Il se mit à marcher à reculons tout en les pointant du doigt et afficha à présent le regard - Blaine combatif - la chaleur de ses yeux plus intense que jamais.

« Je ne laisserai pas Hummel me pourrir la vie ! »

« Oh non.. » Soupira Tina.

« Ouais ! Vas-y ! Défonce-le à coup de rayon laser Cyclope ! » S'écria Sam levant son poing en l'air.

Blaine leur tourna le dos s'apprêtant à sortir lorsqu'il leur refit face.

« Pourquoi cyclope ? »

« Wolverine - » Commença Sam tout en se montrant lui-même « - Professeur Xavier - » continua-t-il tout en indiquant Artie avant de s'arrêter à Wes et Tina « Ouais désolé il n'y a pas d'asiatiques. » Après quoi il regarda de nouveau Blaine qui ne sut quoi répondre.

« .. A plus tard. » Finit-il par dire, parfois Sam se trouvait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il leur racontait.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le bâtiment B, Rachel Berry inscrivait son nom sur l'une des feuilles destinées à l'audition du show de début d'année. Elle avait été la plus remarquée lors de celui de l'année passée, elle se devait de l'être également pour celui-ci, sinon quoi sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Elle lâcha le stylo accroché à une petite ficelle lorsqu'une main vint cogner le tableau d'affichage juste à côté de son visage.

« Rachel ! »

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Kurt furieux et surtout il y avait cette étincelle dans son regard qu'elle reconnaissait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

« Kurt. » Dit-elle avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la cafétéria.

Ce dernier la suivit jusqu'à marcher à côté d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de tes superpouvoirs de deuxième année. » Dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait léger et naturel, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Qui as tu l'intention de martyriser cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au sourire qui étirait les lèvres du garçon.

Kurt ne demandait un service à Rachel que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle pour le choix d'une chanson, d'une partenaire ou alors qu'elle désigne pour lui le nouveau bizut de l'école. C'est ainsi que marchait l'académie, à chaque rentrée, les anciens premières années désignaient leurs nouveaux bizuts, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà en janvier et que ça ne durait normalement qu'un mois, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne s'y mettait que maintenant.

« Un connard ignorant, j'ai besoin de me défouler. »

« Kurt.. »

Rachel était prétentieuse, douée et elle le savait. Elle remettait à leur place les malheureux ayant la bêtise d'affirmer le contraire dans les règles, avec sa voix. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était du bizutage, elle trouvait ça puéril et sauvage, mais la majorité de l'école agissait ainsi. Une fois que Kurt avait une idée en tête il était impossible d'essayer d'aller contre, mais elle se décida d'écouter ses arguments avant de tenter de se battre contre.

« Allez, c'est un nouveau, il faut qu'il apprenne une bonne fois pour toutes, car un jour ce n'est pas moi mais toi qu'il osera descendre. » Dit-il tout en prenant un ton hautain.

Il vit le doute dans les grands yeux ronds de son amie et il sut à cet instant qu'il avait marqué un point plus que convaincant.

« Ce mec t'a critiqué ? »

« Je répète : Connard ignorant. »

« Je vois.. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la double porte de la cafétéria et Rachel grimaça alors qu'elle réfléchissait au dilemme qui s'offrait à elle.

« C'est un oui ? » Insista Kurt tout en plissant ses yeux pour tenter de lire dans ses pensées.

Il devenait très rapidement un enfant capricieux, mais d'une certaine manière c'était ce qui faisait de lui encore une personne plus ou moins normale, alors Rachel acceptait ce côté de lui.

« Oui, tu me dis quel numéro et je m'en charge. »

Elle savait qu'elle flancherait, elle refusait rarement quoi que ce soit à Kurt, si ceci pouvait le rendre heureux. C'était égoïste, elle acceptait le malheur des autres pour son bonheur à lui, mais c'était ainsi, Kurt était sa famille.

« Cool. » Sourit ce dernier avant de commencer à partir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« J'ai "rendez-vous" avec un mec en deuxième année, il joue dans une pièce dramatique, tu sais combien j'aime ça. » Dit-il d'un ton débordant de sous-entendus.

« La pièce ou lui ? »

Elle espérait toujours que Kurt finirait par passer plus que quelques heures avec un mec, même si elle savait que ça n'arriverait certainement jamais ou alors lorsqu'il en trouverait un qui saurait se tenir à la hauteur et le maîtriser.

« Toujours aussi naïve ... » Rit-il avant de s'éloigner et se retourner une dernière fois vers elle « Si tu vois Satan dis-lui qu'on va se marrer. »

Après quoi il tourna dans le couloir la laissant seule avec elle-même.

Blaine sortit de la cafétéria avec en tête l'idée qu'il remettrait Kurt à sa place et poussa avec détermination la double porte. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé par contre était qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière.

Lorsqu'il entendit le léger cri qu'émit la fille brune qu'il venait de pousser il se demanda s'il devait voir ça comme un message du ciel qui lui disait de ne pas se lancer sur ce terrain là contre Kurt.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ... » Dit-il doucement tout en lâchant la porte pour qu'elle se referme derrière lui.

« Ce n'est rien.. » Bougonna-t-elle tout en se frottant le bras gauche. « Ces portes sont vraiment pourries. »

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait. » Sourit-elle fièrement faisant rire Blaine.

« Ok, tant mieux alors. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire après quoi il reprit sa route sans vraiment savoir où il devait aller pour le trouver, il fallait qu'il lui parle une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'ils mettent à plat leur différents et repartent sur de bonnes bases.

Alors qu'il préparait dans sa tête le discours qu'il pourrait bien lui faire, tentant d'oublier des réflexions telles que le jour où les cons seraient sur orbite il serait le premier à tourner.. - _Sérieusement Blaine ? T'as pas mieux que ça ? - _il croisa Santana Lopez qui marchait la tête haute, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval se balançant dans son dos.

Elle ne put se retenir de rire devant la tenue de Blaine qui se limitait à un ensemble gris et son noeud papillon blanc qui lui donnait le parfait profil de l'élève-model gay jusqu'à la moelle et continua son chemin jusqu'à retrouver Rachel devant la cafétéria.

« Où est LadyHummel ? »

« Bonjour à toi Santana, il est parti retrouver un mec.. » Souffla Rachel alors que la latino sortait son téléphone.

« Merde j'avais parié qu'il ne conclurait pas avant 13 heures avec le comédien à deux balles. » Râla Santana.

« Tu l'encourages avec ces paris débiles. »

« C'est plus drôle comme ça. »

Si Rachel tentait de faire entendre raison à Kurt, Santana ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de changer de partenaires tous les jours, ou nuits. Cette dernière s'était faite une raison, il ne servait à rien de le changer, alors autant s'en accommoder.

« Bon on rentre ? Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre encore une fois cette porte. » Souffla la plus petite des deux faisant rire la seconde.

Un rire qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille, celui que Santana émettait le plus souvent, celui débordant de moquerie et de jugement.

« Dis-moi que Kurt était là pour se foutre de toi à ma place. »

Rachel se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel après quoi elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la cafétéria.

* * *

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient repris et Blaine n'avait pas mis la main sur Kurt Hummel. Il avait eu le droit à un cours de deux heures sur la psychologie à avoir lorsque l'on s'engageait dans le monde du spectacle et à vrai dire il trouvait ça plutôt inutile. Il l'avait passé à envoyer des textos à Wes qui avait son après midi de libre et qu'il enviait pour ne pas avoir à supporter la voix monotone de son professeur. Il s'amusa alors à relooker mentalement les élèves partageant son cours et découvrit que certains seraient vraiment pas mal avec un autre style, excepté celui à qui il avait mis une coupe iroquoise.

Une fois terminé il s'empressa de sortir de la salle et retrouva alors Tina qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« On va surement aller manger en ville, tu veux venir avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en prenant son bras dans le sien et marchant avec lui.

« Mademoiselle Tina, c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais avec vous en ville. » Répondit-il tout en affichant son sourire qui faisait craquer quiconque le verrait. « Je récupère juste un truc à mon casier et on y va ? »

« Je te suis. » Sourit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir destiné aux casiers des premières années.

Ils les longèrent, cherchant le numéro de celui de Blaine et alors qu'il se rapprochait du n°56 il vit sur l'un d'entre eux quelque chose d'évident. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, Blaine vérifia le numéro qui était bel et bien le sien et arracha le petit carton rouge accroché à son casier en bois.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Tina qui fronçait les sourcils sans ménagement et reporta son attention sur son casier qu'il ouvrit. Les quelques affaires qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur la veille lors de sa visite avec Wes tombèrent sur ses mocassins, les imprégnant de l'eau qui en dégoulinait.

« Blaine.. » Tenta Tina lorsqu'elle remarqua les traits de son visage figés par la haine.

Il regarda autour de lui les élèves qui le dévisageaient et il avait juste envie de leur hurler dessus, de savoir qui était lâche capable de ça. Et bordel c'était quoi ce carton rouge ? C'était une blague ?!

Il chercha dans leur regard lequel semblait le plus coupable ou fier de sa connerie et alors qu'il balayait le groupe d'étudiants des yeux il vit plus loin Kurt lui sourire et tourner les talons une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il avait attiré son attention. Blaine ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et claqua la porte de son casier avant de se diriger vers lui débordant de colère.

« Blaine attends ! »

Tina courut derrière lui pour le rattraper et le vit s'approcher de Kurt qui montait les escaliers.

« EH ! » Hurla Blaine faisant se retourner Kurt.

Il monta quelques marches, se retrouvant légèrement plus bas que lui et lui plaqua le carton rouge contre le torse après quoi il glissa le long de son vêtement et s'échoua dans les marches.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Kurt semblait fier de lui, il avait le résultat qu'il recherchait et jubilait intérieurement devant l'air dévasté du brun devant lui.

« Si jamais tu veux en finir maintenant, saute des marches ça devrait suffire pour te tuer. » Dit Kurt, gardant son sourire pour lui.

Quelques élèves assistant à la scène rirent tout en passant à côté de Blaine mais aucun d'eux ne semblait trouver Kurt trop con ou cruel. A cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper Kurt par le col et le faire dévaler les marches ! Il n'était pas si petit que ça ! C'était quoi cette fixation sur sa taille ?!

« T'en as jamais mare de toi ?! Bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Il se souvenait de tous ses espoirs de la veille, il ne pouvait pas croire que ce mec venait de les piétiner sans pitié, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

« Un problème ? Je n'ai aucun problème, je te rends juste service. »

Kurt lâcha sa phrase d'une voix douce, presque trop douce pour que Blaine puisse imaginer qu'il était réellement l'abruti responsable de ça. Ce mec lui paraissait être une énigme indéchiffrable, son attitude était tellement contradictoire avec les traits parfaits et délicats de son visage.

« Me rendre service ? » Cracha-t-il, fronçant ses épais sourcils de méfiance.

Kurt tapota les doigts de sa main dans laquelle était son grand gobelet de café latté et descendit d'une marche. Il regarda le visage de Blaine avec attention, mémorisant les plis de son front provoqués par la colère se lisant dans ses yeux jusqu'aux muscles de sa mâchoire crispée.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et dit calmement tout en plongeant son regard froid dans celui perdu du brun. « Je vais t'apprendre la dure réalité. »

Blaine le vit se reculer et ne réalisa pas la main qui versa le liquide chaud et épais sur son crâne et qui dégoulina sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et mena ses mains sur son front et ses joues pour retirer le produit et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Kurt était déjà parti. Il n'entendit pas les remarques et les moqueries de certains étudiants, ni Tina qui lui proposait son aide, il était comme anesthésié par la haine.

La seule chose perceptible dans son esprit fut que quoi qu'il arrive, il lui ferait regretter le jour où il l'avait cru trop faible pour se mesurer à lui.

* * *

*** Wookiee : Créature de la saga Star Wars ( Chewbacca )**

*** William Holden : Ancien acteur américain**

**Pour les chansons : ( liens youtube )**

**- Firework de Katy perry : /watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw**

**- Applause de LadyGaga : /watch?v=pco91kroVgQ**

**Bon j'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu ^^**

**J'aimerais vraiment connaitre votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas, bon ou mauvais :)**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaines,**

**xoxo,**

**Habby.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : You hunted me down

**Coucou à tous ! De retour avec le chapitre deux comme promis ce samedi ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews *-* C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser et j'aime beaucoup connaitre votre avis, surtout pour le début, ça m'aide à mieux savoir où je vais :) **

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en générale, beaucoup de personnages y seront, avec des rôles plus ou moins important, mais je peux vous dire d'avance que je vais plus suivre " l'ancien glee " que le nouveau. Bref voila :)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- LNC : **OHH j'aime tes mots :D très contente de savoir que tu l'aimes ! Et j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite ^^ xoxo

**- Klaainer : **Oh cool je ne suis pas la seule alors *-* Mais comment ne pas flancher devant un klaine aussi cute ? On se le demande *-* ! Heureuse que tu l'aimes :) j'ai toujours peur avec les premiers chapitres, car on ne peut pas encore en dire trop, mais il faut en dire assez pour donner une base à l'histoire, bref je m'égare ... Oh ça aurait pu être son colloc, mais il y aura vraiment deux clans entre Blaine, Wes, Tina etc ... Et Kurt, Rachel et Santana. Oui tous les autres chapitres feront entre 10,000 et 15,000 mots ( je sais ça ne parle pas tellement dit comme ça ... ) Pour la simple raison que je ne sais plus faire court et j'ai la sensation de ne rien dire sils en font moins x) Pour leur relation elle sera vraiment " électrique " pour un bon moment, mais il y aura très vite du Klaine, après à voir de quelle manière. En tous cas, merci pour ta review :)

**- Unpassant** : Contente de te retrouver ici :p Donc oui, clairement pauvre Blaine et il va encore en baver un petit peu, mais pas si longtemps que ça. Il aura aussi sa revanche. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

**- Cecile78** : Kurt n'est clairement pas un ange, mais là est toute la fiction x) mais il ne sera pas toujours un monstre non plus... Blaine aura sa vengeance, quand ? A découvrir dans les prochains ^^, en tous cas merci pour ta review

**- Mizugachi** : Première réaction : " Mizugachi lit ma fic :3 ! " Bref ! Oui une klaine, j'aime beaucoup le crisscolfer, mais ... Le klaine reste mes bébés :D ! Alors, commençons avec le commencement ... Oui c'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion, j'aurais peut-être dû préciser, mais je ne trouve pas Kurt " badboy " plus " garce " bon c'est peut être pareil, je sais pas ... donc je n'ai rien mis .. Oui un Blainey comme dans la série car on ne le voit pas souvent ainsi et qu'il est quand même supra chou même s'il met assez de gel pour mourir intoxiqué *Bref*, enfin du moins, j'essaye de m'en rapprocher, je ne suis pas la pro de Blaine donc j'avoue que je fais ça comme je le vois et pas forcement comme il est - ma phrase n'est pas forcement très compréhensible ... - Pour l'aventure d'un soir, elle n'est pas là pour rien, il en sera question à un moment et elle aura une incidence. Il y aura d'ailleurs certains indices sur la personne possible.

Eh bien j'avais vraiment envie de refaire une histoire avec tous les personnages, parce qu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup que j'adore *-* ... Comme Artie, je l'aime beaucoup ( sa voix est * mpyotghpjpl *... ) et donc j'ai eu envie de le mettre, surtout que c'est assez rare et que dans la série il est pas mal " délaissé " tout comme Tina. J'étais obligé de mettre Sam dans le groupe d'amis de Blaine, c'était incontournable ! Puis il apporte cette touche de folie à Blainey .. ( Bles Mdr ! Très étrange xD ) Il y en aura d'autres par la suite ... Comme Brittany ;) ou encore ... Celui dont beaucoup se doute xD

OH les 6 en trois jours *-* ( tu me donnes envie de les revoir ) ça va encore tu as été à peu près raisonnable :D Enfin... Je dis ça parce que je suis capable de regarder 15 épisodes d'une série en une journée + nuit ( oui je suis folle )

Oui c'est très souvent Blaine le " badboy " et j'avais vraiment envie de changer, car même si Kurt est de loin mon chouchou ( kurtounet *-* ) j'avais envie de changer du petit pleurnichard fragile qu'on retrouve très souvent ... Et comme tu dis, ( enfin je le comprends comme ça ) même dans les fics badboy, ils sont souvent relativement gentils entre eux. Oh bah le trio incontournable aussi :D voyons ! J'adore Rachel et Santana donc c'était un plaisir de leur donner un rôle vraiment important dans l'histoire et tu as très bien défini leur rôle :p

Hana Yori Dango *-* omg ça fait une éternité que j'ai vu ça... Tu as vu le drama coréen ou japonais ? ( perso coréen :3 ) Non tu ne vois pas trop loin, je ne me suis pas inspirée de lui en particulier, mais de beaucoup de drama et manga qui parlaient de bizutage où cette technique était très utilisé. Par contre la relation Kurt / Blaine n'aura rien à voir avec le drama x) désolé .. Du moins pour la suite, pour le début Blaine va en effet être un adversaire pour Kurt et ce petit n'aura pas forcément le dernier mot.

Oui vilain Kurt, pauvre Blainey, mais ... Blaine n'est pas seul ;) ( ok j'ai not alone de Darren dans la tête maintenant... ) L'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur le bizutage que subit Blaine, c'est surtout l'élément qui met en route l'histoire. ( aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer 10 chapitres à faire un Blaine soumis ) Pour Kurt il serait vraiment prêt à lui faire tous les sales coups possibles et inimaginables ( qui débutent assez gentils pour ce chapitre * réponse plus bas * enfin moi je les trouves gentils, peut-être parce que je suis une sans cœur ), quitte à y aller violemment, mais rien ne dit qu'il pourra aller jusque là pour X raison.

Je crois que tous Klainer qui se respectent la vue aussi 1246884665 fois xD ! J'ai dû sortir les kleenex la première fois *-* je n'ai pas pu écrire après aussi XD surtout que c'était cette fic-ci ... J'avais l'impression de leurs faire du mal alors qu'ils venaient de se fiancer *-* ( oui je suis un peu bizarre parfois ... ) Oh du kurtbastian ? Amis ? Humhum voila qui est intéressant *-*

Bon désolé pour mon roman ... Sinon merci pour te review x) et j'espère que le prochain te plaira également.

**- Carole97400** : Hey :) Oh bah non je n'arrêterais pas Now I See avant de l'avoir terminé x) c'est mon bébé ... Et elle est loin d'être finie ! Pour ce qui est de cette fic, oui elle est différente, mais c'est une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un moment et il fallait vraiment que je la fasse *-* Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'on voit rarement Kurt comme ça que j'ai eu envie de le faire ^^ ( oh tu penses très bien *-* ... ! ) Pour le mec du début .. J'ai envie de dire " tu verras bien " xD Très contente qu'il t'ai plu :D Le klaine évoluera assez vite, mais pas forcement comme vous l'attendez. Oui étant donné que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance je me suis offert le luxe de poster un jour précis de la semaine :) merci pour ta review ! :D

**- CheesyKitten** : Autant d'enthousiasme ça fait super plaisir omg *-*

Mais oui on a assez attendu comme ça ! On s'en rendait limite folle.. ( enfin en tous cas moi oui xD ) là ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on va pouvoir rester zen x) Le Klaine c'est le bien ... Ça a embelli ma semaine .. Et même plus ! Puis je veux pas dire mais une demande aussi mignonnettechoupinenette ça ne pouvait que nous tuer un moment xD

Merci c'est super gentil *-* ... j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre tout autant !

**- AliceInWorland** : Hey :) ( oh bah c'est super sympa *-* tous d'abord merci, et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou quoi xD Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais c'est gentil de le faire :D ) Oui bon je sais que j'y suis allée fort pour un premier chapitre xD Mais j'ai fait l'expérience avec Now I See et j'en suis déjà avec un 40ème chapitre alors cette fois je veux diminuer le nombre x).. Puis au moins il y a de quoi lire et en un chapitre plus court je n'aurais vraiment pas eu de quoi mettre l'histoire en place.. Donc ils feront tous entre 10,000 - 15,000 ^^

Muhahaha j'adore le suspense :3 L'inconnu sera révélé .. Quand .. Euh je ne sais pas parce que je n'en suis pas encore là dans mon écriture x) mais ... Je dirais avant le dixième chapitres ;) ( Mdr je me mélange toujours entre les noms xD parfois je me dis que je vais finir par caser Darren ou Chris dans cette fic ... ) Eh bien, autant te dire tous de suite, que ça peut-être n'importe qui ( bon peut être pas Mr Figgins ... Figi :) ... ) Et non ce n'est pas une scène sans importance ;)

J'en étais sûre que certain(e) penseraient à Mike xD Je me suis fait la réfléction quand j'ai écrit la scène " Merdouille on dirait trop mike ! Tant pi *-* " J'avais vraiment envie de faire un mélange de tous les personnages possibles de Glee, en fait il faut partir du principe qu'aucun n'était à Lima ... Oui il avait bel et bien besoin de lui, et les amis de Blaine seront assez importants. Oui un peu noeunoeu le Blaine xD mais c'est Blaine ... Puis comme tu dis sans ça pas d'histoire ;)

Ouais Artie sans fauteuil, j'avais envie de changer un peu son rôle ^^ et c'est beaucoup basé sur la saison 4 comme tu dis, pour Tina et Sam, puis si on regarde même dans les autres saison .. C'était qui ses amis à Blaine ? ( le sans ami .. xD je suis méchante, pauvre Blaine, il avait Kurt c'est pour ça :x )

Sebastian sera " plus supportable " peut être pour Tina, mais pas forcément pour d'autre :p .. Bon kurt est un petit dévergondé ( quel joli mot civilisé ) *-* mais c'est son rôle et le but surtout je dirais hein xD

_Firework_ j'ai hésité, parce que je la trouvais vraiment adapté pour le premier, puis comme tu dis, c'est assez étrange, mais je l'ai imaginé en façon " ballade " et non rythmée et donc dans ma petite tête ça passait mieux. Puis à partir du moment ou Blaine chante_ Last friday night_ ou encore _Call me maybe_ il peut chanter _Firework_ XD

Tu as bien su te représenter le rôle de Rachel, en effet elle sera beaucoup plus supportable que les deux autres, elle est désignée comme étant une garce parce quelle est compétitive, mais elle ne sera pas aussi méchante et sera celle qui leur donnera le peu d'humanité nécessaire xD Elle aura un rôle assez important vis à vis de Blaine lors des prochains chapitres, tu peux la remercier d'avance :p ( et oui Rachel est choupinette *-* )

Mdrr pauvre Blaine j'avoue il ne fait rien de mal mais c'était mort pour lui xD Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il subira toujours, il y trouvera peut être son compte quelque part.

Bon j'avoue j'ai un esprit très mal tourné :x Coupable ... Mais je n'en ais pas honte xD Tant pi hein ! Si on comprend mes vieilles allusions c'est que les autres aussi, c'est réconfortant mdr !

Cassandra est une vilaine *-* ... Mais elle est tellement bien dans ce rôle voyons ... Elle sera très souvent " là " d'ailleurs ( quand je dis là j'ai l'impression d'en parler comme si elle existait .. Enfin.. Elle existe mais .. Bref x_x )

Kurt n'est pas le gentil petit Kurtie mais là est toute l'histoire x) j'en avais mare de le voir pleurer partout :p La au moins c'est radicale xD Bon j'avoue qu'il est détestable et il le sera souvent, mais il y a une vrai histoire autour de son personnage, il n'est pas né con ( quoi que ... ) Je n'aime pas non plus les gens qui disent ça :p surtout que moi je vois la différence alors ça m'énerve ! Donc bon argument x)

Applause est juste... Ya pas de mot *-* Lady gaga quoi.. D'ailleurs il y aura beaucoup de chanson d'elle :3 ... Blaine n'est pas insensible et ce sera un réel problème pour lui.. Mais qu'en est-il de Kurt *-* D'ailleurs j'adore la manière ton tu deteste kurt XD je ne devrais pas mais ... C'est un peu normal et ça me fait assez rire x) Oh santana et Kurt font partie de mes préférés aussi :3 .. Enfin Kurtie en premier, puis rachel, blaine et santana ;) ( racontons notre vie ! )

Blaine est un peu concon naif il faut le dire ... Il vient du pays des bisounours et se retrouve face à un Kurtie. ( muhaha XD j'adore la manière dont le klaine " perturbe " humhum ... ) Il y aura un petit fight :p plusieurs à vrai dire, ils se chercheront un bon moment ...

Oh non je ne suis pas tentée de le faire plus gentil pour le moment xD cette fic est un bon défouloir mdrrr... Et oui ça ne serait pas très réaliste, mais le personnage de Kurt ne résume pas juste à un " salop " .. Bref à voir dans les prochains :) Merci beaucoup pour ton roman xD J'espère que tu aimeras celui ci.. xoxo !

**- Satani** : Hey cora :) ( ca fait longtemps ! ) heureuse que ça te plaise :D ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ( plus centré sur kurt ) donc comme promis ce samedi ^^ ! Bisous & à bientôt !

**- Gaypowa **: Merci :D ! Le clan des trois garces, je l'aime aussi ( normal jai envie de dire xD ) mais j'aime les vilains dans les fics :p Oui Blainey n'est pas seul voyons ;) encore heureux pour lui !

**- Oiselu** : C'est le but ! Mais c'est vrai que le Kurtounet est un ange sinon *-*

**- KINOUUU** : OH ma première reviewwww :3 je suis touchée *-* Hihi tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça le Kurtounet ! Et oui beaucoup de scènes et disputes, mais c'est ça qu'est bon :p Non je ne dirais rien *-* j'emporterai le secret avec moi ! ( enfin peut etre pas jusque la quand même .. ) tu le découvriras un jour où l'autre je te rassure :p Ca c'est sûr ce n'est pas Santana qui va essayer de le résonner mais il ya toujours Berry voyons. Mais la taille de Blaine c'est obligé d'en parler ! c'est un hobbit ! ( bon j'exagère un peu .. quoi qu'il aurait fait un bon frodon ! ) En tous cas un gros merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir *grosbisous* J'espère t'avoir comme lectrice assidue :3 hihi ! Merci pour tes encouragemennnnts ! :)

**- CordonBleuPasCuit** : décidément tu ne sauras jamais faire court xD OMG si tu commences avec les chansons on est pas rendu ! x) OH les lapins ! ca faisait longtemps .. Ce matin un chasseur .. NON ! STOP *-* ( oui j'ai des troubles de la personnalité ) Même ici Dare vient prendre possession de ton esprits, il te suit partout ! Tu ne peux plus lui échapper :) OH NON t'as osé ce jeu de mot ! Honte à toi.. x) Personnellement je prendrais Kurtounet pour regarder moulin rouge ou the notebook et manger des popcorn x) Blaine saison 4 ce n'est même plus des cheveux qu'il a, c'est de pire en pire ! Ca fait très playmobile oui, ou Lee dans naturo ( mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses x) ) Oui B est passif pour ce début de fic, mais rien ne dit qu'il le restera, tout dépend de la personne ;)

Pour moi Blaine sans nœud papillon ce n'est pas Blaine sorry ! Puis il est trop mignon avec voyons... le retour des wariblou oh ça faisait longtemps ! Ils t'ont manqué hein :p Oui je suis sadique mais ça c'est bien connu:! .. PAUSE .. * c'est la bande à Picsou Wouhouuu * C'est bon reprenons :)

Comme tu dis il y a vraiment un mur entre R, S & K, et B, T, W, S(2), A ( mdr vas te retrouver la dedans ! ) Pauvre R, mais ils ne seront pas toujours aussi méchants avec ( pas toujours ne veut pas dire jamais ) Oui K est porté sur la chose, d'ailleurs ça va assez bien se remarquer dans celui ci !

B n'est pas insensible c'est vrai, mais qu'en est-il de K ? ;)

Oui K va un petit peu embêter B, mais rien de bien méchant pour le moment ^^ Et ni R ni personne ne lui refuse quoi que ce soit de toute façon *-* ! ... Je savais que tu aimerais xD tu es aussi sadique que moi ! Oui c'est différent de NIS, mais là est le but, je voulais vraiment faire deux univers différents. Et si encore merci à vous deux *-* vous êtes trop chou ! Oh merci c'est gentil :D je ne sais pas si je m'améliore vraiment mais disons que j'essaye de faire un peu mieux que mes débuts :) Et oui KLAINE IS BAAAAACCKKKKK ! merci encore pour ta review ma Stef ! J'espère que tu aimeras le reste tout autant :D vive le stiouf !

**Après mon blabla habituel je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 2, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB :)**

* * *

_«_ _Where do I start ?_  
_The past and the chase ?_  
_You hunted me down_  
_Like a wolf, a predator_ _»_

_Sia - She Wolf__  
_

_..._

_« Où dois-je commencer ?  
Le passé et la chasse ?  
Tu m'as traqué  
Comme un loup, un prédateur »_

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que Blaine n'avait pas parlé avec son ex petit ami, pas depuis un mois pour être exacte. Lui et Aaron avaient passé de nombreux et merveilleux moments ensemble, mais une fois leurs diplômes en mains et un avenir trop éloigné et différent, Aaron avait pensé plus judicieux de se séparer. Mais ils avaient agi intelligemment et étaient restés amis, ils entretenaient donc cette nouvelle relation depuis plus de quatre mois et ne s'étaient pas revu une seule fois en dehors de l'intermédiaire d'une webcam. C'est pourquoi ce soir là, comme leur ancienne habitude Blaine était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux et lui racontait sa journée.

« Ici c'est vraiment génial, l'académie est immense, je m'y perds encore ! » Rit Blaine.

Il se sentait étrange de le revoir, lui parler, mais plus autant qu'avant.

[ Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi à vrai dire. ] Dit Aaron d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Sa voix était différente à travers le son d'un ordinateur, mais elle était tout de même reconnaissable, par contre il ne pouvait plus voir le vert de ses yeux à travers les pixels de son écran.

« Et toi ça se passe comment ? Tu as passé tes examens ? »

[ Je suis en plein dedans, mais j'ai l'impression d'avancer tu sais, je travaille pour avoir un diplôme qui aura une vraie valeur. ]

C'était toujours ainsi, il ne le disait pas directement, mais le pensait assez fort pour que le message passe. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris au sérieux les rêves de Blaine, même s'il le trouvait adorable lorsqu'il chantait, il n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter que c'était un monde trop incertain et inaccessible pour pouvoir s'engager dans cette voie.

Encore une fois Blaine fit mine de ne pas comprendre et changea simplement de sujet.

« Et .. Sinon tu.. Tu as quelqu'un ? » Hésita-t-il et il regretta lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer, mais à travers le micro ça ressemblait plutôt à une tornade et il grimaça à ce son. Il se mit à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu donner du sexe par webcam avec un son aussi horrible et redescendit sur terre quand Aaron lui dit d'une voix plutôt sèche.

[ Blaine … On a déjà parlé de ça, on est passé à autre chose.]

« Je sais, je sais, je demandais juste, comme un ami tu sais. » Il tenta de se rattraper comme il le pouvait mais ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir se duper.

[ Bien sûr...]

« Je t'assure, qui te dit que j'ai personne de mon côté ? »

C'était vrai, après tout il avait eu une aventure, d'un soir peut-être, mais une aventure quand même, qu'en était-il d'Aaron ?

[ Tu as quelqu'un ? ]

« Euh.. Non .. Mais j'aurais pu ! »

Il l'entendit rire et compris qu'il n'y croyait définitivement pas.

En réalité Blaine savait que depuis son altercation avec Kurt Hummel il n'avait aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un d'intéressé. En effet après son premier cours de danse qui s'était assez mal terminé, suivi de près par un café latté sur sa coiffure impeccable, peu de gens lui adressaient la parole.

Pour tout dire ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Après avoir discuté avec Wes du carton rouge, Blaine n'avait en effet pris ça que pour une grosse blague. D'après son colocataire c'était la manière qu'avaient les deuxièmes années de désigner leur nouveau bizut pour une période d'un mois, pour Blaine ce n'était qu'une façon de lui faire peur.

Mais tout commença le lendemain lorsqu'en cours de danse personne ne voulut se mettre en binôme avec lui.

_Bizut Jour 1_

_Cassandra avait eu la brillante idée de leur interdire de se mettre par affinité et étant un nombre impair il s'était retrouvé comme étant le dindon de la farce. Pourtant il y avait plus d'un mec moins bon que lui ! Mais il se dit pour commencer que c'était le hasard, au prochain il aurait une partenaire de danse._

_Bizut Jour 2 :_

_Blaine n'avait toujours pas eu de partenaire de danse et étrangement les enceintes avaient lâché lorsqu'il avait été désigné pour chanter lors de son cours d'expression libre. Mais le pire fut son excursion aux douches de l'académie après un entraînement de boxe. En effet il s'était dit qu'il en aurait besoin pour extérioriser sa haine envers Kurt, l'imaginer comme défoulant était assez encourageant. Mais lorsqu'il prit sa douche il eut la mauvaise surprise de n'avoir aucun vêtement pour se rhabiller et les retrouva dans la poubelle la plus proche des vestiaires. Le plus blessant ne fut pas que des élèves le virent traverser le couloir seulement habillé d'une serviette, non, mais sa chemise blanche et rouge tachée par un gracieux jus de fruit qui devait être dans cette poubelle depuis au moins une semaine._

_Bizut Jour 4 :_

_Blaine n'avait rien eu le jour trois, il s'était donc dit aussi naïf qu'il pouvait l'être que c'était déjà terminé, mais il réalisa que non lorsque après s'être brossé les dents il n'avait pas les dents blanches, mais d'un bleu fluorescent._

_Et c'est ainsi que le plus mauvais débuta._

_Bizut Jour 6 :_

_Il n'avait toujours pas de partenaire de danse, s'était fait inscrire dans tous les clubs de l'académie qui suite à ses absences lui avaient envoyé des demandes d'excuses pour chacun d'entre eux, mais le pire fut lorsqu'il réalisa que trop tard que son gel avait été mélangé avec de la cire épilatoire et que Tina passa quatre bonne heures à lui retirer._

_Bizut Jour 7 :_

_Après le coup du dentifrice et du gel, Blaine vérifia chacun de ses produits mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait au tour de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il passe trois heures à retirer toutes les agrafes des manches de ses chemises. En tout cas ça avait eu le mérite de faire rire Wes lorsqu'il l'avait vu galérer pendant un bon dix minutes le matin à essayer d'enfiler sa chemise noir avant de comprendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas._

_Bizut Jour 8 :_

_Ce jour là comme tous les autres il eut un cadeau non plaisant sur la poignée de son casier ou celle de la porte de la chambre, Wes en était même venu à dire qu'il avait eu le droit à une capote usagée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des élèves osent entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il y était, même s'il dormait. Ce qui le réveilla lui rappela son enfance, puisqu'il avait eu droit au fameux coup du verre d'eau ainsi qu'un gracieux " love dick " à l'encre indélébile sur le front._

_Bizut Jour 9 : _

_Ce fut certainement l'un des pires, lorsqu'il eut du poil à gratter dans son casier et qu'il fut pris de démangeaison et irritation sur ses mains tout le reste de la journée, il comprit à cet instant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, surtout lorsqu'en fin d'après midi il reçut depuis l'escalier au dessus de lui des boules de papier imprégnées d'encre noir. _

_Ce qu'il supportait le moins était certainement le regard que lui portait chacun qui assistait à ses mésaventures .. Aucun ne l'aidait, ils n'affichaient que de la pitié ou de la moquerie et il détestait ça, que ça le touche à ce point._

C'était ainsi qu'était son quotidien depuis son entrée à l'académie, c'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais il le supportait, d'autres étaient passés par là, il s'était interdit de craquer, ce ne serait que donner raison à Hummel et il refusait catégoriquement de prendre cette porte là.

[ Blaine ? ]

Blaine sortit de ses pensées lorsque Aaron l'appela pour la quatrième fois.

« Désolé j'étais .. »

[ Je sais. ]

Il savait, comme tout, Aaron avait toujours su comment l'interpréter. C'était certainement ce qui lui manquait le plus, quelqu'un qui le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin d'agir ou parler. Il avait été le premier à vraiment le connaître, à le voir tel qu'il était, mais les choses étaient tellement différentes à présent, ils se parlaient comme de quelconque connaissances.

[ Je vais te laisser, demain j'ai mon examen d'éco, mais c'était sympa de te reparler. ] Dit Aaron qui ne manqua pas l'air déçu qu'afficha Blaine.

« D'accord, reposes toi bien alors. »

[ Merci, a plus Blaine. ]

« A plus.. »

Et il raccrocha. Ils avaient dû se parler en tout et pour tout vingt minutes, c'était loin des après midi et des nuits passées ensemble.

Blaine repoussa son ordinateur et s'allongea sur son lit. Alors qu'il regardait les fissures du plafond il se posa la question qu'il tentait d'éviter : retrouverait-il un jour quelqu'un comme Aaron ? La réponse à sa question fut le pincement au coeur qui le prit sans ménagement, car il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rencontrer une personne qui le connaîtrait aussi bien et surtout lui correspondrait. Mais Aaron lui correspondait-il si bien que ça ?

« J'ai fini avec la salle de bain si tu veux. » L'interrompit Wes lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

« Ok, merci. »

Blaine se leva et prit ses affaires mais une fois prêt à rentrer dans la salle de bain le second intervint.

« Eh.. T'es sûr que ça va toi ? » Demanda Wes, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Avec la fine épaisseur des murs il avait entendu toute la conversation de Blaine et Aaron et il n'avait pas manqué la tristesse qui s'entendait dans le moindre mot qu'il employait.

« Ouais, ça va pourquoi ? » Sourit Blaine tout en affichant un air faussement détaché.

« Avec tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces derniers jours, tu sais beaucoup craquent mais tu dois tenir le coup ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. »

« Je sais et je tiens le coup ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il d'un ton plus franc et sérieux. Car c'était le cas, il tenait le coup, il lui fallait plus que ça pour lui couper tout espoir. Il était bien déterminé à rester ici, rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis, même pas une garce du nom de Kurt Hummel.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, faisant disparaître la manière dont Wes le fixait et se regarda dans le miroir au dessus duquel grésillait le néon blanc. Il prit appuie sur l'évier et inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui vint remplir ses poumons et le libéra de la colère qu'il gardait en lui lorsqu'il l'expira.

« Blaine, tu leur prouveras qu'ils ont eu tort. » Se dit-il encore une fois.

C'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait de garder la motivation nécessaire, sa détermination.

* * *

Si Blaine Anderson avait passé une nuit seul dans le petit lit de sa chambre universitaire minuscule, Kurt Hummel lui en avait eu une tout autre, ce qui ne plaisait pas à sa colocataire Rachel.

Elle était installée à la table de ce qu'ils appelaient leur salle à manger, mais qui en réalité était aussi bien leur cuisine que leur soi disant salon, buvant son thé et mangeant ses tartines beurrées. Santana la rejoignit baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'installa en face d'elle.

« Salut, t'as vraiment une tête horrible aujourd'hui. » Lui dit-elle tout en prenant le lait et s'en versant dans un bol de céréales.

Rachel se contenta de poser son regard noir sur elle après quoi Santana rajouta tout en haussant une épaule.

« Désolée je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Kurt de les rejoindre et de lancer un « Salut les filles, Rachel tu as une mine affreuse. » après quoi il s'installa à côté de la latino.

Il ne remarqua qu'après le regard que lui portait Rachel et l'interrogea en haussant les sourcils.

« Merci à vous deux de me le faire remarquer, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai bien dormi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix débordante de reproches.

« Le pauvre que tu devais voir t'a emmené avec lui faire la manche toute la nuit dans le métro ? »

Rachel soupira tandis que Kurt gloussa à la remarque de Santana, c'était le genre de réveils auxquels elle avait le droit.

« Il n'est pas pauvre pour commencer, il travaille dans un café le temps de débuter à Broadway et il aura bientôt le résultat de son audition ! »

« Et LadyHummel est un homme. » Lâcha cyniquement Santana s'attirant un regard exaspéré et un autre meurtrier « Au moins tu pourras le larguer quand il l'aura raté ! » Sourit-elle avant de prendre une cuillerée de céréales.

C'était toujours ainsi, lorsque Rachel avait un petit ami Santana ne restait jamais très longtemps avant de l'accabler de toutes sortes de critiques. La seule différence avec Kurt était qu'il attendait toujours que ce soit elle qui ait lancé le sujet avant d'y participer et ainsi remettre la faute sur elle si jamais Rachel finissait par se vexer.

« Il est gentil. » Se défendit cette dernière.

« Il porte des pulls à capuche avec des chemises, quitte le, à moins qu'il soit un très bon coup. » Intervint Kurt. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression étrange dont avait fait preuve son amie il demanda immédiatement « Tu as déjà couché avec ? Tu m'impressionnes ! »

« Tu parles ils ont juste dû s'embrasser. » Railla la seconde.

« Seulement ?! Ça fait trois semaines que vous allez au resto et que vous faites vos trucs d'hétéro ! »

Kurt la fixait à présent ébahi. C'était certain comparé à Kurt qui lui n'attendait que de savoir si le mec était majeur et en bonne santé pour passer aux choses sérieuses, elle passait pour une sainte, mais Santana ne dit rien après la remarque qu'il avait fait. Elle avait beau critiquer Rachel, ni elle ni lui ne l'avait vu avec quelqu'un, ils savaient qu'elle était lesbienne, elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait été autrefois le genre de fille à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, mais elle avait changé. Malgré tout elle gardait sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle privée. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se mêler de celle de sa colocataire.

Rachel tenta alors de se confier à eux, mais elle allait vite le regretter, comme toujours.

« En fait, hier il m'a embrassé et - »

« Ok je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. » La coupa Santana tout en s'affalant dans sa chaise.

« Laisse moi finir ! »

« On t'écoute. » Dit doucement Kurt tout en sortant son téléphone pour pouvoir plus facilement supporter cette conversation.

« Eh bien ce n'était pas génial.. Mais je l'aime bien et il est vraiment sexy, donc est-ce que je dois attendre de voir si le prochain sera mieux ? »

Elle leur fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard choqué de Kurt quitter doucement l'écran de son téléphone pour rencontrer le sien elle comprit ce qui l'attendait.

« Il ne sait pas embrasser ? Alors ce n'est même pas la peine, il ne saura pas faire le reste, largue le. » Dit-il calmement tout en reposant ses yeux sur son téléphone et rire à un message qu'il lisait.

« Mais c'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa ... »

Rachel fit une grimace dégoûtée ce qui arracha un grognement exaspéré à Santana tandis que Kurt, lui, prenait la main de la plus petite dans la sienne.

« Sa langue ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement innocent qui vexa son amie.

« Un mec qui ne sait pas se servir de sa langue ? Déjà qu'ils ne servent pas à grand chose. » Intervint Santana lorsqu'elle comprit que Rachel ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Oh il y en a plus que tu ne le crois. » Reprit Kurt tout en lâchant la main de Rachel et la redirigeant sur son téléphone « Les pires sont ceux qui attendent que tu fasses tout, ils sont là à te regarder effrayés comme des vierges en chaleur. »

Santana rit avec Kurt et se tourna vers la concernée avant de lui donner l'une de ses idées judicieuses « Tu devrais essayer une fille, rien qu'une fois miss Berry. »

Rachel refit une seconde grimace de dégoût à l'idée d'embrasser une fille et attrapa brusquement le bras de Kurt le tirant vers elle « Kurt il faut que tu m'aides ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« S'il a une langue molle le reste le sera aussi.. Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça, merdique avec sa bouche, merdique avec sa queue. »

« Lady Hummel a raison. » Ajouta Santana.

« Vous êtes cyniques.. »

« Réalistes ma chérie. » Dit Kurt d'un air désolé, mais il l'était vraiment pour une fois.

Rachel ne savait plus si elle devait les écouter ou s'ils n'étaient juste que trop immoraux pour pouvoir voir les choses comme une personne normale. Mais à qui d'autre aurait-elle pu en parler après tout ?

« Donc je ne dois pas le revoir tout ça parce qu'il ne sait pas embrasser ? »

« Un jour tu en trouveras un potable, tu vaux mieux que ça Rachel. » La consola Santana. C'était vrai, pour elle Rachel perdait son temps à chercher l'amour auprès de mecs qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Il fallait qu'elle vise plus haut, qu'elle attende celui qui lui correspondrait plutôt que se jeter dans une relation corps et âme avec un vendeur de café bon marcher « Au pire tu te consoleras avec Kurt. » Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça sans se moquer de l'autre jumelle Holsen.

« Je suis quoi ? Une salope ? » Râla Kurt tout en remuant son téléphone en l'air comme s'il était menaçant.

« Franchement Kurt. » Tenta Santana, suivi par Rachel.

« Non pas après tous ceux avec qui il a couché, j'aurais l'impression de le faire avec tous les mecs de l'école. »

Bien qu'il fut plus que vexé par leurs remarques il ne laissa pas paraître le moindre signe et tenta l'humour. Il afficha donc ce que beaucoup appelaient son sourire de garce et dit le plus naturellement possible.

« Seulement ceux qui sont bien montés tu devrais être flattée. »

« Sûrement pas, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de les ramener ici. » Lâcha Rachel tout en le menaçant avec sa cuillère.

« Je te rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'on a acheté des casques anti-bruits »

« Non à la base c'était parce que tu faisais ton marathon de films romantiques, mais depuis c'est autre chose que j'entends et tu fais trop de bruit ! »

« Désolé je leur dirais de ne pas avoir de plaisir la prochaine fois ! »

Et c'était parti pour une dispute de sœurs hystériques. C'est ce qui clignotait au dessus de leur tête alors que Santana les regardait et il fallait qu'elle intervienne avant que ça ne devienne vraiment irritant.

« C'est marrant je trouve que tu serais mieux dans le rôle de la fille Kurt, peut-être parce que tes fesses ressemblent à celles d'un petit bébé potelé. » Dit-elle attirant finalement son attention.

Au moins ça aurait le mérite de lui éviter les cris de Rachel pendant un petit moment.

« Je ne dirais peut-être pas non à Taylor Lautner. » Dit Kurt d'un air rêveur.

Son plus gros fantasme, ça datait du lycée, lorsqu'il avait vu twilight pour la première fois à la télévision et qu'il avait forcé son père à le regarder avec lui. Autrefois il le visionnait pour l'histoire, l'amour entre Bella et Edward et les muscles de Jacob. A présent seuls les muscles de Jacob l'intéressaient.

« Le nain a l'air d'aimer ton cul en tout cas. » Reprit-elle, ce qui eut comme effet d'intriguer la seconde.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le nouveau martyre de Kurt, à croire qu'il va le punir avec du cuir et une cravache. » Sourit Santana faisant rire Kurt et Rachel tout de même.

« Je crois qu'il aimerait ça. » Se défendit-il, son attention toujours captivée par son téléphone.

« Le pauvre.. C'est celui de l'autre fois ? » Demanda Rachel.

Elle ignorait par contre encore qu'il s'agissait du gentil petit première année qui s'était excusé auprès d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait poussé malencontreusement. A ses yeux il était encore que le malheureux qui avait osé provoquer Kurt.

« Il a réveillé son aura sexuelle. » Dit alors Santana, ses yeux sombres fixant les réactions de Kurt.

« Je vois ! Je pensais que tu lui en voulais Kurt. »

« C'est le cas, mais c'est vrai qu'il est potable, je me le serais fait s'il n'avait pas été aussi con. »

Il haussa une épaule pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait réellement, mais ceci ne réussit pas à convaincre Santana qui l'examinait toujours, cherchant la faille dans l'expression insensible de son visage.

« Je te donne une semaine avant de craquer. » Dit-elle s'attirant enfin ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Elle vit la légère hésitation lorsqu'il avala difficilement sa salive mais il reprit son air fier et releva le défi sans broncher.

« Je ne craquerais pas, il ne me fait pas tant d'effet que ça, il y a mieux. »

« Pour ça que tu le relook dès que tu le vois. » Rit-elle le faisant soupirer.

« Je le relook mais dans l'autre sens du terme. »

Il était rare que Kurt ne reconnaisse pas qu'il trouvait qu'un mec était attirant, bien fait ou sexy, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Blaine il le faisait, pourquoi ? Santana l'ignorait, elle voulait savoir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Qu'il le déteste ou non, il n'aurait pas dit non contre un coup d'un soir, le sexe n'avait rien à voir avec les affinités. Alors elle cherchait encore, elle observait, examinait chaque réaction, chaque détail qui pourrait lui échapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la réponse.

« Tu veux nous faire croire que tu regardes son style et non son corps ? Il y a du progrès. » Se réjouit Rachel qui elle voyait le bon côté de la chose.

« Et pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça retombe ? On ne parlait pas du pauvre avec qui est Rachel ? »

Kurt en avait à présent assez, il supportait rarement longtemps qu'elles se permettent de se moquer librement de lui, alors il retourna la situation avant qu'elle ne s'éternise. Il avait plus important à faire qui plus est.

« Mais c'est vrai ça ! » Dit Santana tout en lançant un regard désapprobateur à la seconde.

« Je te déteste Kurt ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il se leva après ses derniers mots et alla enfiler ses chaussures en cuir d'un violet foncé. Rachel et Santana n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il était déjà coiffé et habillé étant donné que même ses vêtements nocturnes ressemblaient à de la haute couture.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne commences pas à 9 heures ? » S'interrogea Rachel qui elle était toujours en pyjama et avec ses gros chaussons en moumoute.

« Si, mais je veux voir mon nouveau jouet péter les plombs. » Sourit Kurt tout en mettant sa veste noir par dessus sa chemise parme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui réserves ? »

Santana était toujours aussi sadique que lui, c'était réconfortant. Du moins pour lui. Pour Rachel c'était assez effrayant, elle ne comprenait pas ce plaisir qu'ils avaient à faire souffrir les autres.

« Rien de bien méchant. » Finit-il en même temps qu'il mettait sa grosse écharpe blanche et tirait la grand porte coulissante.

« Ce sera vraiment torride le jour où tu l'emmèneras dans ton lit ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

« Ça aurait pu mais ça n'arrivera pas Satan. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que Kurt referma la porte et quitta l'immeuble.

* * *

« Kurt ! »

Il marchait fièrement dans le couloir lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella. Kurt se retourna et se retrouva face à l'un de ses subordonnés. C'était l'un des élèves de deuxième année qu'il avait encore à sa botte, comme beaucoup il avait eu besoin de lui pour ce qui était de faire le sale boulot à sa place, il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à faire ça lui-même.

« T'as reçu mes messages ? » Lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux bleus le scrutant avec admiration.

« Oui, tu me les donneras après ? » Répondit-il avec son sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur du garçon en l'espace d'une seconde.

Kurt put remarquer son regard insistant sur ses lèvres et sourit d'autant plus avant que l'autre ne retrouve ses esprits.

« Ça marche, à plus tard. » Finit par dire le deuxième année avant de le laisser seul.

Il aimait cette façon dont tous l'enviaient et le désiraient, tous sauf un. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'ils se précipitent vers lui, mais pourquoi ceci l'ennuyait ? Peut-être devait-il viser plus haut.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour y poser ses affaires ainsi que sa grosse écharpe blanche, il vit Blaine entrer dans le couloir avec un autre brun qui traînait souvent avec lui, Weston ou Willie, en fait il n'en savait rien, il lui semblait que c'était son colocataire mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ça faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'il faisait subir à Blaine tous les coups bas débiles possibles et inimaginables, avant qu'il n'en vienne aux choses sérieuses. Le dernier était d'une simplicité, mais il connaissait les mecs comme Blaine, il savait que ça l'atteindrait et il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Il observait discrètement le moment où il découvrirait son casier lorsqu'un étudiant lui fit de l'ombre. Kurt se retourna dans l'idée de lui dire de dégager, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un troisième année qu'il avait repéré depuis quelques jours son regard s'adoucit. C'était tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin.

« Salut, Orlando. » Se présenta-t-il tout en reposant son bras au dessus du casier de Kurt et se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je t'ai adoré dans pirates des caraïbes. » Sourit Kurt tout en refermant son casier le faisant rire, et lui refit face. « Ku - »

« Kurt Hummel, je sais. » L'interrompit-il.

Il réagit en un sourire faussement étonné, il savait que tous connaissaient son nom, mais ceci plut apparemment au blond étant donné qu'il se rapprocha que davantage de lui.

« Je vois que je suis déjà fiché. » Dit Kurt, haussant un sourcil.

« Ça fait un moment que je t'ai remarqué. »

C'était déjà gagné, il savait bien qu'il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, en réalité il avait commencé à le regarder lui-même le jour où Santana lui avait affirmé que l'étudiant passait son temps à le mater à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Kurt se mordit la lèvre et il vit dans le regard à présent sombre de désir du troisième année qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Il était grand, plus vieux que lui, séduisant et surtout il avait un corps à tomber. Tout ce qu'il aimait, c'était définitivement une belle journée, peut-être bien trop belle puisqu'il en était venu à oublier Blaine qui se dirigeait vers son casier tout en parlant avec Wes de ses films musicaux préférés.

« American college ou footloose ? » Demanda Wes.

« American college sans hésiter. » Dit Blaine d'un ton blasé.

« Allez ne sois pas déprimé, ils vont te les rendre, ne les laisse pas t'énerver inutilement. »

En effet il était sur les nerfs, tous ses précieux nœuds papillon avaient disparu sans crier gare, il savait que c'était encore l'une de ces blagues débiles, mais il avait intérêt à les récupérer rapidement avant de faire une dépression post-bowtie. Il s'arrêta pour déposer ses affaires mais remarqua rapidement l'élément inhabituel sur la porte en bois de son casier.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu quelque chose dessus il s'agissait d'un carton rouge porteur de malheur, qu'est-ce que ce serait cette fois-ci ?

Il y avait un simple post-it révélant " De rien pour le service " et à peine l'avait-il lu qu'il zieuta le couloir et aperçu Kurt appuyé contre son casier parlant et allumant ouvertement un mec. La chaleur monta rapidement jusqu'à son visage, la pression dans son thorax se fit plus intense et il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Rends-les moi ! » Lâcha Blaine le plus sereinement possible, mais la colère dans son regard était bien trop perceptible.

Kurt ainsi que l'autre étudiant s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le regarder comme s'il était simplement fou et ça ne l'énerva que davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Frodon ? » Râla Kurt, gardant son plaisir pour lui.

Les pupilles dilatées dans les yeux habituellement mordorés de Blaine suffirent à Kurt pour savoir qu'il l'avait énervé. Lui-même aurait tué le malheureux qui aurait osé toucher à l'un de ses vêtements alors il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à celui qui lui en aurait volé une bonne vingtaine.

Blaine expira bruyamment alors qu'il se retenait de lui éclater son air prétentieux et redit aussi calmement que précédemment.

« T'as intérêt à me les rendre avant la fin de la journée. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! »

Blaine haussa le ton sans le contrôler et se maudit pour laisser cette garce le mettre dans cet état.

Kurt reporta son attention sur l'autre étudiant et lui murmura d'une voix que Blaine trouva horriblement sexy « On se voit plus tard ? » Il passa sa main sur la cravate que portait ce mec magnifique et reçut la confirmation qu'il l'avait bel et bien dans sa poche après quoi il le regarda partir pour vérifier qu'il en valait bien le coup et finit par se tourner vers Blaine.

« Quoi ? Tu craques déjà ? » Lui dit-il d'un air cette fois beaucoup plus froid et provocant que l'instant précédent.

Il était si comédien que ça ? Il changeait d'attitude en permanence, c'était l'une des choses que Blaine avait pu observer. Il n'était jamais pareil selon la personne avec qui il conversait, excepté cet air supérieur et les saloperies qu'il balançait à la figure de chaque individu qui aurait le malheur de lui déplaire.

« Tu sais quoi, les gens ici pensent que t'es qu'un sale con parce que tu fais le con, mais non, t'es vraiment con ! » Hurla Blaine levant les mains en l'air d'énervement.

Quelques étudiants se retournèrent vers eux, se demandant qui était le cinglé qui criait ainsi mais Blaine s'en foutait, il allait vraiment finir par le tuer s'il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec son putain de sourire !

« Hum. » Murmura Kurt tout en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

Hum ? C'était tout ce que ça lui inspirait ? C'était vraiment un cas désespéré, du moins c'est à ce moment que Blaine le réalisa.

« T'es vraiment grave comme mec... »

« Désolé j'étais en train d'essayer de t'imaginer avec un minimum de personnalité mais .. Non, tu resteras toujours qu'un attardé trop serré dans le col de ses polos ringards. » Dit Kurt tout en montrant son visage d'un signe de main et grimaçant.

« Ils ne sont pas ringards ! » Se vexa-t-il, tout en regardant celui qu'il portait avant de reposer son attention sur lui « Puis.. Merde dis moi où tu les as mis ! »

Kurt croisa les bras et s'adossa contre son casier soupirant d'ennuie. Car il l'était vraiment, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un mec lui parle ainsi et c'était loin de le faire bander, comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à la place avec son beau troisième année.

« Je ne réponds qu'à deux ordres " encore " et " baise-moi ". » Dit Kurt d'une voix suave, son sourire provocant réapparu de plus belle.

Les mots que Blaine s'apprêtait à dire restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait à rassembler ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il soit aussi .. Aussi .. Aussi .. En fait il n'arrivait pas à le définir, tout Kurt était comparable à une traînée diabolique.

« Oui ? » Reprit ce dernier, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant d'autant plus de le voir si déstabilisé. A présent le mot " puceau " clignotait au-dessus de la tête de Blaine, même s'il était évident qu'il ne l'était pas, quoique le peu de sexe appeal qu'il avait en portant des gilets roses qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un fils de pasteur auraient pu lui rendre sa virginité.

« Oh et puis garde les ! »

« Ça te grossissait tu le sais ça ? Puis je ne sais pas trop quel look tu recherchais mais c'était vraiment raté, ça faisait ressortir ton double menton, je t'aurais rendu service. » Dit Kurt tout en haussant les sourcils si sincèrement que Blaine hésita à le croire ou non. « Et au fait, les talonnettes pour les hommes ça existe depuis un moment maintenant, penses-y. »

« Va te faire foutre Hummel ! » Cracha le brun avant de partir le plus loin possible de lui, sinon quoi il était sûr qu'il finirait par lui en mettre une, c'était inévitable.

Il le détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un auparavant et pourtant il n'avait pas fait que de tendre rencontre dans sa vie, mais Blaine ne supportait pas cet air prétentieux et supérieur qu'affichait Hummel la garce en permanence, ce sourire qui disait à lui seul " je sais que je suis sexy " alors qu'il n'était pas si sexy que ça ! Il s'avoua à cet instant qu'il le trouvait en réalité plus que sexy .. Mais sa haine était encore plus forte que sa légère attirance.

Kurt le regarda partir et laissa son regard glisser le long de son dos dans son gilet blanc, arrivant au creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses qui étaient plutôt pas mal dans ce jeans. Blaine n'était qu'un nain gélifié et con jusqu'à la moelle mais il avait un cul qui valait la peine d'être regardé, raison pour laquelle Kurt s'offrait ce plaisir à chaque fois.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours de chant où il le retrouverait d'ici quelques minutes il se mit à penser à sa méthode pour faire disparaître Blaine, elle ne faisait que commencer et jubilait d'avance devant ce qui l'attendait.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva jusqu'au bâtiment A, ignorant ceux qui le saluèrent, perdu dans ses pensées savourant d'avance sa victoire. Il retrouva Santana mais ne s'attarda pas à parler avec elle ni avant, ni pendant le cours. Kurt resta étrangement silencieux aux yeux de son amie qui le vit fixer Blaine durant l'heure entière.

Kurt put remarquer alors qu'une élève interprétait moyennement bien " _she wolf_ " que Blaine avait toujours son air trop innocent et heureux sur le visage. Même lorsqu'il était sérieux ou se cherchait à être menaçant comme toutes les fois où il avait tenté de lui faire peur, son regard disait " je suis un chiot sans défense " et pourtant il était toujours là, il ne semblait pas plus mal qu'une semaine plus tôt. Il examina alors son horrible coiffure parfaite, il s'était dit qu'en s'attaquant directement à celle-ci, il toucherait sa fierté et son amour propre. Mais les quelques boucles dans sa nuque lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas si rigoureux que ça, s'en prendre à l'éthique ne serait donc pas la meilleure approche. Il s'attarda alors sur sa tenue exceptionnellement sans nœud papillon, il savait que Blaine mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours bien habillé, enfin bien habillé selon ses goûts, mais la montre noir usée qu'il portait disait le contraire. Il n'avait également aucun problème avec son physique, bien qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau, du moins c'est ce que se dit Kurt, puisqu'il n'avait eu aucune honte à se montrer à moitié nu devant une partie de l'académie lorsque ses vêtements avaient miraculeusement disparu.

Kurt sourit devant ce Blaine encore loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire vivre. Il n'avait fait que le préparer, il savait qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça en reste à de simple blagues ridicules, mais lorsque Kurt Hummel s'en mêlait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Lorsque le professeur leur annonça la fin de son cours, Blaine se leva accompagné de Wes et en redressant la tête rencontra le regard de Kurt qui le fixait toujours sans retenue. Il fronça ses épais sourcils, n'appréciant pas un tel sourire sur ses lèvres, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois et il n'avait jamais rien présagé de bon.

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée sans que Kurt ne l'ait vu défiler, il avait été bien trop occupé avec la préparation de son prochain coup. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et il était bien impatient de voir le résultat.

Il abandonna Santana à la fin des cours et alla dans l'un des studios de danse. Il aimait se retrouver le soir dans cette salle, il avait la sensation d'être en phase avec lui-même. Tout était calme, la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà partis, les quelques restants assistaient aux cours du soir et il n'y en avait aucun dans ce bâtiment. Il brancha son téléphone sur les enceintes et commença ses étirements, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Son corps agissait mais son esprit était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que s'il ne s'appliquait pas il aurait des courbatures pendant des jours, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne fit donc que quelques malheureux pliés et coupés.

Il se lança après quelques étirements bâclés et laissa les vibrassions de la musiques porter son corps, le diriger. Il ferma les yeux, laissant finalement ses pensées le quitter et prit appuie sur son pied droit avant de commencer quelques mouvements basiques. C'était toujours aussi fatigant, cette même routine, ses entraînements le forçaient à se remettre en question, mais il essayait de les faire avec une seule idée en tête, qu'il se devait de se faire violence pour être parmi les meilleurs.

C'est ainsi que s'écoula l'heure, entre musique, efforts et le bruit de ses pas et son corps frappant le parquet en bois usé du studio.

Une heure plus tard, Kurt se dirigea dans les vestiaires vides à cette heure-ci et lâcha son sac négligemment sur l'un des bancs entre les quelques casiers. Le fait d'enlever ses vêtements humides et collant à sa peau lui donna la sensation d'une libération. Il soupira de soulagement de sentir l'air chaud et lourd de la pièce venir caresser son corps et prit sa serviette ainsi que son produit après quoi il savoura le plaisir d'une douche après un entrainement acharné.

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau était apaisante, l'odeur fruitée de la mousse stimulante, le bruit des gouttes éclatant sur le carrelage de la douche masquait les quelques murmures qu'il émettait, chantonnant à voix basse.

« _When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_and the whole world is on your case,_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_to make you feel my love _»

Cette chanson était toujours douloureuse, il l'aimait et il la détestait à la fois, mais il la chantait tout de même, sa voix cristalline s'y accordant parfaitement et raisonnant dans l'espace. Il n'entendit pas la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et ferma les yeux pour les protéger de l'eau et la mousse voulant les agresser

«_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love _»

Il passa ses mains sur son visage jusque dans ses cheveux, étalant l'eau qui y coulait et pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux ébouriffer ses cheveux après quoi il éteignit le jet d'eau. Il se retourna pour attraper sa serviette qui reposait sur le petit mur carrelé qui séparait chacune des douches entre elles et releva les yeux vers une silhouette près du banc et casiers qui le regardait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!

Kurt afficha un air mi confus mi énervé de voir Blaine ici et détourna son regard froid lorsqu'il attacha sa serviette autour de sa taille.

« T'es venu regarder ce que tu n'auras jamais ? » Demanda-t-il tout en marchant en sa direction.

Blaine perdit le contrôle de son esprit lorsqu'il le vit venir vers lui seulement habillé d'une serviette qui recouvrait exactement de ses hanches jusqu'au dessous de ses genoux et avala difficilement sa salive car merde il était magnifique. Quelques perles d'eau glissaient sur sa peau blanche, la rendant plus éclatante et délicate, une principalement qu'il ne put rater qui dévala de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules avant de continuer sa route sur les muscles de son torse jusqu'à s'écraser sur le tissu de la serviette qui recouvrait son bas ventre. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et remonta son regard vers le visage froid de Kurt. Ceci suffit à le ramener sur terre, assez pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que Hummel la garce.

Blaine reporta son attention sur son sac de sport qu'il avait posé et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la remarque qu'il lui avait fait, seul un air exaspéré s'afficha sur son visage. Kurt s'arrêta devant ses propres affaires reposant de l'autre côté du même banc entre les deux rangés de casiers, se retrouvant face à face avec l'autre abruti qui lui donnait une envie de suicide rien qu'à le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir une salle de bain dans ta chambre de plouc ? » Reprit-il n'ayant eu aucune réponse avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il détacha sa serviette, surprenant Blaine qui resta l'espace d'une seconde son regard figé sur la main de Kurt tirant sur le tissu. Le creux dans le bas de son dos était plus que sexy, il avait envie d'y poser sa main pour sentir la douceur de sa peau et la laisser glisser lentement sous le tissu épais qui entourait ses hanches. Lorsqu'il vit la serviette commencer à tomber et laisser apparaître le chute de ses reins il se retourna brusquement vers les casiers, se maudissant de réagir ainsi. Il entendit la serviette tomber sur le banc qui les séparait et il réalisa qu'il avait Kurt Hummel la garce complètement nu derrière lui. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond et inspira profondément pour tenter d'oublier la vague d'excitation que ça lui provoqua.

Bordel il était vraiment pathétique ou en manque.

Kurt comprit à la respiration légèrement plus bruyante de Blaine, ce qu'il avait provoqué et sourit sans retenue, savourant sa légère victoire. Blaine l'abruti était vraiment en train de fantasmer ? Evidemment que oui, qui ne le ferait pas ?

« Je ne pensais pas avoir utilisé des mots trop compliqués. » Rajouta Kurt devant son silence toujours persistant. Il enfila son boxer et son slim noir et lorsque Blaine entendit le bruit des vêtements frottant la peau lui indiquer qu'il était enfin habillé il entreprit de répondre quelque chose.

« Quand t'en auras mare de t'écouter parler préviens-moi. » Il lui répondit enfin, d'une voix rauque qui trahit grossièrement ses pensées après quoi il retira son marcel blanc trempé par son entrainement de boxe et le froissa en boule.

Il entendit Kurt rire et détesta ça, comme tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche.

Ce dernier enfila un sous pull gris près du corps, comme la plupart des vêtements qu'il portait et prit des produits dans son sac. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos et en passant devant Blaine lâcha sans prendre la peine de le regarder « J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effets. »

Blaine baissa les yeux vers son jeans plus que serré au niveau de son entre jambes et se retint de jurer contre lui-même.

Il y avait pire que mater le corps de Kurt, c'était que ce dernier le remarque. Il se contenta de retirer ses derniers vêtements, prenant sa serviette et la tenant contre son ventre pour cacher l'érection qui le trahissait terriblement et alla dans la douche qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Kurt coiffa ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il regardait attentivement ce qu'il faisait dans le miroir et entendit l'eau commencer à couler non loin de lui. Que ce soit la curiosité ou le simple fait de ne pas rater une occasion de voir un mec pas trop mal, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Blaine frotter ses cheveux, essayant certainement de retirer l'affreuse couche de gel.

Étrangement, les remarques ou reproches qu'il aurait eu envie de lui dire restèrent au fond de lui, il le regarda silencieusement, ses yeux bleus habités d'une légère touche de gris renforcée par ses pupilles se dilatant. Ses mains qui massaient son visage pour étaler sa crème hydratante s'arrêtèrent et il laissa son regard examiner le corps de Blaine plus en détails, ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il regretta le mur qui l'empêcha de voir ce qu'il appréciait regarder de temps en temps et qui aurait été certainement plus agréable sans vêtement.

« La vue te plait Hummel ? » Dit Blaine faisant sourire Kurt qui reprit les mouvements de cercles sur son front.

« J'étais en train de me demander si tu avais de quoi compenser les quelques centimètres que la vie t'a refusé. »

Blaine soupira bruyamment, tentant de l'oublier, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le malheur de tomber sur lui à cette heure-ci, habituellement après son heure à boxer un sac de sable il n'y avait plus personne.

« Au moins pour sucer tu n'as pas à faire de gros efforts pour te baisser. » Reprit Kurt naturellement avant de tamponner ses joues avec les paumes de ses mains pour enlever le surplus de produit.

« Tu pourrais juste la fermer ?! » S'énerva Blaine tout en se retournant vers lui.

Il se trouva ridicule de le laisser le mettre hors de lui, c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, il se défoula alors en savonnant ses cheveux, lui tournant de nouveau le dos pour lui cacher l'air frustré qu'il portait sur son visage.

« Je comprends moi aussi je serais furieux si je te ressemblais, ça doit être dur, mais un jour quelqu'un tentera de trouver ce qu'il y a de bien chez toi, bon je ne dis pas qu'il y arrivera, à moins qu'il ne regarde que ton cul, là il y a possibilité. » Reprit Kurt qui se rinçait les mains avant de récupérer ses produits.

Il adorait le voir s'énerver et perdre ses moyens, c'était devenu l'un de ses passes temps préférés. Il se redirigea vers le banc où étaient ses affaires, attendant avec amusement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre, ce serait certainement aussi naze que la plupart de ses insultes et réactions.

« J'espère vraiment que les mecs que tu te fais n'ont pas à te supporter plus longtemps une fois qu'ils ont bien profité de toi. »

Kurt prit son sac dans lequel il avait rangé ses produits et ses vêtements sales et le mit sur son épaule. « Au moins je m'envoie en l'air, c'était quand la dernière fois que ça t'est arrivé ? »

Il vit Blaine arrêter de toucher ses cheveux pour les rincer, l'eau faisant tomber ses mèches sur son front et Kurt aperçut pour la première ses boucles prendre forme. Ses épais sourcils bruns froncés firent ressortir l'éclat noisette de ses yeux, se contrastant avec la couleur mate de sa peau et il s'avoua à lui-même qu'il n'était pas si mal.

Face au silence de Blaine qui le fixait toujours, sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, Kurt afficha son sourire de garce et partit d'un pas sûr vers la porte, lâchant un « Branle toi bien. » après quoi il sortit et laissa la porte claquer derrière lui.

Blaine vit des flashs forcer son esprit, sentant de nouveau un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, des mains caressant la peau de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches, entendant le bruit de gémissements se mélanger aux siens.. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour et ce souvenir était terriblement bon. Il voulait ressentir de nouveau les frissons qui l'avaient envahi cette nuit là, la chaleur étouffante dans son bas ventre, sa voix qui se brisait dans l'extase, oui aussi honteux que ce soit, il voulait ressentir ça de nouveau.

Sans pouvoir la retenir plus longtemps, sa main glissa le long de son torse, passant sur son ventre jusqu'à empoigner l'érection qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler et assouvit toutes les envies et pulsions qu'il enfermait au fond de lui. Il se détestait pour donner raison à Hummel, mais il en avait tellement besoin, c'était libérateur et consolant.

C'est ainsi que Blaine cacha sa honte, sous le jet d'eau d'une douche brûlante, le bruit masquant celui de ses légers gémissements alors qu'il laissait son esprit s'évader vers un plaisir charnel qui le hantait.

* * *

De son côté Kurt Hummel s'offrit à son plaisir habituel, celui d'une masse de cheveux entre ses mains et d'une bouche faisant danser sa langue autour de son sexe. Il avait eu raison de donner sa chance à ce mec, il était excellent pour ce qui était tailler une pipe. Kurt grogna entre ses dents lorsqu'il le sentit le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche et reposa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait encore jamais rien fait dans l'une des salles du bâtiment C, c'était une nouvelle.

« C'est maintenant si tu veux t'arrêter.. » Souffla Kurt entre ses gémissements.

La réponse qu'il reçut fut un murmure qui lui provoqua une vague de vibrassions le long de sa verge jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il avalait donc, il en valait bel et bien le coup. Il gémit une dernière fois, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du troisième année et déjeta ses hanches, éjaculant sans retenue. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, heureusement qu'il l'avait sous la main.

Il remonta son pantalon tandis que l'autre dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait celui d'un acteur canon, était remonté jusqu'au niveau de son visage pour tenter de l'embrasser. Kurt avait horreur de ça, qu'on le fasse se goûter lui même indirectement, même s'il adorait le faire aux autres, alors il détourna simplement la tête pendant qu'il rattachait sa ceinture en cuir.

Le troisième année essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et murmura contre sa joue « T'es toujours aussi impatient ? »

En effet Kurt n'avait pas attendu longtemps après avoir quitté le vestiaire pour le retrouver et lui couper le souffle avec une langue impatiente pénétrant sa bouche. Après quoi ils s'étaient enfermés dans l'une des salles et Kurt lui avait rapidement dit quoi faire, répondant à un besoin qui le poignardait sans pitié.

« Pas toujours non. » Répondit Kurt tout en reprenant son sac sur son épaule et commençant à s'éloigner de lui.

« On remettra ça ? »

« On verra. » Sourit-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui sa dernière victime.

Evidemment que non ils ne remettraient pas ça, il n'était pas du genre à recycler. Il avait encore le choix entre beaucoup de mecs, pourquoi s'ennuyer avec le même une seconde fois ?

C'est avec cette idée qu'il rentra chez lui, retrouvant Rachel devant un film et Santana s'appliquant du vernis à ongle. Elles lui firent toutes deux un sourire lorsqu'il se proposa à leur faire le repas, c'était le genre d'attention dont pouvait faire preuve Kurt.

Il aimait cet appartement, il s'y sentait bien, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls endroits où Kurt se sentait bien. Rachel et Santana étaient les rares personnes à qui il donnait son affection et sa confiance, elles n'étaient pas que des amies ou une pseudo famille, elles étaient ce qui le maintenait et le portait par dessus tous ce que la vie pouvait ou pourrait lui faire endurer.

En parlant d'endurer un prénom frappa son esprit, Blaine. Alors qu'il confectionnait un croque madame pour Santana et un croque végétarien pour Rachel il se mit à penser à lui, ou plus exactement, à ce qui l'attendait.

« Les filles. » Commença-t-il avant de recevoir la confirmation qu'elles l'écoutaient « Qu'est ce qui accroche le mieux entre le miel et le sirop ? »

Rachel détacha son regard de son film romantique et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé « Pourquoi faire ? Je dirais le miel.. »

« Hum.. Mais ça coule difficilement.. » Marmonna-t-il tout en remuant les œufs avec sa spatule espérant qu'ils lui soufflent la réponse.

Kurt posait des questions étranges lorsqu'il réfléchissait à une tenue possible, lorsqu'il se sentait coupable et avait quelque chose à avouer ou quand il préparait un sale coup.

« Sirop, définitivement. » Intervint Santana avant de souffler sur ses ongles. Kurt ne sembla pas très convaincu mais le devint lorsqu'elle rajouta « Je t'assure c'est ce que j'ai utilisé sur Jones. »

Jones, ou plutôt, Mercedes Jones, était une étudiante de deuxième année qui avait été l'une des plus grandes concurrentes de Rachel et qui avait également eu le malheur de s'en prendre à Santana lorsque cette dernière lui avait affirmé qu'elle devrait passer par une liposuccion et une chirurgie faciale si elle voulait avoir la chance de jouer le rôle d'une tellière dans un film bidon Disney.

« Ok, alors sirop. » Répéta finalement Kurt tout en prenant son téléphone et envoyant un message à l'un de ses sbires.

C'était tellement simple, il lui suffisait de dire quoi, où, comment aux bonnes personnes et il n'avait rien de plus à faire, il n'avait qu'à regarder et savourer.

« Oh fait. » Reprit la latino après qu'il leur ait apporté leur pseudo repas dans des assiettes et qu'elles l'aient remercié « Un mec du cours de danse m'a donné un sac pour toi, je l'ai mis dans ta chambre. »

« Cool. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'interrogea la petite brune alors que Kurt avait pris la direction de sa chambre.

« Une panoplie de godemichés. » Rit Santana faisant rire Rachel également.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi, il les laissa s'amuser en imaginant ce que cela pouvait bien être, même s'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'objet pour combler ce que beaucoup se battaient pour pouvoir avoir la chance de lui offrir.

Kurt ferma le rideau de sa chambre qui lui donnait le peu d'intimité nécessaire et attrapa le sac posé sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et le secoua au dessus de sa couette pour en vider le contenu. Il vérifia qu'il n'en avait pas oublié et jeta le sac derrière lui négligemment après quoi il examina son butin avec attention les bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Il tenta d'oublier les rires et cris de Rachel et Santana qui se chamaillaient sur il ne savait quoi et se concentra.

Il monta sur son lit et prit un premier nœud papillon dans ses mains et le regarda de plus près. Le tissu était de qualité et étant donné la quantité qu'il y avait, allant d'un rouge, à un rayé jaune et bleu, à un vert à poids blancs à un rose en velours ou encore un bleu marine avec des étoiles blanches et encore beaucoup d'autres, il était à présent certain que Blaine faisait partie de ces familles aisées. Ceci ne renforça que la pression dans ses entrailles et il en prit un deuxième le tournant sous tous les angles et aperçut le symbole d'une marque de luxe sur l'une des coutures. C'était officiel, Blaine Anderson était un petit fils de riche.

Son sourire réapparut lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait certainement toujours eu ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à faire le moindre effort et se renforça dans l'idée qu'il lui fallait apprendre la dure réalité. Il joua du bout des doigts avec la bande de tissu du nœud papillon sans en prendre conscience alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et aimait la sensation que ça lui procurait. Kurt vouait un réel culte à la mode et même s'il trouvait ces nœuds papillons hideux sur Blaine Anderson, seuls ils étaient de réelles pierres précieuses.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum sur le tissu et se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il le reconnaissait. Depuis quand connaissait-il l'odeur de son parfum ? Non pas qu'il sentait réellement bon, même s'il l'appréciait. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement, inspira profondément et se sentit apaisé, réchauffé et étrangement excité par l'odeur pimentée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête lorsqu'il réalisa ce que de minables nœuds papillons pouvaient lui faire, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner. Il les prit par grosses poignées et les remit dans le sac rapidement avant de le jeter loin de lui. Il se vautra sur son lit, remuant ses pieds pour se distraire et admira avec attention les détails de son plafond. Il leva l'une de ses mains et dessina du bout de son index des dessins imaginaires en pointant son doigt vers le plafond, ça lui arrivait de le faire lorsqu'il sentait qu'il réfléchissait trop, qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse ou qu'il tentait d'oublier, d'effacer, d'exterminer des images qui s'imposaient sous ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il finit par se lever et grimaça aux courbatures qu'il ressentait déjà, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'applique davantage la prochaine fois. Parfois il s'avouait à lui même que c'était épuisant d'être le meilleur, mais il se devait de le faire s'il ne voulait pas que la roue tourne, il se devait de rester ce que certains appelaient " la perfection".

* * *

« Blaiiiiine ! Dépêche toiiiiii » Chantonna Tina derrière la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, l'attendant pour partir à leur cours de comédie spécialité théâtre.

« J'arrive j'arrive ! » S'excusa-t-il tout en enfilant ses mocassins d'une main alors qu'il tentait de mettre son gilet jaune en même temps. « Aie ! Bordel de ..! »

Tina rit en l'entendant se cogner dans Dieu seul savait quoi et le vit sortir de la chambre deux minutes plus tard, habillé d'un polo marron, un gilet jaune, un pantalon blanc et ses mocassins marrons, il était toujours aussi mignon.

« Ça change de te voir sans nœud papillon. » Elle lui sourit et entrelaça son bras au sien avant de commencer à sortir des dortoirs.

« Ne m'en parle pas ... Je crois que je vais le tuer avant la fin de la journée s'il ne me les a toujours pas rendu. »

Blaine pleurait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pu mettre son nœud papillon blanc avec la tenue qu'il portait, car il aurait adoré le mettre, mais il restait fier, il n'offrirait pas cette satisfaction à Hummel, c'était hors de question.

« En tout cas tu es très beau comme ça. »

« Merci Tina, d'ailleurs j'adore tes chaussures, je t'ai jamais vu avec. »

Blaine avait ce genre de conversation que certains trouvaient plus que gay, mais il l'était, alors il s'en foutait et parlait vêtements avec Tina. De plus il adorait comment elle s'habillait, il trouvait ça mignon et original.

« Oui je les ai acheté avant hier. J'ai failli me battre pour les avoir, une fille voulait la même pointure que moi ! » Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Blaine rit en l'imaginant se battre pour avoir ses derbies vernis, en comparaison avec la gentillesse et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve la plus grande partie du temps, Tina pouvait parfois se montrer comme une guerrière sortie tout droit d'un des films de Ang Lee.*

« Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été faire les magasins.. » Marmonna-t-il tandis que Tina lui frottait le bras avec sa main libre pour lui apporter du réconfort.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

« Sérieux ? » S'étonna Blaine, il ne les faisait à l'époque qu'avec son ex, sa mère ou seul.

Il se mit alors à repenser à ces moments passé avec Aaron et ressentit un pincement au cœur, il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, il le devait, pour lui.

« Oui ! J'adorerais te voir essayer toutes sortes de pantalons qui te rendront aussi sexy les uns que les autres, sans oublier que tu pourras te racheter un petit .. Nœud papillon ! » Dit Tina d'une voix composée d'une petite touche d'humour et lui sourit le faisant de nouveau rire.

« Ok tu as su utiliser le mot magique ! »

« Ouais ! » Se réjouit-elle sautillant sur place.

Alors que Blaine et Tina passaient dans le hall ils croisèrent Kurt et Santana, lui aussi beau que d'habitude, portant également son habituel sourire de garce et rencontra son regard. Blaine hésita entre détourner les yeux ou le fixer également, mais pourquoi aurait-il dû le fuir ? Parce qu'il n'était qu'un salop prétentieux peut-être ?

« Profite une dernière fois de ma gentillesse » Kurt lâcha ces quelques mots avec une étincelle d'humour quand il passa à côté de lui, ce qui provoqua une légère incompréhension chez Blaine. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas à lui répondre et continua son chemin avec son amie.

Ils passèrent la porte qui donnait sur la cour extérieure et alors qu'ils l'avaient tout juste dépassé, une voix les interpella d'une fenêtre au dessus et sans réfléchir davantage Blaine leva la tête et vit tomber sur lui un liquide rouge. Il ferma les yeux et inspira douloureusement alors que le produit s'était étalé de sa tête jusqu'à son torse, collant à sa peau. Ce fut alors une poudre blanche qui fut jetée sur lui, s'accrochant au sirop et le faisant tousser.

Tina s'était écartée plus ou moins au bon moment en un cri de surprise, n'ayant reçu que quelques gouttes de sirop.

Blaine plaqua ses mains sur son visage, étalant sans le vouloir la farine et le sirop accrochant à sa peau, ses vêtements, ses cheveux et à cet instant il comprit que Kurt Hummel avait une notion bien différente de la gentillesse. Il n'était pas impatient de découvrir ce qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il déciderait de mettre fin au peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, Kurt était bien décidé à le faire payer.

* * *

***Ang Lee : Réalisateur Taïwanais** **( Hulk, Le secret de Brokeback mountain, Tigre et dragon etc ... )**

**Chanson du chapitre : ( lien youtube ) She Wolf (falling to pieces ) - David Guetta feat Sia : /watch?v=PVzljDmoPVs**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, Kurt est encore relativement "gentil", mais il pourrait vouloir devenir bien moins compatissant envers Blaine, mais il ne restera pas seul face à lui ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises,**

**Je vous dis à samedi prochain,**

**xoxo,**

**Habby.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : I'm coming back again

**Coucou à tous petits Klainers ! **

**J'espère que vous vous êtes tous remis de vos émotions après cet épisode difficile...**

**Je vous remercie pour avoir pris le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre sans plus attendre ! **

**- Carole97400 : **Hey :) Oh .. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut t'apporter un peu de gaieté alors, d'ailleurs je devais poster le 41 cette semaine mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible ! Il faudra attendre milieu ou fin de semaine prochaine... Oh il ne faut pas avoir peur ;) disons juste que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça aurait pu l'être. Hehe le rapprochement Klaine, il faudra patienter un petit peu :) MDR ça aurait pu xD C'est vrai que le Klaine qui se mattent dans des vestiaires ça donne des idées ! Mais non pas cette fois :D Oui Kurt est une garce, mais comme tu dis, flancherait-il ? *-* Il y a beaucoup de choses qui seront révélés d'ici quelques chapitres sur Kurt qui donneront tout le sens à l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un ange avec Blaine, mais pas pour autant qu'il aura toujours le dernier mot. J'espère que tu aimerais celui-ci aussi :) xoxo

**- Klaainer** : C'est une fic Klaine, donc il y en aura bien à un moment ou un autre :p Version guimauve ? Hum... Peut-être un jour ! Aaron n'est pas un personnage que j'aime non plus .. Un peu trop rabat joie pour Blaine, mais il sera quand même encore "proche" de lui un moment. Merci pour ta review :)

**- Oiselu** : xD Ca commence les idées de vengeance *-* .. Non il ne lui fera pas les même crasses, Blaine ne se rabaissera pas à ça ;) Disons, que Kurt n'aura peut être pas le temps d'être " vraiment méchant " avec Blaine ^^ A voir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout de même

**- unpassant** : Oui pauvre petit Blainey le bisounours x) car c'est un peu ce qu'il est ici ... J'aime beaucoup en fait écrire les passages entre Kurt/Santana/Rachel, l'amour vache :) Il va les revoir ses tits nœuds papillons x) Pas de problème à ce sujet ! Merci beaucoup *-* Mieux ? Oui et non, à voir ! Merci pour ta review ^^

**- LNC** : Oh contente que ça te fasse rire xD C'est un peu le but ( moi en tout cas je me marre en les écrivant ! ) Un bavoir peut-être ? :3 Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! xoxo

**- Mizugachi** : Oh je n'en doute pas :p Mais ça fait toujours plaisir lorsqu'un auteur de fanfic qu'on lit et apprécie lit également ce qu'on fait *-* ( oui je me réjouis de petites choses parfois ... ) Oh bah oui tu t'en fiches ! T'as raison, puis si ça peut te rassurer je pense que je finirais pareil, tout le monde ne va pas me porter dans son coeur bientôt xD Mais c'est la l'avantage d'écrire, on décide muhahaha ! La perfection, tout à fait *-* ... mon cerveau fait un peu *GNAHAHAHAHAHA* lorsque je les vois *-* ..

MDR la définition du klaine badboy dans toute sa splendeur xD t'as oublié les piercings et les rangers ou doc martens XD ! C'est clair que pauvre blaine entre la saison 2 et la 5 il est passé de un pot par jour à deux ! Bein en fait mon personnage préféré depuis la saison 1 a toujours été Kurt .. Donc je pense que c'est celui dont j'arrive le mieux à me faire une idée ( même si ici ce n'est pas du tout le même ! ) Mais Blaine beaucoup moins, j'aime ses tits solos ( même s'il en a trop ! ), ses fringues trop meugnonnes et ses mimiques mais le personnage en lui même je ne sais pas trop le cerner, donc celui de ma fic ne ressemble pas exactement au vrai ( puis ça n'aurait pas vraiment de but si c'était un copié collé ) Puis entre le blaine de la saison 2, la 3 et la 4 .. Il a toujours un comportement différent, donc pas facile. Mais oui c'est toujours mieux de faire un UA, ca change et puis c'est marrant *-* OH t'inquiete j'aime aussi xD Sadisme quand tu nous tiens :3

OH tu verras bien :3 j'ai tellement envie de dire qui c'est xD Mais je me retiens de toutes mes petites forces ! J'aime le Kurtbastian, mais davantage le Seblaine et encore plus le Klaine x) .. Bon j'aimais aussi le Kadam ( mais en dernier ca ) je suis une traite je sais ...

Ouais c'est très souvent les même qu'on retrouve, Tina je la détestais dans la saison 4, c'était mon ennemi n°1 xD Elle a insulté mon kurtounet :( et elle tripotait BLAINE ! Sam me gonflait un peu aussi xD Mais maintenant que j'ai le Klaine je les aime de nouveau, je n'ai plus rien à leur reprocher ( j'ai l'air d'une grosse psychopathe ) Ici Tina aura un caractère mélangé entre les premières saisons et les dernières, ça dépendra des moments. Oui j'aime beaucoup le Blam en amitié, mais pas de crush oh ca non !

OMG Han solo c'est le bien ! *-* Chewbi :3 ! ouf soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule folle à avoir enchaîner les épisode à ne pas dormir x) J'ai fait, 1, 2, la deux je voulais le klaine à tout prix xD

Non il ne va pas le violer :o quoi que je suis sûre que ça ne déplairait pas aux deux o.o (c'estmalderiredeçajesais) OH non pas les aiguilles ! Life c'est trop bien comme drama *-* pour ce qu'il a concocté à Blaine, il n'aura pas forcement le temps de lui faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête... Mais il en viendra à en parler :p Non je ne veux pas d'un Blaine soumis, déjà rien que là j'ai envie de le frapper et lui dire de se battre ( je suis méchante avec mes personnages ) Mais il se battra à sa façon.

Mais comment ne pas pleurer devant cette scène ! Elle était juste trooooooooooop belle ! La préquelle donc sur leur amitié ? *-*

Aaron, je pense que personne ne l'aime ( même pas moi, WTF ) Je ne tiendrais pas non plus *-* mais c'est un battant ! ( ou pas ) MDR elle a l'air sympa ta fac dis moi xD ! Aucun filtre, ou alors il n'est pas très efficace ! Rachel est définitivement beaucoup plus gentille que les deux autres, ça se remarquera davantage dans ce chapitre, mais disons qu'elle l'est mais pas avec tous.

Mais Blaine est trop choupinou ! Comment ne pas avoir de vues sur lui ! ( sérieux que celui qui ne le trouve pas mignon me le dise ! *s'abstenirsouspeinedecoupdepiedsaucul* ) Chris est .. Ya pas de mot je crois *-* omg ... Quand je l'ai aux avant premières je me suis dit " NONNN IL EST ENCORE PLUS BEAU PLUS SEXY PLUS PARFAIT EN VRAIIII " ! AHAH allons lui donner des ordres x) La tension sexuelle entre eux est assez forte, mais ce n'est que le début ;)

xD Liées par l'écriture, ça serait comique, enfin je ne te conseille pas de te perdre dans mes pensées, ça doit être un gros bordel la dedans, déjà j'ai 4 fics qui se battent entre elles x) ! Déjà que je pleure lorsque je tache mes fringues, même une micro petite minuscule tache, alors je n'imagine pas cette bouilli sur moi xD

Merci pour ton roman :D bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci ! ( plus calme que le précédent )

**- AliceInWorkland** : C'est gentil *-* J'aime lire les reviews alors plaisir partagé :) Et c'est vrai, les reviews motivent, puis c'est toujours bien de savoir ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs ^^ Oui il n'y en aura pas 60 ici xD Je ne sais pas faire d'histoires courtes, mais Now I See est vraiment TRES longue ! J'aime faire des longs chapitres, mais tant mieux :D / Oh mais non ce n'est pas si loin xD ( enfin si peut-être un peu ! ) J'écris beaucoup moins ma crisscolfer ( ca va finir par me manquer ) mais je vais m'y remettre :) MUHAHA Figi xD quoi il ne te fait pas d'effet ? NONNN tu m'étonnes la *-* / c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux ô_o ... C'est ce qui fait leur charme .. Oui il y aura Mike, je le suraime ! Et j'aimais beaucoup le Tike, Tina fait un peu dépressive sans lui c'est triste. La perf de LOVE était trop mignonne ! Comme la première fois où Mike Chante :D OMG j'ai rigolé quand même à ta blague pourrie XD Donc elle ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement xD ( ou alors j'ai un humour pourri moi aussi, fort possible ! ) / Je m'en rappelle aussi xD pauvre Blainey, mais si il est viril ! Parfois, un peu plus que Kurt quand même ( mais ils restent parfais *-* ) / Je n'aime pas Kurt en pauvre petite chose, mais c'est souvent ce qu'on retrouve, donnez lui un kleenex quil pleure un bon coup et nous foute la paix *-* voila ma pensée lorsque je lis ça XD même si parfois comme tu dis c'est bien fait, un peu ok, trop NON ! Je trouve aussi que dans la saison 4 Kurt est devenu moins fragile et surtout il sait enfin tenir tête, surtout avec Rachel j'ai adoré lorsqu'il la remet à sa place x) ou même Tina ! ON EST TOUS AVEC TOI KURTIE *-* ( petit dérapage sorry ) Les dramas surtout pour moi qui m'ont aidé x) il faut dire que pendant un moment j'en ais regardé vraiment beaucoup ! / AHHHH mais oui je voulais Kurt sur Lady Gaga... Pour moi c'est tout fait ! Kurt : Gaga - Blaine : Katy ( ça ressortira d'ailleurs dans ma fic... ) Kurt sur applause je serais morte dans ma bave encore une fois :3 ( oui ça m'arrive souvent, mais je suis toujours là ! ) VIVE Gaga *-* ! / RIB sont cruels, RM va bientôt devenir " celuidontonnedoitpasprononcerlenom " oui ça fait long. Non ça ne va pas durer 41864 mais plutôt 41863... / XD ça c'est fait ! Aaron dégage en gros xD ( je suis tout coeur avec toi ) Non pas crédible en effet ! Mais Wes sera encore là :3 Les conversations entre R, S & K sont un plaisir x) .. Même si Rachel s'en prend un peu plein la tête par moment, mais il faut bien une victime sinon ce n'est pas drole :x ( sadiquebonjour ) Rachel ne va pas tarder à savoir qui est le martyre de Kurt ! Kurt sera plus complexe qu'il n'y parait :) / Pourquoi Orlando ? Aucune idée, surement parce que j'avais regardé la BA de bilbo xD Ah oui en effet le mix n'est pas top XD Un legolas crasseux quoi ! / J'adore le style de Blaine aussi, je le trouve trop mignon et class à la fois *-* avec ses tites chemises à manches courtes omg xD et ses polos ! C'est trop chouuuuu / jai compris la blague ! ( ça marrive ) Cestmal xD ! / Tu n'es pas nulle en analyse je te rassure :) Kurt a en effet vécu certaine chose qui font qu'il est ce qu'il est et qu'il a certaine réaction./ Et oui Kurt aussi bave :D Mais qui ne le ferait pas ?! Ils auraient pu se sauter dessus, ça en était pas loin x) Blainey victime de son sexappeal ! Ah oui orlando avec Kurt ça doit donner quelque chose .. d'interessant ? / Il n'a pas qu'un coeur de pierre oui, parfois il se montre humain xD l'odeur de Blaine lui plait *-* et surtout il l'a connait ! Muhaha s'il savait oui xD petit naïf le Blainey ! Bon désolée pour mon pavé ... Et MERCI pour ta longue review qui m'a bien fait rire x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ci :) bisous !

**- CordonBleuPasCuit** : Tu vas pouvoir faire un club anti Aaron xD je crois que je suis méchante avec les ex dans mes fics en fait ! Oui il est un peu moue du bulbe ... Pauvre B il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le secoue qui le réveille .. Comme kurt par exemple :D ! Oui le bizut c'est con mais marrant xD bon pas pour la victime, mais pour les observateurs si *-* Puis ça c'était pas trop méchant ( dixitlasanscoeur ) Wes sera vraiment la pour Blaine, contrairement aux autres qui l'encourage à répondre à Kurt et agir comme lui, Wes sera plus dans le raisonnement. Les 3G xD Oui Rachel est beaucoup plus douce et gentille, mais avec eux, certain ( comme Blaine ) mais avec d'autre elle pourra aussi être peste, mais à sa façon, elle n'est pas dans la violence comme Kurt ou Santana. Kurt et Santana se ressemblent déjà plus. oh le mafieux ! Ce serait presque ça ouais x) sont tous à sa botte. B est quand même attiré par lui , mais il ne le montre pas comme d'autres ( qui ne serait pas attiré par Kurt ? ) puis avec les coups bas qu'il lui fait ça le refroidi un peu. OrlandoBloom :3 attends la dernière bande annonce de bilbo II est sortie quoi *-* ! LEGOLAAAAS ! B est toujours énervé quand il s'agit de Kurt de toute facon x) Normal j'ai envie de dire ! K passe son temps à regarder B, mais qui a dit que B n'en faisait pas autant ? :p Il se cache les yeux mais regarde à travers x) ils se matent l'un après l'autre finalement. Même s'ils se détestent, ils ne vont pas s'empêcher de regarder un beau mec nu :D K est en beug c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et pourtant il en voit des mecs, mais B n'est pas les autres. L'amour vache comme on dit *-* Oh ça c'est pas certain que ce soit le mec qui lui fasse de l'effet xD mais un petit brun tout mignon sous la douche :3 .. Kurt avec S & R sera plus doux parfois, même attentionné par moment. J'adore Blaine en jaune *-* aussi son gilet blanc, tu sais comme dans le 405 :o ... Merci pour te review cordonbleupascuit, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;) j'allais dire le crisscolfer vaincra mais non pas ici ( je l'ai dit quand même finalement du coup ) vive le stiouf *-*

**- Kinou** : COUCOU ! Meuh non je l'aime bien Blaine, mais il est tellement bien en victime xD ( ok je suis méchante :( ) Quand j'ai vu le 502, j'avais déjà fini mon chapitre, je me suis dit " nonnnnnn " et bien si xD bon ça y ressemble beaucoup mais pas grave :3 ca reste marrant ! Oui Blaine baisse les bras, mais surtout parce qu'il se sent impuissant face à Kurt, mais ne t'inquiète pas il aura sa revanche, à sa façon :) Oh je t'imagine trop crier après Blaine XD mais oui il a besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses ! Il résiste comme tu dis et c'est déjà beaucoup, rien que ça suffit à énerver Kurt. Mais oui c'est sa signature les nœuds papillons ! j'étais triste quand Sam lui a dit d'arrêter d'en porter ! Concon Sam parfois ! Rachel est disons un peu comme dans la saison 3 et même un peu la 2... Donc sur certain point elle peut paraître nunuche oui. Oh mais Santana si elle n'est pas Santana ça perd tout son charme :p Ca c'est sûr, même sans le savoir, Blaine il a marqué le petit Kurt, et comme tu dis il n'est pas du genre à s'attarder, mais ce sera encore plus accentué par la suite ! Le 3eme année lui aura servi à calmer ses ardeurs xD Blaine lui fait trop d'effet haha x) Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Kurt a un passé qui l'aura changé, il en sera question progressivement à travers les chapitres à venir, pour comprendre ce qui fait qu'il est ainsi maintenant. Pas tout de suite le petit hobbit nain combatif, bientôt, bientôt :) Tape donc Kurt il le mérite XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras quand même celui-ci, gros bisous ma kinouuuuu !

**Voili voilou, merci pour vos reviews encore une fois ! Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favori et qui la suivent :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous dis à tous bonne lecture !**

******Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB :)**

* * *

_« And did you think this fool could never win**  
**Well look at me, I'm coming back again »_

_E.J - I'm still standing_

_..._

_____« _Et pensais-tu que ce fou ne pourrait jamais gagner**  
**Bien, regarde moi, je reviens à nouveau _»_

* * *

« Bordel Blaine qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! »

Ce fut les premiers mots de Wes lorsque Blaine entra dans sa chambre recouvert d'une pâte visqueuse créée par un liquide rouge et ce qui semblait être de la farine.

« A ton avis ! »

Il était à présent à bout, il se sentait capable de tuer Kurt sur le champ s'il avait croisé sa route, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce mec pour qu'il soit aussi dérangé mentalement ?!

Il retira ses vêtements avec énervement tandis que son colocataire était parti dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener de quoi s'essuyer. Il revint avec une serviette humide et lui tendit pour qu'il retire ce qui avait coulé sur son visage.

Blaine lui arracha des mains et la frotta sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Wes, il n'avait rien fait, il était là pour l'aider, mais il n'en pouvait réellement plus. De son côté Wes le savait également, il savait très bien jusqu'où Kurt Hummel pouvait aller pour éliminer l'un de ses ennemis et il espérait sincèrement que Blaine ne passerait pas par là, il n'avait jamais mérité une telle chose.

« Ce mec est complètement taré ! Je te jure que si je le vois ... » Cracha Blaine, frottant encore plus fort sur son visage, porté par l'énervement.

« Si tu t'en prends à lui ce sera pire.. » Tenta Wes qui ramassa le gilet jaune imprégné de sirop, c'était vraiment l'un des coups les plus bas qu'il avait vu...

« Alors quoi ? Je dois le laisser me ridiculiser ?! » Blaine ne retint pas sa voix de monter cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de hurler, il avait besoin de laisser sortir la colère et la frustration qui s'entassait en lui avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

C'était ce qu'il s'était répété inlassablement, mais à présent ces mots semblaient vieux et vides de sens.

« Je commence à ne plus en être aussi sûr, tout le monde me prends pour le dernier des abrutis ! » Cria-t-il tout en jetant la serviette à présent recouverte de sirop et blanchie par la farine sur le sol.

Il se trouvait si ridicule de s'énerver ainsi, il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas, mais il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler, c'était devenu plus fort que lui, Hummel avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne pouvait s'y résigner, mais comment pouvait-il réagir autrement ?

« Alors montre leur qu'ils ont eu tort. » Déclara Wes aussi calmement que possible.

« Facile à dire... »

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, mais ils avaient suffisamment parlé ensemble pour que Wes sache ce que valait Blaine, il était talentueux, même certainement l'une des personnes les plus talentueuses qu'il avait rencontré, généreux, gentil, il était simplement tombée sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment.

Il regarda les cheveux de Blaine et grimaça avant de lui prendre le poignet et le tirer avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'autre garçon se laissa guider, il était trop dépité pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que ce soit Tina, Sam, Artie ou moi, on sait ce que tu vaux, je sais également que le Blaine que je connais n'irait pas se défouler sur une garce du nom de Kurt Hummel, non, tu dois le prendre à son propre jeu. » Dit-il tout en ouvrant le jet d'eau et attendant que Blaine se penche pour qu'il puisse lui retirer l'horrible couche de gel mélangée au sirop collant.

« Comment ? » Demanda Blaine, le manque de volonté dans sa voix masqué par le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche.

« Il s'attend à ce que tu craques, il faut que tu le battes autrement que par la manière forte, tu te rappelles de la raison pour laquelle il s'en est pris à toi ? »

Blaine vit alors défiler devant ses yeux toutes sortes d'images, certaines plus douces que d'autres, avant de revivre l'altercation avec Kurt dans cette salle de danse qui lui broya le cœur. Il était loin de se douter deux semaines plus tôt la tournure que prendrait une rencontre, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter.

Il regarda l'eau d'un rose pale couler dans la douche et finit par dire d'un ton agacé. « Parce que j'ai chanté dans un bar et que j'ai eu le malheur de me défendre ? Ouais je m'en rappelle et ça confirme ce que je dis, il est complètement cinglé. »

« Tu connais très bien la vrai raison. » Sourit Wes, frottant les cheveux de Blaine « Tu lui as fait peur. » Il lui rinça une dernière fois sa tignasse à présent bouclée après quoi il ferma le jet et lui posa une serviette sur la tête « S'il y a quelque chose qu'on sait tous sur Hummel, excepté le fait que ce soit une traînée, c'est qu'il déteste toute personne meilleure que lui. »

Blaine se redressa et souleva la serviette qui lui cachait les yeux pour le regarder. Il se demandait s'il ne lui disait pas ça simplement pour lui remonter le moral, ou s'il était sincère. Il en avait l'air en tout cas ..

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« On trouvera, en attendant, ne tombe pas dans son piège, ne vas surtout pas t'en prendre à lui, il n'attend que ça. »

Il semblait pesait le pour et le contre jusqu'à ce que Wes le vit froncer ses épais sourcils après quoi il hocha la tête.

« T'as raison. »

* * *

La différence entre Blaine Anderson et Sam Evans était que Blaine écoutait, il analysait et se décidait, Sam lui écoutait, analysait et se décidait, mais ne partageait en aucun cas sa décision s'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas acceptée. C'est pourquoi après avoir appris la mésaventure de Blaine lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au bar le soir même, il choisit d'agir, ils pouvaient parler des heures s'ils le voulaient, ça ne ferait pas s'arrêter Hummel pour autant, par contre, lui le pourrait.

Le lendemain après midi, Kurt était dans l'une des salles destinées au cours de chant, regardant les partitions étalées sur un piano, cherchant celle parfaite pour l'audition en solo pour le show de début d'année, lorsqu'il sourit ayant trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Il l'examina avec attention, l'imaginant dans sa tête avec sa voix, ses gestes, ses émotions et il fut alors certain qu'elle lui correspondait. Il aimait ces moments, où il était comme en osmose avec une chanson, une musique, des mots, il se sentait vrai et honnête avec lui-même.

Il attrapa la partition et s'échauffa la voix tout en se déplaçant aléatoirement dans la pièce. Il fit ceci pendant seulement quelques secondes avant que la porte qu'il avait fermé ne s'ouvre brusquement cognant contre le mur.

« Cette salle est prise ! » Râla-t-il, se retournant énervé que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre.

« Aucun de tes sbires n'est là à ce que je vois. » Déclara Sam tout en entrant et surprenant Kurt de se retrouver face à lui.

Sam perçut sans difficulté la surprise dans ses yeux bleus et comprit qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il s'avança vers Kurt d'un pas franc, un air des moins rassurants sur le visage lorsque ce dernier reprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux tête de nœud ? Si tu cherches le nain, il n'est pas là. » Railla-t-il tout en regardant les alentours pour appuyer ses propos et affichant un air suffisant.

Sam l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise et le fit reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos cognes le mur derrière lui. Kurt ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde lorsque la douleur lui frappa les omoplates, son visage légèrement tiraillé par la douleur avant qu'il ne les rouvre, sombres et haineux sur le visage du blond.

« Fous la paix à Blaine, sinon je te jure que je m'occuperais de toi »

« Tellement mignon.. Tu viens défendre ton petit ami ? » Se défendit Kurt, faisant une grimace faussement attendrie.

Sam resserra sa poigne autour du vêtement, le serrant davantage autour du cou de Kurt et le poussa plus fort contre le mur.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la douleur se fit plus forte, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant, ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de Sam, le défiant sans retenue.

« Normalement je ne frappe pas les filles, mais pour toi je ferais une exception. »

Cette fois-ci, Kurt perdit son sang froid, il le repoussa violemment, mais fut vite replaqué contre le mur, son dos frappant de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus fort. Il savait que face à un mec comme Sam il n'avait aucune chance, il était mince et ne s'était jamais battu pour tout dire, tandis que Sam était aussi musclé qu'un super héro et plus grand que lui, cependant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse un abruti le toucher.

« Je t'ai vexé ? » Se moqua le blond, savourant le regard tueur de Kurt. « C'est facile de donner le sale boulot aux autres, mais seul tu deviens quoi ? »

Kurt n'était en aucun cas vexé, il refusait simplement d'être humilié et ridiculisé par qui que ce soit. Une partie de lui était certaine que Sam ne lui ferait rien, ce n'était que quelques menaces pour tenter de lui faire peur, mais il était encore loin d'avoir peur.

« T'attends quoi alors ? Vas-y, frappe moi. » Sourit Kurt, le provoquant.

Il baissa les yeux sur le poing de Sam qu'il vit se serrer et les reposa sur son visage, perdant tout à coup sa certitude qu'il ne risquait rien.

« EH le merdeux dégage de là ! » Cria Santana quand elle entra furieuse dans la salle, les talons de ses bottes en cuir claquant sur le carrelage.

Sam se retourna pour la voir venir vers lui et relâcha instinctivement sa poigne autour du vêtement de Kurt, cette fille était réellement flippante.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça Lopez. » Dit-il aussi calmement que possible, c'était quoi ce délire, lorsqu'il touchait l'une des garces les autres rappliquaient ?!

« Ecoute moi sale con, si tu t'en prends à Kurt tu t'en prends aussi à moi, alors à ta place je dégagerais avant que je ne t'arrache l'une de tes testicules, ou les deux, c'est comme tu veux, et on sait tous les deux qu'avec ta bouche de mérou dont peut jaillir une armée d'aliens qui seraient venus s'y cacher lors d'une invasion et tes cheveux que t'as surement décoloré avec ton urine que ton paquet est la dernière chose qui fait de toi un homme. »

Sam resta silencieux, le temps de comprendre et d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, avant qu'il ne retrouve le fil de ses pensées.

« Défendu par une fille, classe. » Se moqua-t-il tout en regardant Kurt qui haussa un sourcil.

« Ok, tu l'auras voulu. » Santana remonta ses manches et Sam lâcha instantanément Kurt, se reculant d'un pas.

« Je reviendrai ! » S'exclama-t-il imitant terminator tout en les pointant du doigt et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« C'est ça, barre toi ! Et si je te revois je te jure que cette fois je ne te louperais pas ! »

Sam ne se retourna pas, il sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot, laissant Santana et Kurt seuls. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit à la fois de gentillesse et de fierté d'avoir défendu sa lady.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans toi. » Dit-il tout en lissant les plis de sa chemise et replaçant le col.

Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que non, mais ils savaient également qu'il était trop fier pour l'admettre.

« Je vais faire semblant de te croire, Rachel te cherche. » Dit-elle tout en repartant vers la porte « Elle veut que quelqu'un l'aide pour son audition et je lui ai dit que tu te donnerais un plaisir de le faire. »

« Je dois déjà m'entraîner, tu ne peux pas le faire ? » Soupira Kurt.

Il ramassa la partition qu'il avait laissé tomber avec l'arrivée de Sam et la froissa, finalement ce n'était plus la bonne chanson.

« Non. » Rit Santana comme si c'était évident avant de sortir de la salle et le laisser de nouveau seul.

Il en était revenu à son point de départ, il lui fallait une nouvelle chanson, une qui lui donnerait la certitude qu'il gagnerait, même s'il savait que quelle que soit celle qu'il choisirait, aucun autre ne pourrait être choisi à sa place, il était Kurt Hummel. Cependant, pour le moment il devait retrouver Rachel et réfléchir de quelle manière il allait faire payer à Blaine ce qui devait de se produire.

Oui, c'était la différence entre Blaine Anderson et Sam Evans, Sam écoutait, analysait et se décidait, mais il oubliait généralement de réfléchir avant d'agir.

* * *

Il avait fallu seulement 24 heures, quelques conversations et des langues trop bavardes pour que Blaine apprenne ce qu'avait fait Sam la veille.

« Sam c'est sympa de ta part .. Enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça étant donné que tu as surement accroché ma tête en haut d'un pic en faisant ça mais .. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, je n'ai pas besoin que l'un d'entre vous me défende. » Lui dit alors Blaine, d'un ton blasé pendant qu'il ouvrait son casier.

Il n'était pas pressé d'avoir ouvert le cadenas pour tout dire, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait y trouver étant donné la situation..

« Mais tu peux pas laisser ce type te traiter comme ça ! Tu dois te battre ! Tu crois que Batman a abandonné face au Joker ?! T'as jamais écouté Elton Jonh ?! I'm Still Standing mec ! » Tenta Sam, il voulait le raisonner, il voulait qu'il remette Kurt à sa place, il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

Blaine se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un sourire reconnaissant, il était touché qu'il agisse ainsi pour lui, il avait pris un risque alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, mais aussi gentil que ça puisse être c'était aussi inutile.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses à chaque fois. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas rester là à ne rien faire ? »

« Eh bien... » Commença Blaine tout en tirant la porte de son casier avec appréhension.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit son état, car pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il était intact, il n'y avait rien, ses affaires n'avaient même pas été abîmées ou retirées. Hummel avait-il compris ? Peut-être que finalement Sam avait su le remettre à sa place et qu'il s'était calmé de peur d'être défiguré.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Demanda Sam tout en regardant sur les côtés comme s'ils étaient espionnés et se rapprocha du visage de Blaine qui était toujours figé sur son casier ouvert.

« Je.. Mon casier est .. » Bafouilla-t-il avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et prendre son classeur pour son cours de théâtre. « Rien. »

« Salut Blaine ! » Intervint Tina, plus rayonnante que jamais.

« Hey Tina. »

Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui fit un grand sourire avant que ce dernier ne lui adresse la parole.

« Traîtresse. »

« Non, Artie est le traite, moi je ne suis que celle qui ai informé Blaine. »

En effet Artie avait été le premier à qui Sam s'était confié, mais il n'avait pas perdu trop de temps avant de lâcher l'information auprès de Tina qui était elle même allée avertir Blaine.

« Traîtresse. » Répéta Sam.

Blaine ne put se retenir de rire, même s'il espérait qu'elle n'irait pas répéter les choses qu'il lui disait également, mais Tina était ce genre d'amie à qui il était persuadé pouvoir se confier, c'était rassurant et réconfortant.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en lui prenant le bras.

Ils avait tous deux leur cours de théâtre avec Rupert Campon, un homme talentueux qui avait déjà un nom dans le milieu du théâtre et des comédies musicales, certaines produites à Broadway. Ils adoraient ses cours et le fait qu'il était d'après Tina, craquant, ne retirait rien au plaisir d'y assister.

« A plus tard et.. Ne fais plus rien de ce genre, ok ? » Insista Blaine tout en fixant Sam avant d'obtenir une confirmation et s'éloigner avec son amie.

Blaine avait eu le droit encore une fois au discours de Tina sur combien leur professeur était le plus sexy de l'académie jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle. Des chaises étaient disposées en cercle au milieu de la pièce, ça ressemblait étrangement aux alcooliques anonymes, mais c'était en réalité un cours d'improvisation. Ils s'installèrent auprès de Wes qui leur avait gentiment gardé des places à côté de lui, attendant que Mr Campon se décide à faire une apparition.

Blaine zieuta alors les élèves présents et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, qui lui provoquait une sensation étrange dans son abdomen. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il manquait quelque chose, il scruta alors de ses grands yeux mordorés chaque détail qui aurait pu lui échapper, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Tu sais, on avait parlé d'aller faire les boutiques ensemble, t'es d'accord pour qu'on y aille après le cours ? » Lui demanda Tina tout en fouillant dans sa chemise à la recherche d'un script.

Il ne l'entendit cependant pas, il examinait chaque élève avec attention, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si différent. Tina le regarda d'un air clairement étrange, avant de rajouter.

« Blaine ? »

« Hum. » Murmura-t-il sans lui prêter attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il porta enfin son attention sur elle et remarquant ses petits yeux bridés le fixant avec interrogation il secoua la tête pour se sortir de son état second.

« Oh, rien, tu disais ? » Sourit-il, mais reportant de nouveau son regard sur le groupe.

« Toi, moi, NY, shopping, après le cours ? »

« Ok, ouais. » Répondit-il, sans vraiment prendre en compte la question.

Leur professeur fit enfin son entrée, frappant dans ses mains pour annoncer son arrivée. Ce bruit eut pour mérite de les réveiller comme il le fallait afin d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour son cours.

Il leur annonça qu'ils devraient improviser un dialogue en duo avec une personne qu'il choisirait selon ses critères et à ce moment Blaine pria pour ne pas tomber avec Kurt Hummel.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit ce qui manquait au tableau habituel.

La chaise vide de l'autre côté du cercle lui indiqua qu'il manquait bien quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un, Kurt. Il se demanda à cet instant pourquoi ceci l'avait-il interpellé, il n'aurait même pas dû le remarquer, mais il l'avait pourtant fait. Il se sentait à la fois coupable et honteux d'avoir ressenti ce qui ressemblait à un manque, même si ça n'en était pas un, il se fichait de l'avoir ou non en face de lui de l'autre côté du cercle, ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas, tous contacts étaient évités au maximum lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Il lui arrivait cependant de balayer son regard furtivement sur le groupe et l'entre voir, mais c'était toujours rapide, bref, il ne perdait pas de temps à le regarder.

Il avait pu cependant remarquer que c'était l'un des rares cours où Hummel était silencieux, il semblait concentré et appliqué, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas Santana Lopez pour le seconder, alors il se faisait oublier.

Blaine se rendit compte qu'il se mentait à lui-même, il l'avait bien regardé lors de ses cours de théâtre, mais il n'osait se l'avouer, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, parce qu'il l'attirait ? Non, malgré qu'il l'ait trouvé pendant quelque temps magnifique, ou même sexy... Il ne lui plaisait pas. Alors, peut-être l'avait-il intrigué ? Non plus, il se fichait de tout ce qui touchait à Hummel, il ne s'en souciait pas, ça ne le regardait pas. Alors peut-être simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était le plus intéressant à regarder ? Ceci ne ferait que confirmer les deux raisons précédentes, mais c'était pourtant certainement celle-ci la plus juste. Oui, Blaine se mentait à lui-même et il détestait ça, c'était d'ailleurs une bonne raison pour haïr davantage Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Tina eut finalement ce qu'elle voulait, une fois le cours terminé, Blaine et elle prirent un taxi sur Colombus Avenue afin de retrouver la 9th. D'après elle c'était l'endroit où aller pour trouver les bonnes affaires ainsi que les boutiques abordables pour son petit porte monnaie, Blaine lui fit confiance les yeux fermés étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée où aller.

Ils avaient déjà été dans trois boutiques dans lesquelles il avait pris un plaisir à conseiller son amie, dépenser et essayer, après quoi ils s'étaient acheté des cafés et marchaient dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après midi de janvier, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le reste de neige sur le trottoir.

Tina lui avait raconté ses histoires de cœur, ou plutôt les vues qu'elle avait sur un élève de deuxième année qui dansait comme un Dieu, après quoi elle se décida à interroger Blaine.

« Et toi, tu as eu le temps de repérer un beau mec à l'académie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées de café.

Blaine avala lentement celle qu'il avait en bouche, se laissant ainsi le temps de trouver quoi lui répondre. Il enfouit son menton dans son écharpe, se protégeant du froid et haussa une épaule.

« Ouais il y en a qui sont pas mal, mais.. »

« Ton ex, c'est ça ? »

Il lui avait déjà parlé d'Aaron et elle n'avait pas raté le sourire triste qui annonçait clairement qu'il lui manquait.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais de .. De tenter quelque chose. » Marmonna-t-il, fuyant son regard.

Tina émit un murmure de réflexion, elle regarda devant elle, tentant de trouver les bons mots puis reprit.

« Peut-être que justement, tu devrais t'autoriser à t'amuser pour pouvoir tourner la page, non ? »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit, mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà fait, oui, il avait passé la nuit avec un mec après avoir seulement partagé quelques verres, alors il décida de garder le silence, se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer le peu de répondant et se tourna vers lui pour découvrir l'air embarrassé qu'il arborait.

« Blaine ! » S'écria-t-elle, tirant sur son bras pour le faire s'arrêter en même temps qu'elle.

« Hum ? » Il la regarda avec un étonnement tellement faux qu'il ne fit que renforcer l'idée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Dis moi qui c'est ! »

Tina lui faisait toujours un peu peur quand elle portait son masque " fille hystérique ", ses petits yeux devenaient légèrement plus grands et elle ne cessait de parler et crier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse.

« Personne, juste - » Tenta-t-il sans grand résultat.

« Donc il y a quelqu'un ! OH mon Dieu ! C'est qui ? Dis moi qui c'est ! C'est le mec mignon du cours de danse ? » Elle le secoua encore en même temps qu'elle débitait ses mots, elle espérait certainement que ça le fasse parler plus vite.

« Je.. Tina, c'est.. C'est juste un gars ok ? » Blaine lui fit un sourire plus qu'embarrassé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

« C'est lui ? Le blond ? »

De son côté elle était déjà partie dans ses recherches parmi tous les garçons susceptibles de plaire à Blaine, mais elle ne connaissait pas ses goûts, donc ça se révélait assez compliqué.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est arrivé avant que je ne vienne à l'académie. »

Il ne voyait même pas de quel mec " mignon " elle parlait pour tout dire, bien sûr il y en avait, mais pour le moment Blaine ne perdait pas son temps à tenter quelque chose, il était plus vu comme un bizut repoussant que comme un mec potentiellement approchable.

« Il ressemble à quoi ? Tu la connu comment ? Vous vous êtes revu ? C'est quoi son nom ? »

L'enthousiasme de Tina fit éclater de rire Blaine qui trouvait l'attention qu'elle lui portait attendrissante. Il décida alors d'en partager un peu avec elle, mais seulement le nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à en dire trop.

« Ok, tu veux des détails ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire à la fois fier et amusé.

« Ouiiii ! »

« Bien. »

« Physique ? »

« Hum.. Il était plus grand que moi, châtain... Ses yeux étaient .. » Blaine s'arrêta, se laissant sourire en repensant à ces yeux le fixant avec avidité et passion dans l'obscurité, le déshabillant en un seul regard, jamais il ne s'était senti autant désiré avant cette nuit là... Il soupira lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se laissait porter par un sentiment qu'il ne devait en aucun cas éprouver « Magnifiques.. Le genre de mec classe, sexy.. Même trop sexy je dirais ! »

« Tu l'as connu où ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Ou plus si affinités ? »

Tina était comme hypnotisée par ce que lui racontait Blaine, il lui apportait le peu de fantasme qu'elle n'avait pas dans sa vie actuellement.

« Dans un bar. » Avoua-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel « Je sais c'est minable. »

« Lui ou toi qui a dragué le premier ? »

« Lui. » Blaine lui sourit fier d'avoir été abordé, il avait oublié ce détail et sembla perdu dans ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'il s'en souvint.

Enfin, c'est ce dont il se rappelait, mais le peu d'images qui lui revenaient étaient ce qu'ils avaient dit et fait avant le trop d'alcool qu'il avait englouti.

« Et donc vous ... » Insista Tina, le fixant comme si elle pensait pouvoir lire en lui.

« On a couché ensemble oui. » Sa réponse arracha un cri de joie à son amie « Et il est parti le lendemain matin, me demandant de faire comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré. »

Le sourire de Tina disparut à ces mots, c'était aussi ce qu'avait ressenti Blaine sur le moment, mais à présent ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Et donc si tu le revois tu feras comme si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré ? » Le questionna-t-elle avant de boire le reste de son café surement devenu froid.

Blaine rit étrangement à cette question « .. Je suppose. » Dit-il entre ses rires, se grattant la nuque maladroitement. « Je pense que si ça arrivait, je ferais ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que parfois un souvenir est plus plaisant que la réalité. »

Tina était la première personne à qui il en parlait, d'une certaine manière il en avait presque honte, c'était à la fois un souvenir qu'il chérissait et qu'il détestait, comment ces deux sentiments pouvaient-ils coexister ? Il ressentait des choses tellement étranges et contradictoires depuis cette nuit là, comme si elle était venue chambouler toutes ses certitudes, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru comme acquis.

« Et c'était quoi son petit nom ? » Reprit Tina, elle n'en avait pas eu assez apparemment.

« Je.. J'en sais rien. » Répondit-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands et se mit à crier en chuchotant.

« Hummel ! »

« Hein ?! » Tressaillit Blaine, elle lui prit son café des mains et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de revenir et le tirer par la manche de son caban bleu marine.

« Là bas ! Hummel ! » Chuchota-t-elle à nouveau après l'avoir fait se baisser pour se cacher derrière une pancarte devant une boulangerie.

« Et alors ? » Blaine ne semblait pas comprendre qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, il était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, il le supportait déjà assez à l'académie.

« Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi ? »

Il aimait la touche de curiosité mélangée à ce qui ressemblait être de la vengeance dans les yeux de Tina, elle était peut être plus perfide qu'il ne le croyait.

« Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? J'ai cru que j'avais un problème ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids.

« Tout le monde remarque lorsque cette garce n'est pas là. »

Ils se relevèrent juste assez pour voir par dessus la pancarte qui disait " 2 beignets = 1 gratuit " et le virent marcher et parler à ce qui semblait être son téléphone, après quoi ils se rebaissèrent, se retrouvant de nouveau accroupis.

« Tu sais qu'on est très mauvais comme espions ? » Rit Blaine, la faisant glousser à son tour.

Des passants les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous ou s'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes sans abri après quoi Tina lui reprit la main ainsi que ses sacs remplis de ses nouveaux achats.

« Ça se trouve il va retrouver son mac ! Ou alors il vend de la drogue ! » Tina était déjà partie dans ses spéculations, examinant où allait Kurt Hummel la garce qui marchait devant eux à quelques mètres.

« Je pense surtout que tout ça est complètement fou, sérieusement, on s'en fiche »

Kurt avait l'air tout à fait normal, enfin aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être, il ne faisait que marcher dans l'un de ses slim ultra serré qui lui faisait un cul magnifique et parler au téléphone. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, elle tenta d'ignorer les épais sourcils de Blaine dont l'un était haussé et l'autre froncé et ils virent Kurt s'arrêter devant une boutique. Il parut attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, étant donné qu'il regarda de l'autre côté de la rue, cherchant sur le trottoir d'en face. C'est alors que seulement quelques secondes plus tard une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns alla vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, cette simple vision perturba Blaine.

Il n'avait pas pu apercevoir son visage, mais il ne voyait jamais Kurt Hummel avoir un geste affectueux pour qui que ce soit excepté les mecs qui le draguaient à longueur de temps. C'était ... Étrange.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-il à Tina, les voyant entrer dans la boutique devant laquelle il s'était précédemment arrêté.

« Berry. »

« Rachel Berry ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une Berry, heureusement. » Râla-t-elle avant de diriger vers la boutique.

« Attend, où est-ce que tu vas là ?! » Se stoppa Blaine, il était hors de question qu'il entre la dedans aussi.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Je ne rentrerais pas là dedans. »

« Blaine ! Ramène tes fesses ou j'irais dire à tout le monde que tu as eu une aventure avec un homme marié ! » Le menaça-t-elle tout en le pointant du doigt, ouvrant la porte de l'autre main.

« Mais il n'était pas marié ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix indignée tout en venant vers elle.

« Je m'en fiche viens ! »

Kurt et Rachel avaient une habitude, celle de mélanger l'agréable et ce qu'ils appelaient " les conversations fâcheuses " qu'ils n'abordaient qu'en l'associant à une activité qu'ils aimaient. Pour Kurt ceci se résumait généralement à faire les magasins, des soins du visage ou regarder une comédie musicale tout en mangeant des petits gâteaux au fromage. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'une des friperies où il dénichait certains de ses trésors cachés.

« Rachel tu dois essayer ça ! » Lui ordonna-t-il tout en lui montrant une robe rouge qui semblait bien trop moulante.

« Ça ne fait pas trop .. »

C'était souvent lui qui lui choisissait ses vêtements, autrefois lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré elle s'habillait comme une petite écolière anglaise bourgeoise croisée bibliothécaire ringarde, il avait vite décidé d'y remédier et l'avait transformé en la femme magnifique qu'elle était.

« Femme ? C'est ce que tu es non ? » Il haussa un sourcil et ce geste suffisait à Rachel pour savoir qu'elle devait céder.

« D'accord donne moi ça, mais je veux que tu essayes.. Ceci ! » Lui sourit-elle tout en secouant un cintre portant un pull en laine beige.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un - »

« Si c'en est un ! » Rit-elle avant qu'il ne lui prenne des mains et examine le vêtement avec admiration.

« OH MON DIEU ! Tu sais que je cherche cette marque depuis des mois ?! » S'affola-t-il, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et sa voix montant d'un ton.

Il la suivit jusqu'aux cabines, regardant de plus près le trésor qu'elle avait trouvé, ses bras déjà chargés d'une dizaine de vêtements.

« Pas le droit d'ouvrir avant que je n'ai fini d'essayer, d'accord ? »

Elle insistait toujours avec cette règle d'or, que Kurt ne respectait jamais bien évidemment. Si lui refusait que qui que ce soit tire le rideau de sa cabine, il ne se gênait cependant pas à le faire aux autres.

De l'autre côté de la boutique Blaine et Tina n'ayant finalement pas vu le duo HummelBerry décidèrent de regarder pour eux, pour s'amuser, pour s'occuper. Tina lui montrait toutes sortes de vêtements horribles et mal coupés l'imaginant avec chacun d'entre eux.

« Je n'étais jamais venue ici, tu crois qu'on peut trouver des choses portables ? » Tina fit défiler les cintres sur le portant, regardant les vestes et manteaux.

« Personnellement je préfère porter du neuf, quand on a les moyens de se l'offrir autant en profiter. » Blaine lui regardait les jeans de l'autre côté, les vêtements étaient tous de bonne qualité, il y avait de tout mais il devait falloir chercher des heures pour trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

« C'est vrai, mais on peut trouver des marques dans les friperies et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter des chaussures à 500 $ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Sourit-elle tout en lui montrant une paire de bottes en cuir rose. « Mais aussi quelques horreurs je l'avoue ! »

Ils rirent tous deux devant cette paire immonde et continuèrent de visiter ce lieu inconnu.

« Blaine, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton bonheur » Rit-elle depuis un coin où se trouvaient toutes sortent d'accessoires.

Elle se tourna vers lui en tenant un nœud papillon au niveau de son cou, et bougea les mains pour attirer son attention.

« Tina.. Tu es la meilleure.. » S'émerveilla Blaine lorsqu'il vit toute la collection de nœuds papillons.

Ils n'en avaient trouvé aucun parmi les autres boutiques qu'ils avaient fait, mais cet endroit en contenait des dizaines, certains plus beaux que d'autres, mais tous originaux.

« Prends-en, je vais te trouver une chemise pour les essayer avec. »

Elle le laissa sur ces mots, partant à la recherche d'une chemise tandis qu'il admirait ce qu'il ne pouvait plus porter depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne cessait de maudire Kurt pour l'en avoir empêché, c'était comme sa signature, ce qui le faisait se sentir différent des autres.. Evidemment tout ne se réduisait pas à un nœud papillon, mais ça restait important pour lui, peut-être que c'était idiot, ou superficiel, mais c'était ainsi.

Il en avait sélectionné six après que Tina lui ait apporté une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Il se dirigea donc vers un coin de la boutique où se trouvaient en tout et pour tout six cabines, trois de chaque côté se faisant face. Il se mit dans celle du fond, remarquant que deux étaient déjà occupées et commença à retirer son manteau lorsqu'il entendit des voix venir des autres cabines.

« Alors, il t'a dit quoi ? Elle va mieux ? » Commença une première fois, féminine, qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose.

« Pour le moment c'est stable, même si elle reste fragile, ce con m'a encore reproché de ne pas être resté assez longtemps. »

Blaine se raidit instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Kurt Hummel. Il se retint du maximum qu'il le pouvait de ne pas jurer contre lui-même, comment avaient-ils pu être naïfs au point de croire que s'ils ne les voyaient pas c'était qu'ils étaient sortis alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée ?

« Je pense que tu devrais un peu l'écouter, c'est son travail Kurt.. »

C'était certainement Rachel Berry, il s'était toujours demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, il avait dû l'entendre plusieurs fois sans le savoir, car il était certain que ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai fait un choix. » Reprit Kurt avant qu'il n'entende les anneaux glisser sur la tringle du rideau en même temps qu'il ajouta « Bon Rachel, montre moi cette robe »

« Attend n'ouvre pas s'il te plait.. KURT ! »

Il avait ouvert.

« RACHEL ! Tu es .. Magnifique ! Si tu ne la prends pas je l'achète pour toi et je te la mettrais de force ! »

« T'es sûr ? je la trouve un peu trop moulante quand même. »

« Tu portes des trucs bien plus courts que ça, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un réel problème. » Se moqua-t-il tout en la regardant attentivement.

Rachel sortit de la cabine pour se voir dans l'unique miroir qui se trouvait entre les deux dernières avant de se retourner vers Kurt.

« OH t'as essayé le pull ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Sourit-il tournant sur lui même.

« T'es super ! Comme toujours »

Blaine sentit dans la voix pleine d'admiration de ce qui était apparemment Rachel, qu'elle ne faisait que l'encourager dans son amour propre déjà trop important.

« Je ne suis pas très convaincu par le pantalon par contre, j'ai l'impression de faire 100 kg la dedans.. » Se plaignit Kurt d'une petite voix, regardant ses fesses dans le miroir.

Finalement Blaine fut surpris par cette remarque, Hummel se critiquer ? C'était vraiment possible ?

« Je n'aime pas la couleur, trop voyant. »

« Hum.. T'as raison. » Finit-il, tout en retournant dans sa propre cabine pour en essayer un autre.

« Kurt » Reprit Rachel au bout de quelques secondes, essayant elle aussi une autre tenue « La prochaine fois tu voudras que je vienne avec toi ? »

Blaine se sentait mal à être là à écouter une conversation, mais il ne pouvait sortir sans risquer de croiser l'un des deux, alors il décida d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué parce qu'ils disaient, après tout il s'agissait de celui qui lui faisait vivre un enfer.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas à supporter ça.. » Soupira Kurt, tout en retirant son pantalon.

« J'aimerais être là pour toi je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais si on y allait ensemble peut-être que ce serait plus facile non ? »

« Non, t'as déjà assez enduré ça, merci mais .. » Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il retira son pull après quoi il continua, tentant de dire ça de manière détachée « Je pense que c'est quelque chose que je dois assumer seul. »

Blaine se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, assumer ? Assumer quoi ? Il avait parlé de quelqu'un plus tôt, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris.. Alors qui ? Il avait peut-être blessé quelqu'un ! Ou alors quelqu'un de sa famille était malade ? Avait-il vraiment une famille ? Comment des parents pourraient laisser leur fils devenir ainsi ? Ou il avait conduit une personne en prison ? Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment du trafic de drogue ?

_Ok Blaine arrête ton délire..._

« T'en es sûr ? »

La voix de Rachel le ramena sur terre alors qu'il était adossé contre le mur au fond de la cabine, devenant impatient de rester la dedans.

« Certain, n'en parlons plus, ok ? »

« D'accord. » L'un des rideaux s'ouvrit de nouveau après quoi l'autre fut tiré quand Rachel rajouta « Tu penses que je pourrais la porter pour sortir avec Aidan ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en montrant une jupe à Kurt.

« Il ne mérite pas de te voir avec ça » Se moqua-t-il, sa voix cristalline et douce tournant cette phrase comme un conseil et non comme une moquerie.

Blaine se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas connu Hummel à ce moment, ou du moins s'il n'avait pas su de quelle manière il pouvait se montrer vulgaire et intolérant, il l'aurait certainement trouvé " normal " voir peut-être même gentil.. Mais il restait Hummel la garce, il n'avait rien de normal et n'était en aucun cas gentil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? » Se vexa Rachel, ne comprenant pas cet acharnement qu'avait Santana et lui à descendre son actuel petit ami.

« Je sais pas, je le trouve pas fait pour toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est fait pour moi ? Tous les mecs ne me courent pas après Kurt, tout le monde n'est pas toi. »

Blaine eut envie de rire, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait dire. Les mecs ne couraient pas après Kurt, ils lui rampaient après ! Ça l'énervait, l'exaspérait, le sidérait, ce culte que lui portaient tous ces gars, il n'était pas le seul gay " potable " de l'académie !

« Les mecs me courent après pour s'envoyer en l'air, alors croit moi, tu préfères qu'ils ne le fassent pas avec toi. » Lâcha Kurt, laissant un rire ironique passer ses lèvres.

Blaine roula des yeux et ne put retenir son soupire ennuyé, il l'exaspérait réellement...

« Je suis sûre que certains voudraient plus, tu ne leur laisses simplement pas l'occasion. »

« Hum.. Mais qui a dit que je voulais plus ? »

Il était évident que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se mettre en couple depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne le faisait pas. Blaine se demanda alors pourquoi, peut-être était-il un accro du sexe, ce qui était surement le cas, ou un infidèle, ce qui était également surement le cas ou alors un mec l'avait planté devant l'hôtel le jour de leur mariage. Quoique vu son age et son comportement, il n'avait jamais dû rester avec le même mec plus de quelques heures.

« Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse du petit doigt ! » Déclara Rachel après être retournée dans sa cabine.

« Laquelle ? »

« Mariés et célèbres avant 25 ans ! » Chantonna-t-elle faisant rire Kurt.

Pour la première fois, son rire semblait sincère, il n'était pas son rire de garce, ni celui qu'il faisait pour draguer un mec, ni lorsqu'il se moquait ou rabaissait quelqu'un, non c'était un rire franc, naïf et sans exagération.

Blaine eut un air inquiet quand il réalisa qu'il connaissait tous ses rires, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse abstraction de ce type.

« Tu peux m'aider à ouvrir le haut s'il te plait. »

Il entendit de nouveau un rideau s'ouvrir, certainement celui de Kurt avant qu'il ne rejoigne Rachel dans sa cabine pour l'aider.

Blaine se décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, c'était le moment ou jamais ! Il n'avait même pas pu regarder le seul nœud papillon qu'il avait essayé, mais tant pi, il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver face à face avec lui. Il le retira alors rapidement, remit son t shirt ainsi que son gilet blanc et prit son manteau à la main afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Il sortit de la cabine et alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas il vit une main tirer l'un des rideaux et sans réfléchir il se retourna du côté opposé.

« Rach tu - » Commença Kurt avant de s'arrêter instantanément lorsqu'il vit Blaine de dos et reconnut sa coiffure gélifiée.

Ce n'était en réalité pas difficile de le reconnaître, pour Kurt il suffisait de voir sa petite taille, son horrible coiffure et les fringues tout aussi moches les unes que les autres qu'il portait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lâcha-t-il avec agressivité, faisant grimacer Blaine qui finit par se retourner vers lui.

« Je viens essayer, un problème ? »

Blaine se dit que c'était certainement le plus mauvais timing de sa vie !

« Dégage. » La haine dans le regard de Kurt ainsi que la douceur qu'il avait pu entendre plus tôt dans sa voix qui s'était à présent volatilisée l'informa qu'il était redevenue la garce habituelle qu'il pouvait voir chaque jour.

Il regarda avec exagération les alentours avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je ne vois ton nom inscrit nul part. »

« Ok demi portion » Sourit Kurt tout en appuyant son doigt sur le torse de Blaine le faisant reculer « Ton abruti de blondasse n'est pas là pour te défendre alors vire de là avant que je ne t'étrangle avec la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. »

Le dos de Blaine cogna le miroir accroché au mur et le rictus qu'il vit sur le visage de Kurt quand le sien était habité par la haine lui fit penser qu'il serait certainement le premier à l'étrangler.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Hummel, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, j'assume ce que je dis ou fais, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi » Il repoussa violemment le bras de Kurt « Mais dis-moi, où est Santana ? »

« Tu vas le regretter crois moi.. »

Kurt sentait la haine s'intensifier en lui, il le détestait, il le dégoûtait, il voulait juste le voir souffrir et il serait capable de tout pour atteindre son but. Blaine ne s'en sortirait pas la prochaine fois, c'était certain.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? T'as pas épuisé tous les coups bas possibles ? » Le provoqua le brun, ses larges sourcils haussés, ouvrant que davantage ses grands yeux mordorés.

« Tu me connais mal » Sourit Kurt, son regard froid se contrastant avec les commissures étirant ses lèvres.

« Et je n'ai pas envie de te connaitre davantage. »

La glace des yeux clairs de Kurt s'incrusta dans la braise de ceux chaud de Blaine, chacun tentant de lire en l'autre, trouver ses faiblesses, sa faille qui le ferait tomber.

« Kurt, à qui tu parles ? » Intervint Rachel qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qui se passait à quelques mètres étant trop occupée à se bagarrer avec une robe trop serrée au niveau du buste.

Elle sortit de la cabine, souhaitant l'avis de son mari gay sur sa tenue ainsi que comprendre à qui il pouvait bien parler. Elle ne vit tout d'abord que Kurt de dos, mais ne remarqua la personne en face de lui que lorsqu'elle se rapprocha assez et aperçut un visage familier.

« Oh salut » Sourit-elle lorsqu'elle rencontra le visage de Blaine qui la regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Son cerveau se court-circuita lorsqu'il fit le lien entre tous les éléments présents, Kurt, la fille qu'il avait bousculé, un prénom, Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry ?!

C'était elle ? La fille à qui il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger trois mots ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'air normal !

« Tu connais ce type ? » S'offensa Kurt qui la dévisageait à présent comme si c'était un monstre.

« Il a chanté firework une fois chez Adam, c'est ça ? Et tu as failli me casser le bras ! » Rit-elle.

Blaine retrouva finalement ses esprits, mais l'air perplexe de son visage ne disparut pas pour autant. Il était vraiment paumé, plus rien n'avait de sens, Hummel la garce n'avait plus été une garce durant l'espace de quelques minutes et la fille sympa qu'il avait rencontré par hasard venait tout juste de devenir Rachel Berry garce numéro deux.

« Non. » Lâcha Kurt froidement tout en fixant Rachel avec effroi.

« Non quoi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Blaine lui cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour s'échapper de cet enfer.

« Je t'interdis de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! »

« Mais de quoi tu - » Rit-elle avant de comprendre.

Elle se stoppa instantanément et regarda finalement Blaine qui était le regard perdu au loin, rêvant d'évasion. Tout prenait un sens, Blaine, Kurt, le bar, l'école... Elle s'était imaginée qu'il s'agissait d'un gros lourd ou d'une folle excentrique pour s'en être pris ainsi à Kurt, mais finalement " le nain " comme l'appelait Santana était un garçon gentil et mignon.

« Ok je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. » Blaine repoussa Kurt qui se trouvait en face de lui, passant devant Rachel qui le vit partir avec déception après quoi il reposa les vêtements qu'il avait en main sur l'une des tables et sortit de la boutique.

Ils virent une autre silhouette sortir après Blaine et Rachel se retourna vers Kurt, un regard à la fois choqué et accusateur.

« Quoi ?! »

Kurt avait une chose plus importante à laquelle penser actuellement que le fait que Rachel allait le sermonner, qu'avait entendu Blaine ?

* * *

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 et 8 ! Chang bouge toi mieux que ça, t'as deux pieds gauches ou quoi ?! T'es pas capable de me faire cet enchaînement sans ressembler à un éléphant qui vient de se faire engrosser ?! »

Tina soupira lorsqu'elle rata une nouvelle fois son enchaînement, suivi de Blaine qui lui ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, du moins Cassandra ne lui avait rien dit. Santana le fit parfaitement, elle servit d'ailleurs d'exemple, enfonçant que davantage les autres dans leur médiocrité.

Alors que chaque élève se suivait, accomplissant les pas que tentait de leur enseigner leur professeur, Blaine remarqua qu'encore une fois le seul qui ne le faisait pas était Kurt. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient effectuer des pas en solo, il restait dans un coin de la salle, s'étirant et faisant des mouvements simples destinés à échauffer. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça était que jamais Cassandra ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche, surement parce qu'elle estimait que s'il ne suivait pas le cours il en subirait les conséquences lors de l'examen ou alors qu'il était assez bon pour ne pas avoir à perdre son temps. Écœurant.

« Kurt, toujours pas motivé ? » Lâcha-t-elle sans même le regarder alors qu'elle descendait simultanément une élève qui venait de rater son 5ème temps.

Il se contenta de faire un "non" de la tête, qu'elle n'eut encore pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre qu'il l'avait fait, après quoi il reprit ses étirements.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à son sujet, une partie de lui avait envie de comprendre pourquoi en était-il venu à avoir cette attitude. Il n'avait surement pas dû toujours être un parfait salopard, quelque chose avait dû changer la personne plus ou moins normale qu'il avait été, en le monstre qui l'habitait. Il lui arrivait de le voir perdre son masque de froideur pendant quelques secondes, ceci arrivait lorsqu'il chantait, dansait ou jouait, peut-être que finalement la passion lui rendait le peu d'humanité dont il avait besoin.

Il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il avait pu entendre lors de son espionnage non voulu dans cette boutique de vêtements la veille, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Quel était son secret ? Il avait envie de le savoir, il voulait connaitre ses faiblesses, non pas par pitié ou intérêt, mais parce qu'il pourrait plus facilement le renverser et l'écraser à son tour. Kurt avait assez profité de la situation, à présent c'était à lui de se retourner contre lui.

Malheureusement pour Blaine, les ressources de Kurt étaient encore très grandes.

Blaine était toujours l'un des derniers à se laver et se changer après les cours de danse, pour la simple raison qu'il préférait être seul et prendre son temps, de plus Kurt étant l'un des premiers à partir, ceci lui permettait de profiter de quelques minutes sans voir le visage du diable. Mais cette fois-ci, Kurt était toujours devant l'un des casiers, rangeant ses affaires.

Quelques gars sortirent des vestiaires, ne laissant plus que Blaine, Kurt et cinq autres qui étaient encore assis sur le banc à parler entre eux. Ce fut à cet instant que Kurt se décida à fermer son casier et prendre ses affaires, mettant son sac de sport sur son épaule avant de s'adresser aux autres.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Leur dit-il simplement, avant que l'un des cinq mecs se lève et se dirige vers Blaine.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de comprendre que deux mains étaient venues attraper ses épaules pour le maintenir en place tandis que deux autres venaient immobiliser ses bras.

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ?! » S'écria Blaine tout en tirant sur ses bras pour essayer de se dégager.

Il regarda Kurt qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire fier peint sur son visage tandis que les deux autres sortaient l'élément le plus inquiétant d'un sac.

« Occupez vous de lui, mais pas de dérapage, il me le faut entier pour la suite. »

Sur ces mots il sortit, laissant Blaine se débattre contre les trois pairs de bras qui l'immobilisaient.

Lorsqu'il vit un rasoir électrique être sorti d'un sac ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pris par une vague d'horreur. Il s'avoua à lui même à cet instant que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'académie il était effrayé.

« Lâchez moi bande d'enfoirés ! » Blaine Hurla à s'en brûler la gorge, tirant que plus fort sur ses bras.

« C'est qu'il se débat bien ! » Rit l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu préfères qu'on commence par quoi ? Le torse les sourcils ou les cheveux ? » Ajouta un second.

Blaine comprit le sens des mots qu'avait employé Kurt la veille, en effet, il ne le connaissait pas, il était pire que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé à son sujet !

« Avec lequel est-ce qu'il a baisé pour que vous l'écoutiez comme des chiens ?! »

Les cinq se mirent à rire et il réalisa qu'il avait soit couché avec les cinq, soit il leur donnait l'illusion que ceci arriverait un jour...

« On va commencer par te préparer pour l'intervention ! » Rit celui qui lui tenait le bras droit et ils le tirèrent sous l'une des douches, le maintenant sous le jet d'eau froide.

Blaine se débattit, il leur lança toutes sortes d'insultes, mais rien ne serait assez fort pour qu'ils le lâchent, ils avaient une idée en tête et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'abandonner pour une autre bien plus ennuyante. Alors que l'eau imprégnait ses vêtements secs, ruisselant sur la couche de gel recouvrant ses cheveux jusqu'à couler sur son front et ses joues, Blaine perdit espoir, l'espoir qu'il pourrait se venger un jour, car il ne serait jamais capable d'un tel manque d'humanité envers qui que ce soit, même envers une garce.

Kurt lui avait l'espoir, il avait l'espoir qu'il ferait regretter à Blaine sa connerie et son manque de subtilité. Il était fier de lui, il était heureux et comblé de savoir qu'enfin il allait réussir à l'atteindre et lui faire du mal. Il voulait qu'il souffre comme lui pouvait souffrir, il voulait lui piétiner le torse, lui broyer le cœur, lui tordre l'estomac de douleur, il voulait qu'il ressente ce que lui ressentait. Tout ça était la faute de Blaine, il méritait tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il méritait que Kurt lui fasse regretter ! Oui, tout ça était bien sa faute.

Kurt attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés, examinant et tuant du regard chaque individu qui aurait pu vouloir pénétrer dans ces vestiaires, car il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de se venger. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait une faille dans son fonctionnement, car personne ne comptait ni Santana ni Rachel et l'une des deux avait décidé de venir le chercher étant donné le temps qu'il mettait à la retrouver à l'entrée de l'académie.

« Kurt ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Râla Rachel lorsqu'elle déboula dans le couloir et se dirigea vers lui apparemment énervée.

« Occupé. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire pour sa défense.

Bien évidemment, c'était loin d'être un argument convaincant pour son amie.

« T'attends quoi ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu me laisses encore tomber pour un type .. Tu m'avais promis que ce soir tu resterais avec moi. » Dit-elle tout en le pointant du doigt.

En effet elle avait l'habitude qu'il annule leurs plans pour passer du bon temps avec un mec à qui il ne reparlerait plus jamais, ou pour lui demander un service, mais cette fois-ci c'était bien plus important pour Kurt.

« Rien. » Répondit-il cette fois.

Rachel examina avec attention le visage de Kurt, ses yeux sombres et ronds se posèrent finalement sur la porte derrière lui après qu'elle ait entendu du bruit venir des vestiaires.

« Kurt, qui est là dedans ? »

« T'as pas envie de le savoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça... »

Elle n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus avant de le pousser sur le côté et d'ouvrir la porte, Kurt ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, il n'allait pas contre Rachel et elle le savait, elle était encore l'une des rares personnes qui avaient une réelle incidence sur lui et il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une remise en place après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le simple fait qu'elle soit entrée et ait vu Blaine se battre avec l'un des mecs pendant que les quatre autres riaient de le voir essayer de se défendre les stoppa instantanément après quoi ils le lâchèrent brusquement et récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir en courant.

Lorsque Kurt les vit sortir il soupira d'ennuie, il n'avait même pas pu s'amuser un peu.

« Ça va ? » Elle tenta de s'adresser tout d'abord doucement à Blaine qui se relevait, rassuré d'être encore entier.

Rachel connaissait les gens comme Blaine, il lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser, il était doué, passionné et certaines personnes le haïssaient pour ça, des personnes comme Kurt. Elle s'avança vers lui et voulut lui reparler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire il lui demanda simplement de le laisser tranquille, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit trempé, dépité, énervé, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Kurt qui était toujours adossé contre le mur, il ne lui dit rien, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il n'essaya pas de l'insulter, il ne le regarda même pas, il n'avait pas envie de voir son visage, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était l'oublier, il ne voulait même pas le haïr, non simplement le faire disparaître.

Kurt, lui, le fixa sans cligner des yeux une seconde, il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il n'avait rien de changé, que ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau et qu'il était décoiffé. Une partie de lui, lui brûlait les entrailles, cette sensation d'impuissance, le voir encore une fois s'en sortir indemne. Une autre partie cependant lui pinça le cœur, un pincement qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, une sensation qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'avait fait se sentir comme un moins que rien. Alors Kurt non plus ne dit rien, il ne tenta pas non plus de l'insulter, il se contenta de le regarder passer.

Rachel de son côté, n'était par contre pas décidée à garder le silence, elle attrapa Kurt par le bras et le tira de force dans le vestiaire avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« KURT ! » Cria-t-elle le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. « Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu réfléchis parfois ? Tu sais que tu peux être renvoyé pour ça ? »

Et voilà, il allait avoir le droit à un discours sur la bonne conduite, il préférait encore qu'elle le gifle, ce serait plus rapide.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour ma part. »

C'était la vérité, il était certain de pouvoir se laver les mains de tout problème si jamais l'un d'entre eux se faisaient attraper, il n'était impliqué en aucun cas avec ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

« Oui c'est sûr ces débiles sont là pour le faire pour toi, mais tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de traiter les autres comme ça ? Blaine est un garçon gentil, il ne mérite pas que tu lui fasses ça »

« T'as fini ? »

Il perdait patience, il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'entendre la morale sur ce qui était juste ou non, s'il décidait qu'il devait faire payer à Blaine, il le faisait.

Rachel remarqua le ton excédé qu'il avait employé et le fit s'asseoir avec elle sur le banc.

« Ecoute, je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, je veux juste que tu arrêtes tout ça.. Ce n'est pas toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle essaya de rencontrer son regard mais il ne faisait que la fuir, regardant les casiers comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Dans ces moments là elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant, mais parfois Kurt y ressemblait, il était capricieux et impétueux.

« Il faut croire que si, tu dois juste t'y faire. » Lui dit-il avec une touche de sarcasme.

« Arrête, ne fais pas ça avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marche pas. » Elle le vit soupirer et lui prit les mains pour appuyer ses propos « J'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi lui ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin Kurt, là tu dépasses les bornes, tu ne peux pas lui faire une chose pareil tout ça parce qu'il a eu le malheur de te défier »

Pour lui c'était une raison suffisante pour détruire toute forme de vie autour de Blaine et l'écraser au passage.

« Oh arrête ! Ce n'est rien ça, il ne va pas mourir s'ils lui rasent ses muscles inexistants » S'énerva-t-il tout en arrachant ses mains de l'emprise de celles de Rachel et les bougea en signe d'agacement.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. »

« S'ils dérapent ce n'est plus de mon ressort, c'est la règle. »

Kurt leur avait simplement donné comme consigne de raser le peu de masculinité sur son corps, c'était assez humiliant en soi, il n'avait en aucun cas précisé de s'attaquer à autre chose, s'ils avaient voulu le faire il n'y était pour rien. De plus il lui avait réservé tellement plus cruel pour la suite que ceci n'était même pas classé comme l'un de ses mauvais coups, juste une entrée en matière.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça »

Elle le pensait, lui aussi parfois le pensait, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ? » Kurt se leva brusquement, riant faussement et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Rachel se leva également.

« Oui.. Alors maintenant arrête ça et si vraiment tu veux te battre contre lui fait le dans les règles, pas de violence, juste ton talent et le sien. »

Kurt resta immobile et silencieux, il semblait réfléchir, car quand Kurt réfléchissait il avait ce regard lointain, ce regard brouillé par un voile qui venait se poser devant ses yeux, l'enfermant avec lui-même et ses pensées. Rachel patienta et ce ne fut seulement lorsque les iris bleus rencontrèrent les siens qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait son attention.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Rachel sourit à cette question, car elle annonçait un duel qui valait la peine d'être vécu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir reçu des excuses des cinq types qui avaient eu comme idée d'essayer de lui raser ses petits cheveux bruns, Blaine était assez dérouté. Il avait eu le droit à un discours entier de plates excuses, expliquant qu'il leur avait été demandé de le faire. Il savait qui était la personne capable de leur faire faire ça, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt ferait une chose pareil. Car Excuse n'était réellement pas compatible avec Hummel.

Mais le plus inquiétant dans l'histoire fut le moment où il était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Wes dans la cour intérieure, profitant de l'air pur et du soleil d'hiver lorsqu'une silhouette vint lui faire de l'ombre. Il releva les yeux et rencontra une main pale qui tendait un sac vers lui. Il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux et vit le visage de Kurt, son cou enveloppé dans une épaisse écharpe, son nez rougi par le froid, qui attendait qu'il daigne attraper ce qu'il lui présentait. Blaine hésita entre le tuer ou l'ignorer, à la place Kurt soupira et lâcha le sac sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Wes lui avait décidé de parler et pas inutilement, car Blaine se posait la même question.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Wes, il s'adressa directement à Blaine « Bien que tu me dégoûtes et que ta simple vision me donne envie de mettre fin à ta vie, j'ai décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. »

Ces mots sortant de sa bouche furent les plus inquiétants qu'ils aient entendu, bien plus inquiétants que ses menaces et insultes.

« ... » Blaine ne sut pas quoi lui dire, habituellement il l'aurait envoyé bouler, mais cette fois-ci, il avait perdu ses mots.

« Donc je te rends tes .. Trucs.. Qui font parfaitement ressortir tes défauts » Déclara-t-il d'une voix plutôt rapide après quoi il se mit à sourire.

Oui, un sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien de perfide ou sadique, non, un simple sourire.

« ... Ok »

« Mais. » Reprit Kurt.

« J'en étais sûr.. » Soupira Wes, tandis que Blaine avait ouvert le sac et découvrit tous ses précieux nœuds papillons intacts.

Il releva la tête et reporta son attention sur Kurt qui se frottait ses mains gelées par le froid.

« On ne va pas en rester là, j'arrêterais définitivement de te pourrir la vie si tu arrives à me prouver que j'ai eu tort, ce qui est impossible je sais, tu peux toujours abandonner si tu le préfères. » Déclara-t-il, le même sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres.

Blaine regarda sur le côté, comme s'il se demandait si cette expression lui était destinée après quoi il haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer grossièrement.

« Ok, ça me va. »

Finalement, s'il pouvait se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes, pourquoi pas, il n'avait aucune envie de s'abaisser à son niveau et lui faire autant de saloperies que lui avait subi.

Kurt lui tendit un tract que Blaine attrapa doucement de peur qu'il lui brûle les doigts ou qu'il soit piégé après quoi le premier déclara d'une voix étonnamment claire, sans haine ni prétention « Il y a une audition pour le show d'hiver, tu es inscrit, oui je l'ai fait pour toi, ne me remercie pas je m'en passerais très bien, si tu gagnes, ce qui en soi est assez comique, j'effacerais ton ignorance de ma mémoire. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire forcé après quoi il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas dans la neige avant que Blaine ne prenne la parole.

« Attends. »

Kurt roula des yeux, le simple fait qu'il lui donne un ordre lui donnait envie de revenir vers lui et l'étouffer avec une boule de neige. Il se retourna vers lui et rencontra l'air hautain de Blaine. Il s'autorisait vraiment à le regarder ainsi ?

« Si je gagne, je veux des excuses. » Dit-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Blaine se retint de sourire devant la noirceur qui prit place dans les yeux clairs de Kurt, s'il était si sûr de gagner, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Bien. » Lâcha Kurt avant de reprendre la direction du bâtiment.

Ce fut sur ces mots que s'acheva leur première vrai conversation, ou du moins, celle qui n'était pas constituée uniquement d'insultes. Blaine finit par regarder Wes qui paraissait aussi dubitatif que lui sur ce qui venait de se produire, mais il n'avait plus le temps de se poser de questions, il n'avait que trois jours pour se préparer et optimiser ses chances à battre Kurt Hummel. Car il était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler sa prétention, Blaine allait gagner.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu,**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)**

**Je vous dis à samedi prochain !**

**Xoxo,**

**Habby.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Making me a fighter

**Salut à tous petits Klainers :)**

**De retour comme promis chaque samedi ! **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews *-* toujours aussi contente de les lire :)**

**Je vais essayer de publier cette fic ci et NIS pour ceux qui la suivent ( oui j'ai beaucoup de retard mais je vais tenter de me rattraper ) la semaine prochaine, je dis bien essayer car je risque d'avoir un petit contre temps ^^ **

**Mais en attendant ...**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- Klaainer : **C'est sûr que Blaine n'a pas eu de chance sur le coup, mais comme tu dis heureusement qu'il y avait Rachel, elle se trouvera être un bon réconfort dans certains moments :) Pour le " duel " eh bien ... Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :D Merci pour ta review

**- I'm a Dinosaur : **Oh ! Très contente que tu apprécies également cette fic, ça fait plaisir *-* Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas encore exactement, je dirais une vingtaine, mais je suis incapable de me retire de m'étaler donc .. 30 chapitres GRAND maximum ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite en tous cas ^^

**- Ccile78 : **Oh ? KURT ? Vraiment ? *-* je me suis demandée si tu avais oublié un " pas " mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors je suis contente qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un dans son camp ! En méchante que je suis je préfère Kurt même dans cette fic, c'est mal je sais x)... Merci pour ta review :)

**- Cathie08 : **Eh bien ! Je suis agréablement surprise ^^ Je garde l'honneur d'avoir été la première en française alors *-* Personnellement j'essaye d'en lire en anglais, mais n'étant pas une pro je prends la facilité j'attends les traductions... Mais il y en a de très bien en français, si tu veux je pourrais t'en conseiller ;) En tous cas je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer celle-ci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

**- Carole97400 : **Hey, tout d'abord merci ^^ oui Rachel est la seule " normale " mais elle reste la plus compétitive des trois, seulement elle n'a pas encore été vu à l'oeuvre ;) Oui comme tu dis Kurt reste Kurt, et non Sam ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, j'aime faire un Kurt fier et plus haut que tout le monde x) Oh non ne me tues pas xD Blaine est trop meugnon avec ses tits cheveux je n'y toucherais pas promis *-* Cette fic est une klaine donc oui il y aura du klaine à un moment ou un autre, quand ? Ahaha :) Un lemon euhhhhhhhhhh tu verras bien :) Merci beaucoup :D très contente que tu l'ais aimé, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-ci, xoxo

**- White-Clown : **Alors tu n'auras pas à la vérifier trop longtemps, pour une fois je publie dans la journée xD Oh toi aussi tu connais la frustration de ne pas avoir la fin, aaaah c'est juste horrible ça ! Mais oui j'ai encore assez d'inspiration pour les finir ;) de toute façon je ne commence pas une fic sans savoir comment elle se terminera, donc pour ça tu peux être rassurée :) pour NIS je publie moins ( honte à moi ) mais je peux rassurer en disant que tous les chapitres à venir donc déjà bien définis, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire ( en fait c'est la partie la plus longue, donc il me reste SURTOUT à les écrire XD ) mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes petites fics :D ! Héhé j'adore aussi quand l'un d'eux est " mauvais garçon " d'où cette fic qui me torturait l'esprit depuis un bon moment ! Oui Kurt n'est pas tendre avec Blaine et c'est vrai que beaucoup aimerait le voir se rebeller mais il ne sert à rien qu'il agisse comme lui, ça ne mènerait nul part. Il aura sa revanche, Kurt ne sera pas toujours celui qui mène le jeu. Et tu as vu juste pour Kurt, si Blaine s'en prenait à lui ce serait encore pire, Kurt est fragile et la moindre contrariété peut lui faire faire des choses improbables. Mais il n'a pas fini de se torturer à cause de Blaine. Rachel sert d'arbitre x) ... Et heureusement pour eux :D / Kurt sur applause serait juste ... PARFAIT *-* Bon là je peux dire d'avance qu'il ne reprendra pas de Lady Gaga ( même si j'avais vraiment envie mais je me suis retenue xD ) Pour le gagnant, si Blaine perd, ce serait dommage, mais s'il gagne, à voir ce qui l'attendra. Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :D Merci pour ces compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et Mizugachi a entièrement raison xD

**- AlinceInWorkland : **Mdrrr ok ça commence bien ! Ayuh à toi aussi *-* Oh mais c'est marrant d'y répondre x) ça me prend beaucoup de temps mais c'est cool :) oui 60 environ, bon en fait je sais pratiquement exactement combien il y en aura mais pour une raison je ne peux pas le dire muhaha ( oui ceci ne veux rien dire ) Elle n'est pas prête d'être terminée c'est vrai, dire que je l'ai commencé en février et elle ne sera pas finie d'ici là xD Eh bien dans un sens ça fait plaisir de savoir que certains n'ont peut-être pas déjà oublié NIS même si je mets du temps à la publier :o ... Je vais essayer de publier le 41 prochainement =) Ouais petit clin d'oeil à mike xD non mais tina est détestée par les scénaristes ce n'est pas possible xD / Mdrrr oui Blaine est soumis à Kurt mais ça ce n'est un secret pour personne voyons ! x) non il ne fait pas hétéro, déjà rien que la coiffure crie " i love unicorn " ( AHAH Darren l'hétéro le plus gay c'est tout à fait ça xD avant pour m'amuser je me disais qu'il s'ignorait .. C'est mal le pauvre ) / OMG le fight Rachel Kurt était juste trop bon x) enfin tout leur fight sont géniaux xD ! / Oh bah vu la tronche de Blaine dans applause ça ne va pas vendre du rêve sérieux les quelques secondes dans la promo sont flippante xD ça pique les yeux ! C'est nul que ce soit Adam L qui chante gaga mais bon, tant pi peut être une autre fois ç_ç ...Oui je n'aime pas le personnage d'Aaron, donc là on peut se dire pourquoi est ce que je l'ai fait, eh bien il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ça xD / Legolas est .. oivibonpj,mnbhj *-* C'est le Dieu des Dieux ! avec ses tites n'oreilles pointues x) ... ( il y a clairement des différences *-* faut dire que tu les mets à côté on remarque pas tout de suite que c'est le même ! Legolas vs Will ! .. ca fait très man vs wild.. bref ) Darren sous la douche ce n'est pas degueu à regarder :3 ... ( Chris on sait tout *-* d'un côté il est obligé de fantasmer la dessus, qui ne le ferait pas ? :3 ) / Oui Sam est un peu noeunoeu ... Mais bon il en faut toujours un x) .. AHHH mais je me suis posée la même question ! je me disais toujours " mais mon Dieu comment ils font peur leur fringues ! ils doivent en racheter tout le temps ! " / C'est vrai que ça change de voir Kurt flipper un petit peu, mais au fil des chapitres il y aura d'autre aspect de lui que son air prétentieux et fier :) / mdrr Blaine est un gros naïf, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me fait rire en écrivant cette fic, d'un côté le bisounours et de l'autre Kurtie prêt à n'importe quel coup bas pour l'achever x) je suis cruelle je sais ... / Ca avance davantage dans ce chapitre héhé :) Tina qui se prend des vents, bientôt au tour d'un autre ! Blaine aura encore une bonne raison de le haïr xD mais kurtie aussi ! / mdrrr tu as pris possession de son âme *-* / Les amis de Blaine en général le conduisent à sa perte xD Ca va qu'il y a Wes le seul encore censé / Blaine le bourge c'est tout à fait ça, et oui bien sûr bon c'était clairement prévisible :D mais Blaine le naïf le retour voyons ! / Kurt est différent avec Rachel lorsqu'il est qu'avec elle, et oui un indice de lâcher dans ce chapitre sur Kurt :) ... Pour ce qui est arrivé je ne dirais rien, ce sera expliqué petit à petit :) Oui il le reconnait au gel, il aurait même dû le sentir XD Ahah mais c'est tout à fait ça ! En fait Kurt sous ses airs de méchant est un gamin prétentieux et rien que pour ça je l'aime. ( encore heureux vu que j'écris cette fic d'un côté ) La raison pour laquelle Kurt ne se bouge pas sera aussi évoqué légèrement dans ce chapitre et davantage dans les prochains :) / SuperBerry, ok j'étais en train de me demander ce qu'elle aurait donné dans l'épisode sur les super héro dans la saison 4, ça aurait été drôle je crois xD non il ne faut pas imaginer blaine sans cheveux, il n'y a qua voir dans la saison 3 lorsqu'il est en puck :s erk c'était pas sympa à regarder ! Je crois que s'il devait y avoir un vote il y aurait peu de gens pour la victoire de Kurt contre Blaine, donc à voir ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre, xoxo :)

**- Unpassant : **Pour la possible victoire de Blaine, réponse très rapidement :) Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas lui raser, ils sont trop beaux ce serait du gâchis ! C'est une fic Klaine :) donc ... Je pense, enfin peut-être, bon il y a de forte chance, mais ils en sont encore trèèèèèès loin ! Merci beaucoup ^^

**- CordonBleuPasCuit : **Hey petit cordonbleupascuit ! Eh bien Sam a pris possession de ton corps c'est tout ce que je trouve comme explication x) Oh non pas Cruella oohhh et Blaine en dalmatien ? Il serait trop chou n'empêche xD / Oh non mais Tina je ne m'y attendais pas j'étais choquée ! La pauvre ... Mais oui tu sais limite de la pâte à sel XD ( cest mal de se moquer ) K est habité par la frustration d'ailleurs ce sera bien montré dans ce chapitre ci :D " je veux devenir tout rougeuuuuh " il faut avoir vu Gad E pour comprendre ça xD Wes ou la bonne parole ? Et oui Wes agit comme un grand frère, et leur amitié deviendra plus forte par la suite ^^ K n'est pas à l'aise du tout face à Sam et normal j'ai envie de dire, mais il a aussi son arme secrete Santana ;) comme tu dis elle le protege et ce n'est pas sans raison qu'elle est ainsi avec lui. Ouais je dois avoir quelque chose contre les blonds ( alors que je suis moi même blonde wtf ?! ) Darren est entré dans ma fic *-* Blam = Batman et Robin ? C'est fort probable xD tu m'as donné envie de regarder Batman du coup... En fait Blaine se rend surtout compte que même s'il n'en était pas conscient il avait remarqué la présence de Kurt et quelque part ça lui fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir ( bon aussi parce que qui ne remarque pas son bourreau ? :p ) Muhaha pour le mec et bien ... Je ne dirais rien :D Seb ? Hum Hum ... Pourquoi pas :) Mais Blaine passe son temps à beuguer sur le corps de Kurt voyons ! J'aime beaucoup écrire la relation Kurt/Rachel parce qu'il est clairement différent quand il est avec elle et c'est un moyen d'en apprendre davantage sur son personnage. B découvre une autre facette de Kurt ce qui n'est pas plus mal, il n'est pas qu'un monstre après tout :) En comparaison avec le premier chapitre oui Blaine se laisse intimider, mais il est à bonne école avec kurt il faut dire. Oh Kurt n'a pas fini de faire son gamin capricieux ;) / Oui je dirais que là Kurt entre vraiment dans la méchanceté gratuite et Blaine en paie le prix, mais il y a petite Rachel à la rescousse ! Oh non pas taper Kurt ! Mais il a clairement besoin d'une bonne leçon de moral et heureusement qu'il la reçoit ;) Puis s'il gagne dans les règles il saura enfin qu'il est meilleur que Blaine comme tu dis./ Kurt ne peut pas être juste gentil xD ce n'est pas dans ses gênes voyons ! Surtout avec Blaine. Si Blaine gagne, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il recevra ses excuses et il n'est pas à l'abris de représailles ça c'est sûr, mais tout est encore possible avec Kurt :) Merci pour cette longue review Stef ! Contente que ma petite fic te plait :D ohoh ton coté sadique ressort davantage c'est sûr XD mais tu rigolais déjà quand D s'était pris une porte dans NIS alors ça ne m'étonne pas xD ! oui le crisscolfer me poursuit au secour :( ( non laisse les :3 ) Oh mais je ne lui fais rien de mal à Blaine voyons :D muhahahahhaa ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) bisous !

**- Kinou : **Hey ma kinouuu ! Oui je sais et désolée pour ce que le petit Blaine subit. Bah non il ne faut pas frapper Kurt, si ça peut te rassurer il aura ce qu'il a mérité dans un sens ( enfin pas pour moi parce que Kurt reste mon chouchou même en vilain.. ) je t'imagine bien rentrer dans l'histoire pour défendre Blaine XD superkinou à l'attaque ! Oui une autre facette de Kurt qui pour une fois n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Bon dans ce chapitre ci il sera plus calme, moins après Blaine. Rachel est vraiment celle qui sera là pour recadrer Kurt quand il en aura besoin et elle se rapprochera davantage de Blaine ^^ MDR serais-tu prise de vengeance ? *-* Blaine aura sa revanche, mais comme Wes lui a conseillé :) C'est sûr que l'absence de celui qui le martyrise aurait dû se faire remarquer, mais Blaine et plus dans l'ignorance, il fait abstraction de Kurt comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il essayait d'oublier sa présence. Si Blaine gagne, c'est soi noir soi blanc pour la réaction de Kurt, l'énerver davantage, ou le calmer :) et si Kurt gagne ... eh bien.. *-* Oh tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Kurt et je pense que c'est normal ( kurtiiiiiiiie :( ) mais j'espère qu'il remontera dans ton estime par la suite. ^^ Oui évidemment il y a du klaine à la clé alors tiens bon et ne casse pas ton écran XD merci beaucoup :D et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! GROS bisous !

**- Aunda** : Aaaaah non xD ça aurait été trop cruel qu'il les vende ! Mais j'ai quand même bien rigolé en imaginant ça XD J'aurais hurlé avec toi alors tu peux être rassurée ! Ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées :D

**- NotAloneUnicorn** : 1 : hey :) très contente qu'elle te plaise, je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas mon kurt " méchant " xD magnifitude mdrrr j'aime beaucoup ce mot imaginaire *-* Alors je vais essayer de m'en rendre compte xD Mais oui moi j'aime un kurt avec du caractère donc sexy cest le mot qui convient ! Blaine va en baver c'est sûr, il regrette sa rencontre avec kurt mais .. Pour le moment :)

2 : Son histoire avec Aaron sera évoquée en détail à un moment ou un autre, car oui Blaine est clairement encore attaché à lui. Ahah mais je trouvais ça tellement bas, gamin et drôle qu'il lui prenne ses nœud papillons xD et le pire est que ça marche. Oui Kurt peut avoir tous ceux qu'il veut mais il y a plus que de la tension entre Kurt et Blaine, même s'ils se lâchent des vacheries à la figure en permanence que ce soit dans leur regards ou même les gestes ils ne sont pas non plus insensibles à 100% le trio infernal :) Rachel est un peu un mélange entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle, Santana plus l'ancienne car celle de la saison 5 est clairement plus gentille qu'avant et Kurt .. Bon il ne ressemble pas au vrai Kurt xD Pour celui avec qui Blaine a couché il y aura vraiment de gros indices d'ici quelques chapitres, il faudra être patiente :D T'as raison, c'est parce que Blaine s'en sort bien que Kurt dépasse ses limites, frustré de ne pas l'atteindre.

3 : Wes est vraiment celui sur qui Blaine pourra compter tout du long, pour le conseiller, le réconforter et l'aider à garder la tête haute. C'est clairement ce qui attendait Blaine si Rachel n'avait pas intervenu. Ahah xD Je m'amuse bien avec ces répliques surtout celle de Kurt je l'avoue *-* et je dirais même qu'il est pire dans ses paroles que dans ses actes et ce n'est pas fini ! Pour Kurt il y a effectivement quelque chose et qui implique qu'il soit devenu comme ça avec tous sauf Rachel, elle est vraiment la seule avec qui il est encore gentil et " normal" Le coup des excuses est presque la pire chose que Blaine pouvait demander à Kurt mais la est tout l'interet :) s'il gagne est ce qu'il les obtiendra ? A voir *-* Merci à toi, je suis contente de savoir que tu l'apprécies et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements =) xoxo !

**Voila encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :D **

**A propos de ce chapitre...  
**

**Rated M : un tout petit rappel pour une toute petite scène ..**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB ( AMEN ) **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_____« _'Cause it makes me that much stronger,   
_Makes me work a little bit harder, _  
_Makes me that much wiser, _  
_So thanks for making me a fighter. »_

_C.A - Fighter _

_..._

_____« _Parce que ça m'a rendu plus fort,  
_M'a fait travailler plus dur,_  
_Ça m'a rendu plus prudent,_  
_Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi un battant. »_

* * *

_« I want to hide the truth, ( je veux cacher la vérité )_

_I want to shelter you.. ( je veux te protéger )_

_But with the beast inside, ( mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur )_

_there's nowhere we can hide. » ( il n'y nul part où nous pouvons nous cacher )_

Blaine écoutait cette chanson depuis une demi heure, son casque sur les oreilles, fermant les yeux et la réinventant dans sa tête. Il cherchait encore et encore celle parfaite pour l'audition, car il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il devait être le meilleur, meilleur que tous les autres, meilleur que Kurt Hummel.

« Salut. »

Sam s'installa à côté de lui, posant son plateau sur la table. Il releva les yeux sur le visage de Blaine en même temps qu'il ouvrait son paquet de chips et répéta une nouvelle fois.

« Salut ? »

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, cette fois-ci il hurla.

« BLAINE ! »

Blaine sursauta en même temps que d'autres élèves de la cafétéria, il retira son casque de ses oreilles, le faisant tomber autour de son cou, ses yeux effrayés cherchant autour de lui jusqu'à se poser sur Sam.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » Haleta-t-il tout en arrêtant sa musique.

« Et t'étais en train de me faire enchaîner les vents, j'ai une réputation à tenir. » Déclara Sam, ses mots entrecoupés par ses chips.

« Ah oui laquelle ? » Rit Blaine.

Sam se redressa « Je suis le mec du sud craquant et trop marrant. »

« Tu viens du sud toi ? » Blaine haussa un sourcil, mais il était assez d'accord pour les deux derniers critères.

« Non j'ai grandi au Texas. »

« .. D'accord. »

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, comme d'habitude, il laissait couler.

« Toujours avec ta chanson ? »

« Ouais.. » Soupira-t-il « J'hésite encore entre plusieurs, je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle choisir. »

C'était la vérité, il en avait environ six qu'il avait envie d'interpréter mais il ne savait pas qui les jugerait, quel était son genre, son registre, son répertoire, il pouvait foncer droit dans le mur comme s'en sortir en beauté.

« T'as sélectionné lesquelles ? Je peux toujours t'aider si tu veux. »

Blaine regarda Sam comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une catastrophe naturelle, il hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Ouais, les potes servent à ça non ? »

« C'est sympa, merci. »

Il était vraiment touché par une telle intention de sa part, malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis son arrivée, il avait des amis tels que Tina, Wes et Sam qui lui donnaient encore une bonne raison de rester, c'était réchauffant et rassurant. Il savait également que Sam rêvait de voir Kurt Hummel battu à plate couture, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

Il le fixait à présent d'un air reconnaissant et attendri lorsque Sam se rapprocha de lui et le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors dis les moi maintenant. »

Alors il le dit, il lui dit le nom de six chansons qu'il avait en tête, allant de katy perry à Imagine Dragon à Maroon 5, lui expliquant comment, au piano ou a la guitare, acoustique ou originale. Sam l'écouta, le conseilla, mais il sembla qu'une paire d'oreilles attentives capta également ses paroles, les mémorisant précieusement dans un coin de son esprit. Blaine n'était pas aux bouts de ses surprises.

* * *

A quelques rues de l'académie, dans un café fréquenté en majorité par les étudiants, Kurt était installé à une table lâchant sa tirade depuis un bon quart d'heure, Santana ne l'écoutait pas, il le savait, ça l'énervait, elle le savait également, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter pour autant.

« San, tu m'écoutes ? » Râla-t-il, projetant sa frustration sur les sachets de sucre.

« Hum. » Murmura-t-elle son regard perdu dans le vide, regardant, observant, admirant ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir.

Kurt se retourna et vit la même chose qu'il voyait à chaque fois que Santana agissait ainsi, il se replaça correctement sur sa chaise et bu quelque gorgées de son café avant de lâcher ce qui aurait le mérite d'attirer son attention une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu perds ton temps elle a quelqu'un. »

Santana riva ses yeux sombres sur lui, ses sourcils bruns froncés faisant rire Kurt.

« Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Baise le ton nain et qu'on en parle plus. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me le faire. »

Sa réponse fit rire la latino, un rire débordant de moquerie. Elle avait une idée bien précise de l'acharnement de Kurt sur Blaine, elle lui en avait déjà fait part, mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une provocation, il ne voulait pas Blaine, excepté peut-être pour l'humilier encore un peu, c'était d'ailleurs son but premier et l'audition pour le show de début d'année était son instrument.

« Pour ça que tu te masturbes en pensant à lui ? » Railla-t-elle, énervant Kurt qui ferma sa bouche avant de lui sortir une vacherie et la tua du regard.

La porte du café s'ouvrit, faisant rentrer une bourrasque d'air froid en même temps qu'une Rachel furieuse qui se dirigea vers leur table et retira son manteau avec énervement avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rach ? » Demanda alors Kurt, jouant de nouveau avec ses sachets de sucre.

« Je déteste cette fille ! »

Il n'avait en réalité pas besoin de plus d'explication pour savoir que Rachel parlait de Mercedes Jones. Il avait vu dans la matinée qu'elle était inscrite pour l'audition féminine en soliste, il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour que Rachel le découvre et devienne une furie. Il savait qu'elle gagnerait, Rachel gagnait toujours, mais elle avait besoin de cette concurrence pour la pousser hors de ses limites.

« T'as qu'à te la faire et ce sera réglé. » Intervint Santana, faisant soupirer Kurt et surprenant la seconde.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Satan ferme là, tout ne se résout pas comme ça. »

Rachel et Santana s'arrêtèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, le dévisageant avec surprise avant qu'il ne le remarque et qu'elles éclatent de rire.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Lady Hummel ? »

Santana adorait le provoquer, il pouvait d'ailleurs compter sur elle pour prendre ce rôle très à cœur, mais il en faisait autant dès qu'il le pouvait. Ils ne le faisaient pas par méchanceté, c'était leur façon à eux d'ouvrir les yeux de l'autre, lui montrer ce qu'eux voyaient, car c'était la seule manière qui les poussait à réagir, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kurt, il ne connaissait que la manière forte de Santana ou la douceur de Rachel.

« Très drôle. » Le ton blasé qu'il employa aurait pu leurrer n'importe qui, mais pas elles.

« Kurt ! Dis-moi serais-tu enfin lassé ? » Rachel se réjouit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un espoir pour lui, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

« Pas le moins du monde, je disais simplement ça pour ta défense, mais finalement démerde toi. »

« Je vois que t'es de mauvaise humeur.. » Cette fois-ci elle perdit son sourire.

Kurt détestait qu'on se paie sa tête, même s'il ne se gênait pas à le faire lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres.

« Il n'a pas aimé que je le surprenne en train de se faire du bien en pensant à Frodon. » Railla Santana, s'attirant une nouvelle fois un regard haineux de la part de Kurt.

« Frodon ? Blaine ? Tu fais vraiment ça ? » Rit Rachel, c'était surprenant, mais avec lui tout était possible.

Santana éclata de rire entre la naïveté de l'une et la colère de l'un, ils étaient si prévisibles.

« Non je ne fais pas ça, j'ai déjà des mecs pour le faire à ma place. » Se défendit-il, comme si elles l'avaient sous-estimé, il était Kurt Hummel après tout, il n'avait aucunement besoin de faire ça soi-même. Elles sourirent non convaincues par ce qu'il avait dit et lorsqu'il le vit elles tentèrent de dissimuler leurs amusements mais en vain. « J'ai dit que je ne le faisais pas ! »

Il venait de perdre définitivement son sang-froid.

« Ouais ouais.. » Murmura Rachel, échangeant un regard complice avec Santana.

Ça en fut de trop pour Kurt, il se leva et s'habilla de son manteau « Vous m'énervez. »

Elles comprirent qu'elles étaient allées trop loin, l'une essaya de se rattraper.

« Mais on rigole » Tenta Rachel, elle avait encore besoin de lui pour qu'il l'aide avec sa chanson il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Il attrapa son sac, le mettant sur son épaule et lâcha froidement « Rigolez bien, moi je rentre. »

« Touché là où ça fait mal ? »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit de la part de Santana avant de sortir du café. Il était tellement énervé, tout allait de travers, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Blaine n'était jamais venu dans cette stupide académie, il fallait vraiment qu'il en finisse avec lui définitivement. Kurt marchait sur le trottoir recouvert d'un reste de neige fondue, son corps raidi par le froid et la colère, enfouissant ses mains dans la chaleur des poches de son manteau lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

« Kurt ? »

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un mec, son visage lui disait quelque chose, il avait sûrement dû coucher avec à un moment ou un autre. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il attendit simplement de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Tu es bien contre Blaine Anderson à l'audition pour le show de début d'année ? » Ajouta ce mec sans nom.

Encore cet abruti de Blaine, où qu'il aille ça le suivait... Kurt roula des yeux et soupira « Entre autres oui. »

« Tu veux une info qui te garantira de gagner à coup sûr ? » Le garçon eut l'air inquiet quand il vit le froncement de sourcils de Kurt « Toi et moi on pourrait.. Repasser du bon temps ensemble, en échange tu sauras tout ce que tu veux. »

Cette fois-ci Kurt rit, un rire fatigué et plein de sarcasmes.

« Ok, écoute-moi bien, ce que je vais te dire vient du cœur. » Commença-t-il tout en se rapprochant de lui, il le vit perdre toute son assurance à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, tellement ridicule... « Personne ne m'achète, personne ne me fait chanter et je n'ai surtout pas besoin d'un merdeux comme toi pour réussir à gagner cette audition, alors bouffe les tes infos, ou encule toi avec parce qu'en tout cas je ne le ferais pas pour toi. » Il le dévisagea une dernière fois et reprit sa route.

Il en avait tellement marre de tout ça, ça en devenait écœurant, quand était-il devenu quelqu'un qu'on pouvait acheter ?

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait arrêter Kurt Hummel ! Il doit vraiment être spécial ! » Cria le garçon pour qu'il l'entende alors que Kurt s'était déjà éloigné.

Mais il l'avait entendu, car il se retourna vers lui, sortit sa main de la poche de son manteau et lui fit un geste des moins gracieux ajouté d'un « Tu vois, c'est pour des mecs comme toi que le majeur a été inventé »

* * *

Le soir venu, Blaine n'avait pas eu envie de sortir, il essayait de conserver sa voix et son énergie au maximum et ce n'est pas en allant au bar qu'il réussirait. Wes resta également avec lui, il avait son audition le lendemain pour la pièce présentée lors du show et il voulait optimiser toutes ses chances d'avoir un rôle plus ou moins bon.

« Tu sais qui s'est présenté pour la pièce ? » Lui demanda Blaine en même temps qu'il jouait à un truc bidon sur son i phone.

Wes s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante que le monde ait créé.

« Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas me mettre la pression inutilement alors j'évite de regarder, le truc c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance contre les deuxièmes années. »

C'était ainsi, les premiers années étaient confrontés aux deuxièmes années ce qui leur laissait peu de chances de réussir à gagner l'une des auditions, mais certains avaient réussi, tels que Rachel Berry l'année passée.

« Pourquoi les troisièmes années ne participent pas ? »

Blaine ne comprenait pas encore tout le fonctionnement de l'académie, il y avait certaines illogiques, enfin, pour lui ça l'était.

« Ils ont déjà fait celui de décembre, celui de février est pour les " débutants " » Lui expliqua alors Wes.

« Je vois.. »

Blaine aurait aimé y assister, à voir le niveau des premiers et deuxièmes années, les seniors devaient être fantastiques !

« Je peux te parier ce que tu veux que c'est encore Berry qui aura le rôle féminin, cette fille passe toutes les auditions. » Reprit Wes, soupirant à l'idée de devoir partager la pièce avec cette fille.

Elle était talentueuse, peut-être même la meilleure, un avenir merveilleux l'attendait certainement, mais elle était trop prétentieuse, imbue de sa personne et son ego démesuré coupait toutes envies aux autres de tenter leur chance contre elle.

« Même la danse ? » Réagit Blaine, relevant enfin ses yeux de son jeu pour regarder son colocataire, elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite dans tous les domaines quand même.

« Même la danse, mais ça elle ne gagnera pas cette année c'est certain. »

Il sourit au rire moqueur que fit Wes, il le voyait rarement rabaisser qui que ce soit, mais quand c'était le cas ça faisait un bien fou à toute personne le voyant, c'était comme leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se moquer également, c'était normal, si lui le faisait alors tout le monde le pouvait.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Blaine se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, écoutant attentivement.

« Tina est venue me dire qu'elle aurait Lopez et Berry à l'audition contre elle, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle la gagne, mais sans vouloir être méchant, je pense que c'est mal parti. »

Tina était une bonne danseuse, mais Santana restait la meilleure, il n'y avait même pas de comparaison à faire.

« Hum.. » Blaine afficha un air à la fois déçu et compréhensif, il pourrait toujours l'aider à s'entraîner pour augmenter ses chances de gagner, même s'il n'était pas le meilleur partenaire. « On aura un numéro de groupe en danse, Cassandra s'acharne sur nous à cause de ça, c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle les torturait sur le tango, elle était l'une des meilleures c'était certain, mais aussi l'une des plus cruels. Cependant ses techniques avaient comme mérite de les faire progresser, Blaine était bien meilleur que lorsqu'il dansait pour s'amuser dans sa chambre d'adolescent.

« Ouais c'est sûr.. Lopez et Hummel en star du show, c'est pas juste écœurant ? » Grimaça Wes, faisant sourire tristement le second.

« Ils ne gagneront peut-être pas. »

« Ils gagneront crois-moi, mais .. » Il se redressa et lui sourit « T'es là pour le massacrer en chant, on compte sur toi »

Blaine rit à cette remarque, il avait l'impression d'être un chevalier en route pour un duel à mort, ou un truc du genre.

« Merci pour la pression ! »

Wes le rejoignit dans ses rires et se relaissa tomber sur son lit, son torse se soulevant à chaque éclat. Blaine s'allongea également, sur le ventre et le regarda par-dessus ses bras croisés.

« Wes. »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? »

Il n'avait pas pu garder cette question plus longtemps, elle le torturait depuis des jours, des semaines, il avait besoin de la poser, il voulait savoir, il lui fallait des réponses, peut-être était-ce idiot, inutile, ou alors maladroit, mais il le devait.

« Hummel ? » Wes posa la question sachant très bien la réponse.

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'aimerais en savoir plus, comprendre pourquoi il est ce qu'il est. » Répondit-il d'un ton plutôt mal à l'aise.

Il ne l'intéressait pas en tant que personne, mais plus en tant qu'ennemi ou concurrent, ça s'arrêtait là, mais il l'intriguait, il ne pouvait pas toujours avoir été ce qu'il était, personne ne pouvait naître con ou salop comme lui.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Blaine. » Soupira Wes, il le regarda comme s'il avait su lire en lui, comme s'il savait ce qu'avait Blaine au fond de lui « Si vraiment tu veux des infos, tu devrais t'adresser à Sam et Artie, ils étaient là l'année dernière, moi je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il paraîtrait qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, perso je n'y crois pas, on ne devient pas un salop du jour au lendemain à moins qu'on ait tué ta famille et ton chien et que tu cherches vengeance. »

Il reposa son regard sur Blaine qui se mordillait les lèvres, apparemment en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais il perdait son temps.

« Blaine personne n'a tué sa famille et son chien. » Rajouta Wes.

« Oh mais j'ai rien dit ! » Se défendit-il.

« C'est ça ouais ! »

Le rire de son colocataire lui affirma qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais peu importe, avec ou sans son aide Blaine trouverait ce que cachait Kurt.

* * *

En attendant, tout ce qu'il aurait pu savoir de Kurt Hummel à l'instant présent était qu'il préférait le mannequin de la collection automne-hiver que celle de printemps-été. C'était l'un des amusements de Rachel et Kurt, ils fouillaient dans les derniers magazines à la recherche du mec le plus sexy et s'autorisaient à fantasmer dessus.

« OH non ! Sérieusement Kurt celui-là est vraiment trop musclé ! » S'étonna Rachel, tout en lui prenant le magazine des mains.

« Et depuis quand c'est un défaut ? » Il lui reprit et admira de plus près le torse du mannequin « Je t'attends, où tu veux quand tu veux sexy » Dit-il d'une voix suave tout en s'adossant contre le canapé.

« Rend moi ça ! » Rit-elle alors qu'elle lui reprenait et tournait les pages à la recherche de son homme parfait.

Kurt la fixa, souriant, il aimait qu'elle cherche un homme imaginaire, ceci prouvait au moins que son Aidan ne lui suffisait pas. Elle chercha encore et encore et finalement elle jeta le magazine sur la table basse avant de s'adosser contre le canapé à côté de lui et prenant une part de tourte au potiron.

« Ne maltraite pas vogue ! »

« Dis-moi. » Elle ignora sa remarque, elle avala la bouchée de sa part et le regarda avec attention alors que lui venait tout juste d'en prendre une en bouche « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Blaine ? »

Kurt s'étouffa avec sa question, il se tapota le torse pour faire passer ce qu'il avait avalé de travers et prit son verre d'eau. Rachel attendit patiemment qu'il l'ait vidé entièrement, avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par lui répondre.

« Ce serait possible de ne pas m'en parler pendant au moins dix minutes ? » Râla finalement Kurt.

Il était vrai qu'elle lui en parlait souvent, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait si Santana n'avait pas dit cette chose honteuse au café. Il y avait longtemps que Kurt n'avait pas porté son attention sur un mec autant qu'il le faisait avec Blaine, d'accord il le torturait, mais c'était un acharnement sans une seule seconde de répit, il y avait bien une raison à ça et pour Santana c'était tout expliqué, Kurt portait sa frustration sur Blaine, pour Rachel c'était plus compliqué que ça et elle finirait par savoir quoi.

« Allez, après je ne t'en parlerais plus, mais dis-moi ce qu'il a de plus que les autres, il te plait c'est ça ? » Elle le fixa dans les yeux, avec attente, espoir et curiosité.

Que Blaine lui plaise ? Ok il avait un cul regardable, un corps pas trop mal, des yeux assez beaux et un sourire mignon malgré qu'il lui donnait un air de gamin mais de là à dire qu'il lui plaisait...

Kurt laissa ses pensées s'égarer et afficha un petit sourire qui renforça Rachel dans son idée, mais çà c'était avant qu'il n'en vienne à dire ces quelques mots.

« Si je te disais que je me le suis fait, t'y croirais ? » Dit-il ses lèvres s'étirant davantage avant qu'elle ne roule des yeux et soupire.

Il éclata de rire et reprit sa part de tarte au potiron. Rachel croisa les bras et accusa le coup en buvant son soda bruyamment avec sa paille.

« Bon les filles, on y va ? »

Santana arriva dans le salon habillée et prête à sortir, Rachel se leva et voyant que Kurt n'en faisait rien elle s'interrogea la-dessus.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Sans moi ce soir. » Dit-il tout en leur montrant qu'il était habillé en ce qu'il appelait sa tenue détente et ça leur suffit pour comprendre pourquoi.

C'était l'un des avantages avec elles, il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, elles savaient. Il les laissa partir sans lui et alors que la porte se refermait derrière elles, il resta là, assis sur le sol de l'appartement, reposant contre le canapé, il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Kurt détestait ça, se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, dans ces cas-là il sortait, buvait et se trouvait un mec avec qui passer quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre et s'effondre d'épuisement. Mais pas ce soir-là, non, il resta alors ainsi pendant des minutes, de longues et interminables minutes... Jusqu'à ce quelles deviennent une heure, puis deux..

Lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit Kurt arrêta de jouer avec son verre vide et le reposa sur la table basse. En un soupire il trouva la force de se lever et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il se contenta de se diriger jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il roula sur le dos et fixa le vide dans la noirceur de la nuit, il pensa alors à toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'y penser. Tout ça l'exaspérait, la vie était une chienne parfois.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas passer une soirée avec de telles choses en tête, alors il choisit la seule manière qu'il connaissait pour se vider l'esprit, pour se laisser s'enfuir loin de tout, le temps de quelques minutes. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son t shirt jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon, il la pénétra à l'intérieur, passant sous le tissu de son boxer et pressa ses paupières quand il empoigna son sexe.

Son esprit s'évada alors que sa main bougeait lentement autour de son membre durcissant rapidement, seul son souffle parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il enfonça l'arrière de sa tête dans l'oreiller quand il augmenta le rythme, la pression sur sa verge devenant de plus en plus intense. Kurt ne fantasmait jamais sur qui que ce soit, autrefois ça lui était arrivé de le faire avec des acteurs, il s'imaginait sa première fois avec l'un d'entre eux, à présent sa première fois était derrière lui et jamais il n'avait besoin de s'abaisser à faire ça lui-même.

Cependant alors que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, profonds et incessants, il sentit deux mains chaudes lui caresser la taille, appuyant légèrement sur sa peau et remontant jusqu'à son torse. Une vague de frissons le secoua sans ménagement, il inspira bruyamment, sa respiration s'agitant à mesure qu'il balançait ses hanches, s'enfonçant dans son poing, mais il ne pouvait faire disparaître ces yeux dorés qui le fixaient, le transperçant sans pitié. Kurt serra la mâchoire quand la sensation de lèvres embrassant et caressant sa poitrine intensifia la chaleur de son corps, son esprit s'embrouilla, lui arrachant un souffle désespéré.

Il savait qu'il était proche, les picotements dans le bas de son ventre de plus en plus nombreux et persistants le poussèrent à resserrer sa main sur son sexe et le pomper plus fort. Il cambra le dos, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans le plaisir et à la pensée du contact de la peau nu contre la sienne il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un prénom, un fantasme, une torture.

« _Blaine..._ »

C'est alors que la masse ardente qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre s'arrêta en même temps qu'il ouvrit les yeux et stoppa le rythme de sa main. Son esprit embrouillé semblait venir d'exploser, son corps tout entier se raidit et il retira sa main de son pantalon lentement.

Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?! Non il ne l'avait pas fait ! Jamais ! Non, juste non !

Il se retourna contre son oreiller, grognant sa frustration, bordel c'était quoi son problème ?!

* * *

Si les pensées de Kurt étaient occupées par Blaine, de la pire manière qui pouvait lui arriver, celles de Blaine étaient occupées par Kurt.

Il était couché depuis une bonne heure, cherchant le sommeil, il pouvait entendre la respiration lourde de Wes lui indiquer qu'il dormait depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait certainement dû en faire autant, il devait se reposer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Autrefois dans ces moments-là il appelait ou écrivait à Aaron, il lui parlait de ce qu'il avait en tête, attendant ainsi ses conseils, parfois il lui en donnait, parfois il lui disait juste de se recoucher et d'oublier. Mais cette fois-cil il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, mais aucune position ne semblait être la bonne, ce matelas était tellement inconfortable ! Ou était-ce lui qui l'était, son corps pouvait-il être inconfortable ? Il soupira contre lui-même, il était plus de minuit et il se posait des questions ridicules et inutiles, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme !

Il roula de l'autre côté et regarda la lumière du réveil lui indiquer 00:43

À cette heure-là beaucoup étaient encore au bar, Tina y était certainement avec Sam et Artie, il aurait peut-être dû y aller aussi finalement... Mais il y aurait croisé Hummel et il n'avait pas envie de le voir, ou alors peut-être qu'à cette heure-ci il serait déjà parti avec un nouveau mec avec en objectif une nuit bien chargée.

Peu importe ! Il s'en foutait, il pouvait baiser qui il voulait, ça ne le concernait pas, c'était son problème, leur problème ! Parfois il plaignait ces mecs qui se laissaient avoir alors qu'ils le connaissaient, ils savaient comment il était, ils tombaient dans le piège et finissaient par lui ramper après, espérant son attention en vain. Blaine soupira en pensant ça, c'était tellement ironique...

Alors qu'il était en pleine critique de son ennemi du moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son bureau. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa, y découvrant un message de Tina.

Tina 00:59

Tu crois qu'on me soupçonnera si j'empoisonne bitch n°1 et bitch n°2 ?

Sa question eut pour mérite de le faire pouffer de rire, finalement pas besoin d'Aaron, il pouvait dire merci à Tina pour lui avoir redonné le sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se leva du pied gauche, son réveil le coupa en plein rêve alors qu'il venait de rencontrer Freddie Mercury*, l'eau de la douche mit dix bonnes minutes à passer de glaciale à tiède, une mèches bouclée ne cessait de se libérer de sa couche de gel, son gilet préféré avait un accroc au niveau de la manche et il était arrivé en retard pour son cours d'étude de la comédie à travers les siècles. Le reste de la journée ne s'était pas montré plus prometteur, il s'était fait tomber du yaourt sur son jeans lors de son déjeuné, un élève de troisième année lui avait malencontreusement écrasé le pied dans l'après-midi et il en était à son dernier cours de la journée, subissant la gueule de bois de leur professeur.

« Ok ok ok ! STOP ! Tous ! STOP ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'ils effectuaient un enchaînement.

Elle avait décidé d'utiliser cette heure pour leur faire répéter l'enchaînement qu'elle demanderait aux élèves de présenter pour l'audition de la partie Danse du show qui se déroulerait dans une semaine. Une grande partie de la classe était concernée, malheureusement, c'était du temps de perdu sur le tango et du temps de perdu sur sa capacité à garder son calme car la plupart n'étaient pas capables de le faire correctement.

« Il y en a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'un qui est capable de me faire ça à peu près bien ? »

Aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur souffle et se regarder les uns des autres, cherchant celui qui se désignerait. Evidemment ce fut celui à qui tout le monde s'attendait qui ricana dans le fond de la salle.

« Sérieusement tu n'as aucune peur à avoir contre ces nazes. » Se moqua Kurt auprès de Santana qui se contenta de rire à sa remarque.

Elle n'avait pas peur, c'était certain.

Tina et Blaine échangèrent un regard qui disait à lui seul " tu les tues ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ? " Mais cette fois-ci Blaine se décida à intervenir, il était facile pour eux de parler, mais quand était-il d'agir ? Il ne voyait pratiquement jamais Kurt danser, critiquer les autres était tellement simple et accessible, mais pour ce qui était de la pratique ?

« Vas-y si tu penses pouvoir enseigner aux autres, ne te gêne pas. » Lâcha-t-il après s'être retourné vers Kurt.

Il n'avait pas pu le contrôler, c'était sorti sans crier gare. Santana haussa les sourcils et tenta un regard vers Kurt qui était les yeux rivés sur Blaine, ne disant pas un mot, pas une expression, pas un geste. Rapidement les autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui et il pouvait lire dans leur regard l'attente qu'il échoue ou avoue sa défaite face à cette provocation.

A la place, Kurt s'avança vers le milieu de la salle sous la surprise de Blaine qui se demandait à présent de quoi il était capable, l'air grave de Santana qui appréhendait et la curiosité de Cassandra de le voir se dévouer. Il fit signe à l'un des élèves de remettre la musique, Cassandra croisa les bras, plissa les yeux, elle était prête pour le juger. Blaine lui était dans le même état d'esprit, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il se ramasse.

Kurt avait à présent tous les regards braqués sur lui, attendant son échec, il bougea ses épaules et son cou pour se mettre en situation et lorsque le tempo commença, il s'élança, avec grâce, précision et perfection. Blaine le regarda effectuer l'enchaînement sans un seul faux pas, ses yeux grands ouverts, captant le moindre détail, mémorisant chaque expression, chaque mouvement, son corps en osmose avec la musique. Il s'avoua à lui-même, ce qu'au fond de son âme il ne pouvait nier, il était magnifique.

Ses entrailles devinrent douloureuses, dévorées par la honte, il l'avait encore une fois provoqué et encore une fois Kurt l'avait surmonté.

Seul le bruit du tissu de ses vêtements frottant, de ses pieds cognant le sol remplissait la pièce, aucun ne parla, c'est à peine s'il l'un d'eux respira, prenant une gifle monumentale. Kurt termina l'enchaînement par la figure la plus difficile et alors qu'il atterrissait sur son pied gauche, Blaine crut voir un tremblement, un tremblement oui qui précisa que finalement, il n'était pas si parfait qu'il en avait l'air.

Cassandra ne le manqua pas non plus mais ça devait tout de même être suffisant pour elle car elle se contenta de leur dire « Voilà ce que je veux ! » Après quoi elle frappa dans ses mains « Bougez-vous maintenant ! »

Kurt reprit sa respiration, il leva les yeux vers le plafond et marcha jusqu'au banc où il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau, il n'avait pas l'air aussi fier qu'il l'était en permanence, surement se maudissait-il de na pas avoir été aussi implacable qu'il le prétendait. Alors que Blaine le regardait, scrutant le moindre de ses fais et gestes, Kurt se retourna vers lui, penchant la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau couler dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard à cet instant n'était rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu y voir jusqu'à présent, tout aurait pu porter à croire que c'était de la douleur, mais connaissait-il au moins l'existence de cette émotion ?

Après avoir passé le reste de l'heure à tenter de faire aussi bien que lui, les autres élèves prirent une douche bien méritée, râlant les uns après les autres sur Cassandra, les quelques hétéros eux la défendant lui trouvant comme qualité un corps plus qu'attirant. Blaine ne les aimait pas, que ce soit les râleurs ou les mecs en rute, il s'en foutait, il ne s'attardait pas à parler avec eux, aucun ne l'appréciait vraiment et c'était tout à fait réciproque. Il se dépêcha donc de se laver et s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures il remarqua que Kurt lui était toujours assis, encore en tenue de danse, massant ses jambes.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il fit ça, ni ce qui lui traversa l'esprit au point qu'il perdit le peu de bon sens qu'il avait, mais il lui adressa la parole, comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Blaine regretta instantanément sa question lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Kurt remonter jusqu'au sien ne présageant rien de bon.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffi de t'humilier en public, il faut que tu continues ? » Cracha-t-il en réponse, avant de se lever et enlever son t shirt.

« Je.. » Blaine bloqua sur son corps lorsqu'il le vit retirer un premier vêtement et alors qu'il pensait que ses esprits l'avaient abandonné, l'expression fière sur le visage de Kurt le rappela à l'ordre « Oh et puis laisse tomber »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? » Lâcha froidement Kurt « Qu'il suffit que je te foute la paix pour que toi et moi on se soucie l'un de l'autre ? » Il remarqua l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Blaine et continua « Si tu faisais plus attention tu te rendrais compte que tu n'intéresses personne, tu peux crever demain, j'en ai rien à battre, alors ne me demande pas si ça va. »

Blaine s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi idiot pour se soucier de lui ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, il était Kurt Hummel, quoi qui lui arrive il resterait Kurt Hummel, un salop égoïste. Il se releva et fourra ses affaires dans son sac, levant les yeux au ciel face à l'acharnement incessant de Kurt, ça devait vraiment être fatigant de se rendre aussi détestable, à moins qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès.

« T'as dû avoir une enfance vraiment merdique.. » Soupira Blaine, forçant la fermeture éclair de son sac.

Il put l'entendre rire et se retint de lui jeter son sac dans la figure, il dut vraiment prendre sur lui, surtout lorsque Kurt reprit la parole.

« Evidemment .. Et c'est quoi ton excuse à toi pour être aussi naze ? » Rit-il, s'attirant un regard fatigué de Blaine « Ah non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.. Je m'en fous. » Sourit-il.

Blaine en avait à présent supporté assez, il attrapa ses affaires et sortit des vestiaires, il avait vraiment hâte de l'écraser lors de l'audition et voir son sourire de garce disparaître de son visage une bonne fois pour toutes, il voulait voir la déception dans ses yeux, que son monde s'écroule, qu'il redescende de ses hautes sphères.

Avec une journée aussi horrible, ratée, décevante, Blaine ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, revenir vers une valeur sûre. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du vestiaire il composa le numéro de sa bouée de sauvetage, l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

« Hey, ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

[ Salut Blaine, non mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. ] S'excusa Aaron après avoir décroché.

C'est fou comme le simple son de sa voix lui fit du bien... Qu'il lui parle cinq minutes, vingt ou une heure, peu importe, il en avait simplement besoin.

« Alors tes examens ? Bien ? »

En réalité Blaine mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'il voulait le voir, le toucher, l'enlacer, mais à la place il garda ses émotions au fond de lui et fit comme il faisait depuis des mois.. Semblant. Cette pseudo relation d'amitié était bidon, comment aurait-il pu alors qu'ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment tout effacer et oublier ? Car sans passer par là il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de le regarder comme il l'avait toujours fait, il ne pourrait jamais retirer l'envie de l'embrasser, il ne pourrait jamais y renoncer.

[ Ouais, d'ailleurs on fête ça ce soir, il y a une énorme soirée, ça risque d'être un gros bordel ] Rit Aaron.

Alors Blaine se força à rire aussi mais au fond de lui il se demanda si Aaron rencontrerait un mec dans cette soirée, ou une fille, oui car Aaron n'était pas gay, il était bi, l'un de leurs plus gros malentendus.

« Profites-en, tu l'as bien mérité. » Dit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

[ J'y compte bien ]

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher et s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour supporter cette conversation jusqu'au bout. Ne l'entendant pas réagir ni parler, Aaron se décida à reprendre la parole.

[ Et toi ? Ça va en ce moment ? ]

« Ouais, bien, demain j'ai une audition pour le show de début d'année et - »

Il entendit du bruit dans le fond du téléphone, des voix s'ajoutant et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus son attention.

[ Je suis désolé je vais y aller, mais on en reparlera si tu veux. ]

Les voix se firent que plus fortes, s'ajoutant à des rires.

« Ok, ouais.. Amuses-toi bien. »

[ A plus. ]

Et il avait raccroché. C'était tout, trois minutes, c'est ce à quoi il avait eu droit.

Blaine s'avoua à lui-même que finalement il ne s'en fichait pas, trois minutes n'était pas vingt, ni une heure.. Il aurait aimé représenter plus que trois minutes, mais que valait-il après tout ?

A quelques pas de là, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Kurt qui fut rejoint par Rachel. Elle entrelaça son bras au sien et le regarda inquiète.

« Ça va toi ? »

Kurt soupira, il avait fallu que Santana parle ...

« Oui, pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde me demande ça ? » S'énerva-t-il et alors qu'il pensait que c'était assez agaçant comme ça, il vit Blaine adosser contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Il avait l'air fatigué, triste voir même désespéré, mais Kurt s'en ficha, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, qu'il aille au diable !

Quand Blaine les vit passer il remarqua le sourire que lui fit Rachel, il hésita à lui rendre, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le faire, cependant il n'eut pas un seul regard de la part de Kurt, tant mieux, il n'en voulait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se leva avec une seule idée en tête, il devait tout donner.

Il y a des moments qui caractérisent ce que vous êtes, de quoi vous êtes capables, ces moments déterminent ce qui vous attend, la défaite, ou la gloire. Blaine le savait, ce moment était arrivé pour lui, il allait être exposé face à la réalité, était-il capable ou non, réussirait-il ou non, gagnerait-il ou non ? Il était resté de longues minutes devant le miroir de la salle de bain, se répétant à lui-même qu'il allait y arriver, mais son esprit avait beau essayer de le persuader, son corps lui ne mentait pas. Sa voix ne cessait de se briser sous l'angoisse, ses mains tremblantes par la pression, il commençait à réellement redouter ce qui l'attendait, et s'il perdait ?

Wes lui avait réussi, il avait eu le rôle principal pour la pièce présentée lors du show avec Rachel Berry comme partenaire, c'était tellement drôle. Blaine savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en rire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A présent c'était à son tour de prouver qu'il en était capable, il allait enfin savoir s'il valait mieux ou non que Kurt Hummel.

Une fois habillée sans en faire trop, simplement son jeans gris clair, son pull rouge par-dessus une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs, sans oublier un nœud papillon assorti à sa tenue et ses converses noir, il sortit.

Kurt de son côté s'était levé serein, il avait fait toutes ces choses qu'il faisait en se levant, c'était une habitude qu'il répétait chaque matin comme un rappel à ce qu'il devait assumer. Il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, il n'en prenait jamais les jours d'auditions depuis qu'il avait vomi avant de passer celle de l'académie il y avait presque deux ans de ça. Il mit un point d'honneur à être parfaitement bien habillé, un pull beige près du corps, un pantalon skinny marron et des boots taupe. Une fois fier de sa coiffure et sa tenue, il partit, la tête haute et l'idée en tête qu'il allait rétamer Blaine une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Ça va aller Blaine, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'en sortir. » Le rassura Tina lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle où se déroulerait l'audition.

Chaque participant verrait ses adversaires, c'était la coutume, ainsi ils pouvaient voir le niveau des autres et abandonner avant de se ridiculiser si l'envie les prenait. Blaine n'abandonnerait pas, il espérait juste passer avant Kurt, ainsi il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Malheureusement lorsqu'il découvrit l'ordre sur la liste accrochée sur la porte, il y vit que Kurt passait en premier et lui en dernier, quinze autres élèves se trouvaient entre eux.

« Tu sais l'ordre ne veut rien dire. » Rajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit bloquer devant les noms.

« Ouais. » Affirma Blaine pour se rassurer lui-même.

Les autres arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce, tandis que lui était toujours planté dans le couloir, hésitant entre rester en vie et se jeter dans cette cage de fauves enragés. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kurt arriva qu'il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était là, il n'allait pas laisser tomber, il devait au moins essayer, après tout, il savait ce qu'il valait, il ne lui restait qu'à le montrer.

Kurt passa devant lui, le regardant de la tête aux pieds, certainement critiquait-il sa tenue, ou l'insultait-il une nouvelle fois sur sa taille, Blaine n'y fit pas attention, il entra après lui et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle. Il put remarquer que d'autres étaient nerveux, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de sauter par la fenêtre pour mettre fin à son angoisse, seul Hummel semblait calme, ou alors ce n'était que l'un de ses nombreux masques.

« Bienvenue à tous, pour l'audition en chanteur masculin solo du show de début d'année. »

Shelby Corcoran était l'une des professeurs des troisièmes années, elle était pointilleuse, talentueuse, mais aussi réputée pour son intransigeance envers une fausse note.

« Ce show est destiné à exposer les nombreux talents de notre académie, nous comptons sur vous pour nous donner le meilleur de vous-même, celui qui se verra sélectionné aura la chance de chanter devant de grandes célébrités ainsi que les producteurs les plus réputés, c'est une occasion qui se présentera que rarement. »

Elle dévisagea chacun d'entre eux, cherchant sur leur visage lequel serait à la hauteur, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre qu'ils exposent leur voix, leur âme pour savoir lequel méritait un tel honneur.

« A la première fausse note, au premier oubli, à la première hésitation, à la première erreur, vous serrez éliminés. »

Blaine put voir certains de ses adversaires relire une dernière fois leurs paroles, lui n'en était pas capable, ceci n'aurait fait que l'embrouiller.

« Bien, nous vous appellerons chacun votre tour, il vous suffira de transmettre votre choix à l'orchestre et ils vous suivront. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table aux côtés de deux autres professeurs et chercha le premier nom de la liste.

« Kurt Hummel. »

Certains se retournèrent vers lui, d'autres restèrent figés sur leurs paroles, Blaine lui le regarda se diriger vers l'orchestre avant de revenir vers le centre de la salle. Il remarqua alors qu'il croisait ses mains dans son dos, qu'il les bougeait nerveusement, il n'était donc pas si sûr de lui, Kurt Hummel connaissait la peur, pour la première fois il comprit qu'il était humain, comme tous.

Il se présenta et relâcha ses mains, les laissant revenir contre ses jambes.

La musique commença et au simple choix de genre, de tempo, Blaine comprit qu'il avait mis la barre bien haute.

_« Oooooh ... ohh.. Oooooh... ohh... Oooh... »_

A la première note, tout son corps se raidit, ses yeux mordorés grands ouverts, son esprit s'était comme échappé.

_« I was looking for a breath of life ( j'étais à la recherche d'un souffle de vie )_  
_For a little touch of heavenly light ( une petite touche de lueur céleste )_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang ( mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête chantaient... )_

_no oooh ooh ohhh... »_

Sa voix était si douce, calme et claire, il ne semblait même pas réel, comment pouvait-il posséder un tel trésor dans sa gorge ? Blaine admira la manière dont tout son corps semblait s'être détendu quand il avait commencé à chanter, comme s'il lui suffisait de se laisser aller pour redevenir lui-même.

_« To get a dream of life again ( pour obtenir à nouveau ce rêve de la vie )_  
_A little vision of the start and the end ( une petite vision du début et la fin )_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang ( mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête chantaient... ) _

_no oooh ooh ohhh... »_

Kurt ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses paroles, sa voix, les vibrassions qui le prenaient du bout des doigts jusque dans sa poitrine. Il oublia la douleur dans son ventre, il fit abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, s'enfermant dans un monde sombre où seul lui demeurait.

_« But I needed one more touch ( mais j'avais besoin d'une autre touche )_  
_Another taste of heavenly rush ( d'un autre aperçu de l'éclair céleste )_  
_And I believe, I believe it's ( Et j'y croyais, j'y croyais... )_

_so oooh Oooh ooh ooh.. » ( tellement )_

_« And I needed one more touch ( Et j'avais besoin d'une autre touche )_  
_Another taste of divine rush ( d'un autre aperçu de l'éclair divin )_  
_And I believe, I believe ( et j'y croyais, j'y croyais... )_

_it's so ooOoh ooOoh ooh » ( c'est tellement )_

Il rouvrit ses yeux clairs et les riva vers le vide, il ne semblait plus rien voir, plus rien n'existait, il était lui, simplement lui.

_« Whose side am I on ? Whose side am I ? ( de quel côté suis-je ? )_  
_Whose side am I on ? Whose side am I ? »_

Sa voix devint alors plus forte.

_« And the fever began to spread ( et la fièvre a commencé à se répandre )_  
_From my heart down to my legs ( de mon cœur jusqu'à mes jambes )_  
_But the room is so quiet, ( mais la pièce est si calme )_

_ooh Oooh ooh ooh »_

_« And although I wasn't losing my mind ( et même si je ne perdais pas l'esprit )_  
_It was a chorus so sublime ( c'était un chœur si sublime )_  
_But the room is so quiet, ( mais la pièce est si calme ) _

_oh Ooh Oooh Ooooh ! »_

Blaine eut la sensation d'être paralysé, il n'osait même pas bouger de peur que tout ceci disparaisse, il en aurait pu oublier de respirer. Il resta simplement immobile, à l'admirer, à encaisser, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'il aurait pu exploser.

_« I was looking for a breath of life ( j'étais à la recherche d'un souffle de vie )_  
_A little touch of heavenly light ( une petite touche de l'éclair céleste )_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, ( mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête chantaient... ) _

_no ooh oooh oooh ooohhh... »_

_« To get a dream of life again ( pour obtenir à nouveau ce rêve de la vie )_  
_A little vision of the sun in the end ( une petite vision du soleil à la fin )_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, ( mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête chantaient... )_

_no oooh Oooh Oooh ! »_

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, Kurt pencha la tête en arrière et inspira profondément, la musique s'emparant de son corps avant de les achever une dernière fois. Il mit toute son âme, tout son souffle, sa gorge le menaçant de se briser à tout moment.

_« oooOooh Oooooooohhh ... oooOooh Oooooooohh... oooOooohh... »_

Blaine sentit un frisson lui traverser tous les membres, lui embrouillant l'esprit, s'il avait dû se tenir sur ses deux jambes il se serait sans aucun doute effondré, il était face à la perfection à l'état pur, un diamant brut.

Kurt reprit son souffle et chanta d'une voix plus grave, plus essoufflée.

_« It's a harder way and it's come to claim her ( c'est un chemin difficile )_  
_And I always say, we should be together ( et je dis toujours que nous devons rester ensemble )_  
_I can see below, 'cause there's something in here ( je peux voir plus loin car il y a quelque chose ici )_  
_And if you are gone, I will not belong here » ( et si tu es parti, je ne vais pas faire partie d'ici )_

Il sortit tout ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui, se libérant de cet ouragan d'émotion qu'il renfermait, chantant avec plus d'acharnement, il voulait gagner ! Il devait gagner ! Il devait être parfait !

_« And I started to hear it again ! ( et j'ai commencé à l'entendre à nouveau )_  
_But this time it wasn't the end ! ( mais cette fois il n'était pas la fin )_  
_And the room is so quiet, ( et la pièce est si calme )_

_oooh oooh oooh oooh »_

_« And my heart is hollow plane ! ( et mon cœur est une plaine vide )_  
_For the devil to dance again ! ( dans lequel danse encore le démon )_  
_And the room is too quiet, ( mais la pièce est trop calme ) _

_ooh oooh ooh ooh »_

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note et dans un dernier effort il chanta les dernières paroles, ses poumons se vidant sur chaque mot.

_« I was looking for the breath of a life... ( j'étais à la recherche d'un souffle de vie )_  
_A little touch of a heavenly life... ( une petite touche de vie céleste )_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang ( mais les chœurs dans ma tête chantaient... )_

_no oooh ooh ooohhh... »_

Kurt resta sur place quelques secondes, reprenant sa respiration alors que les trois professeurs le regardaient sans un mot avant que l'un d'entre eux ne lui sourit et le remercie.

C'était tout ? Un simple remerciement ? Blaine lui s'était retenu d'applaudir, mais il n'allait pas féliciter Kurt Hummel, puis ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit ni le moment, alors il avait serré les poings pour s'en empêcher. Kurt alla s'asseoir sur un banc disposé près de la porte pour chaque élève étant passé et souhaitant regarder ses concurrents. Quatre des quinze restants se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce sans même tenter leur chance, finalement ils ne se pensaient même pas suffisamment bon pour pouvoir se mesurer à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Blaine doutait également de lui et s'il perdait, subirait-il de nouveau ce à quoi il avait réussi à échapper ? Il ne pouvait s'y résigner...

Malheureusement, la chance ne sembla pas être de son côté.

Les élèves s'enchaînèrent, l'un d'eux reprit l'une des six chansons qu'il avait répété encore et encore sans relâche, il aurait certainement dû en choisir des moins communes, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était leur répertoire non plus.

Deux autres passèrent avant que le suivant ne reprenne encore l'une des chansons que Blaine avait soigneusement choisi, se suivant d'un autre et encore un autre, c'est alors qu'il comprit.. Kurt s'était vraiment abaissé à ça ?! Mais comment avait-il pu savoir lesquelles il reprendrait ?! Blaine chercha dans son esprit la faille, où, quand, comment, l'angoisse le prenant à mesure que son tour se rapprochait. Qu'allait-il pouvoir chanter s'il n'en avait plus aucune ? Il lui en restait encore deux, ce n'était peut-être que le hasard, ils ne pouvaient pas toutes les reprendre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les douzième et treizième concurrents et qu'il réalise qu'il venait de perdre l'ensemble de ses cinq chansons de secours en plus de celle qu'il avait répété ces deux derniers jours.

Il riva ses yeux sur Kurt qui était toujours assis sur le banc ainsi que quelques autres qui avaient souhaité rester. Il avait envie de se lever et lui massacrer cet air calme qu'il arborait, comment pouvait-il l'être après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?!

Kurt écouta, regarda, chacun des participants avec attention, confirmant après chaque passage qu'il ne risquait rien face à eux, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Il se demandait bien ce qu'allait interpréter Blaine, pitié pas du Katy Perry...

Le seizième élève passa et ce fut enfin à son tour. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis son entrée dans cette pièce et jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi court. Il allait devoir passer après tous ces gens aussi talentueux les uns que les autres, mais il allait surtout devoir trouver quelle chanson interpréter et il n'avait que les quelques secondes qui séparaient sa chaise et l'orchestre pour prendre une décision aussi importante. Il fouilla au fond de son esprit la réponse, laquelle ? Comment ?

Il changea huit fois d'avis avant de se retrouver devant les musiciens et leur dire la dernière chanson qui était venue clignoter devant ses yeux, certainement parce qu'elle était celle qui exprimait le mieux ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. La rage.

Il se replaça au milieu de la pièce, se présenta et la musique débuta.

« After all you put me through_ ( après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir )_  
You'd think I'd despise you_ ( tu devais penser que je te mépriserais )_  
But in the end I wanna thank you_ ( mais finalement je veux te remercier )_  
'Cause you made that much stronger »_ ( parce que tu m'as rendu plus fort )_

Kurt fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit les premières paroles, il allait vraiment faire ça ?!

Blaine laissa sa voix devenir grave et rauque, il se fichait de cette audition à présent, il se fichait d'être pris ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait était hurler, hurler la rage qu'il gardait en lui depuis de trop nombreux jours, il fallait qu'il se libère avant qu'il n'explose.

_« Well I thought I knew you ( quand je pensais te connaitre )_  
_Thinking that you were true ( pensant que tu étais vrai )_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up ( j'estime que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance, ton temps de bluff est écoulé )_  
_'Cause I've had enough » ( parce que j'en ai eu assez )_

_« You were there by my side ( tu étais à mes côtés )_  
_Always down for the ride ( toujours pour me piétiner )_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames ( mais ton petit jeu est juste parti en fumée )_  
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm » ( parce que ta cupidité m'a vidé de toute honte )_

Il se retourna vers Kurt, son regard habituellement doux et chaud devenu sombre, son visage habité par la haine. Kurt regarda discrètement sur les côtés les autres élèves qui le regardaient également, c'était quoi ce délire ?!

_« After all of the stealing and cheating ( après tous ces vols et ces tricheries )_  
_You probably think that ( tu dois sûrement penser que )_  
_I hold resentment for you ( j'ai du ressentiment envers toi )_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong » ( mais tu as tort )_

S'il ne l'avait pas détesté, Kurt aurait reconnu qu'il chantait plus ou moins bien, même peut-être très bien, son corps était agréable à regarder bouger, même ainsi, même sur cette chanson, même s'il savait qu'elle lui était destinée.

_« 'Cause if it wasn't for all ( parce que si ce n'était pas pour tout )_  
_That you tried to do ( ce que tu as essayé de me faire )_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through ( je n'aurais jamais sû à quel point je suis capable de me tirer d'affaire )_  
_So I wanna say thank you » ( alors je voulais te dire merci )_

Blaine serra les poings, se retenant de ne pas se défouler sur Kurt et chanta avec plus de force.

_« 'Cause it makes me that much stronger ( parce que ça m'a rendu plus fort )_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder ( m'a fait travailler plus dur )_  
_Makes me that much wiser ( ça m'a rendu plus prudent )_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter » ( alors merci d'avoir fait de moi un battant )_

_« Made me learn a little bit faster ( m'a fait apprendre un peu plus vite )_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker ( rendu ma peau un peu plus épaisse )_  
_Makes me that much smarter ( m'a rendu plus intelligent )_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter » ( alors merci d'avoir fait de moi un battant )_

___« _Oh oh, Ooh Oh .. Yeah »

Il vit l'incertitude dans le regard des trois professeurs, ils devaient certainement se demander quel était ce taré, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. L'un d'eux n'arrêtait pas de noter Dieu seul avait quoi, qu'aurait-il pu écrire d'un règlement de compte ? C'était tellement ridicule

_« Never saw it coming ( jamais je n'avais vu venir )_  
_All of your backstabbing ( tous tes coups de poignards dans le dos )_  
_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing ( ainsi tu as pu encaisser sur une bonne chose )_  
_Before I'd realized your game » ( avant que je ne réalise ton jeu )_

Blaine vit défiler devant ces yeux tous les coups bas qu'il avait encaissé, affaiblissant sa fierté jour après jour, laissant Kurt le piétiner, le ridiculiser, le sous-estimer. Kurt avait perdu l'air serein de son visage pour un beaucoup plus grave, s'il l'avait pu il serait parti, il en avait assez entendu, mais il se devait de rester.

_« I heard you're going 'round ( j'ai appris que tu traînais dans le coin )_  
_Playin' the victim now ( jouant à la victime maintenant )_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame ( mais ne recommence jamais à me faire sentir que je suis celui à blamer )_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave » ( parce que tu as creusé ta propre tombe )_

_« After all of the fights and the lies ( après tous les combats et les mensonges )_  
_'Cause you're wanting to hurt me ( tu as voulu me blesser )_  
_But that won't work anymore ( mais ça ne marchera plus )_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over » ( plus jamais, oh non, c'est fini )_

Kurt croisa les bras quand il s'attira un nouveau regard de Blaine, c'était tellement bas et immature, puis pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait autant de mimiques quand il chantait ?! Sur son front tous pouvaient lire " gay gay gay gay gay ! ". Kurt soupira de frustration, Blaine était vraiment le pire des abrutis !

_« 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture ( parce que si ce n'était pas pour toute la torture )_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now ( je ne saurais pas être comme ça maintenant )_  
_And never back down ( et faire couler quelqu'un )_  
_So I wanna say thank you » ( alors je voulais te dire merci )_

_« 'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter »_

_« Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter »_

Blaine ferma les yeux, rivant ses mains devant lui, sa voix débordante de regret, il voulait faire disparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait malgré lui, il voulait être maître de lui-même

_« How could this man I thought I know ( comment cet homme que je pensais connaitre ) _  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel ? ( peut-il se révéler si cruellement injuste ? ) _  
_Could only see the good in you ( je ne pouvais voir que tes bons côtés ) _  
_Pretended not to see the truth » ( prétendant de ne pas voir la vérité )_

_« You tried to hide your lies ( tu essayais de cacher tes mensonges ) _  
_Disguise yourself through ( de te déguiser ) _  
_Living in denial » ( vivant dans le refus ) _

Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa ses poings retomber contre ses jambes

_But in the end you'll see ( mais à la fin tu verras ) _  
_You won't stop me » ( tu ne sauras pas m'arrêter )_

Il oublia alors où il était, pourquoi, dans quel but, et hurla ce qui lui brûlait la poitrine, il voulait en finir

_« I am a fighter ! ( je suis un battant ) _  
_I ain't gonna stop ! ( et je ne serais pas arrêté )_  
_There is no turning back ! ( il n'y aura aucun revirement )_  
_I've had enough ! Ooh ! Ohh ! Ooh ! » ( j'en ai eu assez ! )_

_« Oh.. oh yeah oh yeah ... FIGHTER ! »_

Kurt put ressentir sa haine, son désespoir, il avait la sensation de juste devoir tendre la main pour pouvoir le toucher, était-il vraiment responsable de ce qui avait pris possession de ce garçon ?

_« Thought I would forget ( tu pensais que j'oublierais ) _  
_But I, I remember ( mais je me souviens )_  
Oh.. Oh..  
_I'll remember ! » ( je me souviendrai ) _

_« Thought I would forget_  
_Oohh.._  
_Yeah ! _  
_I'll remember ! »_

Blaine chanta le dernier refrain, souhaitant terminer au plus vite pour pouvoir partir, s'enfuir loin de cette pièce, loin de ces regards qui le jugeaient, loin de Kurt, loin de tous.

_« Made me learn a little bit faster _  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me »_

_« A FIGHTER ! »_

Blaine resta les yeux figés sur le sol, reprenant son souffle, il n'osait pas les regarder, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Il entendit seulement le bruit du crayon grattant le papier, le silence étant de mort dans la salle. Une chaise rappa le sol et Shelby s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum.. Blaine »

Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit et prit son sac.

« Merci. »

Et c'était tout. Elle se leva et partit avec les autres professeurs de la salle. Blaine resta là, immobile, regardant les autres élèves sortir après eux, tous, sauf Kurt. Il était toujours assis, le regardant. Pour une fois Blaine aurait eu envie qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui hurle dessus lui aussi, pour qu'il puisse s'en prendre librement à lui, mais il n'en fit rien.

Blaine retourna prendre son sac et sortit de la salle, passant devant Kurt qui baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas le regarder.

Il avança dans le couloir, bousculant quelques élèves sur son passage, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Blaine ? »

Il entendit son prénom mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Blaine attends ! »

Une main lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna alors et se retrouva face à la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé, Rachel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

« J'ai entendu ce que .. Ce que tu as chanté. » Commença-t-elle, Blaine la dévisagea alors comme s'il s'attendait qu'il lui sorte des yeux des rayons lasers, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire « C'était vraiment impressionnant. »

Il retira son bras de l'emprise de Rachel et fixa le vide le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant de la regarder à nouveau. Son visage redevint doux, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit et alors il comprit qu'il venait de foutre en l'air sa chance de chanter lors du show mais aussi de battre Kurt, encore une fois il l'avait laissé l'atteindre.

« Je.. Merci. » Dit-il à voix basse, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui faire confiance ou non.

« Je crois que t'as fait peur à certains » Rit-elle.

Elle semblait sincère, du moins son rire l'était, alors Blaine décida de le devenir aussi.

« T'es pas censée encourager Hummel ? » Il ne l'avait pas retenu, mais peu importe, pourquoi aurait-il dû ?

Rachel se pinça les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

« Je serais toujours pour Kurt, mais tu as quand même été bon et c'était de mon devoir de te le dire. »

Blaine lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, ça le touchait vraiment.

Kurt sortit de la salle après quelques minutes, le temps de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Il avança lentement dans le couloir, il fallait qu'il voit Rachel, il avait besoin de râler auprès de quelqu'un et il savait qu'elle l'écouterait. C'est pourquoi quand il la vit de dos parler avec peu importe qui c'était il s'en foutait, il commença sa tirade, libérant sa frustration.

« Rachel ce mec est complètement taré, je suis même pas certain qu'il existe un diagnostic pour son état mental sérieusement tu - » Il se stoppa lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui prise de cour et qu'il vit Blaine.

Blaine, oui Blaine l'abruti, celui qui venait de lui faire une scène lors d'une audition primordiale pour son avenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec l'ennemi ?!

« Kurt » Dit-elle sous le ton de la surprise. En réalité c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire.

« A plus. » Marmonna Blaine avant de se retourner et partir, ne laissant même pas le temps à Kurt de lui lancer une autre vacherie en pleine figure.

Kurt dévisagea Rachel comme s'il l'accusait de haute trahison et alors qu'elle tentait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose pour le rassurer, lui dire à quel point il avait été génial, ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement, il passa à côté d'elle, l'ignora et s'en alla. Elle eut beau l'appeler plusieurs fois, il ne se retourna pas, il en avait assez entendu pour le moment.

* * *

Au cours de la journée Blaine retrouva son calme, Tina et Wes avaient fini par le raisonner et le rassurer, il avait bien fait selon eux, il s'en était sorti haut la main d'après ce qu'avaient pu leur dire ceux qui y avaient assisté. S'il était pris tant mieux, sinon, il devrait faire avec, c'était le prix à payer. Mais pour le moment il se demandait comment Kurt pouvait être aussi lâche pour l'avoir encore une fois poignardé dans le dos et distribué sa liste aux autres, et surtout, pourquoi l'avaient-ils repris ?! Quel argument avait-il trouvé pour les forcer à le faire ?

Il n'avait pas cessé de se poser cette question en boucle, mais rien ne servait de se torturer, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant de faire face au verdict. Quand 18:00 arriva, la liste des deux noms et prénoms pour le chanteur et la chanteuse en soliste fut affichée. Blaine était resté dans le couloir avec Sam durant de longues minutes à attendre, mais maintenant qu'elle était à porté de main, il n'osait pas s'en approcher.

« Allez va voir ! » Insista Sam, le poussant pour qu'il se décide à y aller.

Blaine faillit trébucher, mais il se reprit et lança un dernier coup d'œil au blond qui lui fit un regard encourageant. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et tenta de laisser ses yeux se diriger sur la feuille. Il vit le premier prénom sur la liste " Mercedes Jones " Rachel n'avait donc pas gagné... Le second...

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il encaissa.

Kurt arriva dans le couloir, il ne le montrait pas, mais il était plus nerveux que jamais, c'est son nom qui devait y être inscrit il n'avait pas le choix ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ! Il vit Blaine lire le résultat et la peur prit place dans ses yeux bleus, il s'approcha et croisa finalement son regard.

Quand Blaine vit Kurt venir vers lui, il se dit que c'était la moindre des choses que de lui adresser quelques mots. Il vint à sa rencontre et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il parla.

« J'avais dans l'idée de te dire à quel point je te déteste, mais finalement, je pense que ça suffit. » Sourit Blaine surprenant Kurt.

Il put alors recevoir ce qu'il espérait depuis ces derniers jours, le visage de Kurt se décomposa, la peur, la déception, la colère, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions qu'il avait souhaité voir se battre entre elles dans ses yeux firent leur entrée, le rendant fou. Kurt poussa violemment Blaine et se dirigea vers les résultats, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Sam rejoignit Blaine, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul avec la réalité.

Kurt regarda la feuille épinglée, la relisant encore et encore, le bruit autour de lui devint qu'un sifflement, sa vision s'arrêta sur ces quelques mots qui venaient de l'écraser sans pitié. Sa gorge se noua, son ventre se rétracta, son cœur se recroquevilla, la chaleur prenant son visage, il arracha la feuille sous les regards de tous ces gens qu'il détestait, comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver ?!

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,**

**Pour les chansons : **

**(Lien Youtube ) **

**Kurt : **Breath of life - Florence and the machine :** /watch?v=r0EVEXX9kpk **

**Blaine : **Fighter - Christina Aguilera ( reprise par Blaine dans la saison 3 ) :** /watch?v=N_ShNZgs_7M **

Pour la chanson que Blaine écoute au début du chapitre** : /watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8**

**Voili voilou,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions,**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ( normalement ) **

**xoxo,**

**Habby.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : He had it coming

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, je vous poste celui-ci aujourd'hui mais le suivant ne sera que samedi prochain car je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire avant.. Merci de votre compréhension ^^**

**Oh et joyeux Halloween à tous ( ça se fête ? Je ne sais pas mais je le fais ! ) **

**Sur ce, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est cool de savoir que cette fic vous plait malgré la tension entre Kurt & Blaine ;)**

**Reviews :**

**- I'm a dinosaur : **Blaine se laissera moins marcher sur les pieds à l'avenir, il ne sera pas aussi agressif que Kurt, mais il aura plus de répondant. Pour ce qui est de Kurt le prochain chapitre sera centré sur son ressenti mais pour ce qui est de la raison de son comportement, ce sera expliqué progressivement au fil des chapitres. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée :) surtout que Rachel deviendra rapidement une " aide " pour eux ( enfin, oui pour un et non pour l'autre ) Merci pour ta review ^^

**- Aunda** : Oh alors ça me rassure, j'aime faire dans la longueur :) Contente que ça te plaise :D

**- Klaainer** : Kurt qui fantasme sur B, ça ne lui fait pas de mal ;) et ce n'est pas fini ... La chanson de B était juste ce dont il avait besoin pour vider son sac ^^ ! Désolée pour le retard ...

**- Ccile78** : La raison pour laquelle Blaine a gagné sera expliquée dans ce chapitre, je suis aussi du côté de Kurt donc c'était dur pour moi de le faire perdre, mais c'était nécessaire ^^

**- Carole97400** : Hey :) bien & toi ? Ahah non ils ne vont pas passer à l'action tout de suite, mais ça ne sera pas non plus trop long :p Mdrrr bonne façon de voir les choses, il l'aura un jour oui xD et ce sera ... Hum à voir :D Kurt avait besoin de perdre, pour le remettre en question, changer légèrement vis à vis de Blaine et pour que ce dernier reprenne un peu de confiance vis à vis de lui. J'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci ^^ Lemon CrissColfer désolée de ne pas t'en avoir donné dans le 41 x) ... De rien et merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme :D xoxo !

**- Unpassant** : Mer-ci :D Finalement léger merci à Kurt pour avoir permis à Blaine de gagner. Kurt est toujours insupportable voyons xD mais je l'aime même comme ça ( oui je suis bizarre ) je te rassure il ne restera pas indéfiniment aussi " con " avec Blaine. Tout dépend quel problème tu entends par là, mais il ne va pas se débarrasser de Kurt facilement non plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

**- DarrenFan** : Imagine Dragon c'est le bien :3 d'ailleurs il y aura d'autres chansons de ce groupe ^^ Si Kurt tombe sous le charme de B ? La question est surtout " ne l'était-il pas déjà ? " ;) pour ce qui est de son point de vu ce sera vraiment beaucoup plus abordé dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir :D NIS je vais bientôt la reprendre plus régulièrement ^^... Blaine découvrira son secret en partie sans que Kurt en vienne à lui parler oui. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci, xoxo.

**- KlissKlexeKlove** : Hey :) Pas besoin d'explications ne t'inquiètes pas :D Vraiment contente que tu aimes mon bébé n°2 ! Oh bah c'était un peu beaucoup prévisible que ce soit eux *-* Même si Kurt reste le pire des trois ... Le Kurt " pleurnicheur " peut être " mignon " mais disons qu'il a déjà été beaucoup fait et refait et j'avais envie de changer et surtout ne pas me retrouver sur le même schéma que mes deux autres fics ^^ Ahah les lemons xD eh bien je tenterais d'être à la hauteur en tous cas ;) !

Pour le mec de l'hôtel, gros indice dans ce chapitre ( il faut juste regarder au bon endroit ) . Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^^

**- Kinou** : Coucou :D bein finalement je l'ai en double ta review xD Oh bah stef c'est sûr qu'une fois qu'elle a commencé elle ne s'arrête plus, mais ça c'est le pouvoir du klaine qui agit sur elle mdr ! AHAH comment tu t'es vendue *-* non mais je sais que tu détestais légèrement ( beaucoup ) le petit Kurt donc tu as dû apprécier le précédent c'est certain. Oui je ne voulais pas recevoir la facture de ton téléphone pour les réparations :D Sam c'est tout à fait la bonne définition, un peu noeunoeu quand même, mais gentil et avec des bro'valeurs x) Santana verra très souvent juste à propos de Kurt, elle sera celle qui le forcera à ouvrir les yeux par moment mais de façon non plaisante. Blaine est plus dans la recherche de savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver à Kurt pour qu'il soi ainsi, et Wes est clairement le plus censé de ses amis. Mdr avalé par l'écran, fais attention où tu pourrais tomber xD Blaine est trop gentil, il n'a pas le même fond que Kurt donc forcement il fait quelques erreurs, comme se soucier de lui alors qu'il le déteste. B le bisounours :p Kurt montrera de plus en plus ses " faiblesses " surtout en présence de Blaine. L'audition j'avais l'impression de faire le choc des titans xD Kurt est très pro, mais justement c'est peut-être ce côté là qui l'a fait perdre. Pour la personne qui a donné les titres ce n'est pas dure, en fait il n'y a même pas à chercher xD Blaine avait vraiment besoin oui, puis ça permet de remettre Kurt en place et peut-être le calmer, ce qui n'est pas de trop :) Je t'imagine très bien faire la danse de la joie quand B a gagné xD j'étais sûre que tu serais contente x)... ( j'avoue moi j'ai été triste de faire perdre mon petit kurtie :x ) Réaction de Kurt eh bien tu auras la réponse dès le début du chapitre ^^ OH non t'as osé ! Bon j'avoue j'ai rigolé en lisant :x *rougiaussi* Merci beaucoup pour ta review ma kinou ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci :3

**- AliceInWorkland** : Ayuh à toi :) muhahaha tu verras bien *-* moi seul le sait ! ( lajoied'êtrecellequiécrit ) Oh bah oui je vais fêter ses 1 an :3 attends ma toute première fic :D ( ca fait bizarre quand même déjà 1 an x.x *folleondiraitquejeparled'unepersonnebonjour* ) Bah si Jenna ne râle pas elle devrait s'y mettre parce que la ils lui mettent vraiment cher la pauvre xD Oh bah au pire il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, avec Mia ou non on s'en fiche XD oui je l'ai vu, omg pas toi ? O.o enfin depuis je pense que tu as vu les photos promo avec Blaine la serpillière humaine :3 Bein pour la reprise d'adam je l'ai écouté hier et au début j'étais pas fan puis après je l'ai trouvé pas mal mais ça ne vaut pas LadyGaga :D oui dans le hobbiiiiiiit omg il sort bientôt en + :3 enfin dans + d'un mois quoi xD / Omg on est d'accord, sa voix est retouchée ! on me croit pas quand je dis ça .. Je ne suis pas fan non plus de sa voix en live, enfin, ça dépend VRAIMENT des chansons.. la seule qui passe encore cest _do ya think i'm sexy .. _Oui puis dans la fic il est censé chanter comme Blaine est non Darren, mais pour moi aussi Kurt est bien meilleur ( sorry Blainey ) .. BREF ! Donc oui pour une fois Kurt est loyale xD c'est rare donc j'avoue qu'on peut vite se tromper x) Kurt s'énerve dès que quelque chose le touche vraiment, une façon de se protéger, d'où parfois son attitude de garce :) MDR on a tous des fantasmes, heureuses de t'avoir aidé, même s'il est assez étrange en effet :o Wes n'aime clairement pas Kurt, d'où son avis sur lui et il ne risque pas d'en changer d'aussi tôt. Ahah le doute pour le mec de l'hôtel xD je dirais juste, vigilance et patience :3 ouais le pauvre petit coupé en plein élan, autre petite scène, sans mention de Blaine cette fois-ci, mais tu pourras remarquer qu'elle n'est pas placée n'importe où bref ( je spoil alors que mon chap est quelques lignes en dessous, but ? aucun ! ) Kurt n'est pas indifférent, il a juste une manière étrange de le gérer *-* Blaine s'inquiète parfois sans s'en rendre compte pour Kurt, sa bonté le perdra xD Pour K, de toute façon le mystère ne restera pas trop longtemps inconnu, il y aura de gros indice sur ce qu'il a vécu d'ici quelques chap. Shelby est bien la mère de Rachel même ici *-* attends c'était comme incontournable :p j'adore le " POUR UNE FOIS " oui quand il fait le con il ne récolte rien mais quand il est sage il prend tout :D mais il le mérite un peu quand même x) ... la version de glee est pour moi meilleure que la vrai ( se cache ) mais l'originale reste quand même très bien même si je ne suis pas fan de cette chanteuse ! Mais Kurt est un gosse, certaines de ses réactions sont vraiment immatures mais ça me fait marrer *-* Les excuses il n'est pas prêt de les recevoir xD ( bon désolée pour ce pavé ) Merci pour ta review, :D xoxo !

-** CordonBleuPasCuit** : Hey ! Ayé j'ai mon roman de la semaine xD oh mais Blaine qui chante sous la douche hum hum pas dégueu à regarder c'est sûr... Et en tenue de boxe il est hyçgbohnpjuhnb .. voila :3 Ouais bah il aurait besoin de plus qu'une intervention capillaire je crois pour l'aider à se sortir de la *-* j'aimerais tellement qu'ils laissent ses petites boucles respirer ! J'aime le Blam mais pas de béguin ! :) Oh pour le mec de l'hôtel, toi qui vois les détails tu devrais trouver dans celui-ci xD je compte sur toi ! Jamais vu ce film donc je ne comprends pas :( *incomprisequetues* Oh non je suis plus NCIS sorry :o pour moi ce sera Gibs :3 mais oui il avait un alibi, pour une fois x) J'adore le Brittana, alors pas besoin de chercher loin pour savoir qu'il y en aura surement dans cette fic ^^ Santana sait juste très bien cerner K, donc oui elle sait quoi lui dire pour finalement le faire parler plus qu'il ne le voudrait ;) K est un gamin *-* Wes n'aime ni Kurt, ni Rachel, ni Santana c'est simple xD mais le pauvre il devra bien un peu supporter Rachel ;) .. Blaine s'intéresse à Kurt et davantage au fil des chapitres, son côté gentil prend le dessus sur la raison, à voir s'il y gagnera ou non à agir ainsi. Kurt n'est clairement pas aussi " garce " qu'il n'y parait, il y a un peu plus sous les apparences , même si parfois c'est vraiment gratuit. Chacun son tour de fantasmer :D B est clairement plus réfléchi que Kurt, l'un est dans la réflexion, l'autre dans l'action, à voir le quel s'en sortira le mieux x) Malgré que B déteste K il ne pourra ps empêcher son " corps " de réagir pour lui ( humhum ) Il y a bien un truc *-* bien vu petit cordonbleu :3 tu a l'œil du faucon xD Aaron devrait remonter très légèrement dans ton estime dans ce chapitre, juste une petite anecdote sur lui. Mais R est toujours chou voyons, en fait c'est peut-être la plus gentille de cette fic et pourtant elle est quand même nommée comme étant une garce, mais ça aussi ce sera expliquée plus tard. Le contraste entre les deux était vraiment pour montrer la différence dans leur attitude, K est un peu dans le déni, il prend sur lui, B est plus franc et surtout il accepte d'avoir peur. Il veut l'applaudir et la seconde d'après le frapper, c'est l'effet Kurt xD Mdr oui j'ai tout les détails *-* tu as bu quelque chose en même temps ? sorti les m&ms avoue ! je sais tout :D Mais K passe son temps à descendre B, surtout lorsqu'il a le malheur à lui faire un compliment même dans sa tête xD La raison de la victoire de B sera expliquée ici, je suis vilaine avec mon kurtie :( *dixitlafillequimartyriseBlainedepuisledébut* Merci beaucouuuup, contente que ça t'ai plus en tous cas :D et oui tu as très bien su faire le contraste entre eux, beaucoup plus de moments Klaine dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu les aimeras ;) Mais tu ne sauras jamais en faire des petites voyons XD mais tant mieux j'aime toujours les lire ! j'ai la chanson chaudcacao dans la tête maintenant, merci ! xD bisous ma stef !

**Bon après mon long blabla...**

**Je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise,**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB**

* * *

_« He had it coming, he had it coming_  
_He only had himself to blame_  
_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it_  
_I betcha you would have done the same ! »_

_C - Cell Block Tango_

_..._

_« Il l'a bien cherché, il l'a bien cherché_  
_Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même _  
_Si vous aviez été là, si vous aviez vu ça_  
_Je parie que vous auriez fait pareil ! »_

* * *

« Tu devras me soumettre ton choix, tu as encore trois semaines pour t'entraîner, fais en bon usage et choisis une bonne chanson. »

« D'accord. »

Dans l'une des salles de chant de l'académie, Blaine faisait face à son premier entretien avec Shelby depuis sa victoire à l'audition qui s'était déroulée deux jours auparavant. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui, Kurt avait été bien meilleur, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti au fond de lui malgré qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir penser le contraire.

« À ce propos, une plus accessible que celle que tu as chanté lors de l'audition. »

« Oui, j'en avais bien l'intention de toute façon. » Répondit-il, riant nerveusement.

Il était certain qu'il ne chanterait pas une telle chose, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû la choisir pour l'audition, mais contre toute attente elle lui avait offert la victoire, ce qu'il méritait tout de même n'est-ce pas ?

Une élève vint frapper à la porte, certainement la fille qui avait eu le solo, permettant à Blaine de partir. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle il savoura un jour de plus sans que les autres ne le jugent et le montrent du doigt comme ils l'avaient fait pendant bien trop longtemps à cause de Kurt. À présent les gens l'admiraient, le respectaient, lui souriaient, il était celui qui avait remis Kurt Hummel à sa place, nul n'allait le rabaisser.

Il se souvenait encore du sourire de Wes et Tina lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient fêté ça comme il se devait, ensemble, buvant à sa réussite et la défaite de leur ennemi. Ce soir là quand ils avaient été au bar, il avait pu voir Kurt embrasser un mec dans un coin et ça ne l'avait qu'exaspéré. Il n'avait eu pour la première fois aucun regard froid, provocant ou supérieur, Kurt s'était contenté de se faire oublier, ou de l'oublier. Les deux jours qui avaient suivi s'étaient déroulés sur le même schéma, Blaine n'avait eu aucune remarque de sa part durant les cours, rien, pas un mot, pas un regard, pas une attention. Il se demandait si ceci était encore l'un de ses coups avant qu'il ne lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne semblait en fait même plus s'y intéresser.

Il se dit alors qu'il devait simplement s'en réjouir, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, vivre en paix, maintenant il le pouvait.

Alors qu'il marchait la tête haute vers la cafétéria, Blaine croisa Rachel et Santana, l'une d'elles lui sourit, l'autre se contenta de le regarder froidement de la tête aux pieds.

« Sérieusement ta mère a un sérieux problème pour avoir choisi le muppet. » Lâcha la latino une fois qu'elles eurent tourné à l'angle du couloir.

En effet Shelby était la mère biologique de Rachel, elle l'avait abandonné à la naissance et avait été adoptée par un couple homosexuel qu'elle appelait communément " ses papas ". Lorsque Rachel eut seize ans sa mère avait ressenti le besoin de renouer avec sa fille et elles entretenaient depuis une relation qui pourrait être définie comme étant amicale. Relation qu'elle allait devoir mettre à épreuve.

« Je sais Santana je sais ! Kurt m'a assez pris la tête avec ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que - » Commença Rachel avant d'être interrompue.

« Tu vas la menacer de lui donner ce qu'il mérite. » Sourit Santana.

« Non de lui demander des explications. »

« C'est pareil. »

« Pas du tout, donc tu ne diras pas un mot ok ? » Lui ordonna Rachel lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte.

Santana se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Mercedes Jones qui quittait la salle. Rachel se redressa pour être parfaitement présentable et en un geste de la main balança une mèche de cheveux en arrière tout en affichant son air fier. Santana se contenta de faire son sourire de garce devant le visage de celle à qui elle avait fait la misère plus d'une fois et lorsqu'elle fut partie elle poussa la porte pour que Rachel se décide à entrer.

« Shelby ! » Sourit Rachel tout en entrant dans la pièce et trouvant sa mère debout derrière un bureau en train de ranger des papiers.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Lui sourit-elle également avant de voir Santana qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle « Bonjour Santana. »

Cette dernière se contenta de lui faire un geste de la main, laissant à Rachel le soin de se débrouiller.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux non ? Ça te va super bien » Continua la plus petite tout en indiquant la chevelure de sa mère.

Shelby rit et mit en valeur ses cheveux « Ça change hein ? »

« Ça te donne un air de Barbra »

Elles rirent ensemble, Santana resta de marbre trouvant cet humour assez naze, mais peu importe, elles étaient là pour une raison valable, Kurt. Elle lança un regard à Rachel lui indiquant qu'elle devait lui en parler.

« Hum, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler - » Commença cette dernière tout en agrémentant son discours d'un air faussement heureux ainsi que ses habituelles mimiques « De plus c'est déjà passé et je pense que tu ne pourras pas revenir là-dessus mais - »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi Kurt n'a pas gagné l'audition ? » La devança Shelby tout en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

Rachel perdit le sien et se contenta de la regarder dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Eh bien, j'espère voir Kurt dans un autre domaine et tu sais aussi bien que moi que chaque élève ne peut participer qu'à une seule catégorie. » Expliqua-t-elle tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Santana et Rachel se regardèrent, elles savaient très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais elles savaient également que Kurt n'avait qu'une idée en tête, cette maudite audition de chant.

« Oui mais Kurt voulait vraiment chanter lors du show. » Tenta alors Rachel d'un ton plus que logique.

« Mais sa place est en danse. »

« Il ne passera pas l'audition pour la danse. »

Shelby reposa ses yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle entendit la tristesse dans sa voix et elle ne put répondre que la seule chose qu'elle en pensait. « C'est dommage. »

Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et prit son manteau sur son bras.

Santana détestait ça, comment pouvait-elle réduire ça à un " c'est dommage " tous connaissaient l'importance de ce show, Kurt méritait sa place, bien plus que Blaine, c'était juste insupportable.

« Vous allez sérieusement laisser l'autre nain représenter l'académie ? Si les gens ne pensent pas qu'ils ont à faire à un remake de Willow* on aura vraiment de la chance ! » Rit-elle ironiquement, sa voix débordante de mépris.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part Santana, mais Kurt est déjà venu me tenir un discours similaire et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Santana lança un regard à Rachel pour que cette dernière réagisse, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire que Shelby reprit.

« Si vraiment vous voulez l'aider, incitez le à passer cette audition, la roue tourne, elle ne l'attendra pas éternellement. »

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle quitta la salle, les laissant avec un problème qui se trouvait être plus inquiétant qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour Santana il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça, Kurt gagnerait certainement, mais lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il était dur daller contre, excepté en prenant le risque de le blesser et il en avait nullement besoin actuellement. Rachel était bien plus influençable et pour cause la latino allait vite se charger de mettre les choses au clair.

« Pas un mot à Kurt. »

« Santana .. Elle a peut-être raison. » Tenta Rachel quand elles sortirent de la salle, en direction de la cafétéria.

C'était certain que pour elle, peu importe le domaine elle prenait tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Elle avait déjà chanté comme soliste l'année passée et cette fois-ci elle avait eu le rôle de la pièce, ce qui la retirait de toutes autres compétition.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. » Sourit Santana, son regard noir s'ajoutant à son sourire de garce informant un plan diabolique dans le fond de son esprit ne rassurant pas la plus petite.

« Ah oui et laquelle ? »

« Torturer le poney pour que Lady récupère sa place. »

« Ils ont fait un marché. » Rachel roula des yeux.

« Mais moi pas. »

C'était le fonctionnement de Santana, elle pouvait très bien laisser Kurt promettre ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était son cas pour le moins du monde, elle ne ferait pas une chose aussi stupide.

« Sérieusement, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut l'emporter cette audition, il devrait la passer, tu pourrais l'en convaincre. »

C'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader au fond d'elle, elle s'était retenue d'en parler à Kurt après son échec, mais si Shelby le conseillait peut-être que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle pouvait toujours tenter après tout...

« Ce qu'il va surtout remporter c'est un concours d'orgasme. » Rit Santana.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh pitié Berry.. »

Elle finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir, Kurt semblait s'être calmé pendant quelques jours avant l'audition, mais depuis qu'il l'avait perdu il avait ramené un mec chaque soir, ce qui se résumait donc à trois nuits de suite sans qu'elles ne puissent dormir paisiblement à cause des bruits qu'elles devaient supporter. Par chance il avait pris la mesure de les faire partir une fois son plaisir consumé, ce qui évitait à Rachel de retomber sur l'un d'eux nu une fois de plus.

« J'ai trouvé celui de cette nuit moins bruyant. » Déclara Rachel, le peu d'innocence qu'elle n'avait pas perdu à cause de Kurt se retrouvant dans sa voix.

« Il avait la bouche prise c'est pour ça. » Ricana Santana provoquant un air de dégoût sur la seconde.

Elle se mit quand même à la suivre dans ses rires et alors qu'elle redirigeait son regard vers la cafétéria elle remarqua Kurt adossé contre le mur, son téléphone à la main, les attendant.

« Oh Kurt ! »

Il détacha avec lassitude ses yeux clairs de l'écran de son téléphone et vit arriver Rachel et Santana, l'une souriant et l'autre un air plus grave. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, il s'en foutait, comme beaucoup de choses, excepté un ancien coup qui le harcelait pour avoir une seconde chance, fatigant.

« J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir. » Râla-t-il avant de pousser la double porte pour entrer dans la cafétéria suivi de ses deux alliées.

« On était - » Commença Rachel avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas censée aborder le sujet « Euh occupée. »

« Ne me dit pas que Satan t'a corrompu. »

La monotonie dans la voix de Kurt était assez inquiétante pour Rachel, bien plus que ses propos, elle préférait encore le voir excité à l'idée de préparer un sale coup que démoralisé, il était capable de tellement pire, mais pour lui-même. Elle avait déjà vécu ça et il était hors de question que ceci arrive de nouveau, elle ne le laisserait tomber pour rien au monde.

Alors qu'ils étaient devant les plats principaux, elle put remarquer qu'il n'avait posé qu'une salade sur son plateau à côté de ses couverts et son verre, ce qui l'interpella.

« Tu ne manges pas plus ? »

« Perdant ça me suffit, pas la peine de rajouter "gros" sur la liste. » Lâcha-t-il avec dédain avant de se diriger vers les tables.

Kurt marcha la tête haute entre les tables et il entendit les voix de la bande d'abrutis ainsi que celle de .. Blaine. Le simple son de sa voix lui donnait des nausées, il aurait été capable de lui faire manger sa fourchette et le regarder mourir s'étouffer s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins. Assassin était comme "gros" ça ne faisait pas joli sur un CV.

Quand Blaine vit Kurt passer, il ne put se résigner à ne pas le regarder avec attention, de sa démarche provocante et fière à sa coiffure impeccable jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit s'asseoir à une table quelques mètres plus loin, lui laissant une vue sur son dos. Il était toujours aussi bien coiffé, habillé, beau, hautain et détestable.

« Blaine ? » Intervint Tina quand elle remarqua son regard lointain.

« Ouais ? » Réagit-il, réalisant les visages de ses amis tous tournés vers lui.

Tina lui sourit, Wes se contenta de le regarder avec sérieux Artie ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que Sam lui lança une boulette de mie de pain.

« Je disais juste que tu devais être soulagé. » Reprit-elle, avant de fourrer un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche.

« Soulagé ? Pourquoi ? »

« La garce te laisse enfin tranquille, on pourrait presque croire qu'il a peur. »

Blaine ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il riva simplement ses yeux sur les frittes dans son assiette pour ne pas que l'un d'entre eux ne remarque que rien de tout ça ne le soulageait. Kurt n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait sûrement peur de personne, il se sentait seulement trop supérieur pour perdre son temps à le regarder et se préparait pour une vengeance, du moins c'était certainement ce que son esprit tordu pensait, de plus Blaine n'avait toujours pas reçu ses excuses.

« Un peu comme un grand chef de la mafia tu sais comme dans - »

« Merci Sam ça ira. » Le coupa Tina faisant rire Blaine et Wes.

Peu importe Kurt, il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça à y penser, maintenant qu'il en était débarrassé il se contenta de rire avec ses amis, ce qui n'était pas le plus plaisant pour son ancien bourreau qui se trouvait à quelques tables de la leur.

« Je déteste son rire d'abruti. » Cracha Kurt tout en jouant du bout de sa fourchette avec une feuille de salade.

« Relax lady, si tu veux je lui arrache les dents, ça lui donnera une bonne raison de les montrer. » Tenta Santana, n'obtenant aucun changement dans l'attitude de Kurt.

Il était ainsi depuis le résultat de l'audition, encore plus intransigeant, exécrable et pour certains détestable. Pour Rachel il était surtout dépité, alors elle réfléchit un instant et les propos de Shelby ne firent qu'un tour dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il était temps d'essayer.

« Je pensais Kurt, tu pourrais auditionner pour - » Elle s'attira un coup de pied sous la table de la part de Santana mais l'ignora « - Pour la danse. »

Kurt se raidit légèrement quand sa question vint jusqu'à lui, il serra la mâchoire et expira l'air qu'il avait retenu.

« Non merci. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de lui alors qu'il avait ressorti son téléphone pour y découvrir un message du même mec qui finissait par devenir un vrai psychopathe à le harceler.

« Mais ça pourrait te donner une chance de participer lors du show. »

Cette fois-ci Kurt lâcha son téléphone sur la table et haussa le ton « J'ai dit non, t'as besoin que je te le répète encore une fois ou deux t'ont suffi ?! »

Les élèves autour d'eux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur avant de détourner les yeux évitant que Kurt ne les remarque.

« D'accord, je disais simplement ça pour.. T'aider, c'est tout. » Dit Rachel pour se rattraper.

Effectivement ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu, mais elle était prête à tout.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ces profs sont des cons il n'y a rien de plus à dire. » Kurt soupira quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et s'excusa du regard auprès de son amie « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire et tu as raison. » Sourit Santana, regardant Kurt et attendant qu'il lui rende un léger sourire.

« Shelby m'a dit que tu étais allé la voir, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda Rachel qui tenta de ne pas prendre en compte la remarque du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas été la voir. » Mentit Kurt haussant une épaule, avant de river les yeux sur sa salade, se rappelant dans chaque détail son entrevu avec elle.

_« Kurt, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » C'est ce qu'avait dit Shelby quand elle l'avait vu entrer furieux._

_Il s'était alors dirigé vers elle d'un pas franc, son visage froid et avait plaqué la feuille qu'il avait arraché du panneau d'affichage sur son bureau._

_« C'est quoi ce délire ?! » Cracha-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur la feuille._

_« Ce sont les résultats de l'audition. » Répondit-elle calmement._

_Kurt avait senti la chaleur monter en lui en une fraction de seconde._

_« Je sais ce que c'est, je vous parle du nom ! »_

_« Oui, Blaine Anderson, c'est ce qui est écrit. »_

_Shelby connaissait très bien Kurt, elle avait même été mangé chez lui étant donné qu'il vivait avec Rachel et elle s'attendait exactement à cette réaction de sa part, mais malheureusement pour lui il était question d'une chose bien trop importante pour que quelques affinités viennent en travers de son jugement._

_« Arrêtez de me prendre pour un débile, pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui ? J'ai été parfait sur cette chanson ! Je suis toujours parfait ! Alors pourquoi ?! » _

_Il avait déjà perdu son sang froid, il était inutile d'attendre de lui qu'il soit calme, alors elle tenta de lui répondre aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait._

_« En effet, tu as été très bien. » Reprit-elle le faisant soupirer d'exaspération « Mais il a été meilleur que toi. »_

_Tous les esprits de Kurt le quittèrent lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques paroles. Comme si elle lui avait arraché les certitudes en lesquelles il croyait depuis toujours._

_« Pardon ? »_

_Elle remarqua sans peine la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout._

_« Tu chantes très bien Kurt, mais il a une facilité que tu n'as pas. »_

_Kurt se recula d'un pas, son corps se raidit instantanément, s'ajoutant au froncement de sourcils qu'il ne put contrôler._

_« Une facilité ? Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps j'ai travaillé cette chanson ? Cet abruti a passé 5 minutes à beugler et bouger comme s'il avait des vers dans - » Il s'arrêta quand il comprit qu'il allait trop loin et détourna les yeux vers les fenêtres pour retenir les flots d'émotions qui se bousculaient entre elles lui faisant perdre la tête._

_« Écoute.. » Shelby lui parla d'une voix plus douce « Le problème est que tu restes toujours dans le même registre, tu te raccroches à des valeurs sûres, à Tes valeurs sûres, peut-être que tu devrais simplement te laisser aller, tenter des choses nouvelles pour sortir des sentiers battus. »_

_Kurt secoua doucement la tête « C'est n'importe quoi.. »_

_Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire le réel fond de sa pensée, elle ne voulait pas être trop dure avec lui, alors elle s'était contentée de lui dire l'une des raisons mais ceci étant dit elle ne pouvait non plus être trop douce avec lui, il était un élève, un concurrent comme tous les autres._

_« Dans tous les cas, ma décision a été prise, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, tu vas devoir t'y faire, il reste encore une audition si l'envie te viens de tenter ta chance. » Finit-elle par dire._

_Elle n'eut aucune réponse, Kurt se contenta de sortir tout en claquant la porte._

C'était ainsi que c'était passé leur court entrevu et il était hors de question qu'il en informe Rachel, elle passerait certainement une bonne heure à le sermonner ou à lui ressortir des conneries telles que lui parler de l'audition de danse.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs perdu tout espoir pour tenter de le réconforter après que la rediffusion de moulin rouge à la télé le soir même n'ait eu aucun effet sur lui, alors elle lâcha sa dernière carte.

« Aidan et moi on a rompu. »

Kurt dont la tête reposait contre sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes se redressa en même temps que Santana qui fronça ses sourcils bruns.

« Sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec précaution pour ne pas se faire avoir.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils s'étaient bien séparés. Ceci faisait déjà deux jours mais elle s'était dit que ne pas en parler rendrait la chose moins réelle, moins dure à supporter.

« Oui, il m'a annoncé qu'il partait à L.A pour commencer sa carrière d'acteur là-bas, alors j'ai laissé tomber, puis il n'était pas si bien que ça après tout.. »

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis trois jours Kurt se mit à rire, un rire plein de moqueries et à la fois débordant de soulagement. Santana ne put que sourire face à son euphorie car elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part et elle adorait son sadisme parfois, même souvent.

« Avec un peu de chance on le verra dans une pub sur les traitements pour les hémorroïdes. » Ricana la latino.

Kurt ne mit à rire que plus fort, une main sur son ventre et ses yeux fermés pour retenir les larmes qui montaient, tandis que Rachel se contenta de croiser les bras en attendant qu'ils aient fini même si au fond elle était réellement soulagée de le voir rire de nouveau, à ses dépens ou non.

Pas très loin dans la cafétéria, alors que Sam parlait _The A-Team_* avec Artie, que Wes leur affirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un tel acteur et non d'un autre, Blaine entendit un rire. Il vit alors Kurt rire avec Santana et Rachel qui devait râler Dieu seul savait quoi étant donné l'air non plaisant sur son visage et sans se soucier du fait que Tina assise à côté de lui allait l'entendre, il souffla d'énervement. « Je déteste son rire sexy... »

* * *

Est-ce possible d'aimer et détester une même chose ? Que ces deux émotions si contradictoires viennent se battre pour un duel acharné ? C'était le cas de Blaine pour ce qui était de ses cours de danse. Il adorait ce qu'il y apprenait, il adorait sortir fatigué et savoir qu'il avait tout donné, mais il détestait l'attitude parfois trop cruelle de leur professeur ainsi que supporter celle des deux garces qui partageaient son cours. C'est d'ailleurs avec cette pensée en tête qu'il arriva devant la salle et vit Hummel adossé contre le mur, un mec le draguant ouvertement et qu'il se contenta de passer à côté de lui pour entrer sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Quand Kurt aperçut la silhouette de Blaine contre son gré, le reconnaissant à l'odeur forte de son parfum quand il passa pour entrer dans la salle, il sentit son ventre se rétracter, devenant alors douloureux et ne laissant qu'un gout acide dans sa gorge. Ou alors n'était-ce que ce mec de deuxième année qui ne faisait que le supplier depuis la veille d'aller boire un verre et finir dans sa chambre, il n'en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune envie de ressortir avec un ancien coup, il se débrouillerait pour en trouver un sexy ce soir au bar, ce serait suffisant. Il finit alors par le repousser et entra dans la salle, rejoignant Santana qui s'échauffait.

« Trente minutes d'échauffement » Furent les premiers mots de Cassandra quand elle entra dans la salle et les élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle faisait face à une gueule de bois assez horrible.

Ils ne se firent alors pas prier et se mirent par deux pour effectuer tous les habituels mouvements. Blaine s'était mis avec Tina et profitait de cet échauffement pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement dans le coin de la salle qu'ils avaient pris évidemment à l'opposé des visages qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir.

« Alors, prête pour l'audition ? » Demanda gentiment Blaine quand il appuya doucement sur le dos de la jeune fille pour l'aider à toucher la pointe de ses pieds.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y participer. » Avoua-t-elle honteusement quand elle se redressa.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que - »

« Il y a Lopez contre moi, je n'ai clairement aucune chance. » Elle roula des yeux et fit un grand écart, appuyant sur ses genoux pour que la ligne soit parfaite.

« Ok, si je ne connaissais pas la vraie Tina Cohen Chang je dirais que tu as peut-être raison, mais tu dois réveiller la battante qui est en toi, celle qui m'a obligé à faire de l'espionnage » Rit-il, la faisant rire à son tour.

Tina savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, comme beaucoup, mais si Blaine l'encourageait peut-être devait-elle au moins tenter, non ?

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Tu ne perds rien à essayer. »

Elle se releva, étirant une dernière fois ses bras et ses jambes et fit signe à Blaine de s'asseoir, elle se plaça derrière lui et après avoir réfléchi attentivement à ce qu'il lui avait dit elle sourit.

« Tu as raison. »

« Puis tu pourrais impressionner ce fameux gars de 2ème année. »

Il venait de marquer un point plus que convaincant.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Cassandra estima qu'ils pourraient enfin commencer à tenter de travailler, ou du moins le peu dont ils étaient capables. Elle leur rappela les pas qu'ils avaient appris pendant les dernières séances et leur montra seulement une fois ceux qu'ils devraient maîtriser à la fin de ce cours. Elle avait certainement fait détester le tango à beaucoup d'élèves à s'acharner sur eux ainsi, mais ils devaient être parfaits, la perfection les mènerait loin. Elle regarda alors attentivement chacun de ses élèves, plissant ses yeux pour mieux les observer et examina les mouvements de leurs jambes, leurs bras, la position de leur dos, leur tête, leurs épaules, leurs pieds, leurs mains, cherchant chacune des failles. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait certains élèves qui sortaient du lot, certains qui avaient une chance de sortir de cette école avec une place sur les planches, d'autres avaient ça en eux, mais l'ignoraient encore et ne savaient pas l'exploiter, ce qui était le cas d'un garçon dont elle surveillait l'évolution depuis son arrivée.

« Kurt. » Lâcha-t-elle le faisant s'arrêter alors qu'il dansait avec une fille autre que Santana étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus droit, ils devaient soi-disant partager leur savoir avec les autres.

Il s'arrêta, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui dise encore une fois de changer de partenaire, mais ce ne fut pas un prénom auquel il s'attendait.

« Montre à Blaine les pas du troisième temps. »

« QUOI ?! » Tressaillit-il quand l'information vint jusqu'à lui.

Certains élèves s'arrêtèrent de danser, attirés par le cri qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé et sous les gestes de leur professeur ils reprirent les pas, tentant d'ignorer mais certains ne purent se retenir de jeter quelques coups d'œil de Kurt à Blaine. Santana elle retint son sourire comme elle le put, Tina se recula de Blaine alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté, figé sur place, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Cassandra fit signe à Kurt de venir vers elle, ce qu'il fit avec un manque de volonté énorme.

« J'ai besoin que tu l'aides avec son maintien, tu peux faire ça non ? »

"Non, il se démerde hors de question que je touche cet abruti" C'est ce que Kurt mourrait d'envie de dire, mais à la place il regarda avec exaspération Blaine qui les fixait dans l'attente et se retourna vers son professeur lui souriant « Bien sûr. »

Blaine regarda Tina, ses yeux mordorés lui criant de le sauver de là, mais à la place elle écouta Cassandra. Il reporta son attention sur Kurt qui s'approchait de lui et ne sut pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou tenter de voir ceci comme l'une des épreuves de la vie et la relever. Bordel il ne pouvait quand même pas faire ça avec lui, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire, ou ce que lui-même serait capable de lui faire ! Ils allaient certainement finir par étrangler l'autre avant la fin du cours, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée...

« On va commencer par regarder si tu places bien ton dos. »

Blaine tressaillit quand Kurt lui adressa la parole sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, mais il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, elle était calme, posée et attentive. Il ne sut pas pourquoi ceci lui provoqua une sensation étrange dans son ventre, lui chatouillant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Cette fois-ci Blaine eut droit à un regard, le premier depuis trois jours et il pensait avoir oublié la froideur et la pureté de ses yeux couleur océan. Il se perdit l'espace de quelques secondes dans cet horizon de nuances, laissant un simple regard lui faire perdre pied et alors qu'il pensait avoir perdu tout contrôle il réussit à se ressaisir, secouant légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Ouais. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Kurt détestait ça, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, de le regarder, encore moins de le toucher, Blaine n'était que le sale con qui lui avait volé ce qu'il méritait, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il tenta alors de garder au fond de lui son amertume et sa haine et essaya d'être le plus professionnel possible. Il fit signe à Tina de se replacer en face de Blaine.

Il les regarda attentivement, oubliant qui et pourquoi il devait faire ça, ne s'attardant pas à observer autre chose que leurs moindres fais et gestes. Blaine se sentait bêtement nerveux, il préférait finalement qu'il l'ignore plutôt que se sentir ainsi déshabillé par son regard qui jugeait chacun de leurs mouvements. Kurt ne le trouvait pas si mal que ça, pour ce qui était de la danse bien sûr, il avait quelques soucis dans la position de son dos, ainsi que celle de ses mains mais pour le reste il n'était pas trop mauvais.

« Ok, venez là. » Dit-il à l'attention de Blaine et Tina qui n'étaient qu'à la moitié de la danse. « Toi, je sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou non mais tu ne l'aides pas, t'es censée le laisser mener pas aller contre ce qu'il fait. »

Le "toi" désignait Tina qui croisa les bras au fait qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de prononcer son prénom.

« Je n'arrive pas à me coordonner à ses pas c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas les pas le problème, c'est toi, t'as deux pieds gauches ou quoi ? » Lâcha froidement Kurt.

Il ressemblait à une Cassandra homme et plus sexy...

"Ferme la Blaine" lui dit la petite voix au fond de son esprit.

« Elle fait de son mieux. » La défendit-il.

Kurt qui ne prit pas la peine de réagir à sa remarque, se tourna ensuite vers lui « Ton dos n'est pas assez droit, et tu ne places pas tes mains comme il faut, elles sont trop vers l'intérieur. » Expliqua-t-il montrant du doigt chaque partie de son corps qui n'étaient donc pas en phase avec la danse, pour Blaine c'était à peu près tout, pour le second ce n'étaient que des détails.

Il fit signe à Tina de venir auprès de lui, elle sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par s'exécuter. Une fois en face de lui, Kurt lui tendit une main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait montrer quoi faire, comment faire, Tina envoya un regard plein de sous entendus à Blaine qui lui sourit et se contenta d'observer attentivement. Kurt effectua quelques pas avec Tina, lui ordonnant de le laisser mener la danse.

Il termina sur un renversé, sa main sous le dos de Tina étant le dernier maintient pour qu'elle ne tombe pas lâchement. Ce qu'il aurait trouvé assez drôle malheureusement.

« Toute la force réside dans les bras sur cette figure, si tu places mal ton dos, tu risques soi de te faire mal, soi de lui faire mal en la lâchant. » Expliqua-t-il à Blaine, il avait essayé de ne pas dire qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'il se fasse mal, mais il avait pris sur lui. « Ta jambe doit être dans le prolongement de la ligne de ton dos. »

Blaine était hypnotisé par la facilité avec laquelle il dansait, ça semblait si accessible, il ne donnait nullement l'impression de se fatiguer une seconde, comme s'il volait.

Kurt se redressa ainsi que Tina et il fit signe à Blaine de venir.

« Replacez-vous. »

Tina soupira, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage Kurt, comme s'il avait envie de faire ça, mais il garda ses sentiments pour lui, oubliant donc la pression dans sa poitrine qui venait l'étouffer, il avait tellement envie de les frapper ou leur jeter n'importe quelle saloperie à la figure. Il s'approcha d'eux et observa la manière dont Blaine se tenait, hésitant à faire ce qu'il avait en tête ou non.

Blaine sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps au contact de la peau de Kurt contre la sienne quand il lui prit l'une de ses mains pour lui positionner sur la taille de Tina. Il ne savait pas s'il détestait ça ou s'il était simplement perturbé d'avoir un contact avec lui, il ne s'agissait plus de Kurt, mais de Kurt la garce et sa main autour de la sienne était étonnement douce. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum, un mélange entre des fleurs et des fruits et il prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner, il ne devait pas, mais il le fit et rencontra son visage qui était à une distance bien trop proche du sien. Il le laissa placer ses mains comme une vulgaire marionnette, détaillant les traits de son visage, sa peau était vraiment parfaite, et ses lèvres d'un rose pale s'ajoutant au bleu de ses yeux lui donnaient cet air angélique. Il réagit en un léger sursaut quand il réalisa que Kurt avait remarqué l'attention qu'il lui portait, ces iris bleus dont la pupille était aussi petite qu'un point le déstabilisant. Il retourna hâtivement la tête pour regarder Tina qui n'avait rien remarqué étant trop occupée à regarder les autres danser sur la musique, tandis que Kurt s'était reculé.

« Recommencez comme ça, suis ses pas, laisse le diriger et si je te vois ne serait-ce qu'une fois - » Commença Kurt avant de remarquer que Tina n'avait rien changé. « Ok le sushi, stop. »

Blaine grogna de fatigue quand il comprit qu'ils étaient encore loin d'y arriver, il essayait autant qu'il le pouvait de n'échanger aucune parole avec Hummel, il se contentait de l'écouter, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son amie.

« Tina, T I N A, c'est si dur à dire ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« La ferme et pousse-toi. »

Kurt n'en avait plus rien à faire que ce soit Blaine, il détestait la médiocrité et cette gourde ne faisait que le traîner encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était. Sans lui laisser le choix il approcha ses mains de lui pour tenter de le toucher mais fut vite arrêté.

« Non je crois que je préfère faire ça avec elle » Dit soudainement Blaine avec réticence essayant de se reculer, il était hors de question qu'il le touche.

« Si tu veux rester une merde ça te regarde. » Se moqua Kurt, créant un doute dans l'esprit du brun.

Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, qu'elle était son but de l'aider ? Ils se détestaient, étaient certainement rivaux pour l'ensemble de leurs années d'études dans cette école, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Le sourire qu'il avait vu apparaître sur le visage de Kurt, celui supérieur et fier ne le rassurait en rien, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne cherchait qu'à le déstabiliser.

Kurt put facilement déceler le doute dans le visage de Blaine, ses sourcils dont la forme le perturbait froncés, ses yeux chauds plissés, il avait si peur de lui ? Cette pensée le fit sourire mais il se contrôla, ne souhaitant pas que cet abruti pense qu'il aimait cette promiscuité avec lui. Il reprit ce qu'il avait eu dans l'idée de faire précédemment, il plaça une main sur le ventre de Blaine et une autre dans son dos, le sentant se raidir.

« Redresse-toi » Dit-il calmement, sa voix ressemblant à un murmure, appuyant dans le bas de son dos.

Blaine expira pour tenter d'oublier que Kurt avait ses mains sur lui, il regarda dans le vide mais ne put retirer la sensation sur son ventre et dans le creux de ses reins, bordel à quoi il pensait !

« Bien. » Kurt retira ses mains quand il obtint ce qu'il voulait de lui et prit celle de Blaine qui reposaient contre ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Tressaillit le second, touchant la fierté de Kurt un peu trop profondément.

C'était définitivement les mots de trop.

« Ok.. Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'abruti, je fais ça pour toi, moi je m'en fous, je n'ai pas besoin de t'aider pour me sentir mieux, mais si Cassandra me le demande je le fais, alors ferma là ! Ecoute-moi ! Et si tu l'ouvres encore une fois je te laisse pourrir avec la chose qui te sert de partenaire ! »

Le vrai Kurt était de retour.

« Tu ne peux pas juste nous parler normalement ? On n'est pas des merdes ou tes lèche-bottes ! » Finit par craquer Blaine, arrachant sa main de l'emprise de celle de Kurt et la levant en l'air d'énervement.

« Vous êtes merdiques ! Donc la différence est dure à faire » Se moqua Kurt croisant les bras.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard égocentrique ! »

« Voilà, nous avons nos cobaye » Lâcha Cassandra tout en indiquant Kurt et Blaine avec une canne en bois après que l'ensemble de la salle ait entendu les insultes qu'ils n'avaient pu garder plus longtemps.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle sans comprendre, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leur visage et remarquant que tous s'étaient arrêtés de danser. Elle leur avait en effet expliqué qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin de s'apprécier ou être attirés par leur partenaire, le jeu faisait partie de la danse.

« Autrefois les hommes s'entraînaient entre eux dans la rue avec leurs amis pour être prêts à épater les femmes une fois sur la piste de danse, nul besoin d'attirance. » Expliqua-t-elle à la salle tandis que les deux garçons commençaient à comprendre ce qui les attendait.

Elle leur fit signe de venir vers elle, une fois qu'ils furent au milieu de la salle elle leur indiqua de se placer l'un en face de l'autre.

Kurt et Blaine se dévisagèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'un d'eux ne se jette sur l'autre pour le tuer et il était certain qu'ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient pu.

« Ils n'ont rien en commun, sont deux hommes, certainement gay mais on s'en fout, tu es gay ? » Demanda-t-elle à Blaine qui se pinça les lèvres à la remarque de leur professeur après quoi elle ajouta « Ils n'ont pas d'attirance l'un pour l'autre- » Elle vérifia ses propos en observant leur réaction qui se résuma à un haussement de sourcil pour Kurt et une grimace pour Blaine « - Mais ils seraient capables de danser avec toute la sensualité nécessaire pour un tango. »

Cassandra et son tact naturel..

« Définitivement pas. » Intervint Blaine indiquant un "non" de la tête.

« Je peux mourir ? » Cracha Kurt levant les yeux au ciel.

Santana ne put se retenir de rire ainsi que d'autres élèves qui trouvaient ce face à face finalement intéressant. Kurt détestait qu'on se foute de lui ouvertement, il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de ce cours, qu'est-ce qui l'en retenait d'ailleurs ?

« Blaine tu feras le rôle de l'homme. » Reprit leur professeur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi le travesti dans l'histoire ? Ce mec est un nain » S'énerva Kurt faisant rire une grande partie des élèves, s'attirant un regard haineux de la part de Blaine ainsi qu'un coup canne dans le bras de la part de son professeur.

« Il est plus fort d'épaule, tu es plus léger, ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte. »

Il soupira bruyamment et lança un regard à Santana dans lequel il lui traduisait l'envie de meurtre intense qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de recevoir un autre bleu sur sa peau pale alors il lâcha prise, il inclina la tête de gauche à droite pour s'assouplir le cou et accepta la main tendue de Blaine sous les regards de nombreux mecs qui auraient été ravis de prendre la place du brun. Kurt se rendit compte que sa poigne était bien plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru, il n'avait en tête que le souvenir d'un mec timide et soumis, mais il semblait être un peu plus que ça, ou il avait simplement réveillé l'homme caché en lui.. Intéressant..

Blaine tira Kurt vers lui et plaça sa main sur sa taille, le sentant frémir au contact. Kurt Hummel la Garce venait-il d'avoir une faiblesse ?

La musique reprit, une de Chicago, ironie du sort ? Ils enchaînèrent les pas basiques, ne mettant effectivement pas du leur.

« Sensualité ! » Leur ordonna Cassandra.

Kurt ferma les yeux un instant, gardant pour lui sa frustration et décida d'agir comme elle leur avait demandé. Il prit soudainement une attitude bien plus charmeuse et sensuelle, surprenant Blaine qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction avec lui. Il savait que Kurt était capable de séduire n'importe qui, il était certainement l'un des plus beaux, attirants, sexy.. De l'école, il n'était pas dur pour lui de jouer sur la sensualité même avec lui apparemment.

Blaine découvrit alors la douceur dans les gestes de Kurt, tandis que ce dernier remarqua la fermeté de ceux de Blaine. Ils restèrent leur regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, le feu et la glace formant une fusion parfaite et pourtant dévastatrice, attendant avec impatience la première faiblesse dont ferait preuve celui qui les défiait.

Dans la faible lumière de la salle de danse, entre la musique et le bruit de leurs chaussures rappant, claquant, glissant sur le sol, seul le contact de leurs mains liées, de l'étreinte de Blaine sur la taille de Kurt, de leurs corps se rapprochant et s'éloignant ne semblait à présent les captiver. Kurt ne savait si c'était l'odeur du bois, ou celle de Blaine, la chaleur ou alors la musique qui lui faisait cet effet, mais il se sentait flotter, comme si son corps n'était plus ce qu'il était, comme s'il n'avait plus peur, comme si la souffrance n'existait plus...

Blaine se surprit à aimer la manière dont sa main épousait parfaitement le dos et la taille de Kurt, il était mince, léger et pourtant semblait si fort, mais il pouvait ressentir sa faiblesse sous son emprise et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il adorait ça.

Kurt se colla contre le corps de Blaine après une suite de figures, sa jambe épousant la ligne de la sienne, son torse venant cogner contre celui du brun à chacune de ses inspirations. Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre plus fort, que ce soit la fatigue ou ce contact qu'il n'avait plus depuis bien longtemps, celui d'un corps contre le sien, un corps splendide qui plus est...

« Voilà, vous voyez, ce n'est pas si dur, je me fous que votre partenaire soi grosse ou gay, je ne vous demande pas de coucher ensemble, mais de la sensualité, imaginez qui vous voulez. » Râla Cassandra, faisant signe aux autres de recommencer.

Blaine dévisagea celui qu'il détestait au plus profond de son âme, leur visage toujours aussi proche, leur respiration venant caresser les lèvres de l'autre, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas bouger, il ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer, il ne pouvait le lâcher, ses mains toujours cramponnées à Kurt.

Kurt reprit sa respiration, ses yeux déviant instinctivement sur les lèvres de Blaine, elles étaient vraiment sexy, ce mec était scandaleusement attirant, même son odeur était agréable et pourtant si détestable, il avait envie de se retirer de son emprise et le pousser loin, très loin, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Soudain il sentit une brûlure, un tiraillement, une douleur le bousculer et se propager dans son corps, le faisant se séparer violemment de Blaine, mettant fin à ce moment démuni de toute forme de réalité. Ce dernier se força à retrouver ses esprits qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné, il s'éclaircit la gorge et remarqua que Cassandra venait vers eux et les dévisageant tous deux.

« Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle, les menaçant avec sa canne, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas venus remettre en cause son affirmation.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » Se vexa Blaine tandis que Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de regarder le plafond, oubliant la douleur. « Vous avez vraiment le droit de nous demander ça ? » Se méfia-t-il la faisant rire cyniquement après quoi elle lui ordonna de retrouver sa partenaire.

Blaine repartit donc vers Tina qui lui chuchota que c'était vraiment bizarre à regarder tandis que Kurt lui se pinçait les lèvres, détestant ce qu'il ressentait.

« Kurt tu seras de corvée après le cours, ça t'apprendra le respect. » l'informa Cassandra n'ayant pas oublié les insultes qui avaient fusé entre ses deux élèves quelques minutes plus tôt après quoi elle alla voir Blaine et lui dit la même chose.

Kurt sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, non seulement il avait dû aider ce con, danser avec lui mais il venait de se récolter les corvées pour l'avoir insulté, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de le tuer discrètement de se retrouver seul avec lui.

« Intéressant. » Se moqua Santana qui était arrivée derrière Kurt tandis que ce dernier fixait avec mépris Blaine avec qui Cassandra parlait.

« Tu trouves ? » Soupira-t-il, se retournant vers elle.

Elle remarqua l'énervement sur son visage et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la danse va redevenir ton cours préféré. »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, il n'y a pas un mec baisable dans cette salle. » Railla-t-il s'attirant un rire non convaincu de son amie.

Ou peut-être était-ce une raison bien plus compliquée que celle-ci, une qu'il n'oserait jamais s'avouer à lui-même, celle d'une faiblesse.

* * *

Après sa douche Blaine dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Kurt sorte enfin des vestiaires, le dernier comme toujours, avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans la salle où se trouvaient une trentaine de paires de chaussures, des chiffons, des brosses et de la cire. Kurt ralentit soudainement son allure quand il aperçut sa corvée, grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée de toucher les chaussures portées par des élèves peut-être même sans hygiène.

Blaine lui s'en foutait plus ou moins, Cassandra lui avait simplement ordonné de cirer les chaussures des troisièmes années, il le ferait, rapidement, efficacement et partirait loin de cet enfer qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

Kurt s'installa en face lui, posant son sac et son manteau, époussetant le parquet pour ne pas salir son slim blanc et attrapa l'un des chiffons avec retenue ainsi que la cire. Blaine eut réellement envie de rire en voyant l'expression de son visage, finalement son cadeau était de voir Hummel faire ça, quitte à endosser cette corvée.

Les premières minutes furent silencieuses, aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils ne se regardèrent pas, ne se calculèrent pas, ils se contentèrent de frotter les chaussures, le portable de Kurt vibrant régulièrement à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message, certainement de ses esclaves. Blaine faisait en réalité la plus grosse partie du travail, mais peu importe, il voulait seulement en finir et partir.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors en cette fin de journée de janvier, les faibles lumières des néons éclairaient la pièce, les radiateurs dans les salles étaient à présent éteints et malheureusement ceci se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Blaine se demanda comment Kurt pouvait ne pas mourir de froid avec le pull aussi léger qu'il portait puis il réalisa qu'il s'en fichait, il pouvait bien mourir sous ses yeux qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire !

Kurt de son côté commençait à vraiment en avoir marre d'être assis par terre à cirer des chaussures, tout ça n'était que la faute de Blaine, il devrait être en train de boire un chocolat chaud chez lui devant la télé à ce moment ou avec un mec de 2ème année qu'il avait repéré qui n'était pas mal du tout, mais à la place il était en train de s'abîmer les mains sur des chaussures usées.

« Quand je pense que je me retrouve enfermé avec un naze comme toi à cirer des putains de chaussures » Craqua Kurt tout en jetant celle qu'il avait entre les mains.

Blaine avait presque fini par s'habituer à son silence, mais à voir l'air furieux sur son visage il était certain qu'il terminerait par craquer, il n'avait pas pensé aussi vite par contre. Il tenta de l'ignorer, continuant à frotter la brosse contre la chaussure qu'il tenait, il allait bien finir par se calmer.

« Tout ça pour t'avoir aidé, comme si tu avais besoin qu'on t'aide, t'es merdique, tu resteras merdique, on ne peut rien y changer. » Continua Kurt haussant les sourcils et grimaçant, sa voix débordante d'énervement et frustration.

Blaine releva finalement la tête vers lui et le vit reprendre une chaussure ainsi qu'une brosse, menant sa colère dans ses gestes.

« Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas un salop plus de cinq minutes. » Râla-t-il avec fatigue, reposant ses yeux sur ce qu'il faisait.

Kurt ne l'écouta pas, il continua sa tirade, parlant comme s'il ne prenait même plus sa présence en considération « De toute façon je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais encore là, tu aurais dû demander qu'ils te remboursent tes frais de scolarité, tu perds ton temps tu termineras surement en théière dansante dans un parc d'attractions et encore t'es trop petit pour ça alors tu hériteras de la tasse qui va avec. »

« Ok, et toi dans _la cage aux folles_*, personnellement je préfère la tasse. »

Kurt releva la tête vers Blaine, le dévisageant avec stupeur et haine, il osait réellement lui parler ainsi ? Il voulait vraiment qu'ils jouent à ça ? Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait laissé Rachel le convaincre de faire ce pari débile avec Blaine, il aurait mieux fait de l'attacher à poil dans la cour de l'école toute une nuit, il aurait certainement mieux compris qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se mesurer à lui et il aurait remporté l'audition.

« Continue et je t'en colle une » Cracha Kurt, après avoir retrouvé un calme nécessaire pour parler.

« Je suis censé avoir peur ? »

Blaine en avait à présent marre et il restait encore une dizaine de pair à faire, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester ensemble dans la même pièce aussi longtemps.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle on ne sait jamais si l'envie me vient de t'étrangler. » Le mit en garde Kurt, jouant avec la chaussure qu'il avait en main.

Il était en train de se demander s'il pourrait l'étouffer avec l'un des chiffons.

« C'est sûr que tu as l'air tellement puissant, je devrais aller demander de l'aide hein ? » Rit Blaine tout en indiquant la porte pour appuyer ses propos.

Kurt avait beau savoir danser et être sexy, il restait tout de même un salop prétentieux et immature et Blaine n'allait plus le laisser le rabaisser sans réagir.

« Ferme là »

« Mais encore ? »

Ça en fut de trop pour Kurt, il ne pouvait plus rester calme face à cet abruti, sans réfléchir il arrêta de brosser la chaussure qu'il avait dans l'une de ses mains et jeta la brosse dans la figure de Blaine.

« Bordel mais t'es complètement taré ! » S'écria Blaine tout en plaquant sa main sur son front.

Le bruit qu'avait fait le choc indiquait qu'il l'avait envoyé beaucoup trop fort et c'était effectivement le bois qui avait frappé le visage de Blaine; que ceci soit idiot ou non, Kurt sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et il ne put retenir les éclats de rire qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Blaine oublia l'impact qui venait de lui sonner la tête et s'arrêta de réfléchir, de respirer, de bouger quand il réalisa que... Kurt Hummel riait. Il le regarda choqué, se demandant s'il était en plein délire, mais non, il riait bel et bien, de bon cœur et de la manière la plus naïve qu'il ait vu. Il ne savait pas s'il était énervé de savoir que sa douleur le faisait rire, ou s'il était hypnotisé et attendri de le voir ainsi, car aussi dur que ce soit de l'admettre, il était adorablement magnifique. Il le détesta encore plus de lui faire penser ce genre de chose, bordel c'était Kurt Hummel ! Celui qui lui avait pourri la vie, il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il devait vouloir sa peau, pas s'extasier devant ses rires.

Blaine qui finissait par en avoir marre de savoir qu'il se moquait toujours de lui, le voyant se bidonner bêtement, attrapa le chiffon plein de cire et lui lança à la figure, faisant taire instantanément Kurt. Ce fut à son tour de pouffer de rire quand il imagina la tête qu'il avait dû faire lorsqu'il avait reçu ce nid à microbes sur sa peau parfaite et ne fut pas déçu quand Kurt retira le morceau informe de tissu avec colère, le fixant contrarié.

« Ok tu l'auras voulu. » Lâcha ce dernier tout en prenant son chiffon et le frottant contre la cire avant de s'approcher de Blaine.

« Oh non tu rêves ! » Se braqua Blaine quand il vit le tissu se rapprocher de son visage, mais à peine avait-il eu l'idée d'essayer de se relever que la cire s'était étalée sur sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire, faisant rire Kurt de nouveau.

« On dirait que tu sors des misérables » Rit-il, n'arrivant plus à tendre le bras jusqu'au visage de Blaine pour lui en rajouter emporté par ses rires. « AH non ! » Cria-t-il quand il en reçut également sur le front, le rire de l'autre garçon plus voilé que le sien s'y rajoutant.

Ils oublièrent alors leurs conflits, leur haine, leurs insultes, tout ce qui avait fait d'eux des rivaux, des ennemis, tout disparaissait en même temps que leurs éclats de rire dans l'air. Ils ne surent pas à cet instant que la chaleur et les picotements dans le bas de leur ventre qui venaient leur faire tourner la tête, étaient certainement l'émotion la plus sincère qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre.

Dans un dernier effort Kurt lui appliqua de la cire noir sur le bout de son nez et alors qu'il s'était retrouvé proche de Blaine, bien trop proche, il s'arrêta et se surprit à observer son visage. Blaine avait vraiment de grands yeux, il ne savait pas s'ils étaient verts ou dorés, ou alors les deux ... Et ses cils étaient longs et sombres et son sourire... Celui de Kurt disparut soudainement quand il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé emporter devant celui qu'il détestait, son regard perdant l'étincelle de joie qui l'avait habité, il se recula, se retrouvant à genoux et jeta son chiffon sur le sol, détournant les yeux.

Blaine dont le cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, se redressa également quand il comprit le cheminement qu'avaient effectué les pensées de Kurt, il se pinça les lèvres, regrettant bêtement cet instant.

Kurt se releva et récupéra son sac et son manteau qui reposaient par terre et prit la direction de la porte.

« Eh tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini ! » L'arrêta Blaine, regardant les nombreuses paires de chaussures qui restaient, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser avec ça !

Kurt se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, il se contenta de lui dire froidement « C'est pas mon problème, débrouilles-toi. »

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il partit, frottant aveuglément son visage pour retirer les preuves d'un moment de relâchement qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, surtout avec Blaine Anderson.

« Hummel je ne vais pas me taper tout le boulot ! » L'appela Blaine mais il savait qu'il ne l'entendait déjà plus et même si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour. Il se remit finalement au travail, mettant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre de côté. « Je hais ce mec .. » Grogna-t-il pour lui-même, menant sa rage en frottant plus que nécessaire une malheureuse chaussure.

Il resta quelques minutes seul dans la salle de danse, à finir ce que Kurt avait refusé de faire, il ne voulait en aucun cas supporter une Cassandra énervée car il ne l'aurait pas fait. À cet instant son mépris pour Kurt monta d'un cran si seulement c'était possible. Et il faisait vraiment super froid !

« Toc toc ? »

Blaine se retourna vers la porte et vit Tina avec deux cafés à la main, lui souriant.

« Dis-moi que c'est bien ce que je crois » La supplia-t-il tout en affichant son air de chien battu.

« Café pour Boo. » Dit-elle fièrement avant de venir le rejoindre.

Il prit chaleureusement le gobelet cartonné, savourant la chaleur à l'intérieur de ses mains et le mena à ses lèvres, se brûlant légèrement la bouche en avalant quelques gorgées.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre »

« Où est Hummel ? » Demanda Tina regardant les alentours et ne voyant pas une trace du concerné.

« Parti. » Avoua-t-il dans un soupire, apparemment énervé.

Finalement il était aussi bien sans lui il n'avait pas supporter sa tête de six pieds de long et ses remarques tout aussi gonflantes les unes que les autres.

« Quoi ?! »

Tina ne l'entendait pas de la même manière.

« Ouais, mais j'ai presque fini. »

Blaine trouvait le point positif à toute chose, il ne lui restait plus que trois paires de chaussures à cirer.

« Tu devrais le balancer pour ça. » Râla-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est tentant, mais ça ne servirait à rien. » Souffla-t-il, à quoi bon aller dire qu'il était parti avant la fin de la corvée, Kurt s'en récolterait une nouvelle et il s'assurerait que Blaine le suive dans sa descente aux enfers, il s'en passerait.

« Lui ne s'est pas gêné pour balancer tes chansons avant l'audition. »

Elle marquait un point.

« Et il a perdu. »

Mais lui aussi.

« Et alors ? Œil pour œil ! » Affirma Tina tout en mimant un fight-eyes.

Blaine rit doucement à sa menace et la laissa quelques secondes sans réponses, buvant son café.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont il devait répondre à la provocation de Kurt, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à ce point sur lui, s'il avait su... En attendant il ne lui servait à rien de le pousser à être encore plus salop, s'il se faisait oublier certainement arriverait-il à trouver la tranquillité qu'il attendait depuis un moment. Il avait pu y goûter pendant trois jours et ça n'avait pas été de trop, il avait apprécié quelque part de ne plus être harcelé par Hummel, il ne devait pas s'arrêter au fait qu'il était agréable à regarder, à l'intérieur de cette belle image résidait toujours celui qui souhaitait son malheur, c'était suffisant pour vouloir s'en débarrasser également.

« J'ai surtout envie que tout ça se termine et ne plus avoir à faire à lui, tourner la page Hummel. »

« Hum.. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de remarquer un léger détail. « Blaine. »

« Oui ? »

« Ta de la cire sur le visage. »

« Merci. » Rit-il tout en frottant sa joue et le bout de son nez.

Il avait complètement oublié que Kurt l'en avait recouvert. Pendant un moment il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé et il se rappela que tout ceci était bien réel, il ressentit de nouveau les papillons dans son bas-ventre et put apercevoir le sourire de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, clignotant sans relâche dans son esprit. Il se détesta pour ressentir une telle chose, alors il l'enferma au fond de lui, essayant de l'ignorer. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un hypocrite, qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas se débarrasser de Kurt, ceci faisait-il de lui un fou ? Un faible ? Ou bien les deux...

* * *

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« T'en n'as pas eu assez ? » Sourit Kurt tout en se rhabillant.

Il avait finalement réussi à trouver ce mec de deuxième année, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, mais il n'avait pas eu de mal à obtenir une visite guidée jusqu'à sa chambre, en réalité il avait mis en tout et pour tout dix bonnes minutes. Il avait tout d'abord pensé attendre le soir au bar, mais finalement il n'aurait pas pu survivre à ce cours de danse et ce moment avec celui dont il ne prononçait pas le nom dans ses pensées sans s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec.

« Tu sais que beaucoup disent que t'es une légende vivante ici, le meilleur coup de l'académie. » Continua l'autre gars légèrement vêtu, toujours allongé sur le ventre regardant Kurt se recoiffer dans la salle de bain.

« Ah ouais ? » Réagit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Il remarqua qu'il avait encore une légère trace noir sur le front à cause de la cire et humidifia sa main pour la retirer entièrement et effacer définitivement ce moment.

« Et tu mérites cette réputation. » Sourit-il, faisant rire doucement Kurt.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit pour récupérer son pull « Heureux de le savoir. »

Il le savait déjà, c'était devenu tellement lassant qu'il en était arrivé à s'obliger un sourire lorsque l'un de ses futurs exs plans sexe lui disait. Il finit donc de se rhabiller et alors qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler son pull, une main vint saisir sa nuque et le tirer vers le lit. Il laissa ce gars l'embrasser, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer les yeux, il attendit simplement qu'il en ait eu assez. Il finit par s'en éloigner, ce n'était pas trop mal comme dernier baiser, au moins il n'aurait pas de problème avec ce mec-là, il semblait avoir compris son fonctionnement.

Il regarda une dernière fois son corps étendu sur les lit, souriant en observant la chute de ses reins, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, peu importe.

« A plus » lui sourit le mec, n'obtenant qu'un léger sourire de la part de Kurt avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Quand il se retrouva dans l'obscurité du couloir du dortoir, Kurt prit quelques secondes, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément. Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé ces derniers jours, il détestait cette sensation, il ne savait pas d'où venait cette pression dans sa poitrine, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse mais rien n'y faisait, elle y demeurait.

Il finit par sortir son téléphone, il était déjà presque 21 heures, il avait passé tant de temps que ça avec ce type ? Apparemment.. Il s'assura alors d'informer les filles qu'il irait au bar, il avait vraiment besoin de boire.

* * *

À l'étage en dessous, dans le couloir désigné au premières années, Blaine et Wes sortirent de leur chambre, dans l'idée de rejoindre les autres au bar.

« Je te jure que c'était horrible, j'étais encore partagé entre aimer ou détester ce cours tu vois, mais maintenant j'ai réussi à me décider. » Expliqua Blaine à Wes qui riait de son malheur.

« Cette prof a l'air un peu tarée quand même, je regrette pas de ne pas avoir pris danse. »

« Et moi je regrette de l'avoir pris. »

Wes passa son bras autour de ses épaules « Blaine et Hummel dansant un tango.. J'aurais quand même été capable de payer pour voir ça ! » Rit-il de nouveau, arrachant un grognement au second.

Wes adorait Blaine, il s'était surpris à aussi vite s'attacher à lui, il s'était attendu à simplement entretenir une relation de colocataire avec lui, mais au final il était rapidement devenu l'une des personnes avec laquelle il aimait le plus tuer son temps libre. Il avait réussi à trouver en lui une confiance assez grande pour pouvoir lui parler librement de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait et il allait d'ailleurs en faire usage.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Tina est bizarre en ce moment ? » Reprit Wes, provoquant un murmure de réflexion chez Blaine.

Ce dernier savait pourquoi elle était " différente ", elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un gars en deuxième année, cependant il était certainement le seul à être courant, elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'en parler à Sam, Artie ou même Wes.

« J'en sais rien » Mentit Blaine « Tu devrais lui demander. »

« T'as l'air d'être devenu plus proche que je ne le suis d'elle, je pensais qu'elle t'en aurait parlé, mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors, tant pi. »

« Elle est surement juste un peu stressée par l'audition de danse. » Tenta le brun, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

Wes retira son bras des épaules de Blaine pour fermer son manteau, se préparant mentalement à sortir dans le froid.

« Elle est restée là-dessus alors ? »

Il était assez heureux de savoir que Tina n'avait pas baissé les bras, elle doutait toujours de ses capacités, mais elle était bien plus douée qu'elle ne le pensait, il fallait seulement qu'elle s'affirme davantage et retrouve l'assurance qui l'aiderait à exposer aux autres ce dont elle était capable.

« Ouais elle hésitait mais, elle a fini par se persuader qu'elle avait autant sa chance que les autres. » Sourit Blaine fier d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de continuer à se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je parie que ça vient de toi. »

« On va dire que j'ai un peu aidé. »

Ils sortirent à contre cœur du bâtiment, faisant face à la température négative, Blaine enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, cachant le bas de son visage dans son écharpe tandis que Wes lui enfilait son bonnet. Ils ressemblaient de près comme de loin à des hommes des montagnes.

« Je trouve ça impressionnant cette manière que tu as de savoir quoi dire aux autres, sans même t'en rendre compte parfois, tu leur donnes l'impression d'être spécial. » Avoua doucement Wes, perdant son regard dans le vide.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux quand ses paroles vinrent jusqu'à lui. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de regarder ses pieds écraser le reste de neige, le craquement de la glace sous ses semelles s'ajoutant au souffle que fit Wes contre ses mains pour se réchauffer. Il se rappela alors des paroles que lui avait dit Aaron un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés après un entrainement de football, ils s'étaient assis dans les gradins et sans même le regarder, Aaron avait dit " Quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression que je pourrais un jour devenir président." il avait rit et avait posé ses yeux sur lui " Cette façon que tu as de croire en la vie te rend aussi naïf que magique, mais surtout spécial Blaine" Sur le moment il l'avait mal pris, il n'avait retenu que le fait que celui qu'il aimait le trouvait naïf et qu'il se moquait certainement de lui. Finalement Aaron avait osé avouer à son père qu'il ne voulait pas faire une faculté de football mais du droit et ceci grâce à Blaine, qui par sa simple attitude, lui en avait donné la force d'être qui il voulait. Aaron avait simplement essayé de le mettre en garde, il ne lui suffisait pas d'être magique, il devrait se forger pour ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en était rendu compte en entrant à l'académie, Kurt l'avait en effet plutôt bien formé.

« Tina me dit qu'il y a pas mal de monde ce soir » Reprit Wes tout en regardant son téléphone.

Blaine se demanda alors si Kurt y serait, certainement le verrait-il partir avec un mec, peut-être devrait-il aller l'engueuler pour l'avoir abandonné, ou alors simplement l'ignorer, aller lui parler serait lui donner de l'importance. Oui il se contenterait de l'ignorer.

Wes qui parlait pour lui-même depuis cinq bonnes minutes étant donné que Blaine était en plein combat avec lui-même remarqua son absence et décida d'y mettre un terme.

« Ça va ? Si tu préférais rester il fallait le dire. » Demanda-t-il, s'assurant ainsi qu'il allait réellement bien, Blaine était souvent dans la lune dernièrement.

« Non, ça va. » Sourit ce dernier alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bar.

Wes n'insista pas plus longtemps et ils descendirent les marches jusqu'à la porte du bar, découvrant qu'il était bel et bien rempli. Il y avait beaucoup de monde que les autres soirs où Blaine était venu, il ne savait pas à quoi rimait cet attroupement, Wes lui expliqua que ce soir-là était destiné au karaoké, bien qu'il trouvait ça ringard, c'était parfois marrant à regarder.

Kurt était déjà assis au bar, faisant glisser son doigt sur le bord de son verre, il s'ennuyait, Rachel n'était pas encore arrivée, Santana était Dieu seul savait où dans le bar, le karaoké étant définitivement déprimant et il n'avait pas envie de rester. Semaine pourrie, journée pourrie, soirée pourrie. Quand il entendit l'intonation indiquant que la porte du bar s'ouvrait il se retourna dans l'espoir de voir Rachel entrer, mais que ce soi son karma ou le ciel qui lui envoyait un message ce fut Blaine qu'il vit entrer, emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Il était plutôt mignon ainsi, si on aimait les abrutis. Kurt le vit faire son large sourire quand il retrouva ses autres abrutis d'amis et il était vraiment encore plus désespérément mignon.

Son estomac se retourna, le mettant en garde sur ce qu'il faisait, il détourna alors les yeux et soupira contre lui-même, soi on lui avait mis un truc dans son verre soi il était vraiment fatigué. Il continua alors à jouer avec son verre à moitié vide, ou à moitié rempli, il écouta le bruit de fond du bar et distingua la voix de Blaine qui riait et parlait doucement à travers le brouhaha, les rires et la fille qui reprenait une chanson un peu naze.

Quand Blaine s'installa avec Tina, Artie, Sam et Wes, il se surprit à remarquer que Kurt était seul au bar, mais, Kurt n'était pas de nature à être seul. Il avait seulement l'air dépité, ou fatigué, ou peu importe il s'en foutait. Il détacha son regard de lui pour le porter sur ses amis qui parlaient et riaient et il tenta de se mêler à la conversation. Mais malgré ses efforts il ne put retenir son regard d'aller se poser sur Kurt une nouvelle fois, il le vit zieuter la salle comme s'il cherchait une occupation ou peut-être une proie, surement une proie ! Hummel ne repartait jamais seul...

Blaine se demanda comment avait-il pu remarquer que chaque soir Kurt repartait avec quelqu'un, il ne le surveillait pas, jamais, ou alors le faisait-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte...

Alors qu'il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Blaine fut ramené à la réalité par les yeux habituellement froids de Kurt qui croisèrent son regard. Il se sentit perdre toute capacité à paraître insensible car il connaissait ce regard, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir et il n'avait rien de menaçant ou même de prétentieux, il était habité par une touche de désir, de douceur et de chaleur.

Il comprit à cet instant que c'était lui qui allait finir par avoir chaud, il devait vraiment arrêter de le regarder, il devait se concentrer sur ce que racontaient ses amis, mais il ne les entendait même plus, il n'aurait jamais dû venir, Kurt ne faisait que jouer avec lui, lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait lui résister malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais... Était-ce le cas ? Non, bien sûr que non, Blaine était entièrement capable de lui résister, il ne faisait que s'amuser un peu.

Il se décida alors à se prendre au jeu de Kurt, il reprit l'assurance nécessaire et lui rendit un regard débordant de sous-entendus, peut-être même trop de sous-entendus, étant donné le sourire amusé que lui fit son ennemi avant de baisser les yeux et se retourner pour finir son verre. Blaine se sentit à la fois troublé et soulagé qu'il ait réussi à faire lâcher prise Kurt Hummel, il avait eu l'air presque gêné.

Alors qu'il se croyait déjà coupé du monde des vivants, Tina ramena Blaine à la réalité.

« Regardez qui voila » Sourit-elle quand une silhouette s'approcha de la table.

« Bah alors t'étais passé où mec ? » Lâcha Sam tout en se levant et échangeant une étreinte avec la personne s'étant approchés d'eux.

Blaine put distinguer un soupire venant de Wes qui ne prit apparemment pas la peine de s'y intéresser, lui l'était beaucoup trop par son ancien bourreau, pseudo prof de danse et honteux flirt de la soirée.

« Blaine - » Reprit joyeusement Tina, s'attirant enfin son regard « - Je te présente Sebastian »

Blaine dirigea alors ses yeux sur ce mec qu'il avait involontairement ignoré pour une personne certainement moins méritante de son attention, mais à peine l'avait-il regardé, que quelque chose allait se réveiller.

« Salut » Lui sourit Sebastian, une étincelle de surprise et de désir se lisant dans son regard et s'entendant sans peine dans sa voix « On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

* * *

*** Willow : Film américain fantasy, sorti en 1988 dont le héro est un nain.**

*** The A-Team : Série américaine d'action et également adaptation film**

*** La Cage Aux Folles : Film Franco-Italien 1978 dont la majorité des personnages sont gays.**

**Chanson du chapitre : **

**Cell Block Tango - Chicago :**

**- Originale : /watch?v=qrrz54UtkCc**

**- Glee : /watch?v=fuR2sgoK7-A**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Habby.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Come a little closer

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un peu de retard pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté la fic en favori ou qui la suivent :) **

**Place aux réponses !**

**- I'm a dinosaur** : Il ne passera pas inaperçu c'est certain et pourrait faire bien bouger les choses.

**- Cecile78** : Mais il y a une bonne raison pour que Shelby ait dit ça à Kurt. Sebastian aura une place importante dans l'histoire :) .. Kurt a plusieurs facettes, l'une sera accentuée dans ce chapitre. Klaine à venir ^^ ! Merci pour ta review.

**- Aunda** : Oups désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi alors ... Tu as aimé l'épisode sinon ? ;) Sebastian aura de nombreuses "scènes" avec eux, KLAINE + SEBASTIAN est ma kryptonite x) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**- KlissKlexeKlove** : Hey :) Hum oui qui d'autre à part lui ? Je dirais juste d'être attentif :D Les choses entre Kurt et Blaine vont avancer dans ce chapitre, sans s'en rendre compte ils se rapprochent progressivement. Je ne peux pas dire s'il y aura du Seblaine, Kurbastian ou rien du tout pour ne pas trop en dire.. Personnellement je préfère le Seblaine au Kurbastian ^^ ... Mais le Klaine reste tout de même ce qu'il y a de mieux ;) Sebastian va venir faire bouger les choses, que ce soi entre lui et eux ou entre Kurt et Blaine, rapprochement Klaine à venir ! Et beaucoup de choses se rapporteront à lui. Merci pour tes encouragements :D

**- LNC** : Hey ;) ! Oui il l'a déjà vu, où ? Ah ah :) Une complication dans la vie de Blaine oui, mais pas que ! Kurt est assez lunatique et compliqué, mais tout sera expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment et il ne sera pas seul face à ça, donc il y a possibilité qu'il finisse par s'ouvrir totalement à Blaine. Ce chapitre se passe essentiellement dans le bar mais pov Kurt donc tu pourras en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il ressent ou pense. ( oui oui il a des sentiments :D ) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

**- Tb** : Oh ça fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que tu as aimé la suite .. Oui je suis de loin une proKurt, je ne le cache pas ;) merci beaucoup, c'est encourageant pour la suite *-* !

**- Satani** : Ahah ! Quand ? Encore un tout petit peu de patience ;) Oh ça risque oui *-* Bisous !

- **llteenagedream **: Oh pas grave :) Avant j'en lisais aussi beaucoup et je les mélangeais toutes entre elles ! En effet il n'était dans aucun autre chapitre, il en avait juste été question lors d'une conversation. Il y aura du Klaine, plus rapidement que certain ne le pensent ^^ et c'est possible que ce soi le " plan cul " (c'est le bon terme) tout est encore possible. AHAH ils auraient pu xD Merci beaucoup :D

**- Oiselu **: Woh trois fois ? *-* je me sens honorée là ! J'adore cette chanson et je l'écoutais tout le temps cet été en pensant à cette fic donc j'étais juste obligée de la mettre :) (oui je raconte ma vie) Kurt ressent en réalité plus qu'il n'y parait, ses sentiments seront d'ailleurs plus mis en avant dans ce chapitre ^^ Kurt est lunatique c'est clair et net, mais ceci sera aussi légèrement abordé ici. En tous cas merci pour ta review ^^

**- Jeanne** : Tout d'abord, cette review m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ ! Je suis un peu comme toi, dans le sens où je suis de plus en plus difficile, j'en lis de moins en moins et donc je peux tout à faire comprendre. Raison pour laquelle je suis doublement heureuse de savoir que tu as quand même eu envie de lire celle-ci et surtout que tu l'as apprécié ! Merci petit jésus x) ! Eh bien tu es l'une des rares à aimer mon Kurt xD et je dois dire que j'adore le faire comme ça (certainement la sadique qui est en moi) J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, car il y a encore un certain nombre de chapitres à venir ^^ Désolée pour le retard donc... J'essaye de reprendre un rythme plus ou moins normal dans mes publications.. Bref MERCI pour cette review aussi encourageante et réconfortante, ça donne la motivation nécessaire pour la suite :D

**- Unpassant** : Le klaine qui danse un tango doit être l'un de mes fantasmes ( non mais le tango c'est trop sexy ! ) Et oui l'arrivée des papillons ! C'est plus que bon signe, mais attention aux réactions de Kurt. Mais j'ai pensé à lui aussi en le mettant xD mais Blaine est définitivement plus mignon que lui x) Si Sebastian est le mec ? Hum, je ne dirais rien pour le moment :3 simplement, lisez et observez ;) Pour Now I See le chapitre .. Je ne sais plus combien est commencé, mais loin trèèèèèès loin d'être terminé hem.. Je vais bientôt m'y remettre ! ^^ merci pour ta review !

**- Carole97400** : Hey :) Toute pardonnée ! Ce n'est pas une obligation alors c'est toujours gentil de juste prendre le temps de laisser deux mots ^^ oui ça commence à monter entre eux ( la chaleur hein ) Je voulais tout d'abord une scène simple, presque complice entre eux. Il y a définitivement quelque chose entre eux, en plus de l'attirance et l'un d'eux s'en rendra compte plus rapidement que l'autre. Oh peut-être pas celui-là mais ça ne tardera plus énormément promis :D Non je n'ai pas oublié NIS et je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne l'as pas oublié non plus ! Vu le temps que je mets à publier je me dis que mes petits lecteurs vont finir par l'oublier xD Mais le chapitre sera peut-être posté à la fin de la semaine ou début de semaine prochaine si je peux ^^ ! Il y aura une évolution dans celui-ci. Ils ne vont plus attendre trop longtemps humhum.. Pas si courte que ça ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait plaisir :) merci ! Xoxo.

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek** : 1 : Au moins tu auras eu plusieurs chapitres d'un coup :p j'espère que tu les as aimé :D et que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci ! Kurt sur Applause est un autre fantasme *-*

2 : Oh cool alors si tu aimes Seb :) j'aime aussi beaucoup ce personnage, mais il faudra un moment pour vraiment le découvrir dans cette fic. Désolée pour le temps que met la suite de NIS à venir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'écrire :/ .. Mais je vais me rattraper ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments :D

**- AliceInWorkland** : (pas de soucis xD Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ne t'inquiète pas :D) Hey ! J'aime le suspense *-* Je ne suis pas vraiment les couples que ce soi le miarren ou le chill parce que.. Ça ne m'intéresse pas en fait xD mais oui ils sont mignons :3 ahah oui on dirait vraiment xD (ça me fait penser que j'ai vu des ptits chiots trop mignons aujourd'hui j'ai cru que j'allais tous les acheter.. bref) Oh mais oui je suis sûre qu'il était fier d'être une serpillière humaine ! Gaga est juste fantastique quoi *-* je la suraime ! Le livre est génial, je l'avais lu avant le premier :3 j'ai trop hâte aussi, déjà 1 an grrrr c'est trop lonnnng ! / Mais bien sûr que oui ça s'entend ! Même son live pour le Glee tour (c'est ça le nom?) dans sa chanson avec Chord, Cory (lovecory), Mark et je ne sais plus qui d'autres, ils chantaient tous juste sauf pauvre Darrenounet qui galérait un peu sorry but not sorry c'est vrai ! Quoi qu'on dise leur voix sont quand même pas mal retouchée.. " _Do ya think [...]_ " est vraiment l'une des rares que j'aime de lui en live (c'est d'ailleurs sa version live que j'avais mis en lien dans mon chapitre de NIS mais je ne sais plus le combien je me perds dans les nombre désolée *-*) Oh mon pauvre Chrisounet ! Mais non je suis sûre qu'il chante bien, il est parfait ;) / J'adore le " euh voilà " c'est comme le " oui mais non "ou " non mais ouais " que je dis beaucoup trop souvent x) PEUT ETRE OU PEUT ETRE PAAAAAS ! :D Hum.. Les versions de Glee que j'ai préféré aux originales ... "_ It's not right but it's okay_ " et " _Cough syrup_ " sont vraiment celles que je préfère de loin devant les originales, sinon pour la plupart j'aime les deux.. Ou bref xD Je l'aime bien aussi mais bon j'ai mieux aimé la version de B même si elle n'est pas non plus SUPER différente. ( je l'ai écouté que pour vérifié que j'avais les bonnes paroles xD )

Suite : Oui Blaine est fier et il a raison, même si finalement ça ne changera pas grand chose, pauvre baby. Shelby aura un impact sur les choix de Kurt, donc elle est importante. Rachel défendra toujours Kurt, même si parfois elle ne trouve pas qu'il a forcément raison et San est toujours mauvaise voyons xD Kurt n'a pas fini d'avoir des aventures, le tour de Blaine est .. Hum :D peut-être pas dans si longtemps que ça ! La déprime de Kurt se verra beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre étant donné qu'il est centré sur lui, mais elle sera passagère. Il l'a clairement mérité, mais ça reste Kurtie *-* Kurt l'ignore mais pas certain qu'il va y arriver longtemps, mais ceci poussera en effet Blaine à réagir autrement, c'est comme si finalement ça lui manquait (un peu maso peut-être) Oh tu as très bien compris xD kurt est juste frustré... Pour le moment rien n'est en la faveur de Rachel, mais ça changera, Kurt ne restera pas toujours un con avec elle. Kurt est trooop sûr de lui et ça n'a pas fini de lui jouer des tours :) Blaine trouve beaucoup de choses " sexy " ou " attirantes " chez Kurt mais c'est presque honteux pour lui de l'avouer :p ( mdrrr je préfère que tu aimes tout le chapitre que pas du tout alors j'accepte xD ) Blaine est beaucoup trop gentil dans cette fic, c'est un cupcake (Oh babycupcake !) Pour une fois qu'ils ne se crient pas dessus xD Kurt pensera longtemps des choses négatives au sujet de Blaine mais c'est une manière de se rassurer. Oui il les aide, étonnant de sa part, mais il aura certaines réactions assez illogiques en vue de son comportement habituel, mais c'est l'effet Blainey *-* OMG tu viens de réveiller la fan d'Harry Potter qui sommeillait en moi *-* j'ai envie de les regarder maintenant... Ils se disputent toujours voyons ! Si Kurt n'avait pas réagi à la fin de la danse, Dieu seul fait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver :3 oh et moi aussi xD (DieuKlaineBonjour) Oui elle est ridicule xD Kurt me fait penser à un gamin parfois et ça m'éclate xD il râle pour ne rien dire, juste vider son sac et embêter petit Blainey qui travaille calmement. Oui ça aurait pu mal finir mais B est trop gentil pour ça (pour le moment du moins) B est foutu depuis le début, même s'il déteste K il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer, pour K c'est une autre histoire. Tu as très bien compris le fonctionnement de Kurt, la plupart des scènes en compagnie de mec ont été après l'un des rapprochements avec B, il n'est pas insensible. ( oh mais c'est tout à fait ça ! vision intéressante qu'aurait découvert Tina xD ) Aaron n'est pas que con, mais il n'était juste pas celui qu'il fallait pour B, il y aura plus d'explications sur ce qu'ils ont vécu dans les chapitres à venir. L'un d'entre eux va remarquer les échanges entre B & K, je te laisse deviner lequel. Pour la remarque de Sebastian, elle n'est pas là sans raison, il en viendra même à parler de leur rencontrer, la raison ? On y viendra d'ici peu de temps :) Désolée pour ce GROS pavé, il est 7h du matin je n'ai pas encore dormi et je crois que j'ai du mal à parler simplement *-* Bref merci pour ta review, toujours aussi contente de la lire :D xoxo !

**- Kinou** : Hey ma kinouuu :) J'aime quand il y a beaucoup de choses hihi :D C'est tout à fait ça, c'est presque une guerre entre le " je le veux " et le " je le déteste " et très perturbant surtout pour Kurt. Ce chapitre sera centré sur lui, ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense ou se force à penser et ce côté là de lui ressort beaucoup. Il en viendra à avouer. Kurt est dur avec Rachel, mais il ne le restera pas, il a des raisons de l'être, elle les connait et lorsque le rideau sera levé sur tout ça, tu comprendras. Disons qu'elle est la mieux placée ( avec Santana ) pour savoir le pourquoi du comment et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles acceptent beaucoup de lui. C'est l'un des critères les plus importants de son personnage le fait qu'il change de mec tous les soirs et il ne va pas devenir chaste et romantique du jour au lendemain, mais comme tu dis il est blasé et c'est plus pour maintenir un équilibre ( son équilibre ) qu'il le fait. Leurs contacts seront toujours assez intenses malgré le ressentiment qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, comme si leur corps parlaient d'eux même ;) Kurt a effectivement un problème, d'où la douleur, d'où le fait qu'il ne veuille pas s'inscrire et qui affecte beaucoup de choses, comme son comportement. La scène lorsqu'ils cirent les chaussures était comme une pause dans leur longue querelle avant qu'ils ne les reprennent de plus belle. Sebastian est effectivement là ;) et il n'est pas prêt de partir ! :D Ca va en effet faire bouger pas mal de choses, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais, il se peut qu'il y ait une histoire entre B & lui, mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment, je te laisserai découvrir ça :D Oh s'il fauche Seb à B, ce serait tout à fait possible en vue de son comportement :D mdrrr c'est rangé dans une petite case comme d'habitude :D ! Si Sebastian n'était pas arrivé, il y aurait peut-être eu plus qu'un regard, mais son entrée ne passera pas inaperçu ! MDR merci pour ton autorisation XD merci aussi pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que ma kinou aime ma petite fic *-* GROS BISOUS !

**Cordonbleupascuit** : Bon je ne suis clairement plus en état de réfléchir alors je vais essayer de répondre le plus normalement possible xD je ne promets rien ! ca c'est de la review de dingue *-* omg ça a été long pour moi de tout relire xD Oui B est un bisounours encore et toujours, mais l'attitude de Kurt pourrait bien changer ce côté là de lui à la longue. B remarque l'indifférence de K et en effet ça ne lui plait pas, il retourne vers lui lorsqu'il perd son attention, B maso x) MDRRR ça c'est sûr qu'il va surtout le déshabiller XD (ça me fait penser à la video avec Chord et Darren ! Les muppets pas se déshabiller hein) Shelby aura un rôle important pour Kurt, elle est surtout là pour être franche et non lui mentir. Kurt est un peu le chouchou de Cassandra en fait, à voir dans la suite également :) Ce n'est pas que la défaite, mais oui c'est presque une obligation, il doit gagner et ça ne peut pas être autrement puis le fait que ce soit Blaine qui ait gagné contre lui n'arrange pas les choses. OMG Dare est entré dans ta tête ? Et tu es toujours en vie ? Comment fais tu :D ? Je ne suis pas une follasse voyons, vous vous trompez de personne *-* mais qui êtes vous ? :o hem ! mdrrr mais oui Rachel est une petite sainte nitouche mais je la trouve mignonne ainsi.. Même si elle ne restera pas comme ça tout du long, elle changera, il faut dire qu'au contact de Kurt et Santana elle ne pourra pas faire autrement. Elle a en effet un côté qui fait qu'elle est considérée comme une garce, ce sera expliqué dans quelques chapitres :) Ne me lance pas sur Legolas ou je ne m'arrêterais plus *-* R et S sont protectrices avec lui, elles lui doivent beaucoup de leur côté et surtout ils se considèrent comme une famille ^^ Je compte sur toi pour avoir vu les indices :3 oeil de lynx ! OMG son corps est pogçbnopjhà)j^, *se reprend* K trouve toujours un bon moyen de tuer B si tu remarques, mais il n'a encore jamais essayé xD Wes capte ;) NIS te hante toujours mdr, tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas comme ça ! K est juste contradictoire, son corps dit une chose mais ses mots une autre ^^ B est plus sincère sur ce qu'il pense ou ressent vis à vis de K. Cassandra parle effectivement de Blaine :) K lui parle normalement car ceci touche un domaine qui est " important " il n'est plus question de compétition ou quoi que ce soi, juste apprendre, montrer et presque pouvoir se vanter. tu chantes very bien x) ChriChri le retour attention ! Clairement T il s'en fout, il ne sera jamais vraiment tendre avec elle ( pauvre tina je suis vilaine avec elle ) Bon pour les indices, ils sont en effet assez bien trouvés :) tu es la seule à avoir émis cette hypothèse et je dois dire que même si ça pourrait paraître improbable et illogique tu connais mon esprit tordu hihi ;) donc pourquoi pas :D mdrr Joey aussi a pris possession de ton corps attention, c'est dangereux pour la santé ! Tu as raison sur le fait que c'est une fic Klaine, c'est à prendre en compte pour beaucoup de choses. B est calme c'est l'une des choses qui énervent le plus K, il ne fait que le provoquer encore et encore pour finalement le faire craquer, mais à voir ce qui arrivera si B craque le premier :) C'est ça, ils oublient quelques secondes tous ce qui a pu se mettre entre eux pour simplement rire et passer un très court bon moment ensemble. Toujours, K se retrouve tj avec un mec après un rapprochement avec B, coïncidence ? je ne pense pas. W et B sera une amitié qui se renforcera par la suite, pour le moment il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de scènes sur eux mais ça viendra :) Mais B est mignon alors comment ne pas le trouver mignon ? :p L'attitude de K sera différente de d'habitude, plus honnête. Je suis désolée pour ma réponse assez euh.. Évasive comparé à la longueur de tes reviews, Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et merci pour ces longues reviews, je rigole toujours beaucoup en les lisant x) Tu as réussi à comprendre déjà pas mal de chose, essentiellement sur Kurt, bonne petite :D Gros bisous ma stefounette !

**Bon encore une fois je n'ai pas fait court .. Si jamais vous préférez avoir les réponses aux reviews en mp ( pour les avoir plus rapidement ou autre raison ) n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ En tous cas je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser et même ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait mais qui lisent cette histoire :) **

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction : Now I See, la suite est à venir en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous la suivez toujours et merci encore pour votre soutien après tous ces nombreux chapitres ^^ ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, désolée encore une fois pour le retard et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 7 en fin de semaine. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB. **

* * *

_« All I want to get is.. a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is.. can you come a little closer? »_

_T & S - Closer_

_..._

___« _Tout ce que je veux c'est.. être un peu plus proche   
_Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est.. peux tu venir un peu plus près ? __»_

* * *

Kurt n'était pas du genre à fuir quoi que ce soit, en fait, si la vie lui avait appris une chose c'était bien qu'elle pouvait être injuste, cruelle et sans pitié. Alors il s'y était accommodé et était devenu cette personne que la vie ne pourrait plus prendre par surprise. Il avait été injuste lorsqu'il avait jugé Blaine dans ce bar quand il l'avait entendu chanter pour la première fois, il avait été cruel quand il l'avait ridiculisé et sans pitié quand il avait décidé de le détruire. Il avait agi comme il le devait et jamais il ne le laisserait le prendre par surprise, il ne pouvait se l'autoriser cependant ce soir-là, alors qu'il était assis et regardait la salle, cherchant désespérément Santana dans la foule du bar, il avait aperçu Blaine et quelque chose s'était manifestée.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Blaine avait cet air triste quand il regardait dans le vide, Kurt avait pu le remarquer à plusieurs reprises et il s'était toujours promis qu'il s'en foutait, mais au fond, il se demandait à quoi Blaine pouvait bien penser.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette tête gélifiée, d'ailleurs il ne s'était apparemment pas recoiffé après le cours de danse, il avait quelques boucles qui s'étaient libérées de sa couche de gel et il était vraiment mieux ainsi. Pourquoi perdait-il autant de temps à s'enlaidir ?

Ce mec manquait cruellement de charisme, il suffisait de regarder son cardigan violet et sa chemise noir et blanche ainsi que son nœud papillon assorti à son gilet pour lui retirer tout sex appeal ou prestance. Et pourtant, malgré ça il était tout de même mignon.

Kurt soupira quand il s'avoua que même recouvert de gel et habillé comme un enfant de chœur Blaine n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder, mais son cul restait quand même ce qu'il avait de mieux. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il ne pouvait voir à l'instant et rencontra soudainement le regard surpris du brun.

Il oublia alors qu'il l'examinait depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de le regarder, il s'ennuyait et aussi horrible que ce soi de l'admettre il était le seul mec potable ce soir-là. Kurt resta alors ses yeux figés sur le visage de Blaine, leur regard se rencontrant et fusionnant. Il vit la surprise et la panique quitter progressivement ces yeux couleurs or et se surprit à aimer ça. Une douce sensation se propagea dans son ventre, la pression sembla disparaître l'espace de quelques secondes, le libérant, c'était reposant.

Le regard de Blaine devint alors plus chaud, plus intense, le déshabillant, lui retirant toutes ses protections et la pression réapparut, étouffant Kurt. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il baissa les yeux, rejetant cette sensation dans sa poitrine et se retourna, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ces conneries.

À cet instant il détesta Blaine pour l'avoir rendu faible, personne ne forçait Kurt à baisser les yeux, personne ne prenait le dessus sur lui, surtout pas cet abruti ! Il finit son verre d'une traite, le reposant sur le bar en même temps qu'il grimaçait à la brûlure dans sa gorge et se retourna de nouveau, cette fois-ci bien décidé à retrouver Santana. Ce que vit Kurt lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le bar fut certainement la pire vision d'horreur de sa vie.

Sebastian, oui, Sebastian était là, malheureusement de retour et il parlait.. Avec Blaine.

Un pincement lui bouscula le cœur sans qu'il n'ait pu le repousser, un gout amer se propagea dans sa bouche et ses entrailles devinrent douloureuses. Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Il avait peut-être trop bu ou trop vite ou alors.. Non, il savait ce que c'était et il détestait ça, ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait pas, Kurt valait plus que ça !

Tout ça était la faute de Blaine, ce mec l'avait intoxiqué avec son gel quand il avait dansé avec lui, quel abruti de nain !

C'était certainement pire que la fille qui massacrait une chanson d'Adele au karaoké, quelqu'un aurait dû se désigner à les achever, une pierre deux coups, deux êtres inférieurs supprimés de la surface de la terre.

Il put voir Sebastian s'asseoir à la table de la bande de débiles et Blaine qui souriait timidement à chacune de ses paroles, qu'est-ce que ce connard pouvait bien dire de si drôle ? Oh et puis il s'en foutait de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il dû s'y intéresser, Sebastian était le dernier de ses soucis, il avait assez perdu de temps à cause de lui et Blaine ne méritait nullement son attention.

« Adam, un autre s'il te plait. » Dit Kurt tout en soulevant son verre vide.

Il avait vraiment besoin de boire.

Adam le propriétaire du bar de 27 ans était un bel homme, grand, blond cendré et avec un accent anglais très sexy. Il était certainement celui qui savait le plus de chose sur chaque individu qui mettait un pied dans son bar et il était également le seul à qui Kurt s'était parfois confié. Il reposa un autre verre sur le comptoir avant de repartir servir un autre client et Kurt n'attendit pas avant de le boire en grosses gorgées jusqu'à le reposer vide.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement boire, il le faisait quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix ou en soirée et qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul lucide mais ça se terminait généralement avec lui, des toilettes et Rachel qui lui caressait le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejeté tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

Adam revint vers lui, remarquant qu'il avait déjà terminé son autre verre.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il tout en préparant une bière.

« Dure semaine. » répondit simplement Kurt dessinant sur le bois du bar avec la condensation qu'il avait récupéré sur son verre.

« Ton verre ne te réconfortera pas si bien que tu le crois. »

« T'as une meilleure solution ? »

« Il parait que je sais écouter. »

Adam essuya ce que Kurt s'amusait à faire, lui faisant soulever la main et comprendre qu'il ne devait pas abîmer le bois de son bar.

« Pas encore assez bu pour ça. » Railla ce dernier, lui indiquant son verre vide.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas trop boire. »

« T'es quoi ? Mon médecin ? »

Adam sourit et tendit la bière au mec qui était venu la commander avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, se rapprochant de Kurt.

« Non, prudent. » dit-il, s'attirant les yeux clairs du garçon châtain dans les siens.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de retirer la fatigue dans son regard, il s'attarda simplement dans les yeux doux de son barman préféré après quoi il le reporta sur son verre avec lequel il jouait.

« Le client est roi. » Souffla-t-il, forçant un sourire, après quoi Adam lui prit des mains.

Pourquoi tous se fatiguaient à décider pour lui ce qui était bon ou non, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il s'en foutait, il en avait assez de se sentir comme une petite chose fragile, il était ni petit, ni une chose, ni fragile. Dans un soupire il se retourna légèrement et vit Sebastian se rapprocher de Blaine et lui faire le coup de son sourire de con. Enfin certainement que les autres ne trouvaient pas qu'il avait une tête de con, mais Kurt si.

Adam reposa un verre devant Kurt, le faisant reporter son attention dessus, mais à peine avait-il eu dans l'idée de le prendre qu'une main le devança.

« Pas d'alcool pour Lady. » Lâcha Santana à l'intention d'Adam qui la salua.

« Ce n'est que mon troisième. » S'énerva Kurt mais elle n'en prit pas compte et vola une gorgée.

Il avait passé un long moment à la chercher et évidemment elle arrivait au moment où il avait tout sauf envie de la voir.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur l'un des hauts tabourets et continua à boire doucement le contenu du verre.

« La jalousie te va assez bien. » Reprit-elle avant de regarder le froncement de sourcil du garçon.

« Dommage que je le sois pas alors. »

« Pas de ça avec moi Kurt. »

Il haïssait cette manière qu'elle avait de lui jeter en pleine figure ce que lui-même refusait d'admettre mais elle était malheureusement parfois la seule à comprendre ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque de froideur. Par moments il aimait ne pas avoir à s'exprimer, il suffisait qu'il la regarde pour qu'elle sache, mais il redoutait ceux où elle lui faisait remarquer ce que lui-même ne pouvait ou ne voulait réaliser.

Kurt lui reprit son verre des mains et le mena à ses lèvres.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu boire autant. » rajouta la latino, énervant suffisamment son ami pour qu'il pose finalement sa boisson sans avoir pu en boire une goutte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ? »

« Oh mais rien. » Elle haussa une épaule « C'était bien ta corvée ? »

Kurt serra la mâchoire et la regarda avec fatigue, dans ces moments-là il détestait vraiment cette fille.

« Génial. » Sourit-il faussement la faisant rire.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table de Blaine, il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que le voir avec ses abrutis d'amis, le voir avec Sebastian.

Blaine remarqua le regard de Kurt qui ne dura qu'une faction de seconde avant qu'il ne le reporte sur Santana et il se demanda s'il se faisait des films ou si Kurt Hummel passait bien son temps à le regarder. Il avait l'impression de voir l'une de ses nombreuses facettes et il ne savait pas encore s'il aimait celle-ci ou non.

« Où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Blaine sursauta quand il réalisa que la conversation le concernait, il reporta alors son attention sur eux après s'être légèrement envolé dans ses pensées.

Tina était bel et bien la plus curieuse des filles que Blaine avait pu rencontrer, mais cette histoire semblait intéresser les trois autres également.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante » Rit-il nerveusement, ne souhaitant pas avoir à parler de ça.

« Personnellement je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Sebastian n'était donc pas de son avis, ce qui surprenait assez le brun finalement.

« Si c'est dans un club gay sado maso avec des strips-teasers je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir. »

Sam lui était plus du côté de Blaine.

« Mais moi je veux savoir ! »

Tina était une traite.

« C'était dans un.. Bar. » Il finit par l'avouer, levant les yeux au ciel et remarqua le sourire que ceci arracha à Sebastian.

Blaine prit son verre en main et se mit à en boire quelques gorgées, voulant ainsi mettre fin à la discussion.

« J'y ai perdu quelques vêtements. » Surenchérit Sebastian, s'attirant un regard choqué de Tina, un incompris de Sam, un indifférent de Artie, un autre plus sérieux de Wes et un Blaine qui recracha dans son verre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

« C'est.. joliment dit. » Rit-il, perturbant davantage les spectateurs de cette scène.

Tina aurait pu jurer que ces deux la flirtaient, elle s'était attendue à ce que Sebastian agisse comme ça, mais Blaine ?! Non ! Il y avait un côté de lui qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et c'était plutôt intéressant.

Blaine comprit le regard persistant de son amie, il désignait d'ailleurs très bien ce qu'elle en pensait, toutes les informations qu'elle avait récolté ces derniers jours avaient suivi le même cheminement jusqu'à la seule réponse logique.

« Et donc tous les deux vous avez - »

« Non. » Répondit Blaine, la fixant avec insistance.

« Mais vous - »

« Tina je peux te parler une minute ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soi qu'il s'était levé et lui avait fait signe de venir avec lui. Elle lança un dernier regard à Sebastian pour surveiller sa réaction, il s'était contenté de regarder Blaine, alors elle en conclut que ce serait auprès de lui qu'elle aurait ses réponses.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans un endroit légèrement plus calme du bar.

« Tina à quoi tu joues ? » S'énerva-t-il chuchotant pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu.

Il avait appris que des oreilles traînaient partout depuis l'audition alors il préférait être prudent.

« C'est avec lui que t'as couché ?! »

Tina ne fit pas le même effort que lui. Blaine lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, sinon quoi il allait vraiment la faire taire par tous les moyens.

« .. N..Non ce n'est pas lui alors tu pourrais juste - »

« J'y crois pas ! Tu as couché avec Seb ! »

« Pitié tais-toi.. » La supplia-t-il, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce cauchemar.

Tina prit alors sur elle et continua à voix basse « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était ?! »

La réponse était tellement logique qu'il rit nerveusement. « J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je veux que ça reste entre nous, alors n'en parle pas devant eux. »

« Donc c'était bien Sebastian ? » Elle le dévisagea à la fois avec l'espoir d'avoir raison, car Tina aimait avoir raison, l'appréhension, car elle n'avait pas envie que Blaine fasse ça avec un type comme Sebastian même s'il était mignon et la curiosité, car Tina était curieuse.

« Non.. Ce n'est pas lui.. » Blaine lui se contenta de la regarder avec gêne, fatigue et nervosité.

« Menteur ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, ce qui semblait tout à fait logique, qui aurait pu y croire ?

« On en reparlera plus tard mais.. Pour le moment garde tout ça pour toi »

« Oh mon Dieuuuu » Elle ne put retenir son cri hystérique, sautillant sur place.

« Tina ! »

Elle tenta de se calmer, gardant sa joie pour elle « D'accord. » après quoi elle se dandina légèrement, faisant finalement rire Blaine.

Ils retournèrent finalement s'asseoir, lui espérant qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle espérant qu'elle y arriverait.

« Nous revoilà, désolé, Blaine me racontait quelque chose de très fascinant, oui car Blaine est fascinant, il a beaucoup d'atouts, comme le fait qu'il chante très bien. » Sourit Tina, quand elle se réinstalla à la table entre Wes et Sam.

« Ah ?.. A vrai dire ça ne m'étonne pas. » Sourit Sebastian.

Blaine avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un coup arrangé et il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on s'occupe de lui ou ce qui pourrait être son intimité.

« Je me débrouille. » Il haussa une épaule et bougea la main de telle manière à faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas parfait.

« Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur notre Blaine. » Continua Tina, les faisant rire.

« Je pense que j'en sais déjà pas mal. »

Blaine se tourna vers Sebastian à ses paroles et croisa son regard, le rythme dans sa poitrine s'accéléra, il observa la manière dont ses yeux le transperçaient sans ménagement, le sourire permanent qu'il arborait, son visage à lui seul disait " j'ai envie de toi " .. Ce mec était définitivement sexy.

« Il a gagné l'audition pour le show de début d'année, contre Hummel » Tina ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter ses pouvoirs d'entremetteuse, s'attirant un " Amen " de Artie.

Sebastian eut l'air intéressé et à la fois étonné de cette révélation, Blaine se demanda s'il connaissait Kurt, surement avait-il déjà couché avec .. Comme tous.. Il ne devait en aucun cas se montrer affecté par ce genre de chose, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il devait faire, oublier. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait en aucun cas oublié.

« Alors tu dois vraiment me montrer de quoi tu es capable » Sebastian avait cette façon de parler et regarder un mec qui lui plaisait ou qu'il avait déjà eu dans son lit et Blaine était la cible de cette étincelle de désir dans sa voix qui la rendait légèrement plus rauque.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie.. » Tenta Blaine, regardant vers Wes qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis que Sebastian s'était joint à eux.

Il ne changea pas d'attitude même avec l'appel au secours que lui fit son colocataire, Tina ne manqua pas de le pousser à se lever et aller chanter tandis que Sam intervint avec l'une de ses répliques.

« Il arrive un moment ou un homme raisonnable doit ravaler sa fierté » Blaine le regarda tout en plissant les yeux, cherchant d'où celle-ci venait « Big Fish » Finit le blond.

« Super intéressant » Sourit Sebastian, se levant « Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire »

Blaine crut s'étouffer face au regard qu'il reçut, il avait l'impression de se retrouver nu à chaque fois que ces yeux clairs se posaient sur lui et c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Il finit par lâcher prise face à ce sourire que lui faisait Sebastian et il se leva, le suivant jusqu'à la petite scène. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à chanter devant tous la première fois, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur cette fois-ci.

Une sensation étrange s'installa dans son ventre alors qu'il le regardait lui parler, sans entendre la moitié de ses paroles avec le brouhaha incessant du bar, mais il s'en fichait, il était agréable à regarder, ça suffisait.

Sebastian attrapa l'un des micros et tapota dessus avant de prendre la parole.

« Salut à tous, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mec sexy qui est à côté de moi, c'est Blaine et je voudrais fêter sa réussite à son audition » Rit-il, s'attirant des applaudissements.

Quand Kurt entendit la voix de Sebastian dans le micro, son corps se raidit instantanément, son pouls s'accéléra et son sang cogna dans ses veines. Mais ses paroles étaient bien plus détestables que le simple son de sa voix, ce mec était une ordure. Il soupira bruyamment, se demandant s'il devait aller lui balancer son verre en pleine figure ou l'étouffer avec son micro, à la place il se contenta de regarder Santana se retourner pour admirer ce spectacle.

« Tu devrais regarder ça. » Dit-elle le faisant se retourner sur son siège et s'adosser contre le bar.

Kurt posa ses yeux avec fatigue sur Sebastian qui faisait son show à parler et raconter toutes ces conneries que lui seul trouvait intéressantes tandis que Blaine l'écoutait et riait gentiment.

« Je crois que t'en avais besoin. » Continua Santana, ne lâchant pas les deux garçons des yeux.

« Besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour mettre fin à leur existence ? La liste est pourtant longue. »

« Besoin de savoir que le nain ne t'attendra pas éternellement. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils à sa remarque, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Blaine pourrait intéresser qui que ce soi, car lui-même n'était pas intéressé, mais il s'était trompé, peut-être sur plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé..

« Qui a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à attendre ? Excepté qu'un mec vienne le baiser pour le décoincer. » Railla-t-il, souriant fièrement.

« Tu pourras toujours t'en charger. » Sourit Santana après quoi la musique débuta.

_All I want to get is.. a little bit closer ( tout ce que je veux c'est.. être un peu plus proche )_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? ( tout ce que je veux savoir c'est.. peux tu venir un peu plus près ? )_

Kurt n'avait pas entendu Sebastian chanter depuis un moment, il avait presque oublié le timbre de sa voix, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs par moment plutôt nasillarde.. Il sentit un picotement dans sa poitrine quand Blaine se joignit à Sebastian pour les paroles suivantes, souriant et chantant tout en se dévisageant l'un l'autre.

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer ( ici vient le souffle avant que nous ne soyons plus proches )_  
_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer ( ici vient l'élan avant que nous nous touchions, viens un peu plus près )_

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing ( les portes sont ouvertes, le vent souffle vraiment fort )_  
_The night sky is changing overhead ( le ciel nocturne change au-dessus de nous )_

Blaine était surpris de finalement s'amuser avec lui, ils se mirent à surjouer leur chanson, regardant brièvement les paroles sur l'écran et riant quand l'un d'entre eux se trompait. Il oublia alors la situation, qui, quand, pourquoi et se contenta de profiter de ce moment, de simplement s'amuser, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

_It's not just all physical ( ce n'est pas uniquement physique )_  
_I'm the type who will get oh so critical ( je ne suis pas du genre à devenir oh trop critique )_  
_So let's make things physical ( alors faisons que ce soit physique )_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical ( je ne te traiterai pas comme quelqu'un de oh trop typique )_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical ( je ne te traiterai pas comme quelqu'un de oh trop typique )_

Blaine tourna autour de Sebastian, le regardant de haut en bas tout en jouant sur un regard allumeur faisant sourire le second qui apparemment appréciait plutôt cette attention.

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me ( tout ce à quoi tu penses dernièrement.. est au-dessus de moi )_  
_All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me ( tout ce à quoi je rêve dernièrement.. c'est comment t'avoir en dessous de moi )_

Il se tourna ensuite vers la salle et aperçut Kurt à côté de Santana qui les regardait et sans savoir pourquoi, l'espace de quelques secondes Blaine perdit ses moyens. La chaleur en lui explosa, son sourire se dissipa, Hummel avait gagné, encore une fois.

Sebastian enchaîna, ne prenant pas en compte la légère absence du garçon.

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer ( ici vient la chaleur, avant que nous nous retrouvions un peu plus proches )_

Blaine se rattrapa rapidement, forçant un sourire et se concentra sur Sebastian. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne et agisse comme il le devait, au diable Hummel !

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer ( ici vient l'étincelle avant l'obscurité, viens un peu plus près )_

Quand Kurt réalisa le regard froid que lui avait envoyé Blaine, il détourna les yeux et se leva.

« Kurt si moi je regarde, alors toi aussi » Intervint Santana.

« Je reviens San. »

_The lights turned off and the sun if finally setting ( les lumières sont éteintes et le soleil s'est finalement couché )_

_The night sky is changing overhead ( le ciel nocturne change au-dessus de nous )_

Kurt ne s'attarda pas à parler davantage, il traversa le bar sous le regard de Sebastian et bouscula les quelques personnes sur son passage avant d'entrer dans les toilettes et fermer la porte derrière lui. Le son de la musique devint alors étouffé, il n'entendait plus clairement leur voix ou les paroles et c'était ce dont il avait besoin, une pause. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, adossé contre la porte et lorsqu'il sentit que la pression était légèrement redescendue il vérifia qu'aucune des cabines n'était occupée. Par chance elles étaient toutes ouvertes et vides. _  
_

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, était-ce le retour de Sebastian ? Le temps ? L'alcool ? Blaine...

Il soupira désespérément quand il provoqua son prénom dans ses pensées et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Cet abruti était le responsable de tout ça, jamais il n'aurait dû poser ses yeux sur lui, jamais il n'aurait dû lui adresser la parole, jamais il n'aurait dû s'en approcher.

« Réveille-toi Kurt. » Se dit-il tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, la lumière des néons grésillant lui attaquant les yeux. « Tu détruiras cet abruti et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Il hocha la tête pour se persuader lui-même de ce qu'il affirmait et ouvrit le robinet pour s'humidifier les mains. Il les appliqua sur son visage, sentant la chaleur de ses joues sous ses mains et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il pouvait prendre sur lui comme il le faisait toujours, il sortit.

_All I want to get is.. a little bit closer ( tout ce que je veux c'est.. être un peu plus proche )_  
_All I want to know is.. can you come a little closer? ( tout ce que je veux savoir c'est.. peux-tu venir un peu plus près ? )_

Blaine et Sebastian terminèrent la chanson, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient commencé, sous les applaudissements et Kurt retourna s'asseoir au bar aux côtés de Santana qui le dévisagea comme si elle savait ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, le doute étant traduit par son froncement de sourcil.

« Ouais. » Kurt récupéra le verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé et cette fois-ci en avala quelques gorgées, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer essentiellement sur le contact à la fois glacée et brûlant dans sa gorge. « Rach' ne vient pas ? »

« Elle passe la soirée avec Shelby mais elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait surement après. »

« Pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ? » Se vexa-t-il.

« Peut-être parce qu'il est dur de parler avec toi dernièrement. »

C'était dit.

Santana savait que par moments il fallait réveiller Kurt un bon coup, elle le laissait agir comme il le voulait, parler comme il le voulait jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'il dépassait les bornes. Pour le moment il était encore à la limite, alors elle tentait de lui faire savoir de manière distinguée.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Malheureusement pour Kurt c'était déjà trop.

« Je sais que tu es en rogne, mais Rachel fait de son mieux de son côté, alors arrête d'être une garce avec elle. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton assez calme, ce qui était inhabituel.

Kurt regarda ses mains tenir son verre, à cet instant il n'était pas très fier...

« Ouais.. T'as raison.. » Souffla-t-il avant de le mener à ses lèvres.

Rachel et Santana étaient sa famille, il leur devait énormément, y compris le respect.

« Deux vodkas sur glace. »

Kurt se raidit quand la voix de Sebastian se fit entendre à côté de lui, il hésita entre l'ignorer, ou le tuer, mais le second décida pour lui.

« Salut Kurt, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, mais tu étais certainement occupé avec la tête d'un mec entre tes jambes. » Lâcha Sebastian tout en prenant appuie contre le bar et attendant ses deux verres.

Kurt regarda dans le vide et força un sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Personne n'a eu l'idée de piéger la scène quand t'as joué dans ta pièce inconnue de tous ? »

Sebastian se rapprocha de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu m'as manqué Kurt. »

Le second détourna le regard et leva la main en signe de réflexion « T'étais quoi déjà.. » Il se retourna vers Sebastian, l'indiquant du doigt « J'hésite entre un arbre et une tête de con insignifiante, cachée derrière les décors.. Je crois que t'étais la tête de con. » Il lui fit son sourire de garce et se rattrapa « Ah non.. Excuse-moi, ça c'est ce que tu es au quotidien. » Après quoi il prit son verre et en but quelques gorgées.

Sebastian rit à sa remarque, Kurt n'avait pas changé « On a fait une dizaine de représentations, c'était cool, on ne peut pas dire que tous arrivent à jouer à Broadway, il n'y a de la place que pour ceux qui possèdent un véritable talent. »

Sous son sourire Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, le tuer, le torturer, l'étriper, ou les trois en même temps.

« J'espère que tu ne pensais pas à toi. » Dit-il, haussant les sourcils et réalisant que Santana à côté de lui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

« Et peut-être à Blaine, ce mec est pas mal hein ? »

Adam arriva et posa les deux vodkas sur le bar, s'attirant un sourire de Sebastian qui les prit en main et Kurt qui regarda les deux verres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Blaine n'aimait pas la vodka. Il retint son visage de se crisper à la présence de l'autre garçon à côté de lui, mais en vain.

« J'ai rencontré ce mec dans un bar il y a quelques semaines - »

« Passionnant. »

« - Celui qui se trouve sur Greenwich avenue, t'y es déjà allé ? »

Kurt perdit toute aptitude à réfléchir quand il entendit ces dernières paroles, il resta ses yeux figés dans le vide, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait penser, dire ou faire, bordel c'était quoi tout ça ?!

« Dégage de là tête de pine ! » Cracha Santana quand elle réalisa le malaise. « Ou je te jure que je vais déblayer la neige avec tes dents de cheval »

« Salut Santana, toujours aussi classe qu'une serveuse de Brooklyn. » Sourit Sebastian, se redressant et s'apprêtant à partir « Heureux de t'avoir revu Kurt. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner bouche bée, laissant un soupire qui ressemblait sensiblement à un grognement passer ses lèvres et remarqua la manière dont Kurt était toujours figé, silencieux, livide..

« Lady ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête et finit son verre avant de la regarder. « Hum ? »

« Si tu veux que je le castre discrètement dans un coin, il n'y a pas de problème, ça peut se faire. »

Cette remarque eut le mérite de le faire rire.

« Non ça va aller. »

Il pouvait encore très bien faire face à Sebastian, pour ça il n'avait pas besoin d'aide..

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Kurt se tourna dans l'espoir de voir Rachel, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas elle. Cependant la chevelure blonde qu'il vit entrer allait certainement intéresser son amie.

« Regarde qui voilà. » Sourit-il, tout en donnant un léger coup à Santana pour attirer son attention « Et seule qui plus est. »

Elle sembla intéressée et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kurt pour lui dire d'y aller, ce qu'elle fit, le laissant seul.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était partie, il effaça le sourire qu'il s'était forcé à afficher et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il détestait cette journée...

Adam remarqua l'air dépité que portait Kurt et vint vers lui, déposant un nouveau verre devant lui. Il releva la tête quand le verre se présenta et regarda le blond avec interrogation.

« Je n'ai rien commandé. »

« Offert par la maison. » Lui sourit Adam.

Kurt leva un sourcil puis haussa une épaule avant de prendre le verre, après tout il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

« C'est rare. »

Ce qui était vrai.

« Ça l'est aussi de te voir ainsi. »

Ça l'était également malheureusement.

« Touché... »

Kurt but alors son verre lentement, il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et c'était si apaisant, libérateur, son esprit tournait légèrement, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, son corps ne ressentait ni le froid ni la douleur, seule une chaleur venait lui prendre la poitrine et se répandait dans tous ses membres, jusqu'à son visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de cette sensation mais le monde était toujours le même, la terre continuait de tourner et Blaine riait toujours à travers ses pensées.

« Adam. » Dit alors Kurt au bout de quelques minutes, le regardant presque avec espoir.

Ce dernier vint vers lui et s'appuya sur le bar pour s'en rapprocher et l'écouter.

« Tu me trouves attirant ? »

Adam put facilement entendre dans la voix de Kurt que l'alcool avait finalement fait effet, il n'avait pas tenu face au quatrième verre et il en était définitivement le responsable.

« Tu l'es. » Répondit-il doucement, lui reprenant son verre lentement pour l'en éloigner.

« Mais.. Potable, ou sexy ? »

« Kurt.. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de moi pour savoir que tu es l'un des plus convoités ici ? » Lui Sourit-il.

Kurt rit avec fatigue et il se pencha vers Adam, se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu coucherais avec moi ? »

Il le dévisagea sans retenue, ses yeux bleus hurlant le désir et la tristesse et caressa la main du blond du bout de son index, dessinant aveuglément sur sa peau. Adam retira sa main et prit celle de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Désolé Kurt mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il afficha son air d'enfant capricieux et mena son autre main au visage d'Adam, lui caressant la joue.

« Pourquoi ? Toujours avec ton français ? » Se plaignit-il faisant sourire doublement plus le barman.

« Encore et toujours. »

Kurt éloigna alors ses mains d'Adam et se redressa légèrement « Dommage. »

« Quelqu'un aurait-il osé refuser tes avances ? » Tenta le blond, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre Kurt dans cet état, il ne doutait jamais de son pouvoir de séduction.

« Personne ne me rejette. »

Si l'alcool n'avait pas changé une chose c'était bien qu'il restait un râleur.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Kurt réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas comment exprimer, expliquer ou même comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. « Ça t'est déjà arrivé de.. De détester quelqu'un à tel point que tu pourrais le frapper de toutes tes forces mais.. » Kurt plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur le visage d'Adam qu'il voyait moins bien, il avait définitivement bu un peu trop... « Mais tu peux pas te le sortir de la tête ? Il est toujours.. Toujours.. Toujours.. Là .. Et.. Je sais pas ce que je dis.. » Il ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras sur le bar avant de reposer son visage contre et soupirer de frustration.

Adam lui caressa l'épaule et dit gentiment « Parfois ça ne sert à rien de trop se torturer et réfléchir, il suffit de se laisser aller. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Kurt, il se demanda même s'il s'était endormi. Une fille se présenta et Adam laissa Kurt récupérer un peu et continua de travailler.

Blaine avait passé cette soirée à boire plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû alors qu'il détestait la vodka, mais certainement l'avait-il fait pour faire plaisir à Sebastian.. Ce qui était idiot en soi, il ne lui devait rien. Il décida alors de rentrer, laissant les autres qui souhaitaient passer encore une heure ou deux dans le bar et alors qu'il enfilait son manteau, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, il put voir Kurt plus proche que jamais avec ce barman dont il n'avait encore même jamais retenu le nom. Il paraissait différent, plus tendre, plus simple, plus fatigué... Que se passait-il dans la tête de Hummel ? Certainement beaucoup trop de choses effrayantes, mais il était un tel mystère, parfois il lui était arrivé de se demander si ce gars n'avait pas une double personnalité ou ce genre de conneries, à d'autres il se disait qu'il devait certainement jouer un jeu puis en général il s'affirmait qu'il s'en fichait.

Il le vit s'avachir contre le bar, son visage à présent caché entre ses bras et ceci aussi étrange que ce soi, lui fit mal.

« Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner. »

Blaine reposa ses yeux sur Sebastian alors qu'il fixait Hummel depuis bien trop longtemps et il prit son écharpe, l'enroulant autour de son cou.

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller. »

Peut-être aurait-il dû dire oui, il se doutait de la manière dont auraient tourné les choses, mais pas ce soir...

« Bonne nuit boo. » Sourit Tina.

« J'essaierai de ne pas te réveiller en rentrant. » Dit Wes.

« Bonne nuit les gars. » Conclut Blaine, leur faisant un dernier sourire.

Il prit la direction de la sortie du bar et alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, il prêta une dernière attention à Kurt et se retrouva face à l'un des plus grands dilemmes de sa vie. Devait-il risquer de se brûler ou simplement fuir tant qu'il le pouvait ? Blaine sentit son ventre se torde, se mélangeant avec une douce sensation qui remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et dans une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers lui. Il se fraya un passage parmi les personnes parlant, riant, leur verre à la main mais il ne les entendait pas, ils n'existaient plus, seul Kurt demeurait dans son champ de vision, comme une lumière dans l'obscurité, comme une main tendue dans un vaste océan.

Blaine s'arrêta à côté de lui et sans savoir quoi faire, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...

Kurt ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, est-ce qu'il dormait ?!

Blaine hésita alors mais sortit l'une de ses mains des poches de son manteau et l'approcha de l'épaule de Kurt. Il la recula quand il se demanda s'il risquait quelque chose, mais de quoi aurait-il dû avoir peur ? Ce n'était que Hummel... Il avança alors sa main jusqu'à lui et tapota son épaule du bout de ses doigts avant de la retirer instinctivement lorsqu'il le vit bouger.

Kurt était paisiblement perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui, mais qui que ce soi il s'en foutait, il n'avait pas envie de parler... Mais quand une légère pression se fit sentir sur son épaule, ce contact le réveilla assez pour le faire se redresser. Il s'attendait à voir Rachel, Santana ou un mec qui avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Blaine.

Blaine ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne l'emmerder ?... Il voulait mourir ou quoi ? Ou était-ce finalement lui qui allait mourir si ça continuait ...

Kurt le dévisagea à la fois surpris, troublé et énervé. Blaine lui ne sut pas comment traduire ce mélange d'émotions qu'il put lire sur son visage, c'était assez perturbant...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Kurt qui aurait aimé poser sa question plus sèchement qu'il ne le fit en réalité.

Sa voix était assez douce, fatiguée mais méfiante.

Blaine se demanda alors ce qu'il voulait, car lui-même n'en savait rien. Il regarda Kurt un instant sans un mot, avant de détourner les yeux, il en aurait besoin pour retrouver ses esprits, il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder. Il reporta son attention sur lui et croisa le regard en attente de Kurt qui devait certainement le prendre pour plus abruti qu'il ne le pensait déjà.

Blaine bafouilla quelques mots d'une voix incertaine « Ça va ? Tu.. Tu veux que quelqu'un t'appelle un taxi ou.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Kurt fut cette fois-ci bien plus surprise.

« Tu as l'air .. Mal. » Finit Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, la surprise dans les yeux de Kurt s'éteignit progressivement, se transformant en colère.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un handicapé ?! »

« Laisse tomber.. » Souffla le brun levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu croire ... Il n'avait rien à attendre de Hummel, il restait l'habituel salop.

« Ouais, ferme là ça vaut mieux. » Râla Kurt, cherchant son verre, marmonnant pour lui-même « Où est-ce que je l'ai mis... »

Certainement qu'Adam lui avait repris, les mots " petite chose fragile " clignotèrent à nouveau devant ces yeux et ça ne fit que l'irriter encore plus.

Blaine ne sut pas s'il avait de la peine ou s'il était gêné de le voir ainsi, mais encore une fois sa raison l'abandonna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu sais que c'est mauvais de boire autant ? »

_Ferme là Blaine.. Juste ferme là !_

Lui dit la petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il aurait dû écouter une fois de plus.

Kurt ricana à sa remarque et se tourna vers lui, prenant appuie contre le bar « T'es mal placé pour me dire ça. » Blaine ne sut pas quoi répondre face à ça et il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise « Je suis étonné que tu ne repartes pas avec ton plan cul de la soirée » Continua Kurt, son sourire trahi par la froideur de son regard. « C'est quoi son nom déjà ? » Il n'eut encore une fois aucune réponse excepté un froncement de sourcil de la part du brun et ceci n'aurait pu le combler davantage.

Blaine en avait à présent assez supporté, il n'aurait jamais dû venir lui parler, parfois il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi ... Il n'était même plus énervé, juste fatigué de tout ça, il ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser une dernière parole, il se contenta de se retourner pour partir, cette fois-ci bien décidé.

« Attends »

Blaine sentit une pression autour de son poignet, il baissa les yeux et découvrit la main pale de Kurt qui le tenait. Ce simple geste lui déchargea une vague de frisson de son bras à son corps tout entier. Mais ça ne fut pas comparable à l'émotion que lui provoquèrent les yeux bleus de Kurt, ils étaient si différents de ce qu'il avait toujours pu voir, simplement.. Tristes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il tout en détournant son regard du sien, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne devait pas le laisser jouer ainsi avec lui.

« Tu.. » Kurt hésita, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lâcha brusquement le bras de Blaine et continua « Tu pourrais .. »

Blaine le regarda avec insistance, attendant une suite « Oui ? »

« Passer ton téléphone. »

_Abruti !_

Hurla la petite voix hystérique dans l'esprit de Kurt, il pouvait même la sentir le cogner.

Blaine ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ça, il était plus inquiet à vrai dire et ses yeux dorés grands ouverts l'expliquaient plutôt bien.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Évidemment ceci énerva Kurt. « J'ai besoin de te raconter ma vie ? »

« C'est mon téléphone. »

« Et j'aurais pu te le prendre de force. »

Blaine ne trouva pas cet argument assez convaincant, il se contenta de de croiser les bras tandis que le second roula des yeux.

« Je ne vais pas le détruire ou en faire une bombe, même si ça aurait pu être drôle. » Ajouta Kurt.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le poussait à faire ça, il fonçait droit dans le mur, à croire qu'il était devenu plus maso que sado, quand avait-il perdu la raison ?

« Tiens. »

Blaine lui tendit son téléphone, regrettant d'avance. Kurt parut surpris qu'il le lui donne aussi facilement, n'avait-il pas encore appris de ses erreurs ? Ou était-il vraiment aussi naïf qu'il le paraissait. Il le lui prit des mains, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher et sourit en voyant le fond d'écran. Il se concentra pour trouver les touches et faire un numéro de téléphone puis le mena à son oreille, attendant quelques intonations avant de raccrocher.

« C'est tout ? » S'étonna Blaine.

« Messagerie. » Mentit Kurt avant de regarder une dernière fois l'écran. « Qui met un fond d'écran aussi naze ? » Rit-il.

« T'es vraiment con »

Le brun lui arracha des mains, leurs doigts se cognant et Kurt lâcha sa prise instantanément. Blaine sentit des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, sa main semblait engourdie, paralysée, il ne sentait plus rien, seul le contact de la peau de Kurt contre la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent sans que l'un d'eux n'ose dire quoi que ce soi, ils en avaient déjà trop fait. Blaine rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et voyant que Kurt s'était retourné vers le bar il partit, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ou à dire, il s'était réellement brûlé cette fois.

Kurt reporta son attention sur Blaine quand il fut sûr qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, la froideur dans son regard se dissipa, il le regarda s'éloigner, la chaleur dans sa main toujours présente. Il vit une silhouette se rapprocher et aperçut Santana qui venait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Le questionna-t-elle quand elle arriva au bar et prit place à côté de lui.

Il haussa simplement une épaule, ce qui n'était évidemment pas une réponse valable pour la latino.

« Ou, qu'est-ce que Tu lui voulais ? »

« Rien. » Mentit Kurt, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il sourit lorsqu'il regarda son écran, la lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux, elle était douloureuse, mais il s'en foutait, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

_~ (1) Appel en absence ~_

Quand Blaine se retrouva dans la nuit de janvier, la chaleur du bar lui manqua soudainement, il faisait de plus en plus froid, il se rappelait le pull avec un sapin que sa mère lui avait offert et même s'il était le vêtement le plus laid qui habite son placard, il était également le plus chaud et il l'enfilerait dès qu'il rentrerait.

Il remonta les marches qui longeaient le bar et retrouva la rue éclairée par les lampadaires et les feux des voitures. Il trembla quand une bourrasque vint lui glacer le visage et il enfouit son menton dans son épaisse écharpe.

« Blaine ? »

Il se retourna et vit Rachel marcher vers lui, elle était très belle, habillée d'un manteau violet, arborant un énorme sourire.

« Salut. » Lui sourit-il, faisant quelques pas pour la retrouver.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Ouais il est temps pour moi de rentrer. »

C'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire, il était même resté trop longtemps et regrettait déjà une grosse partie de sa soirée.

« Et toi ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je passe voir si Kurt et Santana sont là. »

« Ils sont là. » Dit-il automatiquement, se maudissant d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement.

Ceci arracha un sourire à Rachel, il était certain qu'ils ne passaient jamais inaperçu. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son manteau et elle le sortit, découvrant un message de Kurt.

Kurt 23:16

JE PARS MERCI D'ÊTRE VENUE !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre par son message format majuscule qu'elle avait reçu qu'il était déjà dans sa phase "jenevoisplusrien", qu'avait encore fait Kurt..

« Je vais aller les chercher. » Sourit-elle, le libérant ainsi de sa compagnie et lui évitant une rencontre avec Kurt éméché.

« Bonne nuit. » Blaine lui fit un dernier sourire et partit, il avait vraiment envie de se coucher et oublier cette soirée.

Rachel le regarda s'éloigner, perdant son sourire, il était encore distant avec elle, il ne devait certainement pas lui faire confiance, Rachel Kurt et Santana ne pouvaient être considérés comme trois personnes distinctes, ils étaient forcément liés les uns aux autres et parfois ceci se montrait plus gênant qu'autre chose.

Elle s'approcha des marches, dans l'idée de descendre quand elle entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir et vit Kurt en sortir, son manteau à la main.

« Kurt mais t'as perdu la tête ! Il fait -5 ! » Cria-t-elle, descendant les marches rapidement pour aller vers lui.

Elle lui prit le vêtement des mains et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre par sa force inexistante qu'il avait bu ce soir-là. Elle le fit mettre son manteau tel un enfant et le prit par le bras pour le mener aux marches.

« Je sais m'habiller tout seul ! Et je sais marcher tout seul ! » S'énerva-t-il, sa voix bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était normalement.

« C'est ça Kurt. »

Elle le fit s'asseoir et s'installa à côté de lui, remontant les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son front.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas boire quand tu - »

« Je sais ! C'est bon, je ne suis pas un gosse ! » L'interrompit-il, poussant la main de Rachel qui le recoiffait.

L'alcool avait un gros désavantage sur Kurt, elle intensifiait tous ses côtés, les bons comme les mauvais, malheureusement pour le moment elle ne faisait face qu'aux mauvais.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans que l'un d'eux ne parlent, Kurt regardait dans le vide, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'il faisait et à ce qu'il devrait faire. Il soupira et enroula ses bras autour de celui de Rachel, se blottissant contre elle et reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, elle savait que peu de choses étaient en sa faveur, cette période était douloureuse pour lui, l'hiver était douloureux, la défaite était douloureuse... Alors Kurt oubliait l'espace d'une soirée, avant que la réalité ne revienne le hanter et elle l'acceptait.

« Je suis désolé d'être un salop.. » Murmura-t-il, laissant ses pensées parler pour lui-même.

Rachel passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit une caresse réconfortante, elle avait si mal de le voir ainsi.

« Tu es sous pression, ça ne fait rien. »

« Je me sens.. Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer.. » Continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant et son souffle se coupant.

Elle resta alors immobile, muette, écoutant attentivement et cherchant à comprendre le carnage avec lequel Kurt se battait dans son esprit.

« L'autre con est revenu tu le savais ça ? »

Rachel tenta de réfléchir à qui il pouvait bien penser avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait certainement de Sebastian qui s'était absenté un moment pour jouer dans une pièce à Broadway. Il était certain que ceci n'aiderait pas Kurt à rester calme et surtout à retrouver un équilibre.

« Et.. Il y a.. » Souffla Kurt, incapable de prononcer son prénom.

Il n'y arrivait pas, comme si sa raison était encore assez présente pour l'en empêcher.

« Blaine ? » Répondit Rachel à sa place.

Elle savait que son arrivée avait remis beaucoup de choses en doute, que ce soi le talent de Kurt ou Kurt lui-même, mais il y avait plus que ça, des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, des choses que peut-être même lui ignorait.

Il se raidit à l'énonciation de son prénom et ferma les yeux. « Quel nom pourri. »

Il vit alors le visage de Blaine sous ses paupières, il entendit son rire dans ses oreilles et il comprit qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il ne le devait plus, mais il était là, encore et encore, comme une malédiction.

« Tu es dur avec lui. » Le sermonna Rachel, lui caressant tout de même toujours le bras, le réchauffant.

« Je serais dur avec lui s'il terminait dans mon lit. » Rit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même triste, même après quelques verres, Kurt restait Kurt et pour la première fois, il avouait.

« Je croyais que ça ne devait pas arriver ? » Le provoqua-t-elle prêchant le faux pour obtenir le vrai.

Elle s'était demandé si Santana en rajoutait bien plus qu'il n'y en avait, mais elle allait finalement avoir sa réponse.

Kurt se blottit un peu plus contre elle, resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras « Ça ne doit pas, mais bordel j'en ai trop envie.. » Il l'avait dit, sans avoir pu le contrôler, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait pensé, au contraire, c'était libérateur. La masse dans sa poitrine était toujours là, mais une chaleur s'était rajoutée, celle qu'il ressentait quand Blaine le regardait ou quand il le touchait.. Lui aussi s'était brûlé.

« Non mais t'as vu son cul ? » Continua-t-il, se décollant légèrement pour la regarder.

Rachel pouffa de rire, oui, c'était toujours Kurt.

« Tu es grave Kurt, tu le sais ça ? » Rit-elle, se perdant dans les yeux clairs et voilés de son ami.

« Hum.. »

« Allez vient on rentre. »

* * *

Le lendemain tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, Blaine s'était levé comme tous les matins à la même heure, déjeuné à la même heure, il était allé avec Wes pour son cours de théâtre, avait parlé quelques minutes avec Tina, Artie et Sam mais ce qui avait changé de ses journées habituelles était son échange avec l'un des mecs les plus attirants de l'académie. Sebastian Smythe.

Ils ne s'étaient dit que des banalités, mais elles semblaient pourtant tellement plus intéressantes et amusantes que dites avec n'importe qui d'autre, enfin presque.

Kurt passa devant eux avant d'entrer dans la salle, dévisageant Blaine et ignorant le regard de Sebastian. Il y avait encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé, Kurt Hummel.

« Bon courage pour ton cours. » Sourit Sebastian à Blaine.

« Merci. » Rougit presque Blaine, se maudissant de ressembler à l'une de ces lycéennes folle amoureuse.

Il n'était en aucun cas amoureux de Sebastian, ce n'était que.. Quelques petits mots devant la salle de cours, pour le moment. Il regrettait presque que lui soit en première année et Sebastian en deuxième, il aurait été d'une compagnie agréable.

Il entra dans la salle, s'installant à côté de Wes et Tina et chercha parmi ses scripts celui qu'ils allaient étudier. Leur professeur leur expliqua le déroulement du cours, il désignerait plusieurs personnes pour présenter de mémoire le texte qu'il leur avait donné la semaine passée, s'attirant les plaintes de la majorité des élèves, sauf Kurt.

« Je te parie que ça va tomber sur moi » Râla Tina à Blaine.

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. » La rassura-t-il.

« Anderson, si vous avez le temps de parler vous aurez aussi le temps de me montrer que vous connaissez votre texte. »

Blaine riva son regard affolé sur le professeur, il était peut-être le plus séduisant des profs mais il n'était pas pour autant le plus compréhensif.

« Euh.. Je.. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il se proposer ? » Demanda-t-il à l'ensemble des élèves qui baissèrent les yeux.

« J'ai vraiment envie de l'entendre. » Sourit Kurt à son professeur, après quoi il lança un regard noir à Blaine.

Ce dernier crut qu'il allait venir l'égorger avec sa feuille, ce mec était un vraiment un con.

« Anderson c'est à vous. »

« Mais - »

« Ne décevez pas vos camarades. » Sourit Mr Campon.

Blaine força également un sourire et alla se présenter devant la salle, le regard compatissant d'étudiants, d'autres qui étaient simplement indifférents et Kurt qui attendait qu'il se plante en beauté. Il décroisa ses mains, pour s'empêcher de les tordre nerveusement et s'éclaircit la gorge, concentrant ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il avait déjà étudié cette pièce pendant ses années de lycée, il l'avait revu dans le dernier cours, mais il avait beau chercher, seules des brides lui revenaient..

Il débuta doucement, hésitant légèrement, prenant le ton qu'il fallait, la prononciation, les gestes « Etre, ou ne pas être, c'est là la question. Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien.. » Blaine hésita, regardant Wes qui lui mima les mots suivants et il reprit « - À s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et à l'arrêter par une révolte ? Mourir... dormir, rien de plus ;... » Il avait l'impression de revivre ses années de primaires lorsqu'il devait se lever devant tous et réciter sa poésie, la seule différence était qu'il devait prouver à son professeur qu'il méritait sa place ici, qu'il était autant capable que ceux présents depuis plusieurs mois « Et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir... dormir, dormir ! peut-être rêver ! Oui, là est l'embarras. Car.. » Blaine n'avait fait aucune erreur, il avait été parfait excepté celle de regarder Kurt.

Toutes ses pensées l'abandonnèrent lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux bleus, le transperçant et l'examinant. Il resta simplement bouche bée, réfléchissant, cherchant au fond de lui les mots suivants, mais en vain.

« Quelqu'un ici a-t-il pris le temps de lire ce monologue entièrement ? » Les interrogea leur professeur, regardant ses élèves « Vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal Anderson. »

« Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort, quand nous sommes débarrassés de l'étreinte de cette vie ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers la source de cette voix claire et cristalline. Blaine fut plus que surpris quand Kurt prit la parole, il posa ses yeux sur lui, leur regard se rencontrant

Sans détourner les yeux, Kurt continua, fixant Blaine « Voilà qui doit nous arrêter. C'est cette réflexion-là qui nous vaut la calamité d'une si longue existence. Qui, en effet, voudrait supporter les flagellations, et les dédains du monde, l'injure de l'oppresseur, l'humiliation de la pauvreté, les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les lenteurs de la loi, l'insolence du pouvoir, et les rebuffades que le mérite résigné reçoit d'hommes indignes, s'il pouvait en être quitte avec un simple poinçon ? » Blaine resta immobile, observant et écoutant chaque parole, Kurt semblait doux, attentif et à la fois hautain et fier de lui imposer une nouvelle fois sa supériorité « Qui voudrait porter ces fardeaux, grogner et suer sous une vie accablante, si la crainte de quelque chose après la mort, de cette région inexplorée, d'où nul voyageur ne revient, ne troublait la volonté et ne nous faisait supporter les maux que nous avons par peur de nous lancer dans ceux que nous ne connaissons pas ? »

Wes regarda la manière dont Kurt récitait, parlait, excellait, dévisageant Blaine. Il n'avait pas manqué leur échange la veille au bar, que se passait-il entre ces deux là ? Il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un plan de Blaine pour se venger un jour ou l'autre, mais il était bien trop gentil et naïf pour ça. Non, Kurt l'atteignait progressivement, doucement et dangereusement. Il baissa les yeux, tentant d'oublier l'erreur de son ami.

« Ainsi la conscience fait de nous tous des lâches ; ainsi les couleurs natives de la résolution blêmissent sous les pâles reflets de la pensée ; ainsi les entreprises les plus énergiques et les plus importantes se détournent de leur cours, à cette idée, et perdent le nom d'action...»

Tous restèrent silencieux, Kurt avait été parfait, comme toujours.

« Merci Mr Hummel. » Lui sourit Mr Campon, après quoi il se retourna vers Blaine « Anderson vous pouvez retrouver votre place. » Il s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble de la salle « Lorsque je vous donne une oeuvre à étudier, n'attendez pas pour l'apprendre, Shakespeare devrait faire partie de vos bases, vous devez connaitre l'ensemble de ses œuvres, si vous ne maîtrisez pas ça, de quoi serez vous capable ? »

Quand Blaine se réinstalla il lança un nouveau regard à Kurt qui lui sourit, mais ce sourire n'était rien d'amical ou même séducteur, il était celui d'une victoire. Et la suite ne fut que pire.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à lire et étudier des réadaptations des œuvres de William Shakespeare, Kurt était étonnamment studieux, mais toujours silencieux en l'absence de Santana. Blaine, Tina et Wes retrouvèrent Artie et Sam à l'heure du midi dans la cafétéria mais le plus intéressant fut son court échange avec Sebastian avant que celui-ci n'aille en cours technique du chant. Ceci avait eu le mérite d'illuminer sa journée.

Sa première heure de l'après-midi était ce jour-là la plus ennuyante qu'il ait eu, ils passèrent le cours à répéter inlassablement les gammes que leur professeur tenta de faire apprendre à chaque groupe qu'elle avait formé selon leur voix et capacité. Celle qui suivit fut ce que Blaine appelait de la psycho déguisée, leur apprenant l'attitude ou encore affronter leur peur et défauts pour s'en servir dans leur avantage.

Quand ce fut son tour il eut droit à une remarque.

« Rien ne sert d'essayer, une pucelle reste une pucelle, tout le monde n'a pas sa place ici. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Kurt était le responsable, faisant sourire certains. Il n'y répondit cependant pas, il s'en foutait.

Sa journée s'acheva sur son habituel cours de danse, Cassandra leur reparla de l'audition qu'elle ferait bientôt passer pour le show de début d'année et Tina suggéra à Blaine d'y participer, selon elle il avait tout à fait sa place. Selon Kurt il n'était qu'un " Merdeux incapable " Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui dit lorsqu'il les entendit.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, alors que Blaine se rhabillait il observa Kurt qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Il se rappela son attitude de la veille, ses regards, ses mots, la peine dans ses yeux et il se demanda comment une seule personne pouvait avoir autant de facettes différentes. Il se répétait qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, il perdait son temps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas simplement tourner la page, il en était incapable.

Kurt passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant rapidement, quand il releva la tête et mit son sac sur son épaule. Il rencontra les yeux noisette du brun et sentit la chaleur lui étouffer le torse, remontant dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Blaine ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant, il le fixa comme Kurt s'amusait à toujours le faire.

« Rien du tout. » Répondit simplement Blaine, enfilant son gilet blanc.

« Alors détourne les yeux abruti. »

Il partit vers la porte et ça en fut de trop pour Blaine, il voulait ses réponses, il était temps. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, les fourrant dans son sac et se dépêcha de sortir pour le rattraper.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-il après Kurt qui marchait dans le couloir.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, fronçant négligemment ses sourcils, qu'est-ce que ce con lui voulait encore !

« Tu te sens si désespéré ? T'en veux plus ? Suicides-toi ce sera plus rapide » Lâcha Kurt, levant les yeux au ciel et continuant sa route.

Blaine accéléra et le rattrapa « Bordel Hummel il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Une autre fois j'ai plus intéressant qui m'attend. » Rit-il, sa voix débordante de sous-entendus.

Blaine ne chercha même pas, il savait ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais il s'en foutait, il n'attendrait pas, il en avait assez de faire selon Kurt.

« J'en ai marre que tu joues les salopards, alors vas-y ! Parle ! Vide ton sac qu'on soit tranquille ! Parce que je ne te laisserais pas me rabaisser constamment comme tu le fais ! » S'énerva-t-il, le suivant et parlant, oubliant les élèves présents et les regards curieux qu'il s'attirait. « C'est facile de m'ignorer maintenant que tu te retrouves face à ta merde ! Tu es faible ! Cracher sur les autres tu sais faire mais à partir du moment où tu dois affronter une conversation tu t'enfuis ! »

Kurt s'arrêta et Blaine stoppa ses paroles et ses pas, attendant sa réaction. Ce qu'il reçut était au-dessus de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Ok, écoute-moi espèce de demeuré » Commença Kurt tout en venant vers lui « J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux avoir à me dire, tu ne m'intéresses pas, toi et moi on à rien à régler, rien à se dire, tu m'emmerdes, il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre, alors disparaît, dégage ! » Cria-t-il, faisant signe à Blaine de partir.

Kurt sentait son pouls s'accélérer, une partie de lui le suppliait d'arrêter, tout ça avait assez duré, une autre lui hurlait de continuer, il devait éloigner Blaine.

« Alors arrête de jouer au con ! Laisse-moi vivre, trouve toi un nouveau passe-temps parce que je pense que j'en ai assez supporté ! » Hurla Blaine, bougeant encore trop les mains comme à chaque fois que Kurt le provoquait.

« Fous moi la paix tu veux ? Va t'exciter ailleurs j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour ça. » Soupira Kurt, lui tournant le dos.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que Blaine lui attrapa fermement le bras et le tira dans une salle.

« Ne me touche pas espèce de - »

« Ferme-là »

Kurt resta sans voix un instant devant la colère de Blaine, il voulait lui faire quoi là ?

« Maintenant on va parler. » Continua le brun, le lâchant enfin quand ils furent au centre d'une salle de danse vide.

« Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! Va te faire baiser par ton suricate et laisse-moi allé baiser de mon côté » Kurt frotta l'endroit où il lui avait saisi le bras fermement, depuis quand ce nain avait-il autant de force ?!

« T'as raison, comme ça on y sera tous passé ! » S'exclama Blaine, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de l'autre garçon.

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

« Je m'en contre fous que ça t'ennuie, moi ce qui m'énerve c'est que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je supporte tes sautes d'humeur et ton complexe de .. J'en sais rien en fait, j'ignore ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois aussi salop mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais le payer, alors règle tes problèmes et oublies moi définitivement ! »

Il l'avait dit, ces mots auxquels il pensait depuis qu'il avait vu Kurt dans cette salle de danse, ceux qui étaient les plus justes face à cette situation et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Kurt lui se retrouva pris de court face à cette réaction et l'agressivité qui émanait de Blaine mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son assurance « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu seras là, si tu veux être en paix, dégage, change d'école, de ville ou même de pays, le plus loin possible, que je n'ai plus à supporter le désastre que tu es. » il cracha son poison, se rapprochant de Blaine, le dévisageant, son regard défiant celui chaud du brun.

« Rien ne t'appartient ici ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce qui te dérange tellement ! »

« Ça me parait pourtant simple. »

Pour lui peut-être, pour Blaine ce n'était qu'une énigme sans réponse.

« On avait fait un marcher tu te rappelles ? Si je te prouvais que je pouvais être meilleur que toi, tu me foutais la paix. » Blaine fit un pas vers Kurt, leur visage se retrouvant qu'à quelques centimètres « Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'un mec comme toi n'avait aucune parole, tous ne te voient que comme une traînée mais tu es aussi un lâche Kurt. »

Les mots que Kurt s'apprêtait à prononcer restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, les paroles de Blaine étaient venues lui caresser les lèvres tel un baiser mais elles étaient les plus rabaissantes qu'il ait pu lui dire. Il avait envie de le frapper, l'insulter, le détruire. Il renferma sa haine au fond de lui, il oublia la douleur dans ses entrailles et lui répondit sur le même ton, d'une voix calme, ses yeux glaçant ceux de Blaine.

« Et comment appelle-t-on ceux qui se font les traînées ? » Murmura Kurt « Qu'en dit Sebastian ? »

Blaine perdit le fil de ses pensées, il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre à ça.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Sebastian ? »

« Trop mignon, mais apprends à te défendre toi-même avant. »

« C'est l'un des rares ici à avoir refusé tes avances c'est ça ? »

Blaine plissa les yeux, cherchant à lire dans ceux de Kurt.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Sourit Kurt.

Blaine avala difficilement sa salive devant la promiscuité de leur visage, Kurt sentait vraiment bon, beaucoup trop bon... Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, les petites taches jaunes dans ses iris étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'il ne le pensait, se contrastant avec le bleu tranchant ainsi qu'un gris glacial.

« Sûrement plus que tu ne le crois. » Souffla-t-il à mi mot.

Kurt trouvait son regard si reposant, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était réconfortante et pourtant si inquiétante.. Il baissa les yeux, évitant de le laisser l'atteindre et les riva instinctivement sur les lèvres charnues de Blaine dont le souffle venait provoquer les siennes. Son cœur s'emballa à l'envie qui le prit et il redirigea son regard sur celui doré.

Il haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix suave. « Ah oui ? »

Blaine entrouvrit les lèvres quand la respiration de Kurt vint les cogner, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête à présent, qu'arriverait-il si..

« Blaine ? »

Il tressaillit quand une voix les interrompit et se tourna vers la source, cherchant bêtement ayant perdu ses repères. Kurt se pinça les lèvres quand il perdit l'attention de Blaine et se recula avant de poser son regard sur la personne responsable de ça.

Sebastian, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Un problème ? » Demanda ce dernier, faisant un premier pas dans la salle.

« Oh.. Euh.. non c'est - » Bafouilla Blaine avant de s'interrompre quand il vit Kurt partir vers la sortie.

« Salut Kurt. » Lâcha Sebastian.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le choc de l'épaule de Kurt cognant la sienne avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Blaine ne répondit rien face à ça, il se contenta de détourner les yeux et les river dans le vide.

Que se serait-il passé si Sebastian n'était pas arrivé pour le sauver d'une énorme et impardonnable erreur ? Un véritable désastre.. Ou bien..

Les choses prenaient une tournure beaucoup trop dangereuse et pourtant si tentante.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 6 terminé !**

**Pour la chanson dans la scène qui se déroule au bar : **

**Closer :**

**- Glee version :** /watch?v=kC2jjxgrOhI

**- Version originale :** /watch?v=9e9NSMY8QiQ

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ****n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ****scène assez importante qui attends le Klaine dans le chapitre 7 :)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! ****Bisous !**

**Habby.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Criminals of thought

**Hey ! **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Je suis fière de pouvoir enfin publier le jour prévu, c'est à dire le samedi *selancedesfleurs* Bref, le prochains aura par contre un peu de retard, car pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, autrement dit : Now I See, je vais passer plus de temps dessus afin de vous publier le chapitre 42. **

**Voili voilou.. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et voir vos petites suppositions sur le pourquoi du comment, Klaine, Kurbastian, Seblaine etc... :) Je vais vous donner un petit coup de mains et vous dire que vous êtes encore loin**** du but ****(oui je sais mon coup de main est nul) MAIS certaines infos tomberont dans les chapitres à venir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- I'm a dinosaur** : Kurt et Sebastian ont une " histoire " c'est évident, je ne dis pas forcement couple, mais il y a eu quelque chose entre eux qui les a éloigné. Seblaine ? Hum, à voir :) il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Sebastian va clairement faire bouger les choses sans le vouloir, du moins du côté de Kurt. Donc non tu ne te trompes presque pas :D J'adore aussi les face à face entre Santana et Sebastian et il y en aura d'autres ;)

**- Cecile78** : Oh j'aime Sebastian :D il a le profil tellement parfait du méchant, mais seulement en apparence. ( Je ne voudrais pas en être responsable ) Kurt est compliqué, il y a de bonnes raisons à ça, il faut dire que je n'aime pas la simplicité et cette fic est un vrai puzzle. Il n'a encore jamais été dit clairement que Sebastian et Blaine avaient couché ensemble. Pour s'avouer leurs sentiments encore faudrait-il qu'ils en aient *-* ! Merci pour ta review :)

**- LNC** : Mdr oui le pauvre il était frustré, mais il aura sa revanche :p Je t'imagine bien XD

**- KlissKlexeKlove** : Salut :) En effet ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, ce chapitre est vraiment important pour le Klaine, je te laisserai découvrir la raison en le lisant :D Sebastian va aider le Klaine à se rapprocher, mais il ne fera pas que ça sorry, je ne dis pas qu'il y aura forcement du Seblaine, mais il aura un rôle important. La prise de conscience ne sera pas forcément du côté de Kurt mais de Blaine, car Blaine reste assez droit et sage dans le genre :p Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci.

**- Unpassant** : Ascenseur émotionnel bonjour :D Oui bien sûr il en sera dit davantage sur la relation Kurt Sebastian, légèrement dans ce chapitre et beaucoup plus par la suite, mais il faudra du temps pour relier toutes les informations entre elles et connaitre la totalité de l'histoire. Celui-ci l'est également et j'espère que tu l'aimeras et qu'il agira aussi bien sur ta curiosité pour le chapitre 8 :) xoxo !

**- DarrenFan** : Mdr pauvre Sebastian xD Tu n'as pas crié assez fort ils n'ont pas entendu *-* muhahaha mais ne t'inquiète pas l'attente ne sera plus trop longue :3 Il y aura un peu de Klaine dans ce chapitre, enfin je te laisse voir ça ^^ bisous !

**- Klaainer** : Siiiiiiiiiiiii :D ! Sebastian est très important dans cette fic *-* meuh non il ne va pas faire tout capoter, enfin un petit peu, mais pas toujours ! Oui il faut bien que ça arrive un jour *-* et ça devrait être assez .. euh.. Rapide ? / Adam est l'un de mes chouchous dans cette fic ! Il faut dire que je l'aimais beaucoup dans glee ( Kadam *-* mais bon j'aime quand même plus le Klaine ... ) Donc j'avais très envie d'en faire un personnage " récurrent " ici et surtout qui ne sera pas une menace pour Klaine, pour changer un peu ^^ ! Tina je savais que quelques uns ne l'aimeraient pas sur le coup, mais elle pense à Blaine avant tout. Et donc oui il arrive en fin de semaine ;) merci pour ta review !

**- llteenagedream** : Mdr beau résumé xD Sebastian ne sera pas la plus grosse menace de l'histoire, il ne faut pas le voir comme l'ennemi juré du klaine ( oui je sais c'est dur ) mais plus comme un élément important et nécessaire :)

**- MiaAndersonHummelGleek** : Et oui :3 (tu es toute pardonnée) Oh mais non ne le déteste pas xD Il aurait dû mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle muhahahaha ! Pour le premier Kliss de cette fic, il faut s'attendre à l'avoir d'une manière différente de ce qui est pourtant attendu, c'est à dire " haineux ". Enfin je te laisserais découvrir ça par toi-même et surtout l'apprécier ou non quand il arrivera :) Merci beaucoup :D contente que tu l'aies aimé ! En espérant que tu apprécies celui-ci.

**- Carole97400** : Hey :) oh ça me fait plaisir :D AHah non xD enfin si mais non, je ne veux pas votre mort, bon juste un peu vous frustrer je l'avoue :3 (jesuiscruelleparfois) Personne n'a dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux couché avec Seb *-* Seb est un peu comme une pièce trèèèès importante du puzzle, beaucoup de choses sont reliées à lui. Il y aura un rapprochement entre Seb et Blaine, pas forcément plus qu'amical, mais il y en aura un. La jalousie sera une aide pour Kurt ;) Mdr je vois que je t'ai donné un tuyau XD il y a des chances oui qu'ils aient dépassé ce cap si Sebastian n'était pas arrivé, mais il est arrivé :) Tu espères bien ^^ NIS je vais essayer de la publier au plus vite, il faut juste que je prenne le temps de la continuer mais ça devrait le faire *-* Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours aussi encourageantes :D gros bisous !

**- Kinou** : Hey ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu préfères ce côté de Kurt, qui tout simplement le rend plus " normal " C'est sûr que tout découvrir d'un coup ne serait pas intéressant, Blaine est le héro, mais l'intrigue tourne clairement autour de Kurt.(ca c'est sûr qu'il est magnifique le kurtounet ! ) L'alcool aidera beaucoup Kurt, mais aussi Blaine, tu verras quand et pourquoi :) Il est mielleux avec Adam oui mais c'est parce qu'il est l'une des rares personnes à connaitre certaines choses sur lui et donc il se dévoile plus ^^ oh mais c'est tout à fait l'image que j'avais en écrivant cette scène xD Pour Sebastian, il ira en " douceur " avec Blaine, car c'est pour la manière la meilleure pour l'approcher, il ne lui sautera pas dessus directement et ne tentera pas dès le début à le ramener dans son lit. Blaine apprécie Sebastian, c'est certain et leur relation évoluera encore un peu dans ce chapitre. Sebastian a un rapport avec Kurt, il est même très lié à lui et son " passé " comme tu le dis *-* Oh ca oui elles ont compris :D mais elles agiront assez différemment vis à vis de ça, Santana et son tact naturel hem ! Seb arrive souvent au mauvais moment hélas xD ! Kurt change légèrement au contact de Blaine, il en sera un peu question, de la raison, dans ce chapitre ci et encore plus dans les prochains. Le numéro de Blaine va lui servir on va dire :D J'aime beaucoup l'image des deux aimants, c'est vraiment ça, ils sont toujours attirés l'un par l'autre même contre leur gré. Blaine agit parfois étrangement et naïvement surtout je dirais. Rachel se rapprochera de Blaine, elle sera d'une " aide " pour ces deux là :) Kurt est lunatique, un coup il peut être " gentil " ( a sa maniere xD ) et l'instant d'après agresser Blaine et ça ne changera pas de si peu. MDR oui Seb a un radar XD rapprochement Klaine agissons ! Oh non tu ne fantasmes pas tu as vu juste :) mais ils ne pourront pas passer au dessus de ce qui les oppose dans un cadre trop " réel " ( je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre ) Muhaha non je ne dirais rien même sous la torture, même avec du chantage ( enfin ca dépend lequel ! ), scène assez ... Je ne dirais rien en fait :3 lis et c'est tout :D J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le vilain Kurt mais il ne le sera pas trop dans celui-ci, promiiiis :) Gros bisous ma kinou !

**- AliceInWorkland** : Hey :) (meuh non jamais) Mdr j'aime le " moins mal aux oreilles " bein je ne suis pas accro à ses live donc je te comprends très clairement *-* et ouiiiiiiii il en fait beaucoup troooooooooooop ! OMG je t'aime pour penser comme moi xD personne ne comprend ma douleur quand je leur dis ça ç_ç ... ( XD et si c'est bien celui la ! mais bon si je ne me rappelle pas du nombre alors que je l'ai écrit tu ne risques pas mdrrr ) Cough syrup ne vaut pas la peine d'être écoutée pour ce qui est l'originale, elle est toute pourrie enfin ce n'est que mon avis *siflotte* Santana pas mauvaise perd tout son charme voyons *-* MUHAHAHA désolée pour la fin (en fait non pas désolée :D) Oh il y passera un jour ou l'autre c'est sûr *-* mais B ne restera pas aussi naïf lorsqu'il s'agira du corps de Kurt humhum ! OH toi aussi :D je crois que dans l'épisode 14 ce que j'ai retenu c'est : les kliss ultra sexy dans la voiture, le gauffrage et la réplique culte de Kurt xD et sa petite engueulade juste parfaite avec Tina *-* OMMMGGGG je savais paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! :O sérieux ? oooooooh.. je vois harry potter différemment maintenant XD !Mais ces films/livres sont supertropmegagéniauuuuuuuuuuuux ! C'est vrai que lorsque ça commence "mal" on se dit que ça ne peut qu'aller mieux :3 si c'est trop mignon dès le début c'est trop prévisible et son se doute que la merde (sorry) arrive après et c'est encore plus frustrant ! MDR c'est vrai que ça se voit de loin, trèèèèèèèèès loin :D ahah le psychopathe XD en fait ils sont tous tarés dans cette fic mais qu'ais je fait ç_ç (muhahahaha ) En fait Sebastian est ... Tu verras o_o ! Bon ! Suite : Sebastian l'ex de Kurt ? C'est une possibilité .. Mais, cherche encore xD J'adore le KADAM aussiiii *-* ils étaient trooop mignons (Klainer dans l'âme donc le kadam sera toujours n°2 mais bon..) Je le trouvais super mignon et déçue qu'on ne l'ai pas vu davantage alors qu'on voit toujours la Dani et que je m'en fous d'elle ç_ç (sorrydemi) mais ouais ils allaient super bien ensemble, mais bon, Adam ne fait pas le poids face à Blaine ! Santana et son 3eme oeil mexicain *-* Je ne peux pas dire si c'est lui ou non :x même si j'ai trop envie de l'écrire en gros tellement la personne de l'hotel semble évidente ! Je suis fourbe oui sorry XD Blaine a une bonne raison de nier auprès de Tina, à toi de voir pourquoi *-* je te fais confiance pour trouver ;) Sebastian sera assez manipulateur que ce soi avec kurt qu'avec Blaine. La remarque de Santana sera constructive étant donné qu'elle va pousser Kurt à faire quelque chose dans ce chapitre :) J'adore aussi closeeerrrrrr c'était même ma sonnerie (ok vive ma viiie) mais j'aime beaucoup moins la version originale, je l'ai quand même mise pour le principe mais bon... (vive la mauvaise pub) il y a quand même beaucoup de chansons originales qui sont meilleures que glee :x Kurt devient plus que faible *-* Oui il y a BEAUCOUUUUUP d'indices omg XD mais je crois que beaucoup passent inaperçus *-* C'est vrai que Adam qui repousse les avances de Kurt c'est assez différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit vu comme une menace car ça ne sera pas le cas *-* Kurt n'est pas un con quand il s'agit des quelques (très rares) personnes qu'il apprécie. MDR mais Kurt ne demande jamais voyons xD en gros malpoli qu'il est ! à la place de Blaine j'aurais eu peur qu'il mange mon téléphone avec mon côté psychot' pour n'importe quoi. ( non tu ne l'as pas déja dit je crois :3 ) et il y aura plus de scène entre eux car j'aime ce duo en fait ^^ (à part quand R veut prendre Blaine à Kurt là je n'approuve pas !) Merci pour me signaler les erreurs c'est chou :D ( ça en fera une de moins parmi les 10000 autres XD ) MDR Kurt ne sera pas le seul à écouter ses pulsions humhum ! Blaine s'ennuie oui sans Kurt, il aime souffrir il faut croire :') oh c'est une possibilité très probable xD mais non Sebastian est arrivé, en mode gros chieur, mais il ne sera pas toujours là *-* Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements :D j'espère que tu ne seras pas frustrée à la fin de celui-ci ;) Bisous !

**- CordonBleuPasCuit** : Hey cordonbleu ! MDR je vois que tu t'es bien modéré oui xD *joke* Oh je suis fière de ton oeil de lynx, et il a bien travaillé ! bonne petite ! Mais tu as raison de chercher loin pour cette fic, il le faut car c'est loin d'être simple :) mdrrrr tu m'étonnes que t'es ressortie *-* il ya beaucoup de chose étrange et même choquante dans ma tete xD il ne faut jamais s'y aventurer ! (oh tu as fini bilbo ? *-*) oui Kurt est différent dans le chapitre précédent et c'était la tout l'intérêt de le centrer sur lui, le montrer sous un autre jour. Ils s'observent en permanence, comme s'ils essayaient de comprendre l'autre sans avoir à s'en approcher ;) K est loin d'être simplement une garce qui martyrise Blaine, il y a beaucoup plus, il faut juste creuser et il faudra compter sur B pour ça :p K se persuade qu'il déteste B, mais il l'attire, là est tout le problème ^^ Adam est vraiment un personnage que j'aime dans cette fic, il sera toujours d'une aide pour Kurt et pour d'autre personnage, un peu le spy xD Adam sait des choses sur Kurt, beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait. Mdr Santana et Wes l'équipe de choc, elle passerait son temps à le taillader et lui à la cogner avec son marteau *-* oh pire qu'un puzzle ! et il va lui falloir du temps pour tout comprendre. ( couillonne va xD ) Blaine n'est pas à l'aise avec ce que Sebastian pourrait dire à ses amis, pour la simple raison qu'ils ont une certaine image de lui pour le moment . Trop facile ? Possible me connaissant, à toi de voir si ce n'est pas un piège :3 Blaine a des réactions bien différente de Kurt à Sebastian, car beaucoup de choses rentrent en compte. Seb dévore B des yeux ? Tu trouves ? haha bien sûr que oui x) il veut le manger tout entier gnaaaa ! Seb n'a pas fini d'être près de Blaine si tu veux tout savoir :) il a bien remarquer l'effet que ceci avait sur Kurt. Santana aura "aidé" Kurt avec cette simple phrase, le voir se faire draguer par d'autre le fera réagir. OOOH le oh oui XD toujours là lui voyons ! Il y a bien un truc entre Seb et Kurt, plus compliqué qu'il n'y parrait, il faudra attendre d'avancer encore un peu pour comprendre quoi, pourquoi, quand, comment ... La jalousie va bien à Kurt :D et ce n'est pas fini ! La remarque de Sebastian est clairement pour blesser et rabaisser. La relation kurbastian sera assez "électrique" par moment et très différente à d'autre. MDR j'adore comment tu vas à la peche aux indices XD tu devais faire une liste ! La réaction de Kurt n'est pas anodine c'est vrai :) Bien vu ! Santana protège toujours Kurt, elle est son garde du corps attitré. Britt va bientôt faire son entrée :D Blaine remet beaucoup de choses en doute du côté de Kurt, ce qui le poussera à faire certaine chose. Bonne ou mauvaise. K se servira du numéro de Blaine, quand tu verras :D mais plus d'une fois ! Il y a un rapprochement à venir entre Rachel et Blaine :) "tu sais que tu ne dois pas boire qd tu..." il y a bel et bien un message dans cette phrase, réponse très prochainement mais ceci a à voir avec certaines faiblesses de Kurt. Mdr un seul chocolat ? Il va te falloir un camion oui XD ferrero de préférence, et aussi des escargot chocolat blanc XD ! Blaine va se rapprocher de Seb, ils auront beaucoup d'échanges. Il était temps oui que B se rebelle un peu voyons ! "tas raison, comme ca on y sera tous passé" ce n'est pas anodin en effet :) brave petite ! ahah :D attache donc Seb pour le garder loin du Klaine sinon il n'a pas fini de les skwater xD Sebastian ou Joey 2.0 ! Super contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre :D et que tu aimes adammmm :3 j'avais peur qu'il soi mal aimé et vu comme celui de la série alors que non.. Je peuxle dire d'avance, il n'y aura rien entre Adam et Kurt *-* OH chris et darren ? je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! keukine va ! ROBERRRRRTTTTT ! tu l'avais oublié lui ? mdrrr oups mon esprit tordu est cerné xD mais de rien mon petitcordonbleu, ca venait du coeur :D (dailleurs cadeau n°2 est pas arrivé je suis decueeee ! ) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) et voyons si tu repères dautres choses xD et merci surtout de la lire, la partager n'est rien si je n'ai pas mes petits lecteurs ^^ GROS BISOUS !

**VOILA ! J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions (bien sûr certaines restent sans réponse sorry)**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour avoir pris le temps de laisser votre avis ^^ et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous dis bonne lecture à tous !**

******Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB**

* * *

_« He was kind of nasty_  
_Help me here!_  
_And I feel so trashy_  
_Cause we can't hide the evidence in our heads! »_

_L.G - Sexxx Dreams_

_..._

_« C'était du genre obscène  
Aidez-moi!  
Et je me sens tellement trash  
Car on ne peut pas cacher les preuves dans nos tête! »_

* * *

« Tu sais t'as eu raison de lui parler, avec lui il ne faut pas se laisser faire, ça n'apporte rien de bon. »

Sebastian avait gentiment invité Blaine à aller boire un café avec lui, tentant ainsi de lui remonter le moral et le conseiller après sa dispute avec Kurt dont une grosse partie de l'académie avait eu comme spectacle en fin de journée.

« Je n'en sais rien, à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive je me dis que.. Je devrais simplement passer à autre chose et essayer de l'oublier. » Avoua Blaine, vidant son sachet de sucre dans son café.

Il avait mis un moment à se remettre de cette dispute, Kurt avait quitté l'académie et lui il était resté figé dans cette salle pendant de longues minutes, écoutant Sebastian lui parler mais aucun son ne l'avait atteint, il avait fallu attendre que l'autre garçon provoque un contact pour que les esprits qui l'avaient abandonné reviennent à lui.

« Tu devrais surtout l'éloigner de toi une bonne fois pour toutes, Kurt est comme un mauvais virus, tu as beau tenter de te soigner en douceur il se propage et s'attarde, mais si tu trouves le bon traitement, tu peux le faire disparaître. Définitivement. »

Blaine regarda Sebastian avec surprise mais il avait sûrement raison, il avait l'air de le connaître depuis plus longtemps que lui. En fait il n'en savait rien, mais il avait envie de savoir, c'était certainement le meilleur moment pour attaquer le sujet.

« Seb. » Commença-t-il, s'attirant un murmure du second lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hummel et toi ? »

Sebastian avala lentement la gorgée de café qu'il avait en bouche et rit légèrement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

Question inutile, ça crevait les yeux.

Blaine était mal à l'aise de lui parler de ça, après tout ça ne le regardait pas et pourtant il ne pouvait se résigner à fermer les yeux.

« Tu es l'un des rares qui l'appelle Kurt, je sais ça peut paraître ridicule mais les seuls qui font ça sont ses coups d'un soir ou ses rares amis, qui d'ailleurs doivent se compter sur la main d'un Avatar. » Expliqua-t-il, il roula des yeux sur ses derniers mots, faisant de nouveau rire Sebastian.

« D'un Avatar ? »

« Ouais ils n'ont que quatre doigts. »

Sebastian trouvait Blaine vraiment mignon, simple, mais mignon, il comprenait mieux maintenant.

« Eh bien.. » Il croisa le regard plein d'espoir du brun « On a été proche il y a un moment. »

Proche ? Proche comment ? Proche comme un couple ? Proche comme un plan sexe ? Proche comme des frères ? Ok non pas des frères ce serait définitivement glauque et .. Bizarre.

« Proche comme.. ? » Demanda-t-il, plissant des yeux.

« Assez pour avoir partagé sa chambre pendant deux mois. »

Blaine se figea car il ne pouvait avoir une autre réaction que celle-ci. Sebastian et Kurt avaient donc été colocataires ? Il était persuadé que Kurt avait toujours habité avec Rachel et Santana mais il était vrai qu'il avait redoublé sa première année, certainement partageait-il tous ses cours avec Sebastian, peut-être même qu'ils partageaient le même lit et..

_OK Blaine calme toi_

« Et.. euh.. Pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés ? »

« Disons que Kurt a fait des choix et que certaines personnes en ont fait pour lui. »

« Mais vous étiez amis ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Longtemps ? »

« Un moment. » Sebastian sourit à la masse de questions qu'il recevait, Blaine avait un certain intérêt pour Kurt et ça ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. « Pourquoi tout ça t'intéresse-t-il autant ? »

Blaine se rendit compte de sa curiosité peut-être trop présente, il devait passer pour plus mal poli qu'il ne l'était, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi curieux à propos de quoi que ce soi, il respectait toujours l'intimité des autres, mais Kurt le poussait à faire tellement de choses..

« Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.. » Bafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise, buvant son café pour cacher sa gêne.

Sebastian croisa les mains autour de son gobelet et tapota ses doigts contre avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la soirée de la veille au bar. Il avait bien remarqué les nombreux regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés sans oublier le fait que Blaine soit allé lui parler avant de partir.

« Il y a un truc sur Kurt et toi que je ne saurais pas ? »

Blaine arrêta de boire, redirigeant ses grands yeux mordorés sur le garçon séduisant en face de lui, s'apprêtant à répondre quand quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

« Salut les gars. » Les interrompit Wes, les regardant comme un couple d'adolescents surpris dans leur chambre par leurs parents.

« Wes ! » Sourit Blaine, remerciant le ciel pour l'avoir envoyé à cet instant précis.

« Toujours aussi studieux à ce que je vois. »

Sebastian indiqua du regard les affaires que tenait Wes à la main, son café dans l'autre.

« Ouais, Blaine a été la victime de notre prof aujourd'hui et je refuse d'être le prochain. »

« Oui je peux remercier Tina pour ça. » Rit ce dernier, haussant les sourcils.

« Ou plutôt Hummel. »

Blaine s'arrêta de rire face au ton que Wes avait employé, ceci ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'une constatation.

Wes comprit le malaise qu'il avait installé avec ces quelques mots, il se passait donc bel et bien un truc entre ces deux-là, mais quoi, rien que l'idée que Blaine ait un lien avec Hummel lui déplaisait, mais qu'il en ait un avec Sebastian n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait approuver non plus et ce mec s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Blaine avait donc un sérieux problème pour se trouver un mec digne de ce nom, mais il ne pouvait lui dire aussi directement, il n'en avait pas le droit, il le respectait trop pour ça.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Demanda finalement Blaine, cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet.

Wes se dit qu'il pourrait accepter pour tenter de faire comprendre discrètement à Blaine que Sebastian n'était pas un mec assez réglo, on ne pouvait envisager quoi que ce soi avec lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rester là à regarder son ami se faire avoir devant ses yeux.

« Non je vais vous laisser ensemble. »

« On ne t'en demandait pas tant, mais sympa de comprendre. » Sourit Sebastian, faisant rire Blaine.

« J'observe mieux à distance. » Lâcha Wes, jouant sur l'ironie. Du moins c'est qu'il prétendit par son sourire. « Fais attention à toi Blainey, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à un Smythe. »

« Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. » Répondit Sebastian à sa place, comprenant que Wes pouvait accepter de partager un verre avec lui, mais pour ce qui était de le laisser draguer ou s'approcher de son protégé, ce n'était pas encore gagné.

« Fais gaf Seb j'ai un garde du corps. » Rit Blaine, s'attirant une tape affectueuse de Wes qui les laissa pour aller s'asseoir à une autre table.

Finalement, aucun des trois garçons ne trouva cette conversation amusante ou ironique, non, tous avaient une raison de jouer, mentir et sourire, cachant leurs doutes et leurs pensées, laissant un masque faux et traître tromper les autres.

* * *

Dans un autre quartier de New York, Rachel avait terminé tôt cette après-midi, elle en avait alors profité pour rentrer, prendre un bon bain, s'appliquer un masque verre sur le visage, ranger l'appartement, commander des Bretzels et préparer les chocolats chauds de ses colocataires avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Malheureusement l'adorable fin d'après-midi qu'elle s'était imaginée n'allait pas se dérouler tout à fait comme prévu. Son plan tomba en effet à l'eau quand Kurt rentra.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la lourde porte glisser, indiquant que Kurt ou Santana était rentré, elle se précipita en dehors du coin cuisine, la joie présente sur son visage.

« Hey ! » Sourit-elle quand elle vit Kurt retirer son manteau, mais les commissures de ses lèvres retombèrent quand elle remarqua sa colère. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je vais tuer ce mec ! » Cracha-t-il, faisant sursauter Rachel.

« ..Qui ? »

Oui il était devenu difficile pour elle de savoir à présent de qui Kurt parlait, même s'il s'agissait généralement d'une seule et même personne.

« Ce salopard de Sebastian ! » Cria-t-il, ne contrôlant pas sa voix qui partit dans les aigus.

Elle comprit alors qu'il était plus qu'énervé, mais le nom qu'elle reçut en réponse ne fut définitivement pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

« Sebastian ? » Elle s'attira un regard noir de Kurt « Je pensais que tu parlais de.. »

« Le nain ? Celui-là est déjà mort, ce sale con a osé m'insulter de lâche, je te jure que si je le revois je vais - »

« Ok ok Kurt calme-toi. » Tenta Rachel, elle vint vers lui et lui prit le visage en coupe, cherchant à croiser son regard fuyant. « Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ne laisse pas Sebastian t'atteindre, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il ait fait ou dit, ce serait lui donner raison et il n'a pas raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt rencontra les yeux sombres mais rassurants de son amie, ceux qu'il avait regardé dans tous ses moments de détresse, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné à travers chaque épreuve.

« Et tu n'es pas un lâche, Blaine a sûrement dit ça uniquement pour te blesser parce que tu as dû encore une fois faire un truc pas très clean, crois-moi tu n'en es pas un. »

Elle lui parla d'une voix calme, douce et surtout réconfortante, il était rare que quoi que ce soi pousse Kurt à craquer comme il le faisait, il lui arrivait de se mettre en colère mais jamais de perdre ses moyens à ce point, du moins pas avant l'arrivée de Blaine.

« Pas très clean ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?! » Se vexa-t-il, faisant grimacer Rachel qui n'avait définitivement pas choisi les bons mots.

« Je voulais juste dire par là que tu n'es pas tendre avec lui et il fallait bien t'attendre à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre ça te retombe dessus. »

Elle força un sourire pour faire disparaître le regard noir que lui lança Kurt mais ceci ne le fit que soupirer avant qu'il ne repousse les mains de son amie. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur du chocolat chaud.

« J'ai commandé des bretzels. » Dit Rachel d'une petite voix, espérant que ça l'aiderait à se calmer.

Et le résultat fut assez satisfaisant, Kurt regarda dans le petit sachet qui reposait sur la table et sa colère diminua, les bretzels étaient définitivement une bonne idée.

« Cannelle ou chocolat ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant le sachet.

« Chocolat. »

« Je t'aime. » Sourit-il, heureux d'avoir celui à la cannelle.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, devant les chocolats chauds et Kurt oublia un instant la raison de sa colère, il renferma Blaine et Sebastian loin de son esprit.

« Tu vas à la soirée demain ? »

Rachel haussa les sourcils et après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son chocolat elle rit « Hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas aux soirées organisées par les majeurs en danse. »

C'était l'une des règles de Rachel, les élèves n'ayant que danse en majeur étaient ce qu'elle appelait les prétentieuses et les catins. Ces soirées ressemblaient plus à des orgies qu'une party digne de ce nom, Kurt et Santana aimaient cette ambiance, voir tous ces gens se frotter les uns contre les autres avec le minimum de vêtements possibles sur le corps mais Rachel préférait encore rester dans son canapé à regarder un bon film.

« Tu l'es pourtant. » La contra Kurt, trouvant son idée de refuser les soirées organisées par les élèves en danse ridicule.

« Non j'ai les trois moi, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment se déroulent celles par ces catins danseuses. »

« J'aime les catins danseuses. » Sourit-il.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Râla-t-elle.

« Allez ce sera marrant, ne me laisse pas y aller qu'avec Satan. »

Kurt aimait y aller avec Rachel, il pouvait compter sur elle pour l'empêcher de faire certaines choses dont il pourrait avoir honte par la suite, Santana elle était plutôt du genre à l'entraîner dans les profondeurs du royaume des choses louches et honteuses en tous genres.

« Si je viens je vais encore me retrouver à boire un truc dégueu à 90% degré et éviter de me faire toucher les fesses pendant que tu te feras lécher le visage par un type que tu ne connais même pas et que Santana dansera à moitié nue sur une table. » Grimaça-t-elle, se remémorant de trop nombreuses soirées qu'elle avait dû supporter.

« C'est faux. »

Kurt mangea un morceau de son bretzel, murmurant de plaisir.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, tu ne peux pas boire un alcool à 90% » Affirma-t-il.

Elle soupira et ceci le fit rire, il aimait ce côté de Rachel qui faisait de lui encore quelqu'un de respectable, il savait que son amitié le rendait plus ou moins normal, ou du moins plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Ceci étant dit, il irait à cette soirée, boirait, danserait avec un mec sexy qu'il ramènerait certainement dans son lit après quoi il le ferait dégager dans la nuit. Cependant, le plan de Kurt n'allait pas se dérouler exactement comme il l'imaginait, non, quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait venir à l'encontre de ses projets. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

« Kurt, Santana ! J'ai la migraine et aucune envie d'entendre vos histoires débiles alors taisez-vous avant que je ne vous le demande moins poliment. » Leur ordonna Cassandra alors qu'ils s'étiraient et parlaient de la soirée qui avait lieu le soir-même.

Cependant ils n'en prirent pas compte et continuèrent, légèrement plus silencieusement.

« Rach' refuse de venir. » Reprit Kurt, écartant les jambes en grand écart et appuyant sur ses genoux.

« Je sais, mais je m'y attendais, au pire on n'a pas besoin d'elle pour veiller sur nous. » Dit Santana tout en se relevant.

« Ça m'énerve de la laisser seule, tu crois que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle ? »

Kurt culpabilisait rarement, voir presque jamais, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rachel, Santana ou encore sa famille.

« Disons que tu passes plus de temps avec des inconnus bien montés qu'avec elle mais je pense qu'elle s'y est habituée. »

Ça c'était dit, il ne devait pas compter sur elle pour tourner autour du pot, c'était l'un des avantages, il savait qu'elle était sincère, à ses risques et périls.

« Je ne passe pas non plus tout mon temps à baiser. » Râla-t-il, lui faisant signe de venir appuyer sur son dos.

Santana se plaça derrière lui et plaqua ses mains dans le bas de son dos, le faisant s'abaisser et les remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Oui hier était une exception, d'ailleurs je croyais que tu devais retrouver ce gars que t'as rencontré au bar l'autre fois. »

« Changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On m'a coupé toutes envies. » Répondit-il sans s'attarder sur le sujet « Appuis plus fort. »

Santana renforça la pression sur le dos de Kurt « Alors c'était vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu t'es fait agresser par Frodon, j'aurais aimé voir ça, ça devait être électrique. »

Elle retira ses mains quand elle le sentit se relever, ceci l'avait finalement atteint. Il se leva et attrapa la barre effectuant les gestes pour échauffer ses jambes.

« Il n'y avait rien à voir. » Finit-il par dire.

Il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements de sa jambe gauche. Santana resta silencieuse, le laissant s'appliquer, elle ne le dérangeait jamais dans ces moments-là, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de faire ça bien pour ne pas risquer un faux mouvement idiot et fatal. Kurt s'échauffa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant tout le reste, s'enfermant dans ses pensées, faisant défiler ses derniers coups d'un soir avant que l'inévitable ne vienne s'imposer. Il n'avait eu qu'une dizaine d'aventures ce mois-ci, ce qui se résumait à une moyenne de quatre par semaine et c'était inacceptable et inquiétant pour Kurt Hummel.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant dans le vide, se demandant la raison d'un tel changement et alors qu'il essayait de comprendre, des voix vinrent jusqu'à lui. Il dirigea son regard vers la source et vit Tina et Blaine rire ensemble et à cet instant, il crut comprendre.

_Abruti de nain !_

La petite voix lui hurla dans les tympans, lui infligeant la sentence face à sa faiblesse. Blaine.

Il serra la mâchoire et inspira difficilement, contenant son calme, tout ça était la faute de Blaine, il l'avait distrait et il s'était relâché, il devait rattraper ça.

« Ouais.. » Reprit-il, s'attirant l'attention de Santana « Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air, ce soir on y va. »

Santana se mit à rire, heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait sa lady avec elle pour la première bonne soirée de l'année.

« Tu parles ça fait deux jours. » Se moqua-t-elle tout de même, elle aimait trop charrier Kurt pour ne pas le faire.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait trop longtemps. »

Pas très loin d'eux, Blaine avait pu entendre la fin de leur conversation, oubliant le fait que Kurt cherchait un autre mec pour s'envoyer en l'air et gardant comme information qu'il y avait une soirée dont il n'avait pas encore entendu parler.

« Tu es au courant d'une soirée ? » Demanda-t-il à Tina.

« Oui ce soir il y en a une chez Pierce. » Répondit-elle naturellement.

Il n'avait encore jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

« C'est qui ? »

« Une fille de deuxième année, ses soirées sont à chaque fois des tueries, aussi géniales que désastreuses mais ça vaut le coup d'y aller. » Expliqua-t-elle l'intonation dans sa voix ne cachant pas l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait d'avance.

« Et tu y vas ? »

« J'y vais, ainsi que Sam, Wes, Artie et toi. »

Blaine arrêta de s'échauffer et la dévisagea de la manière la plus étrange qui soi, ce qui la fit rire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait te laisser le choix, il faut que tu viennes ce sera marrant. »

Tina avait d'assez bons souvenirs de ces soirées, il suffisait de s'imposer des limites comme, le nombre de verres, ne pas coucher, ne rien accepter de toutes substances qui pourraient être proposées ou encore finir à moitié nu à se faire peloter dans un coin. Elle avait toujours respecté ça et ça s'était toujours bien fini pour elle, mais dans ces soirées beaucoup finissaient par faire certaines choses qui paraissaient être cool et pas si insensées sur le moment mais qui s'avéraient être un désastre ou un cauchemar le lendemain matin.

« Ok ça me va. » Conclut Blaine, il était assez curieux de ce que pourrait être cette soirée, Kurt y allait, ce qui s'annoncer assez mauvais mais Sebastian irait certainement aussi.

« Prépare-toi pour ta première soirée dans le monde de Pierce. » Sourit Tina, posant ses mains sur sa taille et le regardant fièrement.

Blaine allait avoir droit à une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas.

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas écouté le conseil de Sebastian, il n'avait pas essayé d'éloigner Kurt une bonne fois pour toutes de lui, il s'était contenté de ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais il n'avait plus fuit ses regards et Kurt n'avait pas eu l'air d'aimer ça, ceci ne l'avait cependant pas retenu de le rabaisser quand il le pouvait.

Il était dans les vestiaires laçant ses chaussures quand il réalisa que Kurt et lui se changeaient toujours au même endroit, ils avaient choisi des casiers très proches l'un de l'autre, seulement séparés par le banc entre les deux rangés et il se demanda pourquoi aucun n'avait eu l'idée d'en changer pour s'éloigner de leur ennemi numéro un. Il regarda alors Kurt enfiler sa chemise rouge et il admira la manière dont les muscles de son torse se contractèrent dans son mouvement, il avait vraiment un corps magnifique...

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit la raison pour laquelle aucun d'eux n'avait changé de place, ou du moins sa raison, mais qu'elle était celle de Kurt ? Était-ce la même ? Non bien sûr que non, certainement devait-il estimer que c'était à Blaine d'en changer, mais il ne le ferait pas, il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui donner raison et aussi honteux que ce soi, il adorait le regarder s'habiller.

Kurt le regarda, sentant l'attention que lui portait Blaine et ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il prit ses affaires et sortit, évitant ainsi la gêne de s'être fait remarquer une fois de plus. Il était vraiment minable, admirer ainsi son bourreau, c'était pitoyable. Blaine soupira contre lui-même quand il referma la porte du vestiaire derrière lui et alors qu'il relevait la tête il se retrouva face à Sebastian qui l'attendait.

« Oh ! » Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un l'attende, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. « Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais sinon j'aurais mis moins longtemps. » S'excusa-t-il avec gêne.

Sebastian lui sourit et lui toucha le bras en signe de réconfort « Ça ne fait rien je suis là depuis seulement cinq minutes. »

Blaine regarda l'endroit ou la main de Sebastian le touchait et il sentit une drôle de sensation, une qu'il avait l'impression de se rappeler et pourtant qui était complètement différente avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Étrange ou non, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à ce contact.

Sebastian remarqua le regard que porta le brun sur sa main et il la retira. « Ça a été ta journée ? » changer de sujet était une bonne idée.

Blaine haussa une épaule « Ouais, rien à signaler et toi ? »

« Pas terrible. »

Ils se mirent à marcher lentement, s'éloignant des vestiaires. Blaine aimait cette façon naturelle et simple qu'il avait de parler avec Sebastian, il semblait être un mec normal, ni trop extravagant, ni un salaud prétentieux.. En clair, il n'était pas Kurt, qu'aurait-il pu rêver de mieux ?

« Oh je te croyais comme ces héros de dessin animé à qui il n'arrive jamais de malheur. » Sourit Blaine.

« Ceux pour les gamins de trois ans ? » Sebastian le dévisagea avec ce regard qu'il lui faisait constamment, celui qui le faisait se sentir sexy...

« Je savais que tu en regardais. » Blaine l'accusa tout en le montrant du doigt et il laissa un rire passer ses lèvres.

Ceci ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de Sebastian.

« Merde je suis découvert je crois. »

« Ça restera entre nous. »

Blaine appréciait vraiment Sebastian, il était séduisant, sympa, il semblait l'apprécier également et il passait de bons moments ensemble et pourtant il manquait encore quelque chose, peut-être une complicité, mais ils semblaient l'avoir, ou alors des points communs, à ce niveau-là ils n'avaient pas trop de problèmes ou bien simplement une alchimie, cette petit touche magique qui lie une personne à une autre, les prenant parfois par surprise.

« En réalité ma journée n'était pas terrible car je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps que je le voulais avec un gars qui me plait assez. » Expliqua Sebastian, surveillant les réactions du second.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il reçut fut tout d'abord un « Oh. »

« Mais j'essaye de me rattraper en ce moment. » Continua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci le malaise sur le visage de Blaine disparut, se remplaçant par de la surprise puis de la flatterie. Sebastian comprit alors que Blaine avait pensé qu'il parlait d'un autre gars et il trouva ce côté naïf vraiment adorable mais aussi comme étant un signe que le travail ne serait pas aussi dur qu'il l'imaginait.

Blaine lui répondit finalement par un sourire, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire d'autre, la séduction n'était pas vraiment son fort et en matière de flirt il n'était pas non plus le meilleur. Il n'avait eu qu'une vrai relation, les flirts s'étaient faits rares à part celui qui remontait à presque un mois, mais il était éméché ce soir-là, à présent il était tout à fait conscient et ceci faisait une réelle différence mais apparemment pas pour Sebastian.

Blaine décida alors qu'il s'en sortirait mieux dans une ambiance plus fêtarde c'est pourquoi il posa la question qu'il gardait dans un coin de son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé devant ce vestiaire. « Tu vas à la soirée ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir et Sebastian lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Non pas ce soir mais une autre fois surement. »

Il avait espéré qu'il lui dirait oui, qu'il viendrait avec lui et l'aiderait à affronter une soirée à voir des tas de couples et plans sexe du jour s'embrasser et se peloter sans se sentir de trop. Mais malheureusement il allait devoir faire sans. Une partie de lui avait envie de demander ce qu'il l'empêchait d'y aller avec lui mais après tout ça ne le regardait pas, il avait certainement une très bonne raison.

« Et toi ? » Continua Sebastian.

« Ouais, j'y vais. »

« Ne laisse pas n'importe qui profiter de toi alors. » Le mit-il en garde, se rapprochant de Blaine et lui souriant gentiment.

« Ce serait un problème ? » Tenta Blaine, prenant son air innocent.

Sebastian lui replaça le col de son polo et fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Blaine. Il savoura le contact de son corps qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu du vêtement et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux chauds du brun.

« Oui, ça en serait un. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit alors que Sebastian ne retirait pas sa main de son torse, c'était assez agréable..

« Tu délires, je ne porte pas de ces trucs, je suis gay pas un travesti alors vas l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. » Rit Kurt qui se rapprochait avec Santana qui apparemment lui avait donné une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas énormément.

Blaine se recula instinctivement d'un pas, cassant le contact avec Sebastian.

« Allez on va se marrer, tu vas les faire bander rien qu'à te montrer avec ça. » Dit Santana tandis que Kurt regardait à nouveau le vêtement dans le sac ce qui lui affligea une grimace.

Kurt aimait se montrer, il aimait exhiber à tous son corps parfait, mais il préférait garder un peu de mystère avant de retirer ses vêtements et leur faire perdre la tête. Il s'apprêtait à la contredire une nouvelle fois après avoir examiné à nouveau le débardeur noir presque transparent mais ses paroles restèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit Sebastian et Blaine, proches, même plus que poches.

« La vermine s'incruste vraiment partout. » Lâcha-t-il à son amie quand ils passèrent à côté d'eux et poussèrent la double porte pour rejoindre le hall.

Blaine resta silencieux, il les regarda simplement passer et se demanda ce que Kurt avait de si intéressant dans ce sac qui pourrait " faire bander " ses prétendants rien qu'en le portant. Il se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de choses, certaines même peut-être trop obscènes et il se maudit pour avoir imaginé une image de Kurt aussi osée. Il reporta finalement son regard sur Sebastian qui se demandait certainement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si honteux, s'il avait su il l'aurait certainement laissé au milieu de ce couloir et l'aurait traité de pervers, attardé ou encore masochiste.

La perspective d'une soirée désastreuse avec Hummel n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, c'était officiel.

* * *

Les soirées de Brittany Pierce étaient les plus attendues de l'année, elle les faisait généralement après les fêtes lorsque ses parents se rendaient dans le Colorado pour des réunions de famille, laissant à leur fille bien aimée le devoir de garder leur très grande maison qui se trouvait dans les quartiers chics de New York.

Kurt se souvenait de la première fois qu'il y était allé, ceci remontait à plus d'un an, à l'époque il n'était pas le même et avait été assez dérouté mais depuis il s'était renforcé, il avait changé et se reconnaissait dans l'ambiance de ces soirées. Il était attentif à l'aspect qu'il aurait, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour qu'un mec ait envie de lui, mais il aimait les voir craquer à simplement le regarder. Il s'habilla d'un slim blanc qui ressemblait plus à une seconde peau qu'un pantalon, mettant en valeur son corps ainsi que le vêtement que Santana avait réussi à lui faire porter, un débardeur noir lui collant la peau de son torse.

Blaine de son côté enfila un t-shirt blanc, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire le mec prétentieux qui se croyait capable d'attirer toute l'attention alors il avait opté pour un basique, mais il souhaitait quand même attirer celle de certaines personnes, c'est pour ça qu'il prit celui dans lequel il était le plus serré. Il se regarda dans le miroir de son placard, il avait sorti son pantalon bordeaux pour l'occasion, il l'adorait et il lui avait toujours porté chance alors il espérait que ce serait le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wes qui lui s'était contenté d'une chemise blanche et d'un jeans, il ne changerait jamais, classe en toutes circonstances.

Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et sortit le gel, ses cheveux bouclaient dans tous les sens, il allait en avoir besoin pour dompter ça. Kurt de son côté se contenta d'un léger coup de laque sur sa coiffure toujours parfaite, car, Kurt tout entier était toujours parfait.

Tina elle s'était habillée d'une robe plus osée que ce qu'elle mettait habituellement, noir en dentelle mais elle avait une bonne raison d'aller à cette soirée, cette raison était un gars bien évidemment.

Santana pour sa part sortit son arme secrète, une robe rouge très moulante et très courte, parfaite pour ce qu'elle avait dans l'idée de faire.

Sam et Artie étaient habillés comme toujours, jeans et t shirt, vans pour l'un, converses pour l'autre, ils n'avaient vraiment pas fait d'effort, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Blaine se regarda une dernière fois, il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux à présent prisonniers de son épaisse couche de gel, il prit son manteau sur le bras et sortit accompagné de Wes. Tina força un sourire, se convainquant qu'elle marquerait des points, Sam lui se remit du labello, Artie surveilla que ses lentilles n'avaient pas bougé, Santana, elle, balança sa longue chevelure ébène en arrière et Kurt Hummel sourit fièrement à son reflet, lui promettant qu'une nuit de folie était annoncée .

Alors que tous quittaient leur chambre et appartement, se dirigeant avec une idée pour tous bien différente de ce que serait cette nuit, Sebastian quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir du dortoir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il sortit l'une des mains de ses poches et frappa, deux coups, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un élève de deuxième année.

« Salut. » Sourit ce dernier.

Sebastian se contenta de lui attraper la nuque et lui voler un premier baiser avant qu'il ne soit tiré à l'intérieur de la chambre laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

La soirée s'annonçait chargée et pleine de surprises, pour tous.

* * *

Blaine arriva à presque minuit à l'adresse où était annoncée la soirée, de l'extérieur cette maison semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale mais si l'on s'en rapprochait, les vibrassions provoquées par la musique se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et intenses, se propageant dans le sol et remontant le long de son corps.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Sam mit les choses au clair.

« On se retrouve tous ici à trois heures ok ? Histoire de vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'est à l'hosto sous perfusion. »

« Ça me va. » Répondit Artie avant d'entrer en premier.

Tina affirma la même chose mais attendit que les deux autres aient fait de même.

« Ouais, au pire j'ai mon téléphone de toutes façons. » Les informa Blaine.

« Tu ne l'entendras pas forcément, donc ici dans trois heures. » Le contra Wes, le menaçant du doigt pour qu'il écoute. « On risque d'être mort demain en cours si on rentre à six heures. »

Blaine se contenta de hausser une épaule, il serait certainement le premier à attendre à l'extérieur de toutes façons...

Après avoir mis les choses au point, ils entrèrent enfin. Blaine eut à peine le temps d'encaisser les décibels que Wes et Sam avaient déjà disparu, le laissant avec Tina, enfin, il supposait que c'était Tina, il voyait à peine son visage avec l'obscurité se mélangeant avec les néons et lumières artificielles de couleurs fluorescentes. Le bourdonnement provoqué par la musique le prit dans la poitrine, c'était stimulant, il adorait cette sensation, cette impression d'osmose avec la musique. Ils déposèrent leur manteau dans une pièce où se trouvaient toutes affaires en tous genres, il y avait même un pantalon. Blaine tenta d'ignorer cet élément et il avança à travers un léger couloir, regardant dans les pièces toutes aussi sombres : certains boire, rire, fumer, s'embrasser et prendre des choses qu'il n'approcherait pas à moins de cent mètres, du moins ça en avait tout l'air.

Tina lui attrapa le bras fermement et tira dessus quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale où se trouvait un DJ. Il y avait une foule monstre, il se demandait même si c'était réellement possible qu'autant de personnes puissent tenir dans cette maison mais elle semblait vraiment immense.. Il put reconnaître certains élèves de l'académie, d'autres ne lui disaient rien, Tina avait en tout cas bien repéré celui qu'elle regardait discrètement dans les couloirs et à la cafétéria depuis un moment.

Mike Chang.

Ce gars était un spectacle à lui tout seul, il suffisait de l'inviter à une soirée et il s'occupait de l'ambiance, tous l'adoraient, il avait un sens du rythme inné et était assez sexy dans son genre. Pour Tina il était parfait, elle en rêvait depuis ce jour où elle l'avait vu danser en passant devant une salle de cours et elle était bien décidée à attirer son attention ce soir.

« Blaiiine c'est lui ! » Cria-t-elle dans son oreille pour qu'il l'entende par-dessus la musique.

« Vas le voir. »

Tina se tourna vers lui effrayée « T'es fou ! Il est en deuxième année, il est super sexy et entouré de tous ses amis ! »

Blaine se mit à rire et ceci la vexa légèrement.

« Et tu es Tina, où est passée ta détermination ? Tu portes une robe plus que sexy, vas-y ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, regardant à son tour les mecs qu'il pourrait cataloguer comme pas mal.

« Non, je peux pas ! »

Il comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'irait pas toute seule vers lui, il n'avait pas le choix, il était peut-être nul pour ce qui était de flirter avec quelqu'un mais il était doué dans l'art de pousser ses amis à le faire. Il alla vers l'une des tables où étaient installés les verres et les bouteilles d'alcool et il en prit un sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans après quoi il le tendit à Tina. Elle le prit sans réfléchir et il la tira avec lui avant de s'arrêter devant le groupe de Mike et ses amis. Il lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention et une fois qu'il l'eut il lui montra Tina qui se cachait presque derrière lui.

« Je te présente Tina. » Sourit-il, s'attirant un regard haineux de cette dernière qui se retrouvait prise au piège « Bonne soirée. » Après quoi il s'éclipsa et les laissa.

Il se créa un passage entre ceux qui dansaient, s'embrassaient et riaient et une fois éloigné il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Mike parler avec Tina. Son sourire se fit que plus grand, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Blaine erra un moment, regardant ceux qui faisaient des concours d'alcool, ignorant ceux qui faisaient presque l'amour sur une table ou encore la fille qui faisait un streap-tease avant de s'arrêter dans un coin. Il zieuta l'ensemble de la salle et examina les visages de ceux qui se déchaînaient sur la musique. Il en reconnut plus que lors de son arrivée, il s'était à présent habitué aux lumières, à l'obscurité et retrouvait certains élèves qu'il avait souvent croisé ou qui partageaient ses cours et c'était aussi amusant qu'intéressant de les voir dans cette ambiance. Certains étaient vraiment différents de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir d'eux au quotidien, certainement déjà ivre ou loin de leur état naturel.

Il aperçut Sam plus loin qui parlait avec une fille, il le reconnut à ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés et il comprit à la tête plus qu'éméchée que lui fit la fille que Sam avait encore dû sortir l'une de ses répliques de film qu'elle n'avait certainement pas compris. Il rit devant ce spectacle et finit le contenu fort en alcool de son verre en plastique rouge avant de le reposer sur la table à côté de lui.

Blaine n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se mélanger à cette foule complètement bourrée, déchaînée et hors de contrôle. Peut-être qu'il finirait par trouver un mec assez attirant pour le pousser à y aller mais pour le moment il préférait rester seul et silencieux. Il ferma les yeux pendant de longues minutes, se concentrant sur la musique, les bruits électroniques qui traversaient la pièce, la chaleur, les vibrassions dans tous ses membres, il se sentait comme anesthésié, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Salut » L'interrompit une voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ayant presque oublié où il était et se retrouva face à un gars, grand, très souriant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ce dernier lui tendit un verre et Blaine hésita légèrement avant de le prendre et lui sourire.

« Première fois que tu viens ici ? »

Il rit face à cette question ça se voyait tant que ça ?

« Ouais, première fois. »

Il but quelques gorgées de cette nouvelle boisson encore plus alcoolisée que la précédente et se retint de grimacer aux picotements dans sa gorge, il allait encore être bien ce soir-là.

« Ne reste pas dans ton coin, éclate-toi ! » Sourit le gars.

« Merci du conseil ! » Rit Blaine, se reconcentrant sur l'alcool qu'il buvait.

A peine avait-il arrêté de boire que son verre lui fut retiré des mains et posé sur la table. Il regarda ce gars avec interrogation mais curiosité et fut attrapé par la main et tiré vers la piste. Blaine se laissa simplement faire, il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin d'oublier, de s'amuser, se défouler. Ce mec n'était pas mal, il était même assez sexy et semblait entreprenant. Blaine le laissa se rapprocher de lui et bougea son corps sur la musique, regardant le visage de cet inconnu éclairé par fraction par les lumières. Il pouvait lire dans son regard le désir et il aimait cette attention qu'il lui portait, il se sentait attirant et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

_Let's blast off to a new dimension  
In your bedroom! Venus  
Aphrodite lady seashell bikini  
Get with me Venus _

Leur corps se rapprochèrent, se retrouvant par moments collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains explorant brièvement les hanches, la taille, le ventre de l'autre, leur visage parfois proches, parfois éloignés, parfois partageant le même souffle. Blaine savoura tous ces contacts, il oubliait par moments qui était le mec, qui le touchait ou essayait de l'embrasser, imaginant quelqu'un d'autre et souriant devant cette illusion.

_I can't help the way I'm feeling  
Goddess of love please take me to your leader  
I can't help i keep on dancin'  
Goddess of Love! Goddess of Love!_

Kurt était arrivé depuis seulement un peu plus d'une heure et il avait fait perdre l'esprit à beaucoup trop de mecs, il adorait jouer, leur donner l'illusion qu'ils avaient une chance jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un plus attrayant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était Santana et il s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent était danser et profiter d'un corps musclé sous ses doigts. Il dansait avec un gars pour lequel certains auraient pu tuer pour simplement avoir le droit de le toucher, Kurt lui n'avait rien à tenter, il lui suffisait de le laisser l'allumer et essayer de le séduire, c'était tellement facile.

Il passa une main sous le t shirt de sa nouvelle victime et se rapprocha de son visage, souriant à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et frotta ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant expirer lourdement.

_When you touch me I die just a little inside  
I wonder if this could be love  
This could be love  
Cuz you're out of this world galaxy space and time  
I wonder if this could be love Venus_

Kurt n'était pas du genre à séduire en soirée, ceux qui avaient le droit à une danse avec lui devaient s'estimer heureux qui leur laisse une chance, c'était ainsi et pourtant, alors qu'il avait laissé ce mec l'attraper par les hanches et le coller contre lui, il rit et son regard dévia. La chaleur de son corps provoquée par la danse et des mains le touchant, le caressant, s'intensifia, accélérant son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Blaine danser avec ce mec. Une pression se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, se propageant dans son ventre et lui serrant la gorge. Il détesta ça.

Il y avait une autre chose que Kurt avait pour principe, un qui était apparu depuis peu, un contre lequel il avait tenté de se battre mais qu'il avait fini par tolérer comme étant l'un des châtiments qu'il infligeait à Blaine. Jamais il ne lui permettrait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_Take me to your planet (to the planet)_  
_Take me to your planet (to the planet)_  
_Take me to your leader (to the planet)_  
_Your leader, Your leader (to the planet)_

Blaine se sentait bien il aimait la manière dont ce gars le touchait, comment il le regardait, sa voix était agréable et il commençait à s'habituer à l'odeur de cigarette qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements. Tout semblait marcher et pourtant, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, il perdit un premier contact, celui de ses yeux le dévorant. Blaine tenta d'ignorer le fait que celui avec qui il dansait ne le regardait plus, mais il ne put que encaisser quand il perdit ses mains sur son corps. Il s'arrêta alors de danser et risqua un regard dans la direction qu'avait pris celui du gars et il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il aurait dû s'en douter...

Kurt Hummel.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand il le vit danser, coller son corps et toucher ce grand mec musclé en même temps qu'il lui volait sans aucun remord celui avec qui il avait réussi à oublier. Blaine ne dit rien, il ne réagit pas quand le gars avec qui il avait dansé le laissa et se dirigea vers Kurt qui l'attrapa par la ceinture de son pantalon et le tira vers lui. Il resta simplement immobile, regardant le diable lui infliger une nouvelle fois son infériorité, Kurt ne le laisserait jamais en paix et une fois de plus, il avait gagné.

Kurt abandonna sa dernière victime pour une nouvelle et il devait avouer que le regard que lui lança Blaine rendit cette victoire bien plus alléchante. Il attrapa ce gars par la nuque et alla lui murmurer à l'oreille, en même temps qu'il dévisagea Blaine à qui il venait de piquer son jouet.

Quand Blaine reçut le regard débordant de fierté, de prétention mais à la fois de désir de Kurt, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une pause. Il s'éclipsa, oubliant ainsi cet inconnu, Kurt, tous, il s'éloigna simplement sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il avait seulement besoin de se changer les idées.

Il alla de pièce en pièce, l'alcool dans son sang lui troublait la vue par moments, son corps ne lui répondait plus aussi bien qu'il le voulait, mais il s'en foutait, ceci faisait partie du jeu.

Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il chercha un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille, il eut le temps d'entendre une bonne poignée de gémissements selon les endroit où il allait, sentir toutes sortes de fumées qui n'étaient évidemment pas que du tabac et ce qui ressemblait à une bagarre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans ce qui paraissait être une cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était logique, qui perdrait son temps dans cette pièce pendant une soirée ? Il tira le banc et s'installa à la table sur laquelle étaient posés des dizaines de bouteilles vides, à moitié pleine et pas encore ouverte. Il les examina et en choisit une qu'il ouvrit et remplit un verre qui avait peut-être déjà été utilisé, ou non, en fait il n'en savait rien.

« Est-ce que tu es un voleur ? »

Blaine s'arrêta de boire et vit une fille blonde décoiffé et maquillée telle une barbie dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il regarda de gauche à droite, se demandant si elle lui parlait bien et il reposa son regard sur elle.

« Euh.. Non. »

Elle entra et vint vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait, un soutient gorge en dentelle rose et une jupe courte noir.

« Ok. » Sourit-elle et prenant quelques bouteilles d'alcool dans ses bras. « Une fois Lord tubbington a invité son gang alors je me méfie. »

Ok, cette fille semblait complètement barrée. Blaine la regarda alors faire sans un mot.

« Est-ce que tu es perdu ? » Reprit-elle, le regardant étrangement.

« Non plus. » Répondit-il forçant un sourire « J'ai l'air perdu ? »

« Tu ressembles à un chiot abandonné et que la SPA aurait refusé. » Dit-elle naturellement de sa petite voix chantante.

Il rit nerveusement et regarda le contenu de son verre, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de délirer.

« Alors j'ai sûrement été abandonné. »

« Tu devrais retourner t'amuser, c'est beaucoup plus drôle. »

Il sourit cette fois honnêtement et trouva l'enthousiasme de cette fille attendrissant. Elle avait l'air complètement dégantée, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. »

« Cool ! » Elle prit la direction de la sortie et une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte elle se tourna vers lui « Je m'appelle Brittany, si tu te perds à nouveau sèmes des céréales, ceux au miel sont mes préférés, et je viendrais te chercher. »

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle partit et laissa Blaine seul.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent il crut qu'il avait vraiment inventé la totalité de cette conversation, il finit tout de même son verre et le reposa sur la table. Il devait être plus de deux heures, le temps semblait passer si vite...

Il passa un long moment à essayer de retrouver le parcours qu'il avait fait pour arriver dans cette cuisine, finalement il était bel et bien perdu ou alors il avait déjà trop bu, il aurait dû laisser des céréales sur le chemin..

Il réussit tout de même à retrouver son chemin grâce à un couple qui faisait presque l'amour sur un canapé devant lequel il était déjà passé et il comprit qu'il était dans la bonne direction.

Il retrouva son point de départ, rien n'avait changé, excepté que la plupart semblaient encore plus éméchés qu'il y a une heure et que beaucoup avaient perdu quelques vêtements entre temps. Cette fois-ci Blaine n'attendit pas qu'un mec vienne le chercher, il se dirigea sur la piste et se laissa aller sur la musique, dansant et dépensant toutes ses frustrations.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps s'exprimer seul, il s'en foutait de Kurt, il s'en foutait que personne ne le remarque, il s'en foutait d'être seul, rien de toutes ces choses n'avait d'importance.

Kurt lui vivait une soirée comme il les aimait, il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, disait ce qu'il voulait, touchait qui il voulait et pourtant, alors qu'il avait le torse d'un mec contre son dos, savourant le contact de ses mains sur son corps, il retrouva Blaine à travers la foule et l'obscurité. Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'envie de danser et aussi dur que ce soi de l'admettre il était vraiment sexy à bouger ainsi.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, la chaleur remonta dans son cou jusqu'à ses joues, un mélange parfait de sensations, celles qu'il ne ressentait que quand il le voyait. Il ferma les yeux, l'oubliant ainsi et se reconcentrant sur le corps musclé derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face à ce gars. Il lui sourit et perdit son regard dans le sien, se recollant contre lui et s'accrochant à sa taille, mais la tentation se fit trop grande ..

Kurt risqua un autre regard vers Blaine, il admira la manière dont il bougeait, les muscles de son torse qu'il pouvait deviner à travers le t shirt qu'il portait, ses jambes serrées dans ce pantalon horriblement valorisant et il réalisa ce qu'il aurait souhaité éviter. Beaucoup trop le regardaient également. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de ces connards affamés n'aille vers Blaine et il refusait qu'une telle chose arrive.

Alors que la musique se terminait pour laisser la place à une autre, il vit Blaine se diriger en dehors de la piste et une partie de lui se trouva bêtement soulagée. Il aurait dû l'ignorer, il se foutait de ce qu'il faisait, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait tolérer que Blaine laisse un autre que lui l'approcher. Kurt reporta finalement son attention sur celui avec qui il dansait, mais ce mec avait finalement perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux.

_Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend_  
_Wanna meet at my place?_  
_Heard that we both got nothing to do..._  
_When I lay in bed, I touch myself and think of you_

Blaine alla boire la première chose qu'il trouverait, il avait si chaud, il comprenait à présent pourquoi autant perdaient leurs vêtements. Il vida un verre qu'il trouva, penchant la tête en arrière pour savourer le contact du liquide coulant dans sa gorge et une fois terminé il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se sortir de cet état dans lequel il était mais en vain.

Il se mit à chercher s'il retrouverait Sam, Wes, Artie ou même Tina, mais il n'en avait revu aucun de toute la soirée, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Il sortit finalement son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon et peina à lire l'heure. Effectivement, il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne le pensait. Il était plus de trois heures et il aurait déjà dû aller chercher les autres. C'était officiel, il serait dans un sale état le lendemain en cours.

_Last night_  
_Damn, you were in my Sexxx dreams (You were in my)_  
_Doing really nasty things (You were in my dreams)_  
_Damn, you were in my Sexxx dreams (you were in my)_  
_Making love in my Sexxx dreams_

Il se rapprocha alors de ce qui faisait office de piste de danse et chercha du regard s'il ne verrait pas l'un d'entre eux, mais il n'en vit pas un seul. Il avança alors dans la foule et finit par conclure qu'il ferait mieux d'aller les attendre dehors comme prévu, mais Blaine n'avait pas pris en compte un élément assez important, une personne qui aimait s'amuser à changer ses projets, Kurt.

Alors qu'il balayait une dernière fois la salle des yeux, son regard croisa celui de Kurt sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu, mais une fois qu'il l'eut ancré dans le sien, il lui fut impossible de l'en détacher. Kurt dansait avec un gars différent à chaque fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui lors de la soirée et il comprenait cet engouement que tous avaient pour lui, il était diaboliquement sexy ce soir-là. Il eut l'impression que la chaleur était encore montée d'un cran dans la pièce quand il le vit rouler des hanches contre ce mec et une pointe de jalousie lui écrasa les entrailles.

_We could be caught (I just want this to be perfect)_  
_We're both convicted criminals of thought (cause I'm broken)_  
_Let's white- (by the one before) glove the bed__(He was kind of nasty)_  
_Help me here! __(And I feel so trashy)_  
_Cause we can't hide the evidence in our heads!_

Kurt perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du mec contre lui mais il n'ignora pas la fusion que créait son regard avec celui de Blaine. Il le fixa intensément, laissant sa trace et son emprise sur lui avec cette simple attention, il ne laisserait pas l'occasion à un autre de lui voler, Blaine était à lui.

Blaine ne pouvait plus penser, il était hypnotisé par Kurt, son regard semblait si sombre, noir de désir et d'envie et le fait qu'il lui soit destiné l'excitait au plus haut point. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le regarder, il n'aurait jamais dû lui laisser la chance de l'atteindre, mais il était comme une drogue, une fois qu'il y avait goûté, il lui était impossible de se résigner à arrêter.

Kurt enlaça le mec contre lui et sourit à Blaine par-dessus son épaule et ce dernier fut aussi amusé que doublement plus intrigué quand Kurt mima les paroles, bougeant seulement ses lèvres et les lui adressant.

_Last night, Damn, you were in my Sexxx dreams !_  
_Doing really nasty things_

Blaine sourit en réponse et ceci fut suffisant pour Kurt pour tenter ce qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps et qui finirait par le rendre fou s'il ne le faisait pas ce soir-là. Il se détacha du gars contre qui il dansait, et sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une indication, il s'en éloigna lentement, le surprenant et le décevant de ne pas être le chanceux qui l'aurait avec lui pour la nuit. Mais Kurt ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette sensation qui lui brûlait sa poitrine, celle qui le poussa à se frayer un passage dans la foule, les ignorant et lançant des regards à Blaine lorsque la lumière passait brièvement sur son visage. _  
_

Blaine sentit l'excitation s'intensifier quand Kurt s'éloigna de sa dernière prise et le dévisagea, son regard l'invitant à le suivre. Il ne sut pas si c'était l'alcool, la chaleur, l'envie trop importante qu'il ressentait depuis de nombreux jours ou la raison qui l'avait abandonné, mais il le suivit, le cherchant à travers les personnes qui formaient trop d'obstacles entre eux.

Il crut l'avoir perdu de vue quand il fut obligé de pousser ceux qui le gênaient mais il le retrouva devant un couloir qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt et le sourire que lui lança Kurt fut la confirmation qu'il était définitivement en train de faire une erreur.

Erreur ou non, Blaine voulait y plonger, au diable ses valeurs et résolutions, Kurt était bien plus fort que ça.

Il le vit entrer dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité et y alla, n'hésitant pas une seconde avant d'y pénétrer. Il ne le vit pas à l'intérieur, il savait que Kurt aimait jouer et ceci était sa partie. Il marcha alors plus lentement, passant devant les pièces qu'il avait déjà pu découvrir, regardant brièvement en passant devant les portes ouvertes s'il n'y voyait pas Kurt. Il força ses yeux à examiner dans la faible luminosité bleuâtre et quand il arriva au bout du couloir et qu'il avait perdu l'espoir de le trouver, une main lui attrapa fermement le tissu blanc de son vêtement et le tira à l'intérieur d'une pièce vide.

Les picotements dans le ventre de Blaine se firent plus fort et nombreux quand il se retrouva face à face avec Kurt, il était prêt à se laisser tomber dans les abîmes.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, les yeux bleus de Kurt savourant chaque détail du visage de Blaine, les perdant parfois dans ceux dorés qu'il chérissait ou sur ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient jour et nuit. Il colla son dos contre le mur froid derrière lui, expira sensuellement l'air chaud qui lui faisait tourner la tête et mena l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Blaine. Il le caressa et savoura ses muscles à travers le tissu doux de son vêtement, Blaine avait un corps tellement attirant..

Kurt avait la sensation qu'il allait tomber sur le sol d'un instant à l'autre si son esprit n'arrêtait pas de tourner face à ces contacts qui l'avaient hanté, c'était douloureusement délicieux.

Blaine sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, plus fort, cognant dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser à la seconde contre la paume de la main de Kurt qui le touchait sensiblement. Il reconnaissait ces sensations, ces caresses, celles qu'il désirait au fond de son âme, celles qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, provoquées par l'être le plus détestable et pourtant désirable qu'il ait pu rencontrer.

Il sourit quand il réalisa le regard insistant de Kurt sur ses lèvres, il savait ce qu'il voulait et Dieu ce qu'il le voulait aussi. Kurt remonta ses yeux vers ceux de Blaine, se perdant dans la noirceur provoquée par ses pupilles dilatées et resserra sa main sur son t shirt blanc pour le tirer davantage contre lui. Blaine plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur derrière Kurt et savoura la distance entre leur visage diminuant progressivement.

Kurt ferma les yeux et inspira profondément quand l'odeur de Blaine vint l'envoûter, sa respiration chaude et provocante venant caresser ses lèvres, il n'en pouvait plus. Il alla perdre son autre main dans la nuque de Blaine, le bout de ses doigts lui caressant la naissance de ses cheveux bruns et le poussa à effectuer ce que tous deux attendaient avec impatience.

En une pulsion, une envie, Blaine mit fin à l'attente insupportable et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, démolissant tout ce qu'il avait forgé, toutes ces heures à se convaincre de s'en éloigner.. Le désir avait été plus fort que la haine, plus fort que la raison. Il embrassait Kurt Hummel.

Son souffle se coupa quand il eut enfin droit à ce qu'il rêvait secrètement depuis des semaines, la chaleur explosa dans son bas-ventre, elle se propagea jusqu'à son abdomen et étouffa son cœur sans ménagement. Kurt resserra son emprise autour de la nuque de Blaine et remonta son autre main jusqu'à son cou, il se sentait mourir progressivement, tout ça était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Il l'enlaça désespérément et déjeta ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de ce garçon qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Ce geste fit se détacher Blaine, pour inspirer l'air qu'il venait de lui voler mais Kurt ne lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, bougeant sensuellement ses lèvres et pressant son corps contre celui du brun. Il le voulait, par-dessus tout, il voulait Blaine !

Blaine lâcha prise quand il fut poussé trop loin dans la tentation, il le colla brusquement contre le mur, le dévisageant avec avidité et le sourire provocant que lui fit Kurt l'invita à reprendre le dessus et mener le rythme de leurs baisers. Tout ça semblait si irréel...

La musique cognait dans le sol, dans les murs, mais ils ne l'entendaient plus, seul le bruit de leur respiration s'accélérant comptait, le contact de leurs mains s'agrippant à l'autre, de l'odeur, la chaleur, la fusion de leurs lèvres, une osmose parfaite.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient les plus délicieuses qu'il ait goûté, douces, chaudes et humides, se mariant parfaitement avec les siennes. Il l'entendit murmurer de plaisir quand il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, faisant rouler le bout de sa langue contre les légères morsures qu'il lui infligea et il glissa ses mains dans son dos, tirant sur ses hanches et perdant ses mains dans la chute de ses reins.

Kurt sentit ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières, la chaleur prit ses joues, son corps lui semblait dénué de toute force, il était en train de perdre toute résistance. Blaine était le seul à avoir un tel effet sur lui, un simple effleurement, une parole, un léger contact et son corps y répondait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant qu'il en ressentait avec lui, il était meilleur que l'alcool, meilleur qu'une drogue et il voulait le consommer entièrement.

Il desserra son étreinte, ses mains remontant dans les cheveux de Blaine et força la couche de gel à laisser ses doigts y pénétrer. Il reposa sa tête contre le mur quand Blaine libéra ses lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux faiblement et regarda son visage. Il admira l'intensité de son regard sous ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres entre ouvertes dans l'attente d'un autre baiser et sans pouvoir le contrôler, Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, n'attendant pas pour plonger sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Blaine.

Dieu ce qu'il le détestait.

Il s'appliqua à garder en mémoire la sensation de l'humidité de la langue autour de la sienne, la manière dont elles se caressaient l'une contre l'autre, se provoquant, se stimulant, tentant inlassablement de prendre le dessus et mener la danse.

Blaine remonta ses mains sur la taille de Kurt, retroussant le vêtement qui l'avait torturé à simplement le regarder, il ne savait plus où le toucher pour combler l'envie. Il l'avait dévoré des yeux tellement de fois sans pouvoir l'approcher, à présent il était incapable de se retenir. Ce contact infligea à Kurt cette masse électrique dans son ventre quand Blaine le caressa, il sut à cet instant qu'il n'était plus capable de remonter à la surface. Une pointe d'agacement et d'excitation le prit quand le brun sourit contre ses lèvres sachant qu'il avait senti sans effort son ventre se contracter sous ses mains, dépassé par le plaisir.

Blaine renforça son emprise sur le corps de Kurt le faisant frissonner et il l'embrassa plus chaudement, le sentant perdre le contrôle, il le tenait entre ses mains, à cet instant, il gagnait. Il voulait qu'il craque, il voulait qu'il se laisse emporter par le plaisir et ce qu'il entendit fut la confirmation que Kurt avait lâché prise. Son corps se raidit quand il lui arracha un premier gémissement, son entre jambes sursauta, bordel il était vraiment trop excitant...

Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer la manière dont ce son sortant de la bouche de Kurt lui enflamma le corps, il le voulait, il en était à présent certain, Kurt était la seule chose qu'il désirait.

Ils n'oublièrent pas la haine qui les opposait, mais la tentation était trop intense pour la contourner, ou leur haine trop faible pour rivaliser. Une partie d'eux les suppliait d'y mettre fin, mais l'autre ne faisait que les pousser à continuer et ne jamais s'arrêter, c'était trop bon pour pouvoir y renoncer.

Blaine se croyait totalement perdu dans une sphère impénétrable dans laquelle seul leur désir et leur corps en demandes de l'autre pouvaient exister mais la réalité le rattrapa quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, arrêta d'embrasser le diable au visage d'ange et détacha l'une de ses mains du corps de Kurt mais ce dernier le devança. Il alla plaquer la sienne contre la poche dans laquelle le téléphone vibrait inlassablement et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur pour le sortir. Blaine sentit son entre jambes devenir plus serrée quand il réalisa que la main de Kurt le touchait à travers le tissu de son pantalon et il soupira contre ses lèvres quand elle disparut.

Il s'éloigna de son visage pour tenter de voir son téléphone mais Kurt raccrocha à sa place et le garda fermement dans sa main qu'il replaça dans la nuque du brun avant de recapturer ses lèvres. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui et rien ni personne ne viendrait l'empêcher de profiter de Blaine autant qu'il le voulait.

Kurt savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, il n'aurait jamais dû retourner vers Blaine, mais la tentation avait été plus forte que sa fierté et il n'était plus capable de le laisser s'échapper, plus maintenant qu'il s'était autorisé à s'abandonner à lui.

Blaine agissait d'une manière complètement folle et insensée, il avait laissé Kurt l'atteindre, cet appel n'avait été qu'une main tendue pour le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il s'engouffrait, mais si c'était ainsi que devait être une nuit avec le diable, alors il l'accueillerait comme une vieille amie.

Malheureusement une autre aide allait venir à sa rencontre, le remettant sur le droit chemin.

« Blaine ? »

Ils reconnurent tous d'eux sans effort la voix de Sam, Blaine lui fut aussi dérouté que surpris, Kurt pour sa part ne fut qu'énervé et pris d'une envie de massacre. Blaine tenta alors de se détacher de ses lèvres, il devait arrêter, il n'aurait jamais dû le suivre mais Kurt n'était pas de cet avis et gémit cette fois avec supplice, resserrant son étreinte. Il le garda contre lui et intensifia le rythme de leurs baisers, personne ne lui prendrait Blaine, pas ce soir.

Blaine était de nouveau tombé, la sensation dans son ventre devint plus forte, il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter si Kurt l'embrassait et gémissait ainsi, il avait envie de l'entendre faire ces bruits pendant des heures, il avait besoin de plus qu'une main tendue pour se sortir de là.

« Blaiiine ? » Rappela Sam qui le cherchait sans vouloir abandonner.

Cette fois-ci il se recula bien décidé à y mettre fin. Kurt suivit ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les atteindre et le regard suppliant qu'il fit à Blaine força ce dernier à fermer les yeux pour se résoudre à ne pas le dévorer une nouvelle fois. Il reposa son front contre celui de Kurt, il reprit son souffle, savourant une dernière fois cette promiscuité avec lui et inspira son odeur sucrée profondément. Il était bien plus douloureux de le quitter que d'y résister..

Kurt retira ses mains de la nuque de Blaine et les fit glisser sur son torse, profitant du contact de son corps avant de plus y avoir droit.. Enfoiré de Blond !

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois sans avoir à parler, ils ne voulaient pas, ne devaient pas, la réalité aurait été trop dure à encaisser.

Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit les joues rouges de Kurt ainsi que ses yeux débordants d'envie et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Il détourna les yeux et lui reprit son téléphone des mains, s'attirant un regard vexé et frustré de la part de celui qu'il était censé détester, tout ça était bel et bien terminé.

Blaine s'éloigna de lui, incapable de le regarder une dernière fois, ils en avaient déjà trop fait.

Kurt reposa sa tête contre le mur quand il le vit sortir de la pièce, cette simple vision lui fit mal au ventre.. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, Blaine l'avait rendu faible, une fois de plus.

Sam avait retrouvé les autres comme prévu à plus de trois heures du matin, tous s'étaient montrés, sauf Blaine. Tina avait affirmé l'avoir perdu de vu vers le début de la soirée et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois après ça. Wes avait alors pris la décision de lui téléphoner mais il était rapidement tombé sur sa messagerie pendant que Sam était retourné à l'intérieur pour tenter de le trouver. Il avait refait le tour de la salle mais ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était alors décidé à aller voir dans les autres parties de la maison, peut-être qu'il l'y trouverait. Il avait essayé de l'appeler une première fois mais n'avait pas eu de réponse, il avait tout de même continué à chercher sans grands espoirs et c'est alors qu'il l'avait appelé une seconde fois et qu'il s'était retourné dans l'idée de partir, que Blaine était réapparu.

« Sam, je suis là. » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Sam se retourna et vit Blaine passer ses mains sur ses cheveux bruns pour les recoiffer tout en venant vers lui.

« Bordel Blaine on se demandait où t'étais passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres, à la fois gêné et honteux de la raison pour laquelle il ne les avait pas rejoint, il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Kurt dans sa nuque, ses lèvres autour des siennes, ses hanches venir le provoquer.. Il avait son empreinte.

« Désolé j'ai.. J'ai été retenu. » Hésita-t-il, repoussant les images qui lui revenaient.

Il avait voulu jouer, mais s'était fait prendre au piège et il allait devoir en payer le prix.

* * *

Quand Blaine rentra ce soir-là, il passa tout le trajet les yeux dans le vide, marchant comme un automatisme, oubliant les dires et les conversations de ses amis. Le monde s'était comme arrêté de tourner. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses étranges, maladroites ou encore regrettables dans sa vie, mais ce soir-là il avait dépassé ses limites. Il avait fait l'une des plus grosses erreurs à sa portée et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la regretter entièrement, comme si elle avait été écrite depuis le début.

Il ne sentait plus le froid, ni le vent qui venait lui caresser le visage et lui brûler le bout de son nez, la seule sensation qui faisait encore de lui un être vivant était la chaleur autour de ses lèvres, celle intense et étouffante que lui avait infligé Kurt. Il vit son visage réapparaître lorsqu'il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, emporté par la fatigue, l'horizon bleu de ses iris le dévisageant, sa bouche provocante et attirante lui souriant..

Il le détestait pour lui avoir fait ça, Kurt savait ce qu'il faisait, il voulait se l'approprier, lui faire regretter et lui infliger sa faiblesse et .. Il avait réussi. Blaine l'avait dans la peau comme un tatouage, une marque indélébile dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser.

La nuit fut longue en songe mais malheureusement bien trop courte en repos, il aurait eu besoin d'une année entière pour récupérer de cette soirée et des répercussions qu'elle aurait. Blaine tenta l'espoir d'un rêve quand son réveil le sortit de son sommeil, mais la migraine qu'il avait lui rappela qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer l'inespérable.

Après avoir trouvé la motivation nécessaire au fond de lui il se leva, trouvant le lit défait de Wes, il était déjà certainement en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque.. Lui n'avait qu'une trentaine de minutes pour se préparer avant son premier cours et quand il découvrit les cernes prononcées et sa peau tirée par la fatigue, il se promit que jamais plus il n'irait à une soirée en pleine semaine de cours.

Il passa un long moment sous la douche, essayant de faire disparaître les contacts qu'il pouvait encore ressentir sur sa peau, l'odeur de cigarette, d'alcool et une touche sucrée qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Il l'oublia et se prépara comme il le faisait tous les matins, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, vérifiant sa coiffure impeccable, son nœud papillon rouge et bleu, son polo noir et se fit un regard encourageant.

« C'est un jour ordinaire, rien n'a changé, tu t'appelles Blaine Anderson et tu vas aller en cours comme toujours, travailler comme toujours et ... » Il arrêta sa propagande quand un détail plus qu'important vint le frapper, mais il le repoussa et fit un sourire à son reflet, oubliant lâchement la réalité.

Ces sur cette note d'ignorance qu'il quitta sa chambre, n'attendant pas Sam, Artie ou .. Sebastian. Il grimaça quand il se rappela de lui, il ne devait en aucun cas apprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais que c'était-il passé après tout ? Rien, rien du tout, ce qui était arrivé dans cette soirée restait dans cette soirée, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout Kurt n'allait certainement pas y faire allusion, peut-être ne se souvenait-il même plus de ce qu'ils avaient fait, il avait eu l'air tellement... Étrange ? Ou sexy.. Doux peut-être ..

_Ok Blaine reprends-toi !_

Il secoua la tête et pressa fortement ses paupières, se réveillant une bonne fois pour toutes, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours le même, les choses seraient toujours les mêmes.

Il arriva dans le couloir du bâtiment B, il prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête, souriant et saluant les quelques étudiants qu'il connaissait pour la plupart seulement de nom. Il s'arrêta devant son casier et l'ouvrit pour y déposer ses affaires pour le cours de danse qu'il avait en fin de journée. Il n'osait même pas y penser...

« Salut Sexy. »

Blaine sursauta et se retrouva face à Sebastian.

Il avait tout sauf envie de le voir, il se sentait.. Coupable ? Mais pourquoi après tout ?

« Salut. » Répondit-il de manière assez réservée avant de reposer son regard sur l'intérieur de son casier.

Sebastian fut surpris de cette retenue mais il ne la prit pas en compte et insista.

« C'était bien la soirée ? »

Blaine vit alors défiler Tina avec Mike, le gars avec qui il avait dansé, Brittany, Kurt, les baisers, les caresses, ses yeux, son souffle, son odeur, sa chaleur ...

« Oh.. C'était.. Pas mal. » Sourit-il tout en haussant une épaule. Il referma son casier et tenta de changer de sujet. « Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, révision, dodo. » Affirma Sebastian.

Blaine se sentit doublement coupable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler ça " quelque chose " pour ce qui se passait entre eux, mais pouvaient-ils dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ? Certainement que non..

Il soupira contre lui-même et prit la direction de sa salle de cours, Sebastian à ses côtés lisant Dieu seul savait quoi sur son téléphone. Il tenta alors de se rassurer comme il le pouvait, il ne lui servait à rien de se torturer, cette soirée appartenait au passé, rien de plus. Blaine retrouva un sourire après s'être répété cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois dans la tête et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir rester serein, une silhouette réduit à néant tous ses espoirs.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, cognant dans sa poitrine, ses joues devinrent chaudes, lui embrouillant l'esprit, son corps perdit sa force, Kurt était là, ainsi que les souvenirs. La réalité avait encore une fois frappé.

Il continua tout de même d'avancer, agissant comme tous les jours, forçant un sourire et écoutant d'une oreille ce que lui racontait Sebastian, mais il ne put se retenir de regarder Kurt passer à côté de lui, croisant son regard clair, son sourire fier et imprégnant l'odeur de son parfum qui se dispersa dans l'air.

Il avait tort, il le savait, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il avait embrassé Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Et voila chapitre 7 terminé !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

**Pour les chansons : (spécial ladygaga pour son dernier album *-*) liens youtube : **

**- LadyGaga - Venus : /watch?v=nP3ctBs3510**

**- LadyGaga - SexxxDreams : /watch?v=F1-SNrbVFW0**

**Premier pas pour le Klaine, beaucoup s'attendaient à ce qu'il arrive ****différemment, alors j'espère qu'il a quand même comblé vos attentes ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, **

**A bientôt, xoxo,**

**Habby.**


End file.
